Savior
by Drace929
Summary: April Mendez moved to Chicago to start her dream job, but her dreams are destroyed when she witnesses a nightmare and has to in trust her life with a capable stranger. Love, laughter & adventure lies ahead for our favorite couple...
1. Persistence

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Delving into something new, I'm enjoying these short stories I'm writing. This one has a lot of potential.**

 **Summary: April Mendez moved to Chicago to start her dream job, but her dreams are destroyed when she witnesses a nightmare and has to in trust her life with a capable stranger. Love, laughter & adventure lies ahead for our favorite couple...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the usual creepy ones I create. Also, this story is rated M for language, situations and for whatever other reasons stories are rated M for ;)**

* * *

 **Persistence**

* * *

April Mendez wasn't sure how she ended up here. She moved to Chicago for a great job opportunity and now it would all be over. Writing for a big city paper was always her dream, not that she was actually doing any writing at the moment she was more of a glorified secretary. She fetched coffee for the editors and checked into background information for the 'important' writers working on pieces but it was baby steps as far as she was concerned. She would have her own paper one day, or at least be upgraded to her own cubical but now that seemed like a distant dream.

She sat across from the police detectives with her hands still stained with blood, she couldn't stop looking at it. This was just inside somebodies body and now it was seeping into her skin. She was in obvious shock. She came from a small town in New Jersey that had maybe six stores and just three schools. The nearest mall was miles away but she loved it there. She loved her family and her friends but everyone pushed her off to Chicago once she was awarded this internship. And now she was ready to pack her bags and never look back. She couldn't wait to get out of this police station, call her mom and beg her to send her money so she could fly home tonight. She had already decided she was going to leave all of her stuff behind, she didn't care about the clothes, it could all be replaced.

"Ms. Mendez." The officer coughed gently trying to get her attention.

"I really want to go home." April told him in a shaky voice. "This City isn't for me."

"I understand your fears." The officer assured her. "But the description of the man you gave us seemed familiar. A US Marshall is going to come in and show you some photos and we want to see if you recognize any of the men."

"It happened so fast." April reasoned in a pleading voice.

"You witnessed someone commit a crime and it's your civic duty to assist us." The officer reminded her.

"Please." She sighed near tears. "I want to call my parents and go home."

"The man is still out there and he knows you saw him. You said you both made direct eye contact." The officer reminded her.

"You think he'll kill me?" She gasped.

"We need to figure out who we're dealing with and protecting you is our priority." The officer told her.

"You ready for me?" A tall, handsome man asked sticking his head into the room.

"Yea." The officer said standing up. "Ms. Mendez, this US Deputy Marshall Brooks, he's going to talk to you for a bit."  
April eyed the man before her. If she wasn't so terrified she'd definitely be drooling. He had on a tight white shirt, a fancy Marshall badge glued to his up, jeans and he was literally covered in tattoos. His beard was a bit much but he wore it well. April shook her head subtly to knock those thoughts out of her head.

"And once I do I could go back home?" April asked desperately.

"Ok, she's all yours." The officer told the Marshall and ignoring April's question in the process.

"Hi." The man said putting on a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I want to go home." She repeated to him nervously. "I don't belong here."

"You're not in trouble." The Marshall reminded her.

"I feel like I am. I've been in this room for hours and my hands..." She trailed off holding her palms out to look at them again.

"They didn't let you wash your hands?" The Marshall frowned standing up and walking over and pulling wet wipes from the dispenser. "Here."

"I don't know why I'm still here. I told the police everything." She told him cleaning off her hands.

"I need you to repeat this story one more time and look at a few pictures for me." The Marshall said to her.

"Fine." She said to him. "I was going into my apartment and-"

"What time?" Marshall Punk interjected.

"It was after work and the bus was late..." She trailed off trying to remember. "Probably 11:30."

"Where do you work?" He asked her.

"I work at the Tribune. I'm an intern there so I do all the grunt work which meant I had to stay late tonight to clean up after the late deadline" She said shaking her head. "I'm usually home hours earlier and I wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"But you are." The Marshall said simply. "So I'm going to need you to try really hard to remember everything."

"I was walking into my apartment and Ms. Paulson's door was open on a crack. I usually check in with her on hot days like today because she's so old." April told him and he gave her a light smile. "She never leaves her door open on a crack like that so I pushed it open and all the lights were off. I walked in further and I heard this sound." She said cringing and shutting her eyes tightly.

"What sound was it?" he asked.

"It sounds like someone cutting meat at a butcher shop I guess." She said thinking about it.

"What happened after that?" He asked urging her on.

"Her bedroom light was on so I thought she fell. I made it the doorway and froze. There was this man stabbing her." April told him in utter disbelief. "I didn't make a sound, I didn't even try to stop him I was frozen."

"She was probably dead by the time you made it in there." Marshall Brooks tried to reassure her. "She was stabbed 97 times."

"I wanted to run and help her but then I thought I should turn around and run out for help." She tried to explain. "But I couldn't move at all. I couldn't scream."

"You were in shock." The Marshall reasoned. "That's understandable."

"But then he saw him. He turned his head to the left and he looked right at me. He moved off of Ms. Paulson in a flash and I don't even remember running but I did and made it into my apartment and locked the door. I heard him kicking at it. But I yelled out that I had already called the police and then the kicking stopped."

"Did you call the police?" The Marshall questioned.

"No." April confided. "It was a matter of seconds I realized what was really happening next door and getting back into my apartment. I called as I said I did."

"That saved your life." The Marshall told her. "Very smart. Now, the description of the man you gave seemed familiar so I'm going to show you some pictures and lay them out. Tell me if one of them is him."

"I know his eyes." April told him. "They were cold and angry but that's all I really saw."

"You said he had long dark hair, light skin and a tattoo on his hand." The Marshall noted reading over her original statement

"Oh yea." April said shaking her head. "I'm sorry I'm tried and I'm confused-"

"It's fine." The Marshall said to her. "You gave us more than you even realize."

"I remember the tattoo because he was holding the knife with that hand. I don't know what the tattoo was though." April told him.

"That's fine." The Marshall said as he laid six mugshots in front of her.

"They all look similar." April said looking at the photos.

"That's the point." The Marshall said laying all the pictures out.

"What happens if I see his photo here?" She asked looking at the third photo he laid out, the one he thought she would pick out and would confirm is suspensions. Is he going to kill me or something?"

"We'll keep you safe." The Marshall told her.

"Why is a Marshall working on this?" April asked looking up at him now. "Is he like-"

"Please just pick the photo if you see the man." The Marshall pleaded. "I promise to be as honest as with you as you have been with me and I promise to help you."

"I shouldn't be here." April said with glassy eyes and a sad smile. "I'm from Hi-Nella New Jersey."

"I've never heard of it." The Marshall admitted.

"Most people haven't. It's smaller than this block I'm sure. There's only 120 homes there and we have like three cops." She explained. "I got an internship out here and I thought I'd be the one from that town that would make it big but clearly I don't belong here."

"I know you're in shock." The Marshall sympathized. "And if you want to go home after all of this is done and over with I will do everything in my power to get you back home if that's what you want. But right now I need you to concentrate because Ms Paulson died tonight and she didn't deserve to." he told her.  
"I know she must have meant something to you because you went out of your way to check in on her."

"She was 83." April reasoned. "Anyone would."

"No they wouldn't." The Marshall corrected. "I know you don't want anyone else getting hurt either because I can tell just by looking at you what a good person you are. Please help me."

"Ok." April said looking him directly in the eyes and he seemed almost desperate. "The third picture." She said still looking at him without having to look back down at it again.

"Are you sure?" The Marshall asked.

"Those are his eyes." She told him quietly. "I'll never forget them."

"Thank you." The Marshall said to her collecting the pictures.

"Do you know him?" April asked.

"Not personally." The Marshall smirked. "But yea, I'm familiar with him."

"What's his name?" April questioned.

"For the night we're going to put you up in a hotel room and a Marshall is going to stay with you." Marshall Brooks told her.

"Why?" April asked. "You said you'd help me go home."

"And I will as soon as it's all over. We need to catch him then try him." The Marshall told her.

"I'll come back for any trial." April assured him. "Please don't make me stay here." She begged feeling herself start to cry. "Please." she pleaded again grabbing his hand as he stood up.

"This man has had many run-ins with us. Every time it comes to trial something happens and we have to make sure once we catch him nothing happens." The Marshall tried to explain without fully explaining it.

"What happens?" April asked

"We have issues with our witnesses-" he began and her face dropped.

"He kills them? Threatens them?" April asked standing up frantically. "He'll never find me back home!"

"Ms. Mendez, please." The Marshall pleaded. "We're going to keep you safe."

"I'd feel safer at home." April said to him. "You can't make me stay."

"You're right I can't." The Marshall said to her. "But he looked at you and knows who you are and trust me he will be looking for you. He doesn't just leave witnesses around. That's why he's still out and that's why I need you to stay in our custody."

"When you arrest him I can go home?" April asked hopefully.

"If you insist on it. But this man isn't a lone wolf." The Marshall told her. "He saw you, he knows where you live which means he knows everything about you. And a small town in New Jersey with no real cops aren't going to keep you safe. I am."

"Can I sleep on this?" April asked.

"Of course you can. But you have to sleep on it at a hotel." The Marshall told her simply. "You're doing real good here, you're going to help us lock away a man who has constantly escaped conviction. A man who deserves to rot in a prison cell."

* * *

Later that night April was set up in a simple hotel room. It wasn't anything special but it had a working air conditioner which she didn't have in her teeny tiny apartment. It also had a bed on a high up bed frame which was different from mattress and box spring she had in the corner of her apartment. She wasn't working at an internship which meant she wasn't getting paid and she had savings but she was running through it since Chicago was so expensive. She wasn't living in the best building but she made it home. She splashed paint on the walls and picked up some items to make a coffee table and found a chair in the trash that she re-covered. She made her own kitchen table using odd ball items she found in a thrift shop and the place was covered in candles and flowers. It was a shitty building but she probably had the nicest apartment.

"You should try to sleep." The unfamiliar Marshall said to her.

"I don't think I could if I tried." April said to him as she sat up on the bed and looked at the TV.

"You're in very safe hands." The Marshall assured her.

"What's your name?" April asked.

"I'm Deputy Marshall Cena." He told her and April thought he looked like a Ken doll.

"Where's Marshall Brooks?" April asked.

"He'll be by to check in." He assured her. "You don't have to be afraid. This is what we do. We protect people."

"I thought US Marshall's tracked down fugitives. Is this man a fugitive?" She asked.

"He was a few years back until we caught him." Marshall Cena told her. "But the witnesses in his case...stopped cooperating and the charges couldn't stick without it. We didn't have physical evidence just a witness."

"Didn't this witness have to testify?" April asked. "Isn't that the law?"

"It is." Cena nodded. "But old cases aren't for you to worry about."

"I need my work laptop at least and it's at my apartment. If I'm going to stay in this god forsaken City I might as well work." She told him.

"I'll have someone pick it up." Cena said pulling out his phone and typing on it. "Anything else?"

"No. I should be back tomorrow at least, right?" April asked.

"If not we can have someone pick up whatever else you need." The Marshall assured her. "So, from New Jersey?"

"Yea." April said with a soft smile.

"Chicago must be a huge culture shock." He noted and April nodded.

"The busiest Jersey malls are a huge culture shock." April teased. "But Chicago isn't for me."

"I think you need to give it more of a chance. How long have you been in town?" He asked.

"About a month and a half." She told him. "I just had all these expectations and it's just been disappointing. I'm sure Chicago is great but all I've seen is downtown because all I do is work 12 hours a day and by the time I'm out of work everything fun is closed and on my days off I'm too tired." April explained.

"I'll tell you what, once things quiet down I'll show you around." Marshall Cena offered. "There's a lot of great stuff here you're missing. I mean it is the best City in the world."

"That's New York." April corrected and he glared at her.

"No way." He laughed.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and April froze.

"It's Marshall Brooks." Cena assured her and he peeked first and once he saw it was him he walked inside.

"Someone is going to drop the laptop off in half an hour. I was already downstairs when I got your message." He said to Cena who nodded.

"You need me to stick around?" Marshall Cena offered.

"Why would I need you to stick around?" Punk asked him narrowing his eyes at him.

"Just wondering." Cena said grabbing his keys. "I'm sure I'll see you soon, and I'll take you on that tour."

"Thanks." April smiled and waved as he left.

"Is this room ok?" Punk asked as placed his keys on the side table.

"Yea it's fine." April said to him as she watched him sit at the nearby table and open a file. "What's his name?"

"Who?" Punk asked looking up from his file.

"The man who killed Ms. Paulson." She said to him.

"Jeremy Sawyer." Punk told her honestly.

"Marshall Cena said the witnesses in his last case stopped cooperating but what he meant was that he killed this witness right? No personally obviously which means he has friends-" She began to ramble.

"Marshall Cena shouldn't have scared you." Punk said closing his file.

"He didn't scare me anymore than I already am." April laughed sarcastically.

"Jeremy Sawyer has a very wealthy and very connected father. He's been bought up on Rico charges but-" Punk began.

"Rico? He's in the mafia?" April asked.

"Organized crime." Punk corrected. "But yes, his father has those kind of connections. Jeremy is a straight textbook sociopath. He kills for pleasure and does it alone. Elderly women seem to be a kind he likes."

"Oh god." April said disgusted sitting on the edge of her bed. She could feel her stomach begin to grumble.

"If you're going to be sick-" Punk began.

"I don't think I have anything left in my stomach. Pretty sure I hurled it all in my apartment right after." She confided. "I don't know how I ended up in this situation." she said to herself in a whisper.

"You're going to be ok." Punk told her sternly.

"Then why do I feel like I'm going to end up in a bottom of some river?" She asked him. "That's what mob guys do, right?"

"Not really anymore." Punk said with half a smile. "What goes wrong in these cases a lot is the witnesses tend to over think and get scared. They refuse our help because they're so scared and end up running right into danger. You seem like a smart kid who knows better than to do that."

"I'm not a kid." April corrected. "I'm 25."

"Yea, you're a kid." Punk smirked.

"Although I am not a kid." She said annoyed. "I don't want to die yet. I've barely lived-"

"You're not going to die so you can stop writing your will." Punk said to her. "Stick with me and you're going to be fine. You're going to testify once we catch him then you can go back to New Jersey or stay here or do whatever the hell you want. If you want to write anything write your dream to do list because you're going to get it all done because you have your whole life ahead of you."

"Ok." April said quietly and watched as he opened his file back up.

"What are you reading?" She asked. "Is that about Jeremy?"

"No." Punk said looking over to her. "You don't believe in comfortable silence, do you?"

"Normally comfortable silence is my thing but I'm nervous and when I'm nervous I ramble-" She began to ramble.

"Do you have any siblings?" Punk asked cutting her off as he closed his file again.

"What?" April asked.

"You're nervous and don't like silence and I can't talk about the case anymore or about the case I'm reading about so I'll ask about you." Punk said to her.

"I have a brother." She told him then stopped herself. "Had." She corrected.

"I'm sorry." Punk said eyeing her.

"It was a long time ago but thank you." She said to him.

"And you intern at the Tribune, do you like it?" He asked.

"No." She said honestly. "I didn't even want to do journalism. I wanted to write books but this was the only internship that would take me and was the closest to writing and I do everything there but writing."

"Grunt work. When I started in the Marshall office I wasn't even allowed out on calls or stings. It took almost a year before everyone else even learned my name." Punk told her. "You just have to be persistent."

"I just don't think any of this is for me." April told him. "I belong back home."

"If that's how you feel." He shrugged and then opened his file. "I suggest putting on a comedy movie or TV show to try to lighten your mood or you'll never be able to sleep. I'd love to talk more but I do have work to do."

"Ok." April said grabbing the remote. "Is Marshall Cena coming back?"

"I bet he loved chatting you up." Punk smirked as he kept his eyes on the file. "But yea I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow. There will be rotating Marshall's. My team specifically."

"Your team?" She asked.

"I'm the supervisor. I Deputy Marshall Cena and one other man and a woman. You'll be in good hands." Punk told her.

"So you went from no one knowing your name to having your team?" April asked and he looked up slightly annoyed.

"Persistence." He repeated firmly and she just nodded.

"Sorry, go back to reading." She said to him and he just looked back at his file.


	2. Stir Crazy

**Stir Crazy**

* * *

Punk knocked on April's hotel room door and was let inside by Adam Copeland, the first member of team that he picked personally, also his best friend since he put on the badge.

"What's the problem?" Punk asked him.

"I want to go back home." April told him.

"We discussed going back to New Jersey-" he began.

"-not Jersey." April said to him. "My apartment." she clarified. "I want my clothes and I have to get back to work or I'm going to lose my internship."

"I thought you wanted to go back to New Jersey in general, what do you care about your internship?" Punk asked her and she glared at him.

"You told me to sleep on it, well it's been three full days since you've last seen me and I've had plenty of time to digest what has happened and you were right. I have to persist and I can't persist from this hotel room." She told him. "I need to take a shower in my own shower and sleep on my own bed and have access to my own clothes so I can at least get back to work. They've been understanding but I don't want to push it. You're not even close to finding this guy yet and I can't sit in here for a year or I'll go stir crazy." She warned.

"She's been like this for two hours." Adam whispered to Punk.

"Why can't I just get fresh air?" April asked the two.

"I'll tell you what." Punk began. "I'll take you back to your apartment and you can pack up your clothes but you can't stay there and I'll even get you a new hotel room something bigger than just two twin beds and a table."

"What about work?" She asked.

"You can go back to work tomorrow." Punk told her and she let out a breath of relief. "But there will be a Marshall with you at all times. I know it's a tad claustrophobic but it's necessary."

"Fine." April said to him. "I don't need a better room either this is fine." She said looking around. "I just need a little space to breathe."

"You're right and that's why I'll get you something a tad bigger. We're going to be switching hotels with you often." Punk warned.

"How come I'm the witness to the crime but treated like a criminal?" April asked him in a calm voice.

"You're not." Punk said to her. "I know it feels that way now but you're not. We're keeping you safe."

"What's the point if I can't live?" She asked.

"It's been three days." Punk groaned. "Give yourself a little bit of time to adjust."

"I have. I feel adjusted." She said to him.

"You're not. You don't think clearly, obviously." Punk said and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're indecisive and make snap decisions based on emotion."

"You've met me twice." April retorted defensively. "You don't know me. You don't know what I feel and I appreciate you not judging me."

"I'm not judging you Ms. Mendez, I'm just telling you how I see it." Punk said to her. "You think you're adjusted and you're over the trauma but you're not."

"Again, you don't know me." April remarked.

"I know you. This may shock you kid, but I've been doing witness protection since I became a Marshall fifteen years ago. You all say the same shit and that's right before you run off and get yourself killed." he said to her and her face dropped. She was back to being scared and stormed past him and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Dude." Adam said to him.

"I know." Punk said already mentally kicking himself.

"She's a witness and one who is actually being pretty cooperative. She needs a little space and wants to work." Adam whispered.

"I fucking know." Punk said annoyed with himself. "I'm tired and I'm fucking snapping. Three raids based off tips and Sawyer wasn't at one."

"Why don't you go home and sleep some of this stuff." Adam suggested.

"You've been here twenty hours already I'll take over." Punk told him.

"No it's fine. Cena offered to relieve me and then by the time he's done Beth will be rested enough to take a shift. April seems to get along best with those two anyway."

"Cena just likes flirting with her. He'd flirt with Beth if you weren't always around too." Punk said to him.

"He gets the job done." Adam shrugged.

"I'm going to at least go with you two to her place just in case." Punk told him. "Bring the car around and I'll talk to her."

"Alright." Adam said grabbing the keys and walking out.

"Ms. Mendez?" Punk asked knocking on the door and she opened it. "I apologize-"

"You don't have to." She said coldly. "No matter how big of a dick you are it doesn't mean I'm going to run away and let Ms. Paulson's killer get away with it." she said putting on her shoes. "But you can be a little more patient with me."

"You're right." Punk agreed.

"Not only am in a strange City with no friends and a job that doesn't even pay me but now I feel like I'm living with strangers. Nothing is familiar." April reminded him.

"I know and I'm sorry." Punk said to her quietly. "I'm a bit rundown, I shouldn't have snapped."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." She agreed the walked to the door and gestured for him to walk out first. "I'm not a punching bag. I'm scared and I'm trying to make the best of this situation. I'm sure I come across as annoying but you have to be a little nicer."

"I will be." Punk said before stepping out of the room.

* * *

That night April was in a new hotel room and she had to admit it was spoiling her a bit. US Marshall services covered the lavish room and room service she was living off of. Since she had been to Chicago all she had eaten was oatmeal and canned soup.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" April asked Marshal Cena as she sat at the table and he sat across from her. She was stuffing her face with a huge burger and fries.

"No." Cena laughed a bit. "Enjoy it though."

"I have to admit Marshal Brooks is spoiling me a bit, I almost don't want to go back home." April said to her.

"You'll switch around every three days some days it will be big rooms like this other days it will be a tiny motel room." Cena warned.

"Don't ruin the moment." April said to him with a smile.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a pretty smile?" Cena asked her grinning back.

"Don't make me blush while I'm pigging out in front of you." She said to him.

"I like making you blush." Cena remarked. "So, you're heading back to work tomorrow?"

"Yea." April said to him. "I have to get back to some normalcy."

"That is true." Cena agreed. "It's for the best. You can't let a criminal control your life."

"I mean he kind of already is." April noted. "Do you think you'll get him soon?"

"Brooks is busting his ass when he's not here watching you." Cena assured her. "We all are."

"That didn't answer my question." April pointed out.

"It did." Cena said with a light smile.

"What's his story?" April asked curiously.

"Brooks?" Cena asked and she nodded. "He's exactly how he seems. Broody, tough and passionate about his job. He's a Punk."

"A Punk?" April asked.

"That's actually his nickname." Cena told her with a laugh. "He's not very personable but don't take it personally. He's like this with everyone. He doesn't mix friendship and work."

"I'm not looking for a friend." April insisted. "I was just curious about him."

"What you see is what you get." Cena told her. "He's not winning any popularity contests or anything but he's one of the best damn Marshall's I have ever met in my entire life let alone career."

"It's good to know I have a good team watching my back." She said to him.

"The best team." he corrected.

* * *

The next day April was in and our of work after being sent home. Apparently having a Marshal escort didn't look too good but she was able to keep her internship but she'd have to work from home. She was now back to being locked in a stuffy hotel room.

"This is wrong." April said to herself as she worked at her laptop, sitting across from Punk who was on her own computer.

"I'm in the middle of-" Punk began.

"I can't even go to work." April said annoyed.

"You complain a lot for a person who is living in a lavish hotel room for free." Punk said to her.

"I was fine in my apartment." April said back to him. "I mean, what if this takes years?"

"It won't take years." Punk said to her. "We're onto him. We're following every lead and tip."

"Great." AJ remarked annoyed and looked back at her laptop. "It's just hard for me to work from home."

"I know this is a big inconvenience for you but imagine how big of an inconvenience it is for Ms. Paulson who is dead and you're the key to her getting justice."

"Don't make me feel bad." April warned him. "I'm doing everything I can do to assist. But I was really just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I think we need to discuss the whole 'comfortable silence' thing again." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes and grabbed her laptop and walked over to her bed.

"Happy?" April asked.

"It's not where you are physically." Punk said to her. "I can still hear you from all the way over there."

"You really aren't personable." April mumbled looking at the computer.

"Who said I wasn't personable?" Punk asked.

"Every member of your team." April said to him honestly.

"I don't do this job to make friends. I do this job to put the bad guys away." Punk told her bluntly.

"How very cliché of you." April noted.

"Why else would I be a US Marshal?" Punk asked her.

"Maybe you flunked the cop test." April shrugged.

"Marshal outranks police officer." Punk informed her almost smugly.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

Punk went back to working on his laptop, finally earning a moment of silence but it didn't take April long to start talking up a storm again.

"It's just-" She began and Punk groaned. "I hate to sound like a broken record, but I feel like I'm the criminal here."

"If you were the criminal you'd be in lockup not being spoiled." Punk said keeping his eyes on his work.

"I really wish you'd stop saying I'm spoiled." She said annoyed. "I'm anything but."

"I'm not saying you are spoiled, I'm saying this office is spoiling you. You should be in a run down motel room eating your meals from the vending machine but we've taken pity on you."

"I don't need your pity." April said to him.

"You're right." Punk agreed letting out a sigh. "It's just you're very argumentative and I don't have the time for this."

"You're the only one who seems to think that." April said to him. "I'm obviously going to have questions and complaints and I'm sorry if my chatting is annoying but I have no one else to talk to." she noted. "You get to go home and be with your family I'm stuck here."

"You could call home." Punk suggested and she glared at him. "I can't help you with a social life you clearly lack." he said to her and now her eyes were narrowed at her. "I get you're a chatty person." he noted. "Trust me that's something I've learned about you very quickly but I am not a chatty person. You have to work and I have to work and I believe we could both get our work done here in this room if we just stopped talking."

"Fine." AJ said grabbing her cellphone. "I'll call home but I'll do it on the terrace so I won't bother you." She remarked sarcastically.

* * *

Punk was still at the desk but the glass to the terrace wasn't glass proof so he managed to STILL hear AJ talking and man, did she love to talk. He was growing more and more aggravated with her and he was already thinking of ways to switch his shifts to other team members.

"...I know you're sad." AJ said into the phone and Punk shook his head in annoyance. "I don't think I'll make it back this year for it. I have a lot going on...yea I know...no it's just work stuff I'm actually still at the office." She lied and that actually intrigued Punk. He had assumed she filled her mom in on what was happening since she was so dead set on going home.

Punk listened to her carefully for almost forty minutes as she lied about her apartment size, her job in general and even her social life. When she was done talking to her mom she didn't come back inside but sat on the terrace and looked over the City.

"Why did you lie?" Punk asked stepping onto the terrace.

"You were eavesdropping?" April asked disgusted.

"It's hard not to hear you." Punk remarked.

"My mom doesn't need to worry about me." April said simply as she kept her eyes on the City. "She's worked really hard my whole life, my dad too, to make sure I could accomplish my goals. They paid for every text book for school and exam and I don't come from money. They worked extra shifts at work to make sure I had everything I ever needed. It would be a slap in their faces if they heard I wanted to come home."

"I'm sure they'd understand if they knew what was really happening." Punk said to her.

"No. What would happen if they knew is that they'd be sick with worry to the point they'd drag me back home. They don't want to lose another child." April told him.

"That's right." Punk said quietly. "You had a brother."

"He wasn't murdered or anything but they've never gotten over it." April told him.

"They probably never will." Punk said to her. "You don't get over that kind of loss."

"Do you have kids?" April asked.

"No." Punk laughed a bit.

"So how would you know?" April asked.

"You don't have to have children to understand that's a loss you'll never recover from. I assume your brother was young since you seem pretty well adjusted." Punk noted.

"It was a car accident." April confided. "He was 20 and I was 16."

"16, so that was what? Two years ago?" Punk asked seriously and April glared at him.

"We were leaving a concert together. He was texting on his phone and went through a red light." She told him. "Didn't even have his seat belt on."

"You were ok?" Punk asked.

"I lost my brother, I have never been ok." She said to him. "But physically yes. I had some cuts and bruises and spent the night in the hospital but I was fine. My parents told us we couldn't go to the concert because it was over an hour away but we snuck out."

"I lost my brother too." Punk told her. "I was a lot younger than you are I barely remember him."

"What happened?" April asked.

"Wrong place and wrong time. He was 13 and he got shot in a drive by." Punk told her. "I was four at the time. I was with him too."

"Someone just shot him for no reason?" April asked horrified.

"We didn't live in the best neighborhood." Punk reasoned. "There was a lot of gang activity back then."

"So that's why you became a Marshal." April said to him.

"I don't want innocent people getting hurt or worse, killed." Punk said to her. "Which is why I take protecting you very seriously."

"I get it." April said quietly.

"If you just give me a little bit of time and some of that patience you're always demanding of others I promise this will be all over with soon and you can go back to your job and apartment or back home to Jersey." He told her. "We both want the same thing here, so just give me the time I need to work."

"I talk when I'm nervous." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Punk said to her. "We just work differently which is fine. We can make it work."

"I'm done working for tonight anyway. I think I'm going to sit out here for a bit anyway." She told him. "I just need the fresh air."

"Alright." Punk said to her then walked back inside.

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning She peered over and saw Punk still working on is laptop and looked over to him as she grabbed a small bottle of water.

"Don't you sleep?" She asked.

"No one working a security detail should be sleeping." Punk told her. "Does someone sleep while they're here?" he asked annoyed.

"No." She said quickly shaking her head.

"The point of a security detail is to watch you. Not fucking sleep." Punk reminded her.

"You're a grumpy guy." April remarked with a slight roll of her eyes. "People have to sleep."

"I'm not a grump, I'm professional." Punk said to her.

"Whatever." She said walking back over to her bed but stopped at the door when she heard a soft knock and quickly opened it.

"You're not supposed to open the door." Punk said to her as he groaned in annoyance.

"You switch shifts the same time every morning. It's not a secret." April said to him as John walked in.

"I bought you some donuts." John said passing April a bag and then coffee. "And coffee just the way you like it."

"Thanks." April grinned walking back over to her bed.

"Going home?" John asked taking his jacket off.

"The office." Punk said to him. "I have a lead."

"Keep me posted." Cena said to him.

"I will." Punk said and briefly looked over to AJ. "She's really starting to go stir crazy." He warned.

"I'll keep an eye on her." John assured him.

"Yea I know you will." Punk remarked sarcastically. "Just don't keep such a close eye on her, your wife might get pissed."

"You always think I'm making a move on everyone." John remarked.

"You are. She isn't your friend or a potential one night stand, she's work." Punk reminded him. "Keep your eyes on the door and not on her ass."

"Whatever, man." Cena said to him. "Maybe you should just get some sleep."

"I'll sleep when we get Sawyer" Punk told him then walked out of the hotel room.

"What are the chances you bust me out today for a walk?" April asked as soon as Punk left.

"Slim to none." Cena smirked.

"I need to get out on the street and stretch my legs." April insisted. "You'll be protecting me, right?"

"It's just not a good idea. If you get spotted on the street then that gives up your location." Cena told her.

"But you guys were going to let me go into work." April pointed out. "And you know they'd be looking for me there. The street is probably the safest."

"Fine." Cena said to her. "But you have to do everything I say." he ordered and she nodded anxiously.

"I will I swear." April promised eagerly.


	3. She's A Little Runaway

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This one is going to be a tad bit more slow paced as some of you have noticed. Sometimes insomnia and impatience gets the best of me when I'm writing and I rush through things so I'm going to try really hard not to do that with this one. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **She's A Little Runaway**

* * *

Later that night Punk was back on duty and April was not pleased. She remained silent the entire night, careful not to annoy her. She thought the silence would annoy him but he seemed to be basking in it which in turned annoyed her. But Cena managed to sneak her out for a bit so she was living off of that high for the night. She was content with getting a little fresh air and talking a walk around the City she hadn't yet had a chance to enjoy. She was alerted when there was a knock at the door, but it was the familiar knock the team used. Punk opened the door on a crack and spoke to someone she assumed worked for the hotel.

"I have to go downstairs." Punk said to her.

"What's happening?" She asked getting off the bed.

"A possible security breach. You wait here and keep the door locked." Punk told her.

"But-" She began.

"If you're going to listen to anything I say, let it be this." Punk said to her quickly and she couldn't help but be annoyed by the slight dig in the order.

"Fine." April said and watched as Punk walked out the door.

April walked over to the door to put the bolt over it, which she did then walked over to the terrace. If there was something going on surely the place would be swarmed with cops. She stepped onto the balcony and peered over but the street was quiet, well it was filled with police. She flinched when she heard a loud noise and saw someone kick in the door. April didn't recognize the man but she knew he was not a Marshal or a cop for that matter. She tried to hide off to the side but it would only be a matter of time before he spotted her on the small terrace. She looked down and realized she'd never survive the 15 floor jump. She looked through the glass and she caught the man's eyes and he was now jetting towards the terrace.

"Help!" April yelled down to the people passing but no one bothered to look up.

The man yanked the sliding glass door open and April was absolutely shaking.

"You made this very easy for me." The man said grabbing her by her throat so she couldn't scream and then bent her over the railing. "Don't fight it. It would be less painful if you just jumped yourself." he told her and that's when the pressure came off her neck suddenly and she slouched forward and began to cough to get air back into her lungs.

April looked up and saw Punk struggling with the man over a weapon. The man was strong but he was clearly no match for Punk who worked out. With one hard push it was the man who went flying over the balcony and April let out a horrified scream as she heard a thump then a car alarm going off.

"You ok?" Punk asked kneeling down to check on her.

"Who the hell was that?" April asked as she trembled.

"Were you hurt?" Punk questioned as he inspected her neck.

"No...I don't think so." She said quietly then looked over down to the street but Punk gently forced her face to look the other way.

"Do not look down there. Eyes on me." Punk ordered and she just nodded.

"But he-" she began.

"It's not important." Punk said helping her to her feet then quickly pulling her back inside.

"That wasn't Jeremy Sawyer." April said to him.

"I know." Punk said easing her into a chair.

"But who was he? Did he work for Jeremy's father?" April asked.

"I know about as much as you do." Punk said to her. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No." April said shaking her head.

"Alright." Punk said as officers walked into the room. "I have to talk to the cops. You need to sit right here."

"Ok." She said in barely a whisper. She watched Punk talk to the cops and held her hands together. They were shaking uncontrollably and she kept looking at them.

"I can't stay here." She whispered to herself.

She tried to remain strong after witnessing her neighbors murder but this was all getting to be too much for her. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't be in this City, she couldn't be in this room and she couldn't be a witness in this trial, no matter how bad she felt for Ms. Paulson. She made the decision right then and there she'd be leaving as soon as was able to escape. She'd only take her purse and never look back.

"I think I have to go to the hospital." AJ suddenly announced and the cops and Punk looked back at her. She was thinking as she went. The only way she would get to be alone was in a hospital room. She'd sneak out through there. It was the only place that the Marshal's wouldn't follow her.

"Why?" Punk asked with concern and stopped his conversation to walkover and talk to her.

"I can't stop shaking. I think I'm having a heart attack or something." She rambled and he eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright." Punk said grabbing her purse. "I'll take you now."

"Thanks." She said as she continued to shake then took her purse from him. "I can hold it." She said then walked past the officers and out of the room first.

* * *

Punk was in the waiting room of the hospital when Adam approached him with Beth.

"What the hell happened?" Adam asked.

"Sawyer's father found her. I have no fucking idea how but he did. They had a distraction downstairs to get me out of the room but it felt off. I went back two minutes later and he wad dangling April over the balcony." Punk explained.

"How is she?" Beth asked.

"She thought she was having a hear attack or something, so fucking over dramatic." Punk said annoyed. "I'm wasting my fucking time here. I need to figure out how they found her."

"I think I know." Adam said to him and Punk glared at him.

"There was a breech and you didn't inform me?" Punk asked in a hissing voice.

"When I came on for my shift earlier to relieve Cena they weren't there." Adam explained and Punk tilted his head in anger and confusion.

"Where the fuck were they?" Punk demanded to know.

"He took her for a walk around the block a few times." Adam said and Punk shook his head in disbelief. "They must have spotted her that way."

"Where is he?" Punk asked him.

"He's off tonight. I think it's his wife's birthday or something." Beth answered.

"Get him here now." Punk growled. "How could he let that fucking happen?"

"You know him." Adam said to him.

"It almost got our star witness killed then we'd never get Sawyer. I told all of you I wanted no hiccups with this case!" he yelled.

"He was trying to cheer her up." Adam reasoned.

"No he was trying to get her fucking killed which he almost dead. Ten seconds later we'd be scrapping her body off the pavement instead of his." Punk said to him.

"I'm sure he didn't-" Adam began.

"Know? He's a professional. We've worked these cases before, we've lost witnesses to James Sawyer before. Three of them as a matter of fact that he killed right under our noses." Punk reminded him coldly. "This girl is our last fucking chance!"

"I get that but we can't treat her like a prisoner either." Adam reminded him. "I know you want to get Sawyer, we all do but we have to remember she's human and if we don't give her some space she's going to bolt."

"Well, maybe this was a blessing than. She'll be too scared to run." Punk told him.

"Marshal?" The nurse questioned walking over to Punk and he nodded.

"She ok? Can you prescribe something to her for her over dramatic personality?" Punk asked seriously.

"She's not here." The nurse told him and his face dropped.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I stepped out to get something to examine her with and when I came back she was gone." The nurse said.

"Check the exits!" Punk ordered Adam as he ran down the room AJ was in and tried to figure out how she would escape.

* * *

April knew the first thing they would do is check her credit cards. So she purchased an airplane ticket back to New Jersey on it then took cash out of her debit card at a nearby ATM. She waved down a cab and him take her to the train station. She was going to make the last train heading out to New Jersey and would at least make it onto the train before they figured out she wasn't at the airport.

It was a twenty hour train ride but it was the safest April had felt in days. She couldn't even play on her phone since she tossed it by the ATM in case Punk and his team could track it. It wasn't just Punk she didn't want to find her, it was James Sawyer and his father. She just wanted to go home and hide away there. At least she'd know where to hide there, she'd get to see her parents and be at peace. She hoped once Sawyer figured out she fled it meant she wouldn't testify against him. She felt bad for Ms. Paulson, she truly did, but she knows she wouldn't want April to sacrifice her own life.

She just kept weighing the pros and cons of staying with the Marshal's and she reasoned that the con's outweighed the pro's. She may have taken the chicken way out but she was going to live long enough to follow some of her dreams at least. She'll get to accomplish her dream job, not in Chicago obviously, but somewhere closer to home. Maybe she'll give herself the choice to meet someone and fall in love and maybe start her own family. If she stayed in Chicago she'd be dead. She believed Marshal Brooks wanted to protect her but she just didn't think he could.

Once stepping off the train April pulled her hood up over her head and called a cab from a payphone at the station. It was early morning and she was in awe of all the people they passed as they drove to her tiny little town. All happy and giggling and doing everything things, yet she was afraid she was going to die. She was on a hit list and these people had no idea what she was going through. They had no idea she wasn't going to be free for a long time.

April made sure to have the cab drop her off a few blocks from home then paid the driver. She walked the rest of the way and avoided her neighbors by keeping her hood on and covering her face. She didn't need everyone to know she was back. The closer she got to home the more scared she became. What if she was leading these psycho's straight to her innocent parents house? They killed Ms. Paulson for no reason they'd have no trouble killing her parents.

April grew even more hesitant as she turned down her block and saw her parents house. There was a police car outside of it and she hid behind a tree. She peeked over and could see her parents shaking the officers hand and walking him to his patrol car. Marshal Brooks probably sent them to bring her back home. She waited behind the large tree until the car left then literally ran down the street and into her backyard.

April peered around the well kept yard and smiled when she saw her childhood swing set that she shared with her brother. There was a big tree where her father built her a tree house. She walked over to the tree and ran her fingers over the initials she and her brother carved into them years before. She held back her tears and sniffled as the memories flooded back to her. Her brother was watching over her and protecting her, she knew it. She walked to the sliding glass door and pulled the door open which lead to the living room and came face to face with her mother who was just walking to the door.

"Mom." April cried. "I need you."

* * *

Punk was packing a bag at his apartment when someone knocked on his door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Punk asked letting Cena in.

"I want to go to Jersey with you to look for her." Cena offered. "I feel bad."

"You should feel bad." Punk said to him. "You took her out in public. Why did you do that?"

"She just wanted a little freedom." Cena sighed. "I felt bad."

"She'd be grateful for the lack of freedom if it meant she wasn't killed." Punk said to him. "You can stay here and follow up on the Sawyer leads. I'll bring April back."

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Cena asked.

"She'll come back." Punk said simply.

"How do you know she's in Jersey?" Cena asked. "Beth told me she bought a ticket to Jersey last night."

"She played us. She bought the ticket on her credit card to lead us there but she wasn't there. She never boarded the flight." Punk said annoyed as he continued to pack.

"What if Sawyer got to her?" Cena asked.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid? Do you think I'm you?" Punk asked in disbelief. "She took a train to Jersey. I saw her on the security feed step onto the train. She's home by now but her parents are either hiding her or she's staying somewhere else close to home."

"I just don't know if she'd be so obvious." Cena said to him.

"You think you know her?" Punk asked with an amused laugh. "You spend a little time with her and let her talk you into risking her life for a stroll around the block. You're putting your dick ahead of cases and I'm fucking done with it. You want to step out on your wife? Fine. You're a scumbag and I accept that about you because normally you're damn good at your job. But when you decide to risk not only a case but a young girls life because you want to get your dick wet that I do not accept."

"It's not like that." Cena insisted. "I never slept with her."

"I know you haven't because I'd know. And the small amount of time I've spent with April, she might enjoy that you flirt with her but she's a good girl. She's not taking her pants off for you." Punk said to him simply. "I'm going to take this trip to New Jersey and consider your spot on my team as well."

"You're going to fire me?" Cena asked stunned. "We've worked side by side for years and you're goint to kick me off your team for one fucking slip up?"

"One slip up can cost someone their life and me a case." Punk reminded her. "A slip up is running late for work or not cleaning your gun. Those are innocent mistakes. Taking our witness out on the busy Chicago street so everyone could see her knowing she was being looked for was fucking selfish. You did it because you wanted to get laid. You want to get laid so bad? Spend some more time at home with your wife, don't ever fuck up one of my cases for it."

"All you care about is this case and you forget you have to treat the witnesses like humans." Cena said to him. "That's why they never last. They either run or get killed. I was trying to make sure she didn't run."

"Yes, thank you because you did a great job." Punk remarked. "Not only did you almost get her killed but she ALSO ran. Bravo."

"I didn't know that was going to happen-" Cena began to defend.

"If I'm too late and this girl is dead it's all on you." Punk told him bluntly. "Not only will you be off my team but I'll see to it you lose your badge." he warned then zipped up his bag.

* * *

April was in her old bedroom after taking a relaxing shower. Her hair was still wet when her mom walked into her room with a tray.

"Food." Janet said putting on a brave smile.

"I'm starving!" April sighed reaching for the tray. "My favorite." She grinned at the sandwich. "I can go back to helping you guys at the diner now." she told her mom.

"Baby, it's best you stay inside for a while." Her mother told her. "We'll keep you safe."

"I just want to get back to normal." April explained.

"The officer who came here before you did told you were in grave danger." Her mother said to her sadly. "I don't understand how you got dragged into a murder."

"Me either." April sighed. "It was an accident, that's for sure."

"I'm just glad you're here now and safe." Janet said cupping her face. "But what about your things in Chicago? Your internship?"

"I couldn't take anything with me or tell my job I was leaving or the Marshal's who were tasked me to would have figured it out." April told her.

"Why did you leave?" Janet asked her.

"I told you this already." April groaned. "I don't want to be involved. Chicago isn't like here. I can testify and then still get killed for snitching. I would never ever be safe ever again. I'm safer just running from the Marshal's and minding my own business."

"That's not what the officer told us." Janet frowned.

"He's trying to scare you into giving me up." April said to her. "No what cop or Marshal comes to that door you can NOT tell them I'm here or they'll make me go back."

"You're breaking the law." Janet explained. "You were a witness to a federal crime and legally you're required to tesify."

"I'll just lie and say I don't remember anything." April shrugged.

"I just don't think running is right. I'll give my life for yours but-" Janet began.

"Nothing is going to happen. If I ran that means the crazy man's family knows I don't want any part of a trial and they'll leave ma lone." April insisted. "It's fine. Nothing is going to happen to you or daddy."

"It's not us we're worried about." Janet sighed. "It's you. You're all we have left April and if something happens to you then we might as well be dead."

"Don't talk like that." April said standing up.

"I have to talk like this because I am terrified for you." Janet said watching April pace around her room. "You witnessed a crime, you shouldn't be made a victim."

"I agree!" April exclaimed. "But not only are these criminals trying to get me but the Marshal's treats me like I'm the criminal! I can't do anything! They wouldn't let me work at first and when I would go to the bathroom they used to make me leave the door unlocked and opened on a small crack. I literally had no privacy."

"I'm sure they were just doing their jobs." Janet said with a frown.

"Their job was making me suffocate. I felt like I couldn't breathe." April said to her.

"Sometimes things are annoying and inconvenient but also very, very necessary." Janet told her sternly.

"If you want me to go I'll go." April said to her. "It wasn't right for me to put you and daddy in the middle."

"Don't be ridiculous." Janet said shaking her head. "We want you here. And not only that, your father feels like no one could protect you like he could." she smiled lightly. "I'm just worried."

"Don't be. Because I'm home and I'm safe." April said to her. "I never should have left to begin with."

"Yes you should have." Her mother said to her. "You're not meant to be here. You're destined for greater and better things."

"You always wanted Robert to take over the diner. I can do that." April said to her.

"Your father and I are closing it in two weeks when our lease is up." Janet said and April's face dropped.

"When did you decide that? That diner has been in our family since great great Grandpa." April reminded her.

"Your father and I are old now and we want to relax now. We raised you and your brother and you finally left the nest, it was just good timing." Janet said to her. "We've been thinking about traveling."

"Traveling? You two haven't even been on a bus before." April scoffed.

"You inspired us." Janet said giving her a warm smile. "We have cruise tickets for the day after the Diner's last day. We're going to Athens."

"Greece?" April asked stunned and Janet nodded.

"Obviously we're going to cancel the trip with you being home-" Janet began.

"No you're not." April said shaking her head. "You two deserve this."

"I just want you two to do something enjoyable. I wasn't planning on staying longer than that anyway. I'll probably have to keep moving." April told her.

"That's ridiculous." Janet said to her.

"I have to do what I have to do." April said to her. "What I need is a good nights sleep and rest and hopefully tomorrow I'll be thinking more clearly."

"Alright. But eat first. It looks like you haven't eaten since you moved to Chicago." her mother scolded.

"I love you." April said to her and she smiled.

"I love you too, baby." Janet smiled back before closing her door shut.


	4. I Promise

**I Promise**

* * *

April was up in her room the next day. She wanted nothing more than to sleep but she tossed and turned all night and every time she heard a creek in the house she jumped up and checked on her parents. She was second guessing her plan already. Her father had left for work but her mother stayed behind to keep April company.

"This smells so good." April said walking into the kitchen. "I haven't had a home cooked meal since I left."

"Well I hope you're hungry." Janet said. "There's freshly baked muffins, pancakes, eggs- scrambled just the way you like-, bacon and a fruit bowl."

"You must have been up for hours." April said sitting at the modest kitchen table.

"I had trouble sleeping." Janet admitted as she poured her daughter a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry." April said to her.

"It's not your fault. None of this is." Janet told her sternly.

"I didn't even want to tell you about what happened but the cops ruined that for me." April groaned.

"It is nice that they are looking out for you." Janet said to her.

"They don't care if I live or die. They just need me alive long enough to testify, then what happens after that?" April asked. "They're going to have no use for me and let me die."

"Please stop saying that." Janet sighed. "I buried one child already and I won't do it again."

"I just need some time to think." April said to her.

"What kind of life are you going to live on the run?" Janet asked her. "You're running as if you're a convict. How are you going to work and start a life?"

"At least I'll still have a life." April said to her.

"I trust these cops." Janet said to her and April shook her head.

"You don't know them. The head guy must have like this personal vendetta against this James Sawyer guy because all he cares about is finding him." April said to her.

"That's his job, baby." Janet reminded her.

"It's like obsessive." April argued. "He lives, breathes and sleeps this case."

"That makes me feel better." Janet said to her and April rolled her eyes.

"It's unhealthy and weird." April corrected. "Trust me. The guy is a creep."

"Did he try something with you?" Janet asked and April let out a laugh.

"He can't even stand it when I speak. How am I supposed to spend every waking hour with someone who can't even stand to hear me talk?" April asked her.

"You get chatty when you're nervous." Janet had to agree.

"I can't help that! And it was just an annoyance to him. It's bad enough I was locked up in a hotel room but with someone who wouldn't even talk to me." April sighed. "I had no one there."

"Sounds like you were lonely and homesick and you're risking your life over it." Janet said voicing her disapproval.

"I just needed to think and I couldn't do that with him breathing down my neck." April said to her. "Do you know one of the Marshal's who work for him had to sneak me out of the hotel for a short walk?"

"And when was that?" Janet asked.

"The last day I was there." April said to her.

"The night you were attacked?" Janet asked sipping her coffee. "Maybe this boss Marshal just knows what's good for you."

"Stop taking his side." April said to her. "He's a textbook bully with a hero complex."

"I think you contradicted yourself, dear." Janet said amused and April groaned. "Just eat up and then you're going to have to actually sleep because you look like a zombie."

"Maybe eating all of this will knock me out." April said hopefully.

* * *

A block over Punk walked into April's family owned and run diner. He had literally everything about April researched and sent to him. He knew she was back home. She had stated numerous times that's where she'd go but it was getting in the door that would be the problem. From everything he read, April's parents seemed sensible and smart. They were going to let him in.

"You're not from here." Robert Mendez said as Punk sat at the counter.

"You know every single face in this diner?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"I do." Robert said surely. "We don't get a lot of out towners."

"I could tell by the fact that there isn't a hotel or a motel here." Punk said to him.

"What brings you to town?" Robert asked him.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here." Punk said placing his badge on the counter.

"Afraid not." Robert lied and Punk had to smile to himself.

"I just want to talk to her." Punk said to him.

"Still don't know what you're talking about." Robert said growing nervous.

"I'm really a Federal Marshal." Punk assured him. "This is my badge and her's my ID." He said putting it down. "You can call the office in Chicago as well and check me out."

"Coffee?" Robert asked and Punk nodded. "I still don't know why you're here."

"April came home last night. You spoke to a cop yesterday as well." Punk said to him.

"She didn't come home." Robert lied with ease.

"You want to protect your daughter and I respect that." Punk said to him as he watched Robert pour him a cup of coffee. "But she's not safe without me."

"I told the officer that came by that I would call if she came home." Robert told him.

"You don't trust him with your daughters life. You shouldn't. She's your daughter." Punk agreed. "But she's not going to have a life if you don't let me talk her into coming back with me."

"Please." Robert whispered.

"Step outside with me." Punk urged standing up and Robert reluctantly followed him outside. "April is in very serious danger here. The man she witnessed killing her neighbor is James Sawyer. There have been witnesses to other crimes he's committed but they're all dead. And they were killed before they had to testify."

"And what makes you think you can do a better job keeping my daughter alive when you couldn't keep anyone else?" Robert asked.

"I learned from mistakes and they weren't my witnesses exclusively. I run a very small team and what's going to keep her alive is our discretion." Punk insisted. "I understand why she ran. She's scared and she talks an awful lot and I haven't been doing a good job answering her questions."

"She rambles when she's nervous." Robert said quietly.

"I've noticed." Punk smirked. "I don't want to find her body. I don't want her to die. I want to help her."

"What happens if you catch this guy?" Robert asked.

"She testifies." Punk said to him.

"April said he has a powerful father. What's to stop him from hurting her after?" Robert asked him.

"Me." Punk said without hesitation.

"You're just going to be her personal bodyguard for the rest of her life?" Robert mocked. "You're not a convincing liar."

"I will be watching April like a hawk during this whole process and if I feel she won't be safe after testifying I will personally see to it she will be. I'm a marshal, witness protection is my most important job." Punk assured him.

"Witness protection program?" Robert asked going pale. "So no matter what I lose the only child I have left?"

"It's better than dead." Punk remarked back and he could tell the comment stung. "I'm sorry." he said quickly. "Witness protection is the absolute last resort." he told Robert.

"But if you think she needs it she'll get it?" Robert asked. "She won't just testify and then forgotten by you all?"

"Never." Punk said sternly. "But if I can't convince her to work with me then she won't get any protection and she'll be a sitting duck. If I could find her, they could find her. They know her name and they could google her and find out where you live."

"She's really scared." Robert told him. "So am I."

"It's my only job to protect her." Punk told him. "And I will."

"Then what happened the other day?" Robert asked him.

"That was a team members slip up. That won't happen again because I'm not letting her out of my sight. I'm going to be with her for here on out. I won't trust anyone else with her life." Punk told him. "I know that doesn't mean much to you since you don't know me but my word is all I've got."

"You're pretty convincing." Robert had to admit eyeing Punk. "I want a number where I can reach you at all times and be updated."

"Fine be me." Punk said pulling out his phone and passing it to him. "That's my personal cellphone. Put your number in and call your cell so you have the number. I'll give you my office number too but I'm usually in the field."

"I want a work number too." Robert said dialing his number then passing it back to Punk.

"It's against every rule but lucky for you, I don't believe in rules." Punk grinned passing him his work phone next.

"Something every father wants to hear." Robert mumbled as he typed his number into Punk's work phone now.

* * *

AJ was in her bedroom when she heard her father's voice as he approached the house. She was curious as to who he was talking to and peered out the window and saw him chatting with Marshal Brooks. Her mouth dropped in shock as her father actually laughed at something Punk had said. He charmed his way into her parents house. She quickly shut the window and got off her bed and locked her bedroom door.

"AJ!" Robert yelled as he walked into the house.

"AJ?" Punk questioned.

"She's April Jeanette." Robert pointed out. "Family and friends call her AJ."

"Interesting." Punk noted as he looked around the modest but very warm and inventing home. "Really nice home."

"My pop built it. He wanted to live closer to the diner." Robert told him. "Been in the family every since."

"That's real nice." Punk said admiring the hard workmanship of the house. It had so much character. "I love Chicago, it's the only home I've ever known but you don't see houses like this there." he told Robert. "I always envisioned a house like this when I was a kid. Apartments were more our thing."

"That's a city thing for the most part." Robert smirked. "AJ!" he yelled again.

"She's sleeping." Janet said walking down the stairs. "Who is this?"

"Marshal Brooks." Robert told her and Janet glared at Robert. "It's for the best." he told his wife. "We discussed this last night and Marshal Brooks is very convincing."

"Are you the one who doesn't talk to her or answer her questions?" Janet asked glaring at him.

"I am." Punk had to admit nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to work on that."

"Well she said you're too busy trying to solve this case so I can't be mad." Janet said to him. "Our daughter isn't like other people. She's sensitive to the most ridiculous things but not the obvious things. She's normally very clear headed but she's terrified. You haven't been doing a good job at making her feel safe. Standing guard isn't good enough."

"I blame myself for her running off." Punk said to Janet honestly. "I'm going to take better care of her, I assure you Mrs. Mendez."

"She's in her room." Janet told him. "It's the last door on the left but if I know my daughter she heard you come in and is probably plotting her escape."

"She has an entrance to the attic in her closet. It's a crawl space but she's tiny enough to fit." Robert told him.

"There's a small window in the back of the house and she'll push it open and climb onto the roof and over to the drainpipe." Janet finished. "It's out back."

"Thank you." Punk said relieved. "Where is the way out?"

"Go through the family room and sliding doors will lead you right to the back." Robert said pointing.

* * *

April's parent's were right. The second he stepped outside he saw her climbing down the drainpipe. He really had to give her credit for annotative. This girl was a fighter and very thick headed.

"I've to hand it to you, kid." Punk said leaning against the wall of the house the second her feet touched the ground. "You are fucking thick headed."

"No, that's you and stop calling me kid." April said grabbing her jacket and keys that she tossed from the window first. "You can't make me go with you."

"You're right." Punk agreed. "I'm hoping to convince you."

"You won't be able to." April shrugged.

"Give me a chance, AJ." He said to her with a smirk and she glared at him.

"That's a nickname reserved for family and friends." April spat.

"It's better than calling you kid or Ms. Mendez." He shrugged.

"So, can I call you Punk?" April asked and his face dropped.

"I assume Cena told you that." he laughed trying not to grow angry. "Did he tell you his own nickname? Because it's Tiger Woods."

"What? Is he like a golfer?" April asked.

"He's a serial cheater." Punk said to her. "Married. Has been for eight years."

"He never mentioned that." April said folding her arms and trying to brush it off.

"And no you can't call me Punk." Punk said to her. "You can call me Phil which is my real name."

"You don't look like a Phil to me. You look more like a Punk." April said eyeing him.

"I assure you my mother did not name me Punk. She hates the nickname." Punk told her. "Look, April, I'm going to keep this very short and to the point." He said to her. "If you don't stick with me you're going to die."

"I'm going to die if I testify." April insisted.

"No you won't because I am going to take care of you." Punk promised her.

"Your word means nothing to me." April told him honestly.

"Didn't I save your life two nights ago?" Punk asked.

"You did." She had to admit.

"I promised your father you wouldn't be out of my sight and I meant it." Punk said to her. "You're going to be with me for here on out."

"You're going to live in a hotel room with me and never hunt down Jeremy Sawyer?" April asked not buying it.

"Obviously it won't be 24/7 but I promise you no more hotel rooms." He said to her. "You're going to stay at my place. You're going to come to work in the office and not only that but I'll get you a job in the office. This way when I do have to go out and be in the field you'll be safe in the office."

"What kind of job?" She asked intrigued.

"One that actually pays." Punk said to her. "It's not quite what you're looking for but we need someone to go through the backlogged files from years ago and input them into the computer. It's not your dream job but it pays damn well and you have my word that once Sawyer is in lockup that my next mission will be finding you a job closer to your field."

"How can I trust you?" April asked.

"You're just going to have to trust me. And I know that's not easy because it's your life your placing in my hands." Punk said to her.

"I feel like a case number." April admitted. "I'm a human with feelings."

"I get that." Punk said to her. "I'm not the most sensitive person in the word but I'll try."

"You only want to try because you want to end this personal vendetta you have against James Sawyer. You're not going to care if I live or die after I testify." April said to him.

"Who told you I have a vendetta against him?" He asked confused. "He is someone I've been trying to arrest for a while, sure. But there's no vendetta. I want him in prison because he keeps escaping the law. And I'm not going to just walk away after you testify. Trust me, I know the threat will still loam but I can't assess that until that day comes and I promised you that keeping you safe and well will not only be my number one priority but only priority. Even if I have to take down his family and work with local law enforcement."

"It's just a lot of promises from someone I don't know from a hole in the wall." April said to him. "You make it sounds all well and good and safe..." She trailed off.

"I mean it." He said to her. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm going to take care of you. I won't leave you behind after we lock James up. But this means we're going to be spending some time together so we're going to have to learn to trust each other."

"How do we do that?" She questioned.

"Well, we can start with the twelve hour car ride we're taking back to Chicago. I don't want you spotted at any airport or train station." Punk said to her. "And we're going to be detouring so it might be longer than twelve hours."

"Great." She mumbled.

"Go pack up whatever you need and we'll hit the road." Punk said to her.

"No." April said and he sighed.

"I thought we just discussed this, kid." He groaned.

"Do you want me to call you Punk?" April asked back.

"Fine." Punk said to her. "But I just laid it all out there for you. There's nothing more I could promise you."

"You can promise me one day here." April said to him and he eyed her suspiciously. "Tomorrow is my brother's birthday and I want to be here with my parents." she told him.

"It's not a good idea." Punk said to her.

"I'm not asking." April said simply. "You can't force me to go, you can force me to testify though. There's no law saying I have to stay under your protection. And this could be a good start with the trusting each other."

"Fine." Punk said to her. "But I have to stay with you- at all times."

"Deal." April said agreed and stuck her hand out but he didn't seem eager to shake it back. "Shake it or I won't trust you."

"You're going to be fun." Punk remarked sarcastically. "Since you're going to be staying with me we need to talk about comfortable silence." he warned her.

"Great." April forced out. "You're going to have to work on at least pretending to tolerate me too."

"I can do that." Punk lied.

"Out of everything you said to me today, that's the one thing I truly don't believe." April said to him as they walked into the house.

"I'll try." He forced out. "Better?"

* * *

Once back inside her family home Punk was being treated like a favorite child. Janet made Punk a huge feast for lunch. There was huge burger, homemade fries, salad and even dessert.

"You really didn't have to cook for me." Punk said as Janet placed the dish in front of him.

"Nonsense. You're protecting our daughter the least I can do is feed you." Janet smiled at him.

"Are you sure she's your daughter, you look far too young have to a grown daughter." Punk flirted playfully and AJ glared at him as she picked on fries.

"You're a charmer." Janet teased with a grin.

"He's just kissing your ass." April said to him. "And you don't have to kiss his either. He gets paid to be here."

"It is true." Punk told Janet.

"Don't be silly. This is most activity I've had in this house in months. It's nice to have new people around." Janet told him. "Make sure you save room for dinner." she warned.

"Dinner too?" Punk asked impressed.

"He'll be too full from this." April told her mother.

"No I won't." He said looking at April then back to Janet. "I can eat and eat and never get full."

"And I'll have fresh sheets in the guest room for you." Janet told him.

"What guest room?" April asked.

"It was time we cleaned out Robbie's room." Janet said to her and April's face fell.

"Without me?" April asked.

"We didn't think to tell you, honey." Janet said to her.

"He can't sleep in there. That's still Robbie's room." April said to Janet and Punk studied April's face

"Don't be rude, AJ." Janet scolded.

"I can't sleep anyway." Punk told Janet. "I'm on security detail so I'll be awake."

"Is that what you're going to do once we're back in Chicago?" April mocked. "Never sleep?"

"My building is extremely safe. There will be security right outside my door as well so I can sleep." Punk told her.

"I feel better already." Janet said relieved and April rolled her eyes. "But surely you can sleep a bit now. You had a long flight."

"I did and I slept. I sleep great on planes." He told her. "I'm trained to be awake for 72 hours straight anyway. I'll be fine."

"See?" April said to her mom then stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"She took her brothers death very hard." Janet told Punk.

"I can tell." Punk said to her. "She seems to feel guilty."

"She knows it wasn't her fault. I blamed myself for the longest time as well." Janet admitted. "I'm surprised she even told you about it."

"I lost my brother when I was real young myself." Punk confided and Janet sat down next to him and placed her hand over his.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." she said genuinely.

"Thanks." Punk said with a light smile. "It was so long ago though."

"It doesn't ease the pain." Janet said to him. "Her father and I have have tried so hard to get her to talk about it but she clams up. She just can't get finding him out of her head."

"Finding him?" Punk questioned. "She found him after the accident?"

"Accident?" Janet asked then it hit her. "She told you he died in a car accident?"

"She did." Punk said to her intrigued now. "If you don't mind me asking-"

"He killed himself." Janet told him. "He didn't get accepted to the schools he wanted to, he felt his friends were moving on without him, he felt alone, he was depressed and he wouldn't let us help him. Him and April got into a huge argument the afternoon he died. She thinks she pushed him into it. She never forgave herself."

"She told me her brothers birthday was tomorrow." Punk told Janet.

"His birthday was six months ago." Janet told him. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of his death. She'll want to go to his grave."

"I'm real sorry for your loss." Punk said to Janet.

"Thank you." Janet said holding back tears but putting on a sad smile. "It's been the worst eight years of my life. I never imagined I'd bury my own child."

"I understand that." Punk frowned.

"Promise me I won't bury my last one." Janet pleaded.

"I promise you." He said to her and he truly meant it.

"I know she's a little rough around the edges and she's going to drive you absolutely crazy but she means well." Janet told him. "She has the biggest heart of anyone you'll ever meet and she loves to laugh, she doesn't laugh often but when she does its contagious. But she is defensive and she's downright rude at times. Don't take it personally."

"I don't." Punk said sipping his glass of water. "No matter how mean she is it won't change the fact that I'll protect her with my own life. You won't be burying her."

"Thank you." Janet whispered as tears streamed down her face and she squeezed his hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Yay for Punk opening a bit and being nicer, even if it is just to her family. Him and April are going to be spending A LOT of time together so they better learn to get used to each other.**


	5. Road Tripin'

**Road Tripin'**

* * *

The next day Punk trailed behind April as she made her way to the small graveyard. He watched from a distance as she kneeled before his grave and spoke. He didn't listen to what she was saying but he knew she was definitely talking. He kept peering around the grave to make sure no one was around but thankfully the town was so small and open he'd easily spot someone and so far there was no one. He checked the time on his watch and realized April had been there for close to an hour chatting with her dead brother. He didn't want to confront her with lying to him about how he died, it was truthfully none of his business and he was sure she had her reasons for doing it. Finally April stood up and walked over to him.

"There's no rush, April." Punk told her.

"Are you being sarcastic?" April asked annoyed.

"No." He said simply. "I mean it. You can take as much time as you like."

"I said all I needed to say." She said to him. "But we should probably hit the road now."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your folks?" he asked as he walked her back to his rental car.

"I said my goodbyes this morning." April said simply as Punk opened the car door for her then walked around the side and let himself in.

"Alright." Punk said turning on the GPS. "You want to stop for coffee or snacks?"

"Nope." She said peering out the window.

"Your parents are real nice." Punk said after five minutes of silence.

"I thought you were big on 'comfortable' silence." AJ remarked glaring at him. "Now you won't shut up?"

"I like silence when I'm working. But I'm driving and it's a long ride to go in silence." Punk said to her. "I'm pretty sure we'll make it back to Chicago before the end of the day."

"I thought you were going to stop and take detours?" She asked.

"Changed my mind." he shrugged.

"Do you believe in God?" April asked out of nowhere.

"No." He said honestly.

"Me either." She admitted quietly.

"You sure spent a lot of time talking to someone you don't believe in." Punk remarked.

"I know he's not there." April said to him. "I know he's just a shell and his spirit is gone. I don't believe in the afterlife but sometimes it just feels like I'm talking to him even though he's not listening."

"Just because I don't believe in God doesn't mean I don't believe that there could be something there." Punk said to her. "Part of me thinks it just all goes blank. But then there are things that are hard to explain and make you question everything. Point is, it's not weird you do that."

"Do you do that at your brothers grave?" April asked.

"I've never visited." Punk said honestly.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just never wanted to I guess." He shrugged. "I was there when he was buried, I remember that much but I never wanted to go back and visit with my mom and I haven't gone back since."

"Today wasn't my brothers birthday." April confided.

"I know." Punk said as he continued to drive.

"You do?" She asked.

"Well, if you mother didn't tell me last night I would have figured it out by seeing the date on his headstone." Punk said to her.

"What else did my mom tell you?" She asked.

"Nothing that's my business." Punk answered quickly. "It really isn't my business but if you want to talk about it you can. It might make you feel better."

"The last thing I said to him was 'I hope you drop dead'." April told him. "We got into a stupid argument over taking out the trash. Can you believe that? Something so stupid and it wasn't just the last thing I had ever said to him it was the last thing he ever heard."

"You were a kid." Punk reminded her. "You didn't mean what you said and he knew that."

"He thought I meant it." April said to him. "That's why he killed himself."

"Is that what you really think?" Punk asked stunned.

"Why wouldn't I think that?" April asked him.

"Because it takes more than that for someone to come the decision to end their own life." Punk said to her clearly. "I mean, I saw all your brothers diplomas and trophies in the house and he wasn't stupid. He didn't just feel insulted by what you said one time and decided he couldn't live with himself anymore. He probably had it planned it out and decided for a while."

"I don't believe that." April said shaking her head. "I was in the house while he did it. I found him."

"I know. Your mom told me." Punk said not daring to look over to her.

"I didn't even hear him. I walked into his room to give him back the stupid chain he gave me earlier that day." April said to him and now he looked over to her.

"He gave you a present that day?" Punk asked.

"Yea, so what?" April asked.

"So what?" Punk mocked. "That and spontaneous outbursts of love are signs of suicide. He gave you a chain?"

"It was his. And before that it was my fathers then my grandfathers." April said to him. "He just said he didn't want it anymore and wanted me to have it because he knew I wouldn't lose it."

"He had it planned, April." Punk said to her looking at her face. "You didn't kill your brother that day. He was feeling down and had been feeling down. You could have thrown your arms around him and told him you loved him and it probably wouldn't have changed a damn thing. He had his mind set and was committed to his plan. Killing yourself isn't something you wake up and decide to do then do it immediately."

"How do you know so much about suicide?" She asked.

"Because I work in law enforcement and it's my job to know." He said to her. "I think you're too hard on yourself with this but that's just my interpenetration anyway. I really don't know you."

"You're right, you don't." She agreed. "But I did take mild comfort in what you said."

"Good." Punk said to her.

* * *

Six hours into their trip and April was already growing impatient. Punk decided two hours in that she was in fact the most impatient person he had ever met in his life.

"I can drive." April said to him.

"You mentioned that about seven times in the last hour." Punk said to her. "I got the hint, you want to drive."

"So, can I?" She asked.

"No." Punk said to her.

"You didn't sleep last night and now you're driving twenty hours. It's dangerous." April said to him.

"It's not because I'm not tired." Punk said to her. "I won't be tired."

"You're not invincible." April reminded her.

"I don't think that I am, but I know that I'm not tired and the sooner we get back to Chicago the better." Punk said to her.

"Why is that?" She asked. "That's where everyone is looking for me. Wouldn't it be smarter to go elsewhere. Like Hawaii?"

"Hawaii?" He asked with a laugh. "Why Hawaii?"

"Why not?" She asked. "No one would think to look for me there." she reasoned. "I've also never been and always wanted to go."

"I imagine you've only ever been to New Jersey and Chicago." Punk said to her.

"That is true." She said to him. "But seriously, why are you taking me back to Chicago when you know that's where they'll be looking?"

"That's where I am and that's where James Sawyer is." he reminded her.

"Promise me you won't put his life before mine." She said to him.

"You think I'd save him over you?" Punk asked her.

"You want him in jail. You want him to suffer for his crimes not just die." She said to him. "You don't believe in the afterlife so you know he won't suffer in  
hell. You want me in Chicago to bait him clearly-"

"Woah, hold up." Punk said growing annoyed. "Who said you were bait?"

"That's the only reason I'm going to Chicago." April said to him. "I can't work or go back to my place so there's no reason for me to stay in Chicago, yet right after someone tried to kill me that's exactly where you're taking me."

"I'm taking you there because that's where I work. I don't trust other Marshal's with you." He told her. "And if you did leave state, they would find out. Chicago is my playground. I know it like the back of my hand and I'd rather have home field advantage."

April didn't respond to the statement and he noticed she didn't seem to believe him.

"I would never intentionally put your life in danger." Punk told her. "You are not disposable. I don't plan on using you to catch Jeremy then disregarding your life. This is the last time I'm going to tell you this: you are the most important person in this case. Everyone else comes second. Nothing outweighs your life. Nothing. I wish there was something I could do that proved that to you, you know, besides tossing a man over a balcony and killing him to protect you."  
"I guess that was a pretty bold statement." April had to admit but mumbling it under her breath.

"Now there's something I have to ask you and I need you to be honest." Punk said to her.

"Alright." She said to him.

"What went on with you and Marshal Cena?" Punk asked her.

"Why? Is he in trouble?" April asked.

"No." Punk said to her. "But I have to know why he snuck you out of the hotel and made a mistake that nearly ended your life."

"I begged him to take me out of the room." April told him honestly. "I was very annoying about it. He didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice." Punk said to her shaking his head in disapproval.

"Nothing ever went on past friendship even though I wouldn't really call it that since I didn't even know he was married." April reasoned.

"He likes to get in pretty girls' beds. I just thought he knew better than to risk a witnesses life for it." Punk said to her.

"Please stop calling me 'witness'." she groaned.

"Sorry." He apologized quietly.

"He wasn't trying to get me into bed. I annoyed him into taking me out. It wasn't his fault." April told him. "Don't be mad at him."

"He should have known better. I didn't insist you stay in the room out of some kind of enjoyment. Everything I say an do is for your own good." Punk told her.

"Whatever." AJ shrugged as she looked ahead at the open road. "I think you're too hard on your team."

"Not hard enough apparently." Punk remarked. "Once we get back, no more sneaking off."

"I learned my lesson. No more fresh air." April said to him annoyed.

"You're not going to prison. My place is ok." He told her.

"Is there a terrace I can sit on?" April asked.

"No." Punk admitted "But there's access to the roof and you can go up there. It's a great view of the City."

"I think I'll keep my distance from ledges from now on." April said to him and he smirked. "What about my apartment? I have bills."

"We're taking care of your rent and electricity while you're under our protection." Punk told her. "The only thing I can't guarantee is your job but I already told you I'll help you out after this is all over. I have friends who work in the media."

"It's writing." April told him. "Journalism. I don't want to be on TV I want to write pieces that change people's lives."

"You can be on TV and change lives." Punk said to her.

"I have what the media would call 'a radio face'." April laughed. "No TV for me."

"A radio face?" Punk asked laughing. "You don't have a radio face. Radio faces are reserved for old bitter men who talk shit and don't back it up."

"You have a vendetta against radio personalities?" April asked.

"No. It's just the truth." Punk said to her. "Regardless, I'll help you. But like I said until then you'll be working at the office."

"Fun." She remarked forcefully.

"Pretend to be a little interested." Punk said to her. "It's boring clerical work but you'll get to read about old cases and the people in the office are ok."

"I'm grateful for the work." April said to him. "I was going to have to get something to help me pay my bills anyway. Free internships seem fun until you realize how expensive Chicago really is."

"Compared to your tiny little town it is." Punk agreed. "Even though there's something to be said for peace and quiet."

"Is this a subtle dig to get me to shut up?" April asked and he laughed.

"No!" he assured her still laughing. "But I thought it was pretty peaceful out there. No sirens or street noise, a lot of field, a lot of peace."

"You ever think about leaving Chicago?" April asked curiously.

"Sure." Punk said watching the road. "I'd like to imagine after retiring I'd move just right out of the City. Far enough where I can't hear the noise but close enough to travel to games. Maybe get a big dog and let it run around."

"So, you're not married since you're envisioning your life with a dog." April noted.

"I am not." Punk said to her. "I'm more of a dog person."

"Please tell me you have a dog now that I can pay with at your place?" She pleaded anxiously.

"No." Punk smirked as her little face dropped. "I don't really have time for a dog. I barely have time for myself."

"A dog would make you happy." April said to him.

"Who says I'm not happy?" Punk asked her.

"No one had to tell me. You just don't seem like an overly happy person." She shrugged. "It's not meant to be an insult."

"I think you just want me to get a dog so you could play with it." Punk said.

"That's true." April said honestly. "I love dogs. I've always had them growing up."

"My apartment building isn't dog friendly." Punk told her.

"I don't understand that." She said to him. "I didn't realize animals weren't allowed in places until I moved here. Animals should be everywhere. The world would be a happier place."

"That would solve crime? More puppies?" Punk asked amused.

"Don't be ridiculous." She remarked with a roll of her eyes. "But it was bring it down at least 50%."

"Interesting." Punk said with a smile as he drove on.

* * *

Hours later they were back in Chicago and Punk lead her into his apartment building. It was pretty swanky in comparison to her apartment building. There were doormen and everything just seemed a lot more secure. She already felt better. Punk's place was not like she expected. A bricked wall apartment that definitely looked more like a loft. There was a small spiral stair case that lead up to the loft/bedroom that was completely open. The walls had framed comic book posters which intrigued her greatly but it was very dark for such an open modest sized place.

"The bedroom is right up those stairs." Punk said pointing to it. "That's where you'll be sleeping."

"Where are you sleeping?" April asked.

"On the couch." he said to her.

"That doesn't seem fair." April said to him.

"It's safer if I'm closer to the door anyway." Punk said to her. "The stairs only lead to the bed, the closet and bathroom are over there. The kitchen here is pretty empty but if you leave me a list I'll pick up whatever you life." he told her.

"Do I start work tomorrow?" April asked him. "I need to get my clothes from my place."

"Beth already bought them over." Punk said to her. "They're in that closet." He said pointing "This is only temporary. I just want you to be comfortable enough so you don't run off again."

"I appreciate it." April said with a tired smile. "I'm going to wash up and go to bed."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." She told him.

"I'll bring you into the office tomorrow and HR will get your paperwork done." Punk told her. "You can hang out in my office and get familiar with the building."

"Thank you." April said to him. "And not just for the job but I'm pretty sure you're going above and beyond the call of duty to keep me safe."

"It's my job so don't thank me for it." Punk told her. "You got pulled into this and it wasn't fair. You're an innocent victim in all of this."

"I really think I should at least sleep on the couch." April said to him.

"I usually sleep on the couch anyway." Punk said to her. "You'll get a good nights sleep up there."

"Ok." She said then turned and walked up the the tiny spiral staircase.

Punk peered up and saw April inspecting the room closely. It was a small space that only fit the bed and two small lounge chairs but she still tried to find something. She was desperate to learn something more personal about her anti-hero.

"There's nothing to snoop for up there!" Punk yelled up amused and April peered over the railing to look at him. "You won't find anything of interest in here actually."

"I wasn't snooping. I was familiarizing myself with my temporary living arrangements." April said looking down at him.

"Also, try to remember there's no walls to this room so I can see what you're doing." Punk reminded her.

"Why would you point that? What the hell do you think I'm going to do up here?" She asked disgusted.

"I don't know. But privacy is limited, that's all I'm saying." Punk shrugged.

"Thanks for the reminder but I have no reason for privacy, clearly." She said annoyed then disappeared from him visual.

"This is going to be a long case." Punk mumbled to himself. "If you're hungry I can order some food!" He yelled up and she appeared again.

"It's like 12 at night." April noted.

"Yea, so what?" Punk asked. "I'm starving and I'm ordering wings."

"I like wings." She said with a shrug.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"I wouldn't turn down fries." She said to him.

"Wings and fries." Punk said to her. "Just get situated, make yourself at home."

"Ok." She said.

* * *

The next morning after a stop for coffee, April was being introduced at the Marshal office. Just as Punk imagined, she was a big hit already. Everyone enjoyed her free and happy spirited personality which was a welcome breath of fresh air for the usually stuffy office.

"How did you convince her to come back?" Adam asked as he walked into Punk's office.

"I pleaded and bribed." Punk said honestly. "She's doing ok out there?"

"Oh, yea everyone likes her." Adam told him. "She's funny."

"Not during a twelve hour car ride." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"She's staying at your place too?" Adam asked and Punk nodded. "Isn't that against protocol?"

"It is. But I promised her parents I'd do everything to keep her safe and she's safest with me and in my place." Punk told him simply.

"It's just unhealthy for you." Adam reasoned. "We don't know how long this is going to go on for and you're bringing your work home with you- literally."

"She's just work and that's fine because all I plan on doing is working until I get Jeremy Sawyer and an added bonus would be getting his father too." Punk told him.

"That could take moths or years" Adam reminded him.

"It won't." he said simply. "I've never been more motivated to solve a case before. It's going to be over sooner than you think."


	6. Roommates

**Roommates**

* * *

It had been one full week since April was staying with Punk. As far as April was concerned it was going great. She was getting out everyday to work and Punk's place was perfect. It wasn't too big but it also wasn't cramped and they did a good job of staying out of each others way for the most part. She liked to play his game system and he was a little pissed she beat all of his scores but he decided once this case was over and April was in the clear, he'd take a few days off from work and beat her scores for his own personal satisfaction.

April stepped out of the shower in a robe and and pulled the towel off of her hair as Punk glared at her in annoyance.

"I had to shower too." Punk reminded her.

"I know, that's why I was so fast." April said confused as to what he was so upset about.

"An hour and a half is fast?" Punk asked her seriously.

"Usually I'm over two hours. I like long showers." She shrugged and he just shook his head and grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom.

"Who needs a hot shower anyway?" he mocked.

"It's a hot day so the cold water is good for you." She said then walked up the spiral stairs.

The minute Punk stepped into the bathroom there were wet towels all over the floor and he quickly cleaned them up and bought them out to the dryer located in the corner of his apartment. As he walked back towards the bathroom he shot a dirty look up at April but her back was to his visual. She removed her bath towel and he couldn't see more than her bronzed back and long damp hair. He couldn't help but stare at her for a long moment. It took a moment to realize he was peeping on his new temporary roommate and that was a no-no. He raced off into the bathroom and decided the cold shower was necessary anyway.

April finished getting changed into some of Punk's old stuff. She had made it a habit of sleeping in his favorite Cubs shirt she discovered when moving his stuff to the dryer. She accidentally shrunk it when she was trying to help out and even though it was shrunk slightly, it was still a tad big on her. She decided it was the most comfortable shirt she's ever worn so it became her shirt and Punk was forced to stare at her in his favorite shirt. She pulled on a pair of shorts and walked over to the pantry for a snake when someone began knocking on the door.

April heard the shower on and didn't want to bother Punk but she knew better than to answer the door. After one more knock the lock turned and the door began to open. April ran over and grabbed a broom prepared to defend her life with this cheap broom. She hid behind the door as it fully opened and a woman walked inside.

"Punky!" A voice cheered.

April raised the broom and the woman screamed in fear.

"Who the hell are you!" The woman yelled.

"Who are you!" April yelled back.

"Are you his girlfriend?" The woman asked eyeing April. "Are you wearing his shirt?"

"You're a friend of Phil's?" April asked lowering the broom.

"Something like that." She said coldly eyeing April from head to toe. "You're not really his type."

"Because I'm not." April defended quickly with a nervous smile. "I'm not with him like that. I'm just staying here."

"Sure." The woman said folding her arms.

"Who are you talking to?" Punk asked walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Candice." Punk greeted nervously as the almost six foot blonde looked at him. She was slim, dressed like a model and made April feel small.

"Who is she?" Candice asked

"A friend from work." Punk said to her. "Candice this is April."

"Hi." April greeted quietly raising her hand in a wave.

"Sure she is." Candice said walking to the door. "I really thought you wanted this to work. We took our space and it's been weeks since I've heard from you-"

"Candice." Punk began but then looked at April who was listening intently. "You mind?" he asked April.

"Right, sorry." She laughed to herself then ran up the spiral stairs to her room.

April decided this was the most entertainment she had gotten in weeks and leaned over the half wall that looked directly downstairs and watched them eagerly as if she was catching up with General Hospital.

"She's in your favorite shirt! She calls you Phil!" Candice yelled.

"She shrunk that shirt so I gave it to her and she calls me Phil because she's from work." Punk defended.

"Then why is she up in your bedroom?" Candice asked nodding at April and Punk turned and looked up and saw April intently watching.

"Let's go outside." Punk said opening the door and followed Candice out. "It really isn't what it looks like but I don't have to defend what I do with other women to you regardless since you called it off between us."

"Because you live and breathe work it only makes sense that you'd bring it home with you and fuck it." Candice said to him bitterly.

"We're not sleeping together!" Punk yelled.

"You're both fresh out of the shower, she's in your room and in your clothes. She looks like she's fifteen, is she even legal?" Candice asked.

"First of all she's in her mid twenties." Punk defended. "But again, nothing is going on between me and her or me and you for that matter."

"You called me." Candice reminded him.

"I needed my key back. It's a security precaution." Punk said to her and Candice shook her head in disbelief.

"Or you just need to give it to your new tart." Candice said taking the key off the ring.

"We've been over for a while Candice." Punk reminded her as she slapped the key into the palm of his hand. "I don't want you to leave all mad though."

"Too fucking late." Candice said to him. "You invited me here to rub her in my face!"

"Actually no, I said I'd go to your place to pick up the key." Punk reminded her.

"You are a pig, Phillip Jack Brooks!" Candice spat then slapped him across the face hard. "Go to hell and take your new bitch with you."  
Punk knew better than to respond or engage then let her walk away. He opened the door and nearly knocked April over who was clearly listening with her ear pressed to the door.

"Do you mind?" He asked annoyed.

"She slapped you hard." April said biting on her lip trying not to laugh. "I heard it."

"You probably heard a lot since your ear was pressed to the door." Punk said annoyed.

"It's annoying when you have no privacy, isn't it?" April asked cutely and he glared at her. "Sorry if I caused your girlfriend to break up with you."

"You didn't." he said simply then passed her the spare key.

"I get a key?" She asked happily.

"You are staying here." Punk said to her. "Just don't lose it."

"Sure." She said growing slightly distracted by all wet and half naked Marshal Brooks. She had no idea his entire chest was covered in tattoo's too and his body was perfectly chiseled. She has never seen him work out before yet he was ripped.

"I'm going to finish my shower." He said to her then walked back into the bathroom.

April shook her head quickly and ran up the stairs to Punks-now her- bedroom.

* * *

April as adjusting to her job at the office as well. She didn't have her own office or anything and it wasn't even close to her dream job but she was meeting a ton of people and she was treated with respect, unlike at her internship. She had grown to bond with Beth who worked on Punk's team and a few other girls in the office. For the first time since arriving in Chicago it didn't feel so bad.

"Hey, April." John Cena greeted standing over her desk.

"Marshal Cena." April greeted back.

"You can call me John, we're co-workers now I guess." John smirked.

"I haven't seen you since I started here." April said to him.

"I was on leave for a week." John said to her.

"Suspended?" April asked.

"Yea." John laughed. "Punk was right to do it. I almost got you killed you and I'm here to apologize to you for it."

"It wasn't your fault. I asked you to sneak me out." She reminded him.

"I knew better." John said sitting on the edge of her desk. "Punk's never a big of me anyway."

"Why?" April asked.

"He thinks I play it too fast and loose when it comes to work." John shrugged. "If he could I'd probably be off his team by now but I'm the best sniper he has on the team."

"I didn't realize you were a sniper." April said impressed as she looked up at him with admiration. She knew the man was married but he was dreamy. And now he seemed to have a bit of a bad boy persona.

"I was. I served two tours in Iraq as well." John told her and now she was even more impressed.

"Thank you for your service." April said with a smile.

"Don't thank me." John winked.

"How was your week off? Did you at least take a vacation. You deserve one." April said to him.

"No, I was actually packing and moving." John confided. "My wife and I have decided to separate."

"That's so sad." April said frowning. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time coming." John said in sad voice. "We just didn't connect anymore. The attraction and lust was gone."

"Hard for any relationship to work without that." April said to him.

"You know-" John began but stopped when he heard Punk.

"Your first day back and you didn't report in with me?" Punk asked walking over to him.

"I was just saying hi to April." John said getting off of her desk.

"We have to talk." He said to John who nodded.

"I'll catch you later, April." John said to her then walked towards Punk's office. Punk shot April a glare and she shrugged.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently.

* * *

"You're back ten minutes and you're all over April's desk?" Punk asked closing his office door behind him.

"I was apologizing for what happened." John told him. "You were next on that list. I apologize for putting her in danger like that. I've learned my lesson."

"Have you?" Punk asked sitting behind his desk.

"I have." John said to him.

"What about your personal shit?" Punk asked him.

"I took this week off and took my wife away and we had a great time and talked about everything and we're going to work on it." John told him, honestly too.  
"I don't plan on getting personal with anymore victims or witnesses."

"Co-workers too." Punk warned him. "Just keep your dick in your pants."

"I will." John assured him. "My job means too much to me and my wife means even more. Actually, you want to know a secret?" he asked Punk.

"Not really." Punk said honestly but John passed him the small photo anyway. "You're having a baby?"

"Yea. Nicole is six weeks along so we're not telling anybody yet so please don't say anything."

"Congratulations." Punk said genuinely and passed him back the sonogram.

"I'm nervous." John admitted.

"You'll do fine." Punk said to him. "You know, as long as you behave yourself."

"I plan on it. This was a wake up call." John told him.

"Good." Punk said to him. "Here." he said passing John a folder. "This weeks tips on Jeremy Sawyer sightings."

"I'll grab Adam and we'll hit every spot." John said looking over the long list. "Are you off field work?"

"No but I'm not doing extra. I have to keep an eye on April." Punk said looking at his own folder now.

"How is that going? She's still at your place?" John asked.

"Yea she is. She's shrunk my clothes, uses all of my hot water, eats all of my snacks and erased everything on my DVR. It's been a real pleasure." He mocked aggravated as he read his file.

"You sleeping with her?" John asked bluntly and Punk slowly looked up at him.

"Of course I'm not." Punk said annoyed he would even ask. "She's work. She's not a friend or a girlfriend and it's not personal. It's professional. Unlike you I'm completely capable of being around a member of the opposite sex and keeping my pants on."

"No need to get defensive, I was just curious." John said to him. "She's cute."

"She's in danger." Punk corrected. "That's my priority and it should be yours."

"It is, of course." John said to him. "I'll grab Adam and head out."

"Call me after every stop." Punk ordered and John nodded.

* * *

Later that night April was back at Punk's loft before him which meant a Marshal from the office was with her. As soon as Punk walked in the other Marshal left. He peered around and didn't see April in front of the TV like she usually was. He walked up the spiral stairs to HIS bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed with pictures all over her bed.

"What's all this?" Punk asked.

"My parents sent me a care package to the office." April told him. "It's mostly old photos and stuff. Just in case I get homesick again."

"You're not going to take off again, are you?" He asked warily.

"No. I'm oddly content." she said to him. "Besides my parents are leaving for their cruise in a few days so I can't even go home if I wanted to."

"Wow." Punk laughed sitting on the edge of her bed and picking up a picture. It was a picture of April in a dress and a white Easter dress.

"Flashing the horns on Easter Sunday." April smirked.

"You were a cute kid." Punk said putting the picture down.

"Or adorably evil." April smirked.

"This your brother?" Punk asked picking up another picture of April and a boy who looked just like her.

"Yea. That was on his birthday." She told him.

"If it was his birthday why are you wearing a Birthday crown and opening a present?" Punk asked amused.

"Because I was spoiled and required equal attention on Robbie's birthday. I got a crown and a present every year until I was ten." She told him.

"Cute." Punk smirked putting the picture down. "How are things going at the office? You still like it?"

"Yea. I'm grateful to have the job and to be making money. It's going to help me once this is all over with." April said to him. "Maybe I could move to a better apartment building. One where no one was been murdered."

"Good luck finding that." Punk teased.

"Everyone has been real nice and welcoming." She said to him. "I don't feel like a witness or victim. I feel normal. I haven't felt like that in a long time."

"What about back at home?" Punk questioned.

"Back at home after Robbie died everyone looked at me." She told him.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, with those 'aw, she's so sad and pathetic' eyes." She confessed. "It was annoying."

"People stare when they're unsure what to say." Punk told her. "It's insulting but it's not meant to be."

"Yea, I know." She said organizing her photos and he stood up.

"There's a fight on TV tonight if you want to watch." He said to her.

"A fight?" she questioned.

"UFC." He said and she gave him a blank look. "You've never watched UFC?"

"I've never heard of it." April said to him.

"Well, you're welcome to join me. I'm going to have some food delivered and it's entertaining. Unless you want to look at more pictures from your past." He shrugged.

"I'll watch." She said jumping off the bed. "But you have to explain it to me and be patient." She warned as she emphasized _patient_.

* * *

It was after midnight and the main event was about to come on but April was out called. Punk actually found it cute because she fell asleep ten minutes ago and there were pizza crumbs on her shirt and on the corner of her mouth. It looked like she over dosed on pizza. Punk lowered the TV so he wouldn't disturb her. He heard a knock at his door and narrowed his eyes at it. Everybody knew not to come around this late. Punk reached for his gun which was on the coffee table and carefully walked over to the door. Just as he was about to peek through the peephole a gun shot hit through the door sending him to the floor.

"Phil!" April yelled as she woke up and saw him lying on the floor.

"Run." Punk told her and her eyes widened.

"You're bleeding, you're-" She cried kneeling over him.

The door was kicked open next and a masked man grabbed April and lifted her up.

"Stop! Let me go!" April screamed as she kicked in the man's arms. "Phil!" she screamed and he reached for his gun he knew he dropped but it wasn't there.

Punk felt his side and realized the bullet grazed his side thankfully. It was still extremely painful but he sat up and tackled the guy with April in his arms.

"Run, April!" Punk yelled again as he struggled with the man and as she ran to the door she froze when she heard a noise and saw Punk was now on his back getting hit in the face.

She wouldn't call Punk a friend, but this was a man who had gone above and beyond to take care of her and keep her safe. She was conflicted if she should save herself or Punk. It only took three seconds for her to decide, within an instant she spider monkeyed onto the intruders back and he stopped his assault on Punk.

April was clawing at his face over the mask and he ran backwards into the wall causing April to hit her back and scream out but she didn't let go. Her face was read in anger and she was now hitting the top of his head as hard as she could until two security men from the building ran in just as Punk came to his feet.

"We got him!" the officer said but April kept hitting him.

"April! Ape!" Punk yelled prying her off of the intruder and let the two security guards tackle him to the ground. "It's alright." he whispered into her ear as he held her against her body, back to chest. "It's alright." he kept repeating.

"You recognize him?" The guard asked Punk who looked over.

"Nope." Punk said. "But I have a feeling I'm going to get to know him very well. I'll call my guys they'll bring him in."

"Sure thing Marshal." The guard said cuffing the man.

"You need to call an ambulance." April told one of the guards. "He was shot."

"I was grazed and I'm fine." Punk said then walked over to the cuffed man. "You work for Sawyer?" he asked the man who just glared at Punk. "Not feeling chatty? I have a feeling you're going to be extra talkative in a few hours." he said to him and the man spit right in Punk's face.

"Phil." AJ whispered and he walked over to her, rather than punch the man in the face. "You're bleeding." she said nodding at his shirt and he lifted the side of his shirt.

"It's like a scrape." Punk assured her. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hand gently on her face and looking into her eyes and she just nodded.

"I hit my back." April said to him. "But that was it."

"Let me see?" he asked and she turned around and he lifted her shirt slightly and saw the red mark. He ran his fingers over the mark gently then she quickly turned back around. "It won't even bruise."

"Ok." April said to him quietly and he could tell she was terrified, she had every right to be.

"You want to get checked out?" he asked her and she shook her head. "Alright. You can come to the office with me. I don't trust you're not going to run off." He teased but she didn't smile.

"I wouldn't run." She whispered.

"Just in case." Punk said to her then smirked. "Hey, I told you to run but you saved my life instead."

"I did save your life." April said thinking about it. "Consider it a thank you for saving my life last time."

"Punk." Adam greeted as he and Beth walked right into the apartment.

"Get him down to the office." Punk told Adam. "No stops."

"Got it." Adam said walking over to the cuffed man.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked Punk. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine." Punk said to her. "Ape here saved my life."

"You alright?" Beth asked April now concerned.

"Yea." She said putting on a brave smile.

"Don't let her out of your sight." Punk told Beth who nodded. "I just have to change my shirt."

"You're going to die, bitch." The man said as Punk passed him and he stopped but the man was looking at April.

"Hey!" Punk yelled grabbing the man's face. "Be very careful of what you say. Every dumb fucking word is another charge I'll add."

"Let's go downstairs and wait in the car." Beth said ushering April outside.

April caught Punk's eyes before Beth pulled her away and he gave her a reassuring look. She wasn't so sure right now but she was going to trust Punk for a while longer...


	7. Just a Witness

**Just a Witness**

* * *

April was in Punk's office sitting behind his desk while he was off interrogating the man who broke in and nearly killed them. She watched as people rushed by back and forth and wanted to do more but all she could really do is keep out of the way.

"Hey." Punk greeted walking into the office. "I got you a coffee."

"Thanks." April said holding her hand for it and taking it.

"You ok?" He asked sitting on the edge of his own desk and she nodded.

"I think I'm growing oddly used to almost being killed." April teased lightly.

"You were incredible tonight." Punk told her honestly. "You really did save my life. Even though I told you to run and next time I tell you to do something, do it."

"I wasn't just going to let him beat you to death." April said to him.

"The spider monkey thing was impressive." he smirked. "Where did you learn that?"

"The playground." She said seriously and he laughed. "Or maybe after watching a few UFC fights I'm ready for the real thing." she suggested and he laughed.

"You just might be." Punk agreed. "I'm going to be here the rest of the night so if you want to go back home Beth and Adam will both take you and stay with you."

"I don't think I want to." April said to him. "Maybe I should go back to a hotel or-"

"I let you down." Punk said cutting her off. "It won't happen again."

"You didn't let me down." April said shaking her head.

"I did. I told you that you would be safe there and you weren't. But it's not going to happen again and it's not fair to keep moving you around." Punk said to her. "You were settled and content there and you'll stay there."

"It's not safe, Phil." She said to him. "It's not safe for you either! I've put a target on your back now-"

"I always have a target on my back." Punk informed her.

"Is this guy talking?" April asked.

"No he's not. Lawyer bought and paid for by daddy Sawyer." Punk told her and she nodded. "I'm going to keep working on him though. I'm going to get James and this nightmare will be over."

"You heard what he said last night, right?" April asked. "He said I was going to die."

"I heard it and he was wrong." Punk said to her. "He was just trying to scare you. Don't give him that power."

"What about the witness protection program?" April asked him. "I can go into there and then come back to testify then go back, right?"

"It's an option." Punk nodded. "But that's saying goodbye to everything and everyone. Your parents, your friends, your job- you can never come back or talk to them again."

"I don't really have friends if you haven't noticed." She teased. "My parents have each other and my career is blown. Maybe a fresh start is what I need."

"It's not a fresh start it's a complete do-over." Punk reminded her. "You should think about it. There's no do over if you do this."

"I don't want to die." April said bluntly. "After finding my brother I remember thinking 'how could he give up when he was so young'? He had his whole life ahead of him."

"You have the right thinking but WITSEC is something you have to seriously consider. I notice after traumatic things happen you tend to make life altering decisions." He noted and she glared at him. "Give me all the dirty looks in the world but I've been living with you, I've known you for a pretty long time now and I know that's what you do."

"Wouldn't you be able to work the case better without me around?" April asked.

"Not really. I'd still worry about you." Punk said to her. "You're not a distraction, you're a reminder and I need that. And maybe I need your protection." he teased and she smiled brightly.

"You're right." She said to him.

"About WITSEC?" He asked.

"Yes but not just that, you need my protection." She agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back home?" Punk asked her.

"No. Just to the bathroom." April said standing up and passing him her coffee then walked out of the room.

"How is she doing?" Punks boss, the chief asked as he walked into Punk's office.

"She's tough as nails." Punk said to him.

"You got damn lucky tonight." The Chief told him. "I think we need to have the conversation with her."

"What conversation?" Punk asked.

"WITSEC." The Chief said to him.

"We just did. She's not going." Punk said sipping his coffee.

"It's the safest option for not only her, but you." Chief warned him. "I knew I shouldn't have approved her to stay with you."

"It's not the safest option." Punk argued. "And she shouldn't have to start her life over because she saw someone do a shitty thing."

"You know this job isn't easy." Chief reminded him. "Sometimes the best thing to do doesn't always feel right. I can't promise her safety after trial either."

"I promised her parents and her I'd keep her safe. She's young she has a career she's working on she's already lost a lot. I want to do this my way." Punk told him.

"It's foolish." The Chief told him. "She's just a witness." he reminded Punk who looked bothered by the comment.

"I know." He agreed quietly. "But I want her with me. I'll protect her."

"Maybe you need the protection." The Chief said to him.

"There's more to this." Punk said to him. "Why didn't he just kill her tonight?"

"What do you man?" The Chief asked.

"He had me down and he could have easily pulled the trigger when she was checking on me and killed her but he didn't. He grabbed her. He was also masked." Punk told him. "That's not like James Sawyer senior."

"It's not." The Chief agreed. "But his lawyer is paid for by him, right?"

"Yea." Punk said to him. "They didn't want to kill her."

"Maybe they thought they could get her to change her statement." The Chief suggested.

"Why waste the time? Take the risk of coming into a federal Marshal's house? He knew making it out of the building with her would be risky too. They wanted her out of the building and alive." Punk told him.

"What's this Mendez girl's story?" The Chief asked. "Could she have a connection to the Sawyers? It was her building where the original murder took place."

"She has no connection to them." Punk said waving it off. "Her town is Jersey is the size of a mall and she wasn't in Chicago long before this happened."

"I'd say maybe she dated one of the family members but she's not really their type." The Chief said to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked curiously.

"Look at her." The Chief said. "Pretty thing but not their type. They prefer beautiful and voluptuous."

"I think she's more than pretty." Punk said to him and the Chief smirked.

"I hope you're not keeping her around because you're sharing a bed with her." The Chief said to him.

"I'm not. I'm not Cean." Punk said to him.

"Yea. He's had some slip ups." The Chief agreed. "How are you handling that?"

"I suspended him." Punk said to him.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't want this girls or some other innocent girls death on our hands." The Chief warned him.

"I'll take care of it." Punk assured him.

* * *

April stepped out of the bathroom and the minute she did an office door opened and she was tugged inside.

"It's just me." Cena said to her with a laugh.

"Can you not terrify me like that?" April asked as she placed her hand over her beating heart.

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing. Punk doesn't like when I talk to you." Cena said to her.

"I'm fine. A little shaken up." She admitted.

"Heard you kicked some ass." John grinned as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I did." She said growing uncomfortable and gently nudged away from him.

"Look, you've always been nice to me so it's fair that I should tell you what was just said in the meeting with our Chief." John said to her.

"What?" April asked.

"We can't keep you safe it's very clear now." John told her. "Punk thinks he's God and he's not. He's being very stubborn with this but the Chief is pushing to put you in witness protection."

"Phil said that's not a good idea." April said to him.

"He just wants to get James Sawyer he doesn't give a shit what happens to you after. Me and the Chief are thinking about you, not him." John said to her.

"You think I should go?" April asked.

"Yes." John said to her. "And the sooner the better. I don't want to see you get hurt again. But we know Punk is going to talk you out of it. I'm the one thinking of your best interests."

"I'll never get to see my family again." April told him sadly.

"Better to not see you and know you're alive then burying you next to your brother." John said to her and April narrowed her eyes at him. "You might as well commit suicide like him if you don't-" he began but April slapped him hard across the face then stormed out of the office.

"Fuck." John hissed rubbing the red mark he was sure she left on his cheek.

* * *

April went right to Beth and asked her to get her back to Punk's. She was so angry she didn't want to look at him. She thought it went without saying that what she told him about her brother was in confidence. By the time he made it home late that morning she was still up and drinking coffee at the table.

"Hey." Punk said spotting her. "You didn't say goodbye last night." then he saw her bag packed by the door. "You're running again?" He asked in disbelief.

"I was going to stay elsewhere at least. Maybe a hotel but still stay under the protection of your team because for some unknown reason that for the life of me I can't figure out I do still trust you with my life." she said to him.

"So why would you leave here?" He asked her.

"You betrayed me." April said to him and he looked at her confused. "It's my fault though, I should have known better."

"You're really going to have to explain this to me, Ape." Punk said to her.

"You call me Ape like we're friends." She said to him.

"I mean, this is a work thing but I spend more time with you than I do with my friends. I'd say we're friends." He said to her.

"You told John about my brother." April said to him as she suddenly choked back tears and his face fell. "I told you that in confidence. Maybe I didn't say it out loud but-"

"I never spoke to John about your brother." Punk told her. "But it's not hidden information either. If he looked into you he could have looked into your brother. I'm sure there was a police report."

"You didn't know about it until I told you." April argued.

"Because I didn't feel the need to poke into every aspect of your life." Punk said to her. "Why would I tell John about that? Why would John tell you I did?"

"He didn't say it was you." April said thinking about it. "I guess he could have looked it up..."

"How did that even come up?" Punk asked her.

"Last night at the office he implied if I stayed with you here that I might as well kill myself like he did." She said to him and Punk's jaw dropped. "He said him and the Chief discussed it and feel I should be in WITSEC."

"I spoke to the chief about it too and he agreed at the end you should be with me." Punk said to her. "Why would John say this to you?"

"He pulled me into an office after I went to the bathroom and that's what he said." She said to him. "I slapped him."

"Good." Punk said to her reaching for his phone. "He's fucking done-"

"Was he wrong?" April asked standing up. "It's one thing if I'm putting myself in danger but you've been nothing but generous. I can't say patient because we both know that's not true."

"I've been working on that." Punk sighed. "I don't know why he tried to scare you into witness protection but you can't go. You need to be here in Chicago where I can watch out for you. I gave my word to your parents and you and I'm keeping it. I'm not going to let James Sawyer take your life away from you which is exactly what he would be doing if you went into WITSEC."

"Ok." April said to him simply.

"That's it? You're not going to run off and make chase you again?" Punk asked.

"Nope." She said picking up her bag. "I told you, for some reason I trust you. Please don't make me regret it."

"You won't." he promised her. "You're going to get your life back. I'm going to see to it."

"Just tell John to stay out of my face." April said to him. "He had no right to throw that in my face."

"You're right. I'll talk to him." Punk promised her. "I don't know what his problem is."

"And make sure you tell him if he puts his hands on me again I'm going to sue him for sexual harassment!" She yelled then frowned. "Well, not sue him but I'll get him in a lot of trouble." She added defensively.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He pulled me into that office and was rubbing my arms like a creep. I understand he's going through a divorce and all but I'm not into him." She said taking her bag and walking up the spiral stairs.

"Interesting." Punk said then after four short knocks indicated Punk's outside Marshal who was guarding his door was entering.

"Marshal." he greeted Punk. "Your mother is out here and-"

"I don't need permission to enter my son's home." She said pushing her way in.

"It's fine." Punk said to him.

"Why is there a guard outside?" She asked grabbing Punk's face and giving him a big kiss.

"Work stuff, Ma." Punk said and peered upstairs and saw April unpacking. "Look now isn't the best time-"

"I haven't seen you four weeks." She said placing bags on the counter. "I bought you groceries because you can't eat out every night." she then took another bag and walked to the spiral stairs. "I got you new bed sheets too."

"Ma-" he began but she was already heading up the stairs.

Karen Brooks stepped into Punk's room and gasped when she saw April who also jumped back slightly.

"It's my mom!" Punk yelled up so April wouldn't get scared.

"Hi." April said with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry I was just-"

"Unpacking." Karen finished. "Do you have a name?"

"It's April." She smiled holding her hand out as Karen walked over to her but she instead hugged April.

"I'm Karen." She smiled pulling away. "Oh my, my, my you are a pretty little thing."

"Oh, thanks." April grinned happily.

"My son doesn't tell me about his personal life so I'm sorry I surprised you." Karen said to her.

"Oh. This isn't personal, it's business." April said to her.

"Oh honey you are way to sweet looking to be a hooker." Karen said in shock.

"She's not a hooker." Punk said walking into the room. "She's a witness for a case."

"Thank god." Karen said relieved.

"You thought I hired a hooker?" Punk asked.

"You think I look like one?" April asked sadly looking down at her clothes.

"No sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Karen said smiling at her. "Why is there a witness staying at your place?" she asked Punk.

"It's a long story." Punk said to her.

"And that's why you have a Marshal guarding your door?" Karen asked and Punk nodded. "And she's sleeping up here?"

"I offered to take the couch." April said quickly.

"She doesn't care if you're sleeping in my bed she's wondering where I'm sleeping." Punk said to April then looked at his mom. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"It's nice to know you remember the manners I raised you." Karen said proudly.

"He has very good manners." April told her. "He's a tad impatient though."

"That he gets from me." Karen laughed.

"Can you come downstairs and leave her alone now?" Punk asked pulling at his mothers arms.

"I said I got you new sheets." Karen reminded him. "April should get to use them."

"I'll put them on the bed." April offered taking the bag.

"They're already washed." Karen told her and April nodded.

"Thank you." April said to her. "Phil's sheets are so-"

"Cheap." Karen finished for her. "I can't believe you let a guest sleep on those."

"Enough." Punk said waving his mother away.

"Are you hungry dear?" Karen asked April.

"Actually-" April began.

"She's not." Punk answered.

"I'm starving!" April admitted.

"I bought some food and I'll cook up a lasagna." Karen told her and her eyes lit up.

"I've only ever had a frozen lasagna. Pasta sauce was never really my mom's thing. She can make a mean roast but Italian cooking she tried to avoid." April told her.

"You've never had lasagna?" Punk asked almost disgusted.

"You poor thing." Karen said hugging her and April snorted a laugh and Punk instantly laughed at that. He had never heard her snort before. "I'm going to fill you up. You look like you can stand to gain a few or twenty pounds." she said to her and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Ma." Punk said sternly.

"Sorry." Karen said. "I'll be downstairs, come down when you're all done."

"I will." April smiled.

* * *

Punk was watching his mom begin to cook and he could tell she had something to say.

"What? Why are you mad?" Punk asked her.

"What makes you think I'm mad?" Karen asked innocently.

"Because you're not talking to me." Punk said to her. "Are you mad because I bought work home with me?"

"No of course not. You're good at your job." Karen said honestly as she turned on the stove.

"So what is it? And before you say it remember she can hear." Punk warned in a whisper.

"She's perfect." Karen said annoyed to him.

"Excuse me?" Punk asked confused.

"She's your girl." Karen said to him.

"You don't even know her." Punk said in disbelief.

"She's gorgeous, she speaks in complete sentences so she's already worlds ahead of Candice." Karen said and Punk smirked at the dig. " And if you took her into your home, your home that you barely let me into then she has to be special and you have to trust her."

"She's a sweet girl." Punk told her quietly. "She witnessed a crime and she got pulled into this."

"Is she single?" Karen asked in a whisper.

"I don't know nor do I care." Punk said to her. "This is just work."

"Ok." Karen grinned. "But I think with her complexion and your eyes you two would have beautiful children."

"Ok." Punk said with a groan. "No more talking. Go back to ignoring me."

"Can I help?" April asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'd love that." Karen smiled. "Come on over sweetheart."

* * *

Punk's mother stayed for hours past dinner. You would have thought April and Karen were really mother and daughter. They bonded over cooking, they both teased and mocked Punk throughout all of dinner. Punk cleaned up dinner while Karen showed April photos from his childhood and then April showed her the photos her mother sent to her as well.

"Do you have to go so early?" April frowned as Karen walked to the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow with those books we talked about." Karen said hugging April.

"I'm here too." Punk said to his mother.

"Don't be a baby." Karen mocked grabbing his face and kissing his cheek.

Punk then opened the door and waved over the Marshal.

"Have Marshal Lucas escort my mother home before the shift swift." Punk told him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Karen scolded Punk.

"It's midnight, someone is taking you home." Punk said to her seriously.

"No problem, Punk." The Marshal said to him.

"Bye April!" Karen waved again with a smile and Punk laughed as he closed the door.

"I think I love her." April said to Punk seriously.

"She loves you." Punk smirked as he locked and bolted the door.

"Her cooking is so good too." April moaned.

"She left plenty of leftovers." Punk said to her.

"Good." She grinned. "This is the first night since this happened that I didn't feel terrified."

"That's because my mom in general is so terrifying. If someone tried to come through the door with a gun she'd beat his ass." Punk said almost fearfully and she laughed.

"She's awesome. She reminds me a bit of my mom." April said to him.

"She's pretty great." Punk had to agree. "Ape, about Cena-"

"Don't make a big thing of it." April said to him.

"He shouldn't have touched you at work." Punk told her. "I'll talk to him."

"I feel like you already don't like him and you'll be incapable of just talking." April said to him.

"I'm his boss. I know how to talk to him." Punk said to her. "Just don't listen to anything he says. He's not going to be working your case anymore."

"What about the Chief?" April asked. "What if he makes me leave?"

"You can't force anyone into WITSEC." He told her. "And he did mention it but it was just a thought. He doesn't want you there. None of us want you there. We never push for WITSEC for anyone because we know it's not meant for people like you."

"What do you mean like me?" She asked.

"I mean sweet and innocent." Punk said bluntly. "We push WITSEC on criminals who rat on other criminals. For people who chose to be complicit for their husbands and wives and then wake up one day and realize they don't want to go to prison with them. Not for good people like you. I imagine you have never broken a law your entire life."

"I've jaywalked." She admitted and he laughed.

"You're a terrifying rebel." Punk mocked.

"Once I stole candy from the candy store." April told him almost smugly.

"Wow. Remember I'm an officer of this country and it's my job to enforce the law." Punk said seriously and then there was that snort again. "What were you? 10?"

"8." She corrected. "I felt so guilty that I told my dad and he walked me all the way back tot he store and I apologized to Mr. Henderson and begged him to not turn me in." she laughed remembering.

"I had no idea you were such a wild child." Punk said to her.

"I'm full mysteries." She shrugged.

"I doubt that." he said eyeing her.

"Ok, you're right. I'm dull as dishwater." April admitted.

"I don't think you're dull. I just can't imagine how much trouble you could get into where you were living." Punk reasoned.

"I had fun. We played in the streets and we were able to run around the town without fear of being kidnapped or killed." She told him.

"If I ever had kids that's what I'd want for them." Punk told her. "I never had that."

"It was nice. But I always imagined growing up in a City. Where there were more than three kids on the block and one of those rowdy public City schools I used to see on TV." she said to him.

"You didn't miss much." Punk assured her.

"You and your brother looked just alike. Your mom showed me pictures." April told him and he just nodded. "You never talk about him."

"I didn't really know him." Punk said to her honestly.

"I feel like I'm always confiding in you about my brother and I never give you the chance to do the same." She said to him.

"I was four when it happened." Punk said simply. "All I remember is the blood and my mom running down the street screaming. After that it's a blur."

"I'm sorry." She said to him quietly.

"It's alright." Punk said to her. "But that's why I want to live in a quiet area. Maybe not as extreme as your hometown but I don't want to be afraid my kid is going to be shot."

"Did they ever find the person who killed your brother?" April asked him.

"Yea they did. Fifteen year old kid riding in the back of his brother car." Punk told her. "Two kids lost their lives that day."

"What about your dad?" she asked and Punk looked at her.

"What's with all the questions?" He asked her.

"I just want to know you better" April said to him. "If you don't want to talk about it-"

"Him and my mom broke up a year after my brother died. Not a lot of parents survive a death of a child." Punk told her.

"Do you still see him?" April asked.

"Yea, once a in a while. He was part of my life growing up. He always came around and I spent summers with him." Punk told her. "I'm obviously closer to my mom."

"You're a mama's boy." April teased.

"No I'm not." He said seriously but she just laughed.

"You're a total mama's boy and I think that's so cute." She said to him and he laughed bitterly.

"I obviously love my mother but I am in noway a 'mama's boy'." He said to her.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it." April shrugged walking past him and to the stairs."Be proud of it. I hope one day my son is a mama's boy just like you."

"I'm not a mama's boy!" He yelled as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

Punk had been a light sleeper his whole life. It was impossible for him to sleep on the busy street and loud building he lived in growing up so it was no surprise when he woke up suddenly by the sounds of April crying. He looked up and knew she was in the room but couldn't see her which meant she was in the bed. He didn't even put his shirt on, he grabbed his gun and took the safety off of it and slowly crept up the stairs. Punk saw April in bed alone, tossing and turning and realized she was having a nightmare. It didn't surprise him. After everything she had gone through these last few weeks it was bound to happen but especially after last night.

"April." He said shaking her arm gently but she didn't wake up. Her face was beat read and her cheeks were soaked with her tears. "Ape!" He yelled shaking her slightly and she sat up horrified. "It's alright!" He said quickly grabbing her wrists before she swung them at him. "It's me, it's just me." He said.

Punk froze when she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his bare chest. She was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing into his chest.

"It's alright." He whispered trying to sooth her. He ran his hand through her long hair and held her tightly. "It was just a dream."

"It felt so real." She cried to him.

Punk held for almost twenty minutes until she calmed down. When she finally did she pulled away and used her hands to clean off her face.

"I'm sorry." She said to him.

"Don't apologize." he said to her. "We all have nightmares like this."

"I haven't had a dream like this since I was sixteen." April said shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm so embarrassed."

"I have very real dreams about the death my brother died, usually around the anniversary of his death." Punk told her. "Sometimes after a bad day in the field it happens again."

"Well, if it ever happens to you and I'm still here I'll hold you while you cry too." She said reaching over to the table and grabbing a tissue to clean her face.

"I'd appreciate that." He smirked.

"I slobbered all over you" She frowned passing him a tissue as well.

"Are you ok? You want to eat something or have some water?" Punk asked.

"No." April said shaking her head. "I'm good. It's out of my system." She said to him.

"Want to talk about it?" He offered.

"You want to hear me talk?" April asked with a laugh. "But no, I don't. Thank you though."

"Alright." Punk said and before he stood up, April leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks again" She said with a smile that he saw through the darkness and was sure he'd still see if he was blind.

"Anytime." He said then stood up and left.

April let out a breath and laid back in bed and placed her hand over her pounding heart. She was not going to fall back asleep after her nightmare. It was like a reply of what happened last night only she wasn't able to move. She was frozen in place and watched as the man who worked for Sawyer kill Phil right in front of her. It was so horrid that she would bleach her brain if she could. Although she had only know Punk a short time she already felt a special bond with her savior. And it wasn't just the fact that he was hero in her eyes for saving her life and going above and beyond to keep her safe but it was an emotional connection. The more time she spent with him, the more she fell for him.

With Punk being so true and genuine with her it helped her see Cena's deceit. The man she playfully dubbed 'Ken' the first time she met was now a snake in the grass as far as she was concerned. She didn't believe a word out of his mouth. He wasn't honest with her and his flirty was disgusting now. Not that she saw anything romantic with Punk because she was convinced he was out of her league but she wanted to be with someone who treated her the way her new friend Punk did. With respect and manners. Someone honest but also funny. That's what she needed. And she was going to stay part of Punk's life after this case was over as his friend because he was the kind of man she needed in her life and it didn't have to be romantic, she just needed someone like him to keep her in check. Someone she knew she could depend on. Someone she trusted.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews and kind of words! I'm so happy you all are enjoying it!**


	8. Smell You Later

**Smell You Later**

* * *

John was outside Punk's office since he was called in on his day off. But was occupied at the moment since April was in his office. He rolled his eyes as she giggled at something he said as they looked over some sort of paperwork she must have been filing. He knocked on the door after running out of patience and Punk glared at him as did April.

"You two have the same looks now." John laughed walking into the office.

"Here. Sorry the hand writing is so bad." Punk said passing April the file.

"I'll give you penmanship lessons." April said seriously and he watched as she just passed by John without saying a word.

"She's snippy." John noted sitting in the chair across from Punks desk.

"She has the right to be." Punk said to him. "What were you thinking?"

"You're going to have to be more specific." John laughed.

"Where should I start? You pressing my witness into WITSEC or sexually harassing her?" Punk asked.

"I'll cop for the WITSEC talk but I did not sexually harass her." John said to him.

"Caressing her arms is sexual harassment." Punk informed her.

"The WITSEC was a talk I had with the Chief. You can ask him about it. I told him I'd talk to her about it. I was doing my job." John said to him. "I might be the only one doing my job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked.

"It means you seem to want April around for other reasons." John said to him. "I'm looking out for her best interests."

"No. At first I thought you were looking out for your dick and now I'm not too sure." Punk confessed. "Why would you push her into WITSEC? You know we can't have someone watching her there. We'd be leaving her vulnerable ESPICALLY before the trial. Here, we can watch her."

"But you're the one watching her and how is that going? You almost got killed." John pointed out.

"I know what I'm doing. It's you who I have no fucking idea what you're doing." Punk said to him. "Maybe you should take some time off."

"I don't want to take time off." John said to him.

"I was trying to be nice but what I meant was- get the fuck out of this office for a while before I fire you." Punk said bluntly.

"I need to work. I have a kid on the way." He reminded Punk.

"Why did you tell April you and your wife were splitting?" Punk asked him. "Why are you fixated on her?"

"I'm not fixated." John laughed. "You know how I am. I was looking for a little sympathy."

"Your personal conquests are interfering with my case and I won't allow it." Punk said to him. "But all that aside because that's personal and not my business, why did you pull her aside without even talking to me first?"

"Because I spoke to the Chief." John said to him. "I was trying to look out for you and her. She's going to get you killed."

"I'll worry about me and April for that matter. You take the time off to prep for your kid." Punk said to him.

"I don't want the time off. But maybe you should transfer me out of your unit." John said to him.

"I was planning on doing that anyway." Punk said to him honestly. "I can't have someone on my team I can't trust and who is constantly ignoring my orders."

"It's for the best." John agreed standing up. "I'll talk to the Chief."

"I already have." Punk said before John walked out the door. "You can talk to him about your new assignment."

"I was just trying to help April." John said to him.

"No you weren't. I don't know what you were trying to do but I'll figure it out." Punk said to him then nodded for him to leave.

* * *

Punk walked in the door late after a few steak outs looking for Jeremy Sawyer. Punk knew he was getting close because although they didn't arrest Jeremy, they arrested a lot of his father's employees. He was so close he could taste it. It was almost three in the morning when he locked up and kicked off his shoes. He wanted to just get on the couch and sleep but it was already occupied with a sleeping April.

"Hey." He whispered as he gently tugged the book she had been reading that was now resting on her chest out of her hands.

"Hi." April greeted with a warm but tired smile. "You ok?"

"Yea." Punk said placing the book on the table. "You should go up to bed it's late."

"You take the bed tonight. I'm too comfortable." She said rolling onto her side and curling against the couch.

Punk had to admit that the thought of sleeping in his bed for a change was really appealing. He didn't argue with her- mostly because she was already sleeping again. He grabbed the blanket he usually slept with and laid it across her tiny body then practically ran up to his bed. Punk pulled his shirt off then opened his dresser and threw a pair of sweat pants on over himself to sleep in.

He jumped into the bed and smiled at the comfort of being able to lay out properly but that smile was gone in an instant when he realized something was wrong. He sniffed a bit then grabbed the pillow he was laying on and it smelled just like April's hair. It wasn't a bad smell but it was distracting as he tried to sleep off his ridiculously long day. He tugged the pillow case off of it and tossed it onto the floor then rolled over and laid on his stomach but then he smelled something else.

Punk stuck his head up and sniffed again then pressed his nose to his bed sheets and he could smell her perfume now. He buried his face in his sheet and breathed in her scent. He wasn't sure what kind of perfume it was but it was always very noticeable on her. He LOVED her smell and used to question his manhood since he could smell the difference from her hair and her perfume. He rolled back onto his back and looked up at the ceiling and that's when he felt it. He was getting hard from the smell of April.

Punk's face dropped in almost shock as he lifted the thin sheet to just check to make sure this wasn't just some nightmare. But sure enough he was sprung and his sweats were tented. He ran his hand over his face and shook his head in disbelief. It had to be because since he started this case weeks ago he hadn't had time to be with anyone and get out his sexual frustrations. It felt like the smells were getting even stronger and he had no choice but to relieve the pressure. He slipped his hand under his sweats and began to stroke himself then froze. There were no walls and no privacy, if April woke up and wandered up here she'd see him and he hadn't been caught whacking off since he was a teen and his mom caught him with her lingerie magazines.

Punk rolled out of the bed and tiptoed down the stairs. He didn't even dare look at the couch where April was still sleeping and hurried to the bathroom but when he reached for the doorknob it was locked. Punk looked to the couch and saw April was no longer there and then the door popped up. The last thing he wanted her to see was him with a hard on but thankfully the apartment was dark just like his sweats.

"Sorry." She yawned passing by him. Her eyes were still barely open and Punk rushed into the bathroom but hid his lower half behind the door and stopped April.

"Sleep up in the bed." Punk told her.

"It's fine." She said getting back on the couch.

"I can't sleep up there I have to be by the door. Just go back up there." He ordered then slammed the bathroom door.

"He's so cranky." April mumbled as she tiredly pulled herself up from the couch and headed up to Punk's bedroom.

* * *

The next morning was Sunday and it was Punk's day off which meant it was also April's day off. He had to run errands but left not one but two Marshal's outside the front door. He promised to bring her back donuts though so she was eager for her lazy Sunday. She was in sweats, hair was up in a messy bun and she was going to clean as a 'thank you' to Punk for taking such good care of her. She collected his laundry too and put headphones on and danced around as she did laundry and cleaned.

She was shaking by the washer and dryer as she listened to obnoxious 80s music and when she turned around she screamed when she saw a well dressed man standing behind her.

"Hola." The man greeted with a smile. "Mi nombre es Daniel."

"I have no idea what you're saying." April said pulling one of her ear buds out of her ear. "I don't speak Spanish."

"I'm sorry." The man chuckled. "I just assumed." He said gesturing to her and she looked down at what she was wearing but still seemed confused. "My son must be out."

"Oh. You're Phil's dad?" April asked.

"You can ask the Marshal's outside." Daniel smiled then stuck his hand out to shake hers.

"Hi, I'm April." She said feeling embarrassed that she looked like a mess.

"Nice to meet you." he said to her then Punk walked in the door.

"Dad." Punk greeted surprised.

"Son." Daniel smiled walking over and giving him a hug. "I was just introducing myself to your maid."

"Maid?" April asked offended.

"She's not my maid." Punk told him.

"I'm sorry, cleaning woman- that's what you guys like to hear right?" Daniel asked and her mouth dropped in shock.

"She's not a cleaning woman." Punk said to him putting a box of donuts on the counter. "She's a friend from work."

"I'm actually a federal witness to a crime and people keep trying to kill me and your son has been gracious enough to take me in." April told Daniel and Punk tried to hide his laugh. "I'm a college graduate who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm not a cleaning woman even though it may appear that way, I just happen to be cleaning." She said then walked over to the box and took a donut then ran up the stairs.

"Thanks." Punk said to Daniel annoyed.

"I had no idea." Daniel said feeling bad. "I should apologize."

"You should and will." Punk said to him shaking his head.

"I just didn't assume she was a girlfriend." Daniel said to him.

"She's not but why would you think she wasn't?" Punk asked.

"She's Hispanic." Daniel said to him.

"So?" Punk asked him.

"Come on." Daniel laughed. "Stay with your own-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Punk warned him. "You would be a perfect man if you weren't a racist."

"I'm not a racist." Daniel defended. "I employ plenty of different races and religions but I'm not dating any of them. It's just personal beliefs."

"Your personal beliefs are dated." Punk said to him. "Don't come into my home and disrespect her."

"I didn't mean to." Daniel shrugged.

"But you did. You can go." Punk said to him.

"I haven't seen you in months. I was hoping we could have lunch." Daniel said to him. "I'm busy."

"You can get away for an hour, even better- bring your chiquita with you."

"April." Punk said sternly. "Her name is April and that shit isn't funny. Also, she can't leave the loft because like she said she's a federal witness and people don't want her to be one. That's the whole reason she's here."

"So there's nothing going on between the two of you, right?" Daniel asked warily and Punk walked over to the door and nodded for him to leave.

"Fine." Daniel said to him. "I'll come back when you're not so crabby."

"He's fun." April said as Punk closed the door and locked it. He looked up and saw her leaning over the ledge of the bedroom.

"He's a dick. He doesn't mean to be but he is." Punk said to her.

"It's ok. I did look like a cleaning lady and he's smarter than me since his Spanish is better than mine." She shrugged as she nibbled on her donut.

"Like I said, he's a dick." Punk said to her.

"You look like him." April smirked and he watched her as he walked over to the kitchen counter.

"I don't see it." Punk said grabbing a donut for himself.

"The eyes." April said to him. "You have your mom's smile and his eyes. It's cute."

"You calling me cute?" He asked teasingly.

"No. I said it was cute." She clarified with a laugh. "You look like a homeless man."

"You don't dig the beard?" he asked running his hand over the long beard.

"A little beard. But that's just crazy." She said to him. "Maybe we can go get our hair done."

"No." Punk said to her.

"I'm not ungrateful." She began as she came down the stairs. "Believe I am, I feel safe and you've opened your home up to me and that's almost all that matters."

"Almost?" he asked arching a brow.

"I need to get my hair done." She said and his eyed her.

"Your hair looks fine." He shrugged.

"It's so long that it will double my shower time. I need it trimmed and it dyed and I actually have money to get it done." She said to him eagerly.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"They already know I'm here so it's not like they'll follow me back." She said to him. "You can sit there right next to me the whole time and guard the door and do all that embarrassing stuff you usually do."

"It's not a good idea and I'm not John who is going to fumble and risk your life because you're begging." Punk said to her and she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted as she batted her eyelashes. "That is definitely not going to work."

"I'm not a prissy little girl who needs to get her hair and nails done constantly but I am a woman and sometimes women need a change with their hair it can change their whole attitude." she said to him.

"What?" he asked confused. "It's just hair."

"You haven't had any serious relationships, have you?" She asked.

"I have. But I guess they weren't as high maintenance as you." he shrugged.

"Please?" she asked again and Punk eyed her.

"I'll tell you what, you can get your hair done." He told her and she grinned.

"I'll go get changed." She cheered jumping up and down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

"No need to get changed." Punk said to her and she froze and she turned to look back at him. "I'll have someone come here to do it." she opened her mouth to argue and he held his finger up to stop her and spoke over her. "It's called a compromise."  
"Fine. But you should shave that beard down." She said walking up the stairs.

"What's wrong with my beard?" Punk asked himself as he tugged at it gently.

* * *

An hour later the door opened and in walked Karen is a little suitcase.

"Mrs. Brooks." April greeted.

"Karen." She corrected. "My son told me you need a new attitude, I assume you want some new hair."

"I had no idea you did hair!" April cheered as Karen unzipped her suitcase.

"Went to school for it, started out as a hair washer and now I work in the finest boutique in Chicago." She told April.

"I'm sorry you had to come here." April sighed seeing all the work she must have went through to pack up this stuff. "I asked him to take me out but he said no."

"He's just keeping you safe, dear." Karen said to her.

"Did you bring something to trim his beard?" April asked looking at her supplied.

"I'm sitting right here." Punk said on the couch as he watched the Cubs game. "And I'm not trimming it. Do your own thing."

"I did bring something to trim it." Karen told April as they both ignored him. "I once snuck on while he was sleeping and tried to do it."

"I'm about to do that." April said to her.

"My beard doesn't concern either of you so worry about your own hair." Punk said annoyed.

"I have more stuff in the car." Karen told Punk.

"How much more hair crap could you possibly have?" He asked annoyed.

"It's books I promised to give to April and then there's some food you can put in the freezer and reheat." Karen told him and he groaned as she stood up.

* * *

Four hours later April was finally done but Punk was enjoying just being able to lounge around and catch up on his shows.

"What do you think?" April asked walking over to the couch.

Punk sat up and examined her hair closely and it looked exactly the same to him.

"That took four hours?" He asked and April's face fell.

"That is so rude and not just to me but to your mother." April hissed.

"It's dark and long." Punk shrugged.

"It's darker and a tad bit shorter. Your mom dyed it and trimmed it for me." April told him.

"And now you have a new attitude?" He asked and she glared at him. "What?"

"I'm leaving you the shampoo." Karen said putting a bottle on the counter.

"You're switching shampoo?" Punk asked out loud in a disappointed voice and he couldn't believe he said it out loud.

"I knew you were using my shampoo." April said shaking her head.

"No I'm not and it actually smells." Punk said annoyed. "I couldn't sleep in my own bed because it smelled so bad."

"You're saying I smell bad?" She asked growing angry.

"It's a bit much, that's all." he said to her. "And your hair looks the same. I don't know what you want me to say." he shrugged.

April didn't respond but instead walked off and up the stairs to his room.

"What is wrong with you?" Karen asked him.

"What did I say?" Punk asked seriously.

"You told her she smells and her hair that is very different looks the same. This is a very difficult thing she's going through you can be nicer and a tad bit more patient." Karen scolded. "I raised you better."

"What do you want from me? I'm with her constantly." Punk defended. "She's not my girlfriend I don't have to care about her hair or how her hair smells."

"What is your obsession with her hair smell?" Karen asked.

"Nothing." Punk said shaking his head.

"You're not her boyfriend but right now you're her only friend in the world." Karen pointed out. "It's not in your job description but you can be a little warmer. She doesn't have anyone here but you. She trusts you."

"I just don't want to blur lines with her." Punk said to her. "We're professionals."

"Oh boy." Karen said shaking her head then began to pack up.

"What?" he asked quietly to make sure April wasn't listening.

"Her hair smell." Karen laughed. "You like her."

"I don't like her." Punk clarified her. "I tolerate her."

"Just because you don't want to mix business and pleasure doesn't mean you have to be an asshole. I did not raise you to be an asshole." Karen said to her.

"I don't have time for this." Punk said to her.

"You should apologize to her and tell her that her hair looks nice and you actually love the smell of her shampoo." Karen said to him.

"Let me worry about my job." Punk said to her annoyed. "Are you done now?"

"I am." Karen said. "She tried to pay me. I'm leaving the money here, it's a present."

"Ok." Punk said to her. "Thanks for coming by."

"Sit down." Karen said pointing to the chair and pulled out an electric shaver.

* * *

April had her headphones on as she laid in bed and only opened her eyes when she felt Punk standing over her.

"You shaved your beard." April grinned sitting up pulling her headphones out of her ears.

"I asked for a trim." Punk said running his hands over it. There was a beard but it was very short. It looked like a shadow.

"It looks good. I can finally see your face." April said to him. "Isn't that easy? Compliments are easy to give but hard to take."

"I'm sorry, alright." Punk said to her. "I'm a little stir crazy myself."

"So, you can go out." April said to him. "Just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean you have to be. I know I can get to be a bit much sometimes and it's ok if you have to run out for a night."

"It's not you." Punk said sitting on her bed. "I'm just working really hard on this case and I'm losing sleep. If I wasn't here I wouldn't be out having fun I'd be in my office."

"Maybe you need to have a little fun." April said to him. "Beth told me you've never even taken a vacation."

"I haven't and have no desire to." Punk smirked. "Your hair looks really nice."

"You're just saying that because your mom made you." She groaned.

"I'm not. I see the difference." He lied and she laughed.

"It's ok." She said shaking her head. "I try to think of you like a girlfriend and I have to remember you're a guy sometimes." she said.

"My beard doesn't just give it away?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not anymore." She smirked touching his beard. "It looks so much better."

"Thanks." Punk said to her. "Are you hungry?"

"I am." She said to him getting off the bed. "Are we ordering?"

"I was thinking I could sneak you out." he told her and her face lit up. "Don't get used to it. But there's a bar that sells great food and it's a known Marshal and cop hangout so no one is going to risk anything there."

"I get to get dressed and go out!" She cheered.

"You can show off that new hair I guess." Punk shrugged.

"Thank you Phil." She said giving him a grateful hug but he didn't hug her back. He was finding it very difficult to be in close contact with her without losing his mind and get aroused.

"I'll be downstairs." Punk said pulling her off of him.

"I'll be half an hour." She promised and he looked back at her.

"Half an hour? Just put on clothes." He said to her.

"You have no idea." April mumbled to herself as she opened Punk's dresser that was slowly filling up with more and more of her clothes.


	9. House of Dreams

**House of Dreams**

* * *

April was thrilled to get out of the loft for the night. Punk said a short dinner but she had new hair and a dress she had bought her first week in Chicago and never had a chance to wear. Sure she was over dressing but she didn't really care. As far as she knew she could be dead at any moment and she wanted to wear her turtleneck/sleeveless dress that fitted her like a glove. She put a light gloss over her lips and a pair of flats on and she was ready.

Punk tried not to stare at her as she came down the stairs but it as distracting. He had only ever seen her in pajamas and jeans and glasses. Even at work she dressed down and he thought she was gorgeous but seeing her all dolled up put her on her own level completely. He turned his head and looked at his phone and played it off.

"I think you're over dressed." Punk noted not daring to look up from his phone.

"I do too but I don't care." April said happily. "I wanted to wear a dress and if some pub is the only place I can wear it, so be it." She shrugged. "Do I look awful and saying I'm over dressed really mean to put a bag over my head?"

"No." He said putting his phone in his pocket. "Saying your over dressed meant you're over dressed and going to draw a lot of attention to yourself when we're trying to lay low." He said and she frowned sadly and looked down at herself.

"You're right." April agreed. "I mean not that I think anyone is going to look at me but I suppose an evening dress in some dumpy bar is going to give people a reason to look. Give me ten more minutes to change."

"No." Punk said gently grabbing her wrist. "Wear what you want to wear. Though over dressed, you look beautiful and you should wear what makes you  
happy and comfortable."

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yes I am." he said to her. "I want you to have fun."

"Are you going to have fun?" She asked teasingly passing him and walking over to her purse.

Punk couldn't pry his eyes off of her ass as she bent over slightly and he knew he was in trouble. He needed to get away from her for a bit even though it was impossible. He was sure it was genuine attraction to her but more of she was the only female he had been around for weeks now. He just needed a night or so away, he just wasn't sure how he was going to work that out but if he didn't he was afraid he was going to cross a line with her and not only fuck up this case but the friendship they had been slowly building.

"Ok." April announced turning to look at him. "All ready."

"Let's go." Punk said opening the door for her.

* * *

At the bar April was sitting at the bar chatting Beth while Punk sat with Adam.

"She seems happier now that she's out." Adam said to Punk who nodded and kept his eyes on her. "She get her hair done?"

"You can tell?" Punk asked briefly looking at him.

"Of course." Adam laughed sipping a beer. "You haven't taken your eyes off of her all night."

"That's my job." Punk reminded him.

"I've seen you guard people before." Adam laughed. "You don't stare at their asses. What's going on with you two? Off the record."

"Off the record?" Punk asked with a laugh. "Nothing is going on."

"Seriously?" Adam asked.

"Yea. I take my job seriously." Punk said to him. "But staying off the record I need to get away from her for a few days I just don't know how I'm going to do it."

"Beth and I will stay with her at your place." Adam told him. "Just tell me why." He grinned sipping his beer.

"She smells." Punk said to him and Adam eyed him.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked laughing. "Like crap or?"

"No she smells amazing." Punk said to him. "She's the only woman I've been around for weeks and I need to get my head back in the game."

"You're attracted to her." Adam shrugged. "It's normal. Most people would be attracted to her."

"Yea?" Punk asked and Adam nodded.

"You're a Marshal and you want to do your job but you're also a man." Adam reminded him quietly. "Beth thinks she's hot too and she's my girlfriend."

"It's just not like me and I think it's because I've been around her for so long." Punk confided.

"Remember two years ago? You guarded that Janice LaRue for months. Were you attracted to her?" Adam asked.

"No." Punk scoffed sipping his soda. "She was a pain in the ass." he said then looked at April. "She's a pain in the ass too." he said nodding at her. "But she has a cute ass."

"Maybe you're attracted to April because you're genuinely attracted to her." Adam suggested with a laugh.

"I don't think that. I mean she's..." He trailed off looking at her.

"She's hot, funny, smart and tough. Who would be attracted to that?" Adam mocked.

"I'm not Cena." Punk said to him.

"Because you're attracted to one woman? Cena would fuck a couch if it had a pulse." Adam laughed. "Speaking of that...did you bump him from the team because of his behavior or that he was hitting on April?"

"You really have to ask me that?" Punk asked annoyed. "He got bumped because I don't trust him. April isn't my property she's allowed to date or sleep with anyone she wants."

"Even Cena?" Adam teased.

"I mean, she can try to if she wants but he's not allowed in my home and that's where she lives." Punk shrugged. "She's too smart for him though. She knows something is off with him anyway."

"Yea he's been out of it the last few months." Adam agreed.

"Once we settle this Sawyer thing we're going to dig into him." Punk told Adam. "I want to know what the fuck he's up to."

"We'll figure it out." Adam said to him.

"I have to get her back soon." Punk said looking at his watch.

"She's having fun and it's probably safer here than your place." Adam said to him. "Let her live."

"That's exactly why we have to call this an early night. I want her to continue living." Punk said to him. "What about after the case?" Adam asked him.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked biting taking a bite out of his fries now.

"I mean she won't be a 'witness' anymore so does that mean you're free to, oh I don't know, date her or at least sleep with her?" Adam asked.

"We have a professional relationship." Punk reminded him. "I don't see her that way."

"Yea you do, you just said it!" Adam laughed. "I think she would be good for you. You seem more like a person."

"I've always been a person." Punk scoffed.

"No you haven't. You used to be when we were in training and just starting out then once you got your own team and promoted it became about work constantly. You're allowed to live your life too." Adam reminded him.

"All I want is to get James Sawyer and get my bed back." Punk told him.

* * *

"...then he told me I smelled." April told Beth who let out a loud laugh.

"I've know Punk for almost twenty years. I've never heard him tell any woman they smell." Beth said amused.

"I think I'm driving him crazy." April sighed. "He said he's going stir crazy. I feel bad. I've taken over not only his loft but his job and his free time."

"I'm sure he's fine." Beth remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"Did you not hear the part where he told me I smelled?" She asked him.

"I don't know what his problem is." Beth said to her seriously. "He's a guy, they don't know how to behave around members of the opposite sex."

"I just don't know how to give him space since he doesn't let me out of his sight." April shrugged. "I don't want to annoy him so much that he never wants to talk to me again after this case."

"You're working at our office. You won't get fired after the case. But I do find it interesting you want to still spend time with him after. The only other person who can tolerate Punk is Adam and that's because they practically grew up together." Beth told her.

"He's a friend." April shrugged. "I don't have a lot of friends."

"Really? Even in high school?" Beth asked.

"My high school was like two hours away since I lived in such a small town there was no schooling district. By the time I got to school and then got home I was too tired to socialize." April shrugged.

"What about college?" Beth asked.

"I had a few boyfriends but no real friends." April admitted.

"You've got three new ones here, four if you count Cena." Beth told her.

"I don't." April said scrunching up her face. "He creeps me out."

"Punk is rough around the edges but he's a good guy. If I ever needed anything he'd be the one I'd call." Beth told her. "He'd die for any one of us."

"He's loyal." April had to agree. "He's been very good to me when he hasn't had to be. I wish I could repay him back somehow."

"He doesn't do his job for that. But I will admit he's gone above and beyond for you. Normally if a witness flees he tries to bring them back but he never puts them up in his place." Beth told her. "You must be special."

"I think I'm a special pain in the ass." April laughed. "He's looked like he wanted to leave since we got here so I guess I should tell him we can go. All I wanted was an excuse to wear my dress." She smirked climbing off the bar stool.

"I love that dress." Beth said to her.

"Thanks." She said and Beth noticed Punk looking at her.

"I'm not the only one." Beth mumbled as she sipped her beer now.

"Huh?" April asked.

"Nothing." Beth said as Punk walked over.

"You're ready?" Punk asked and April nodded happily.

"Night." April smiled and waved at Beth and Adam.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Punk said to them then followed April out.

* * *

Punk and April were driving down a dark road. Punk refused to drive straight home. He was so paranoid and had warned they would be driving around for a bit. She had no idea where they were.

"How far do we have to drive?" April asked him.

"I wanted to show you something." Punk said as he turned down a block. It was huge with big houses and seemed familiar to how she grew up. He stopped in front of a beautiful white house with a red door.

"What is this? Who lives here?" April asked him.

"I do." Punk told her. "Well, not technically." he smirked. "But I own it. It's my retirement plan."

"No way!" She grinned pressing her face to the window.

"Nobody knows about this place." He told her. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"I would never." She assured him. "Can I see inside?"

"Maybe next time." Punk said to her. "I don't want anyone to know about this place."

"Is it a safe house?" She asked.

"No. Like I said this is my plan." Punk told her. "Right outside the City."

"I like the big red door." April said to him. "Why didn't you tell me you had a house? You always talk about living outside of the City and having a family."

"I don't." He said honestly. "I don't even know why I'm showing you now but we had to kill some time."

"It's beautiful." April said to him. "Your family is going be very lucky."

"I don't have a family at the moment." Punk reminded her as he began to pull away from the house.

"You will." April said to him. "I can see you being a hockey dad and driving a minivan."

"Never." Punk laughed.

"I think you will." April laughed. "You'll have a perfect dog too. A perfect dog, wife and three children." she teased. "Two boys and one girl."

"Wow. You know my whole life." Punk mocked. "What's in your future?"

"I don't know." She said thinking about it.

"You know my whole future but not yours?" Punk teased.

"I always thought I'd meet a guy in my town and get married and run my parents diner." April said to him. "But I ended up moving here and my parents sold the diner." She said thinking harder about it.

"You have to have some hope for the future." Punk noted.

"I want to write, ideally have my own paper or online site. Something that people trust." She told him. "And the I want to adopt at least 10 dogs." She told him. "And if some poor man can tolerate me for long enough time, then he can help me take care of the dogs and kids." she said and he laughed.

"I have a feeling you won't have a problem accomplishing any of those goals." Punk said to her.

"Thank you for showing me the house." April said to him. "It makes me feel m ore like we're friends." She said and he began to talk. "And I'm not saying we are, but it's nice to not feel like a witness in hiding all of the time."

"That was the point of this entire night." Punk said to her. "Look, I know this isn't easy for you and I keep telling you I understand but only you know how you feel and I hope I never have to go through what you are because I don't know if I'd handle it as well as you are. You're remarkable."

"I hope you never have to either." April agreed. "But if god forbid it does ever happen I hope you have someone like yourself to coddle and protect you like you have for me."

"It's not a job to me." Punk admitted out loud for the first time. "It's been-"

Punk never finished his sentence. A car that they didn't see and clearly had no lights on rammed into Punk's SVU on the dark and empty road. The SUV rolled into the woods. It was more than a ditch, it had to be at least a ten to fifteen foot drop into nowhere. April didn't think they would stop flipping and she was sure they were both going to die. The SUV skidded a bit once they hit the bottom and April was too scared to scream and held onto anything she could grab.

Finally when it stopped moving she was relieved she was alive and awake. She touched the top of her head and felt some blood and her shoulder hurt from where the seat belt was but other than that she could feel her arms and legs and knew she could move and realized she had to move fast before who ever hit them ventured down and found them.

"Phil." April said trying to get her seat belt off and that's when she realized they were upside down. "Come on." She cried quietly to open the belt. "Phil!" She hissed quietly so she wouldn't draw attention to them.

April looked over and she was horrified. Punk wasn't moving, he wasn't awake and he was bleeding from his head bad.

"Phil." She choked out as she pried her seat belt off finally.

She reached over and checked his neck and felt a pulse. She was going to take his seat belt off but she first shut the car off so no one would see the lights or hear the SUV.

"Phil, wake up." April sobbed quietly trying to get his seat belt off. "We have to go! They're going to kill us!" She said shaking the belt. "Fuck!" She yelled when she still couldn't get it. "Think, think, think." She whispered to herself then remembered Punk kept a knife in the divider and got it

April carefully cut Punk free of his restraints and caught his head before he hit as he fell out of the seat. April saw he was bleeding on his side too and realized he was hurt real bad. So bad that she wasn't sure he'd be able to save her this time.

"I'm sorry I made you take me out." April cried trying to pull him out of the SUV. "But you have to wake up or they're going to kill us for real. And I know if you were awake right now you'd tell me to run but I can't just leave you so if you die then I guess I'm going to die too." She said as she struggled.

April grew more frustrated with every tug of his body because Punk was much heavier than her. Not only was he so heavy but they were in such a small space that it was going to be impossible to do this without his help.

"Please wake up." She begged kissing his forehead. She was talking quietly but still crying. "Please Phi, please don't die tonight." she begged.

April thought she heard something and her heart began to race. It was truly do or die. She was either going to get Phil out of this car or she was going to get him killed. She readjusted her position and pulled his arms back and began to pull him out of the car with her bad soldier and all.

"I did it." April cheered quietly to herself then realized she wasn't sure what else to do. "I got you out of the car but I won't be able to get you too much further." She said to Phil as if he was awake.

April used the same method to pull Punk further into the woods but she couldn't go far. His weight and her bad shoulder couldn't do it for too long. She hid them behind a few trees and hoped someone from the team would come looking for them.

"Phil." April whispered as she rested his head on her lap. "Phil I'm freaking out here and I don't know what else to do." she cried. "Tell me what to do." she looked back to make sure she didn't see anyone then it hit her. She reached into Punk's front right pocket for his cell phone but she pulled it out it had no service. She wasn't sure where her phone ended up after the crash but if he didn't have service, than she didn't either.

April heard voices approaching and froze. She had nothing else to do but to pray because if they found her a few feet away they were both going to die. She accepted her death but she didn't want Punk to die for protecting her. He just showed her that beautiful house and had such amazing plans for his future and she didn't have any plans. He deserved to live because he was a hero, her hero.

"...maybe if we had fucking flash lights!" she heard one man yell.

"They're in the car." the other one said.

"There is no way they survived this crash." one of them said in disbelief.

"Clearly they did! Sawyer is going to be pissed. This bitch has more lives than a cat." one said.

April felt Punk begin to stir in her lap and she quickly clasped her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make a noise and his eyes shot open when she did that she pressed her fingers to his lips and with pleading eyes asked him not to say anything.

"Let's get the fucking flash lights than." she heard one say then heard leaves rustling and knew they were leaving.

"Are you ok?" April asked in a whisper.

"My head is pound." He groaned trying to sit up a bit.

"I would suggest not moving but they're going to be back real soon." April warned him standing up first. "I dragged you from the car but my shoulder really hurts and I don't know how far I'll get you." She cried trying to help him up and once he stood up he felt right back down.

"I'm just dizzy." Punk assured her.

"Then crawl." April demanded kneeling down next to him. "They're going to find us."

"We have to split up." Punk told her and she rolled her eyes.

"No, Phil." She said pulling him back up to his feet.

"You're freakishly strong." Punk muttered and she grabbed his arm and placed it around her her shoulders to help keep him standing. "I have a concussion. It's nothing bad. I just need a few minutes."

"We don't have a few minutes." She whispered as she practically dragged him from the crash site.

"We're going further into the woods." Punk said realizing it.

"We have to! They're all parked up there. They'll see us. We have to go deeper." She said

"I have a gun strapped to my ankle." Punk told her. "Take it off my ankle and unlock it."

"I can't carry the gun and you." April said as she struggled to keep him up.

"Then leave me here. I'll be fine. It's not me they want to kill." Punk hissed.

"No!" she quietly but strongly stated. "I'm not leaving you here. If we both can't leave then we both stay."

"I'm telling you to do something." He hissed in her ear. "Being disobedient is cute and all when we're at the apartment or the office but not right now. I tell you to fucking run and you run and you don't look back." he said as he stopped moving. "Go. But take the gun first."

"No!" She yelled now and he hushed her.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" he asked annoyed.

"No! I'm the only one trying to save us both!" She remarked.

"I hear you." A voice teasingly sang and April froze.

Punk knew that voice too. That wasn't just a right hand man, that was Jeremy Sawyer himself.

April grabbing Punk by his arm and pulled him behind another tree.

"Princess? That's what I call you." He said loudly. "I've been dying to get my hands on you princess. You're a little young for me but I've been dreaming about you. I get hard every time I think of your scared face when you walked in on me and your neighbor! I'm going to play with your outsides before I play with your insides!" He yelled and she could hear his feet in the leaves.

April was absolutely shaking. Punk quickly stepped in front of her and she was sandwiched in-between him and the tree. He leaned over the best he could to reach for his gun that was strapped to his ankle but out of nowhere he was tackled the ground and April screamed.

"Hey!" April yelled and Jeremy looked up from his assault on Punk and smiled at her. "It's me you want, right? Catch me if you can." She challenged and took off running deeper into the woods.

"I like her." Jeremy said to Punk before getting off of him and chasing off after her.

Punk unstrapped his gun finally without standing up since he was in so much pain but both Jeremy and April were gone.

"Fuck." Punk nearly cried. "Fuck!" he yelled louder now slamming his fist into the ground in anger.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the cliffhanger**

 **P.S- how badass is AJ?**


	10. Promises Kept

**Promises Kept**

* * *

April ran as fast as she could. She had no idea she was capable of running so fast. She had short legs so this was impressive to her. She could hear Jeremy not far behind her which was a relief because it meant he wasn't anywhere near Punk. She kept running and running and making turns and making herself get lost in the process but as long as she didn't double back to Punk she was good. Like she said, she made peace with her own death it was Punk's life she wasn't willing to risk. After everything he did for her the least she could do was leave him alive so he could save more lives. Punk was a hero, April was just a witness. She'd never make the impact that he would make on the world.

April was out of breath and ducked behind a tree. She fell to her butt and began to breathe heavily. She was hoping she lost Jeremy but then she heard leaves and knew he was coming. She placed her hand over her own mouth so he wouldn't hear her heavy breaths and she saw him run right past her and deeper into the woods.

"I don't know if you're out there Robbie." April began quietly. "You know I don't pray or anything but I think I'm about to die." she announced. "And I'm scared." she had to admit. "I didn't even write an article for a real paper yet or get to make a difference. I've never fallen in love. I never had children and I'll never know what unconditional selfish love feels like."

"You're very dramatic." a voice said and April looked up and saw Punk standing over her. "And hint, when you're hiding don't talk to yourself." He said and April stood up and threw her arms around him.

"Are you ok, Ape?" He asked hugging her back and felt her heart pounding against his chest.

"Now I am." She said to him.

"I got a signal and help is on it's way. We just have to hold on a bit longer, ok?" he said and she nodded.

"Are you in pain?" April asked helping him sit down.

"Not as much. Once you started running I got this adrenalin rush." Punk said as April kneeled in front of him.

"You have such a bad cut." April cringed touching his forehead and he hissed. "Sorry." She almost cried as she cringed and blew gently over the cut.

"You saved my life again." He pointed out quietly. "Twice tonight actually. I'm going to deputize you." he teased.

"I really care about you." she said honestly. "I don't want you to die."

"I'm not dying and neither are you." he assured her. "They'll be here. They're tracking my phone and sending a helicopter and cops and Marshal's are on their way right now by car."

"What if they don't get here in time?" she asked as she still looked at his cut.

"Can you be positive?" He asked in a groan. "And stop playing with my cut." he said grabbing her hands and she was literally nose to nose with him. "It's alright." he whispered and kissed one of the hands he grabbed.

April could feel herself melt. She wasn't sure they would make it out of this alive still. She wish she had his positive outlook on it. But she decided if she was going to die she was going to die with a smile on her face.

April pressed her lips to his and was stunned when he moved his hand to the back of her head to keep her in position. His tongue swiped her lips and she parted them granting his tongue entrance. She pressed her body as close to his as possible as his hands now run up and down her back over the smooth material of her dress. This was how Punk wanted to die too, with the taste of AJ on his lips.

The kiss didn't last long because they heard a helicopter and saw a spotlight and soon they could hear people yelling out their names in the woods.

"We're here!" Punk yelled as April face fell and she stood up. She wanted to kiss him a lot longer. A few minutes weren't nearly long enough.

"Here!" April yelled waving her arms and they were rushed by SWAT team members, Marshal's and whoever else showed up.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked approaching April.

"Phil is hurt." April said pointing to the floor where Punk was still sitting.

"It's a concussion." Punk told him.

"Are you a doctor?" Adam asked mockingly. "We need an extraction to a hospital ASAP." he said into the walkie and that's when April saw the helicopter lower a bit and a basket came down.

"He's going in the helicopter?" April asked.

"I'm not." Punk said standing up slowly but Adam caught him.

"Yea you are." Adam said to him..

"I have to stay with April." Punk told him.

"We'll watch out for her." Adam said walking him over tot he basket that was lowered.

"It's ok." April said to Punk and he shook his head.

"No. I have to stay with her." Punk told Adam but Adam overpowered him.

"I'll stay with her myself." Adam promised him.

"They're still here in the woods. Jeremy is here." Punk warned him.

"There's two of them and about 200 of us. We'll be fine." Adam said to him as he sat Punk in the basket. Punk kept his eyes on April who's face a little cut up and she was shivering as she watched Punk go in one way.

"You have to bring her to the hospital." Punk told Adam who nodded. "I mean it. I want to see her there or I'm not staying."

"I'll bring her there." Adam promised. "I won't let her out of my sight."

"Give her a fucking jacket too." Punk spat as Adam signaled up the helicopter.

"I've got her." Adam promised him. "Just relax."

Punk kept his eyes on her for as long as he could as he was raised into the helicopter and she didn't move a muscle until he was out of her visual.

* * *

Punk was giving pain medicine and with his head injury he didn't wake up until the next afternoon.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Adam teased. He clearly sat next to Punk all night

"Where is she?" Punk asked in a raspy voice.

"You're fine by the way." Adam said to him. "Concussion and some busted ribs, you also got stitches on your side but they'll release you tonight or tomorrow."

"April." Punk repeated looking at him.

"Not a broken bone, not even a stitch." Adam told him.

"Is she back at home?" Punk asked.

"No." Adam said to him.

"She's here?" Punk asked sitting up and Adam shook his head. "Well where the fuck is she?"

"The Chief and Cena met up with her last night here at the hospital." Adam told him and Punk sat up even though he was in pain. "It's better this way." he said knowing Punk knew already.

"You let them take her!" Punk yelled getting out of the bed but nearly falling over.

"Get back in bed." Adam demanded standing up.

"They put her in the program, didn't they?" Punk asked and Adam looked away. "You promised me you would fucking watch her!"

"I tried, man." Adam told him honestly. "They won't let me near her. She was here, got checked out, came in to see you but you were out cold then whisked off."

"Find out where they relocated her." Punk ordered.

"You know I can't do that." Adam said to him. "From what I heard they suggested and she agreed. It's for your own safety."

"Fuck my safety!" Punk yelled knocking over the bed tray violently. "They're going to find her and kill her!"

"John is going to stay with her for a bit I heard." Adam said and Punk grew even more angry.

"I trusted you!" Punk screamed. "She-"

"She's better off but more importantly you are." Adam reasoned.

"Fuck you!" Punk spat. "She pulled me out of that car and saved my life. I promised I'd stay with her."

"She's gone." Adam told him bluntly. "She's not coming back. Once they're in the system that's it."

"That's not it." Punk said shaking his head.

"You might see her at Sawyer's trial but they're passing the case off to another team so-" Adam began.

"What the fuck happened while I was out?" Punk demanded to know. "How did I lose April and my case?"

"You're too involved. Chief is afraid you've been green lit by the Sawyer family." Adam told him.

"I need to find April." Punk said to him. "Go get me some clothes." He ordered and Adam just stood there. "You're not going to help me, are you?"

"You've been put on forced medical leave." Adam told him. "I'm reporting to the Chief until further notice."

"You know what's going to happen to her, right?" Punk asked Adam desperately. "We were talking last night how we didn't trust John on our team and now he's in charge of her life. We have to get her back and I know you know I'm right because you won't even look at me."

"I just didn't think it was right how they took her without me knowing." Adam admitted. "Beth spoke to her. Chief said your life was in danger with her around and staying with you so she left. She didn't even pack up her stuff at your place."

"Please." Punk said walking over to him. "I can't lose her."

"Punk-" Adam began

"She's...she's more than a witness." Punk told him honestly. "She saved me twice last night and she was brave in front of me but scared on in the inside. She's probably terrified right now and I don't blame her. She trusts me, you and Beth for a reason." that stung Adam because he knew Punk was right.

"She was our witness, she was our friend." He added. "They had no right to talk her into doing this because you know she didn't want to go. She's all her parents had left, she wouldn't just go like this unless she was scared for me and she shouldn't be. They shouldn't have used me against her. I heard Jeremy last night when he was looking for her. He's a serial killer and a dog with a bone. He's going to find her. Sawyer's dad has moles in our agency because he's always one step ahead of us. If we don't find her first he'll kill her."

"I don't know how I would get that info." Adam said to him.

"It's not right I'm asking you to do this but I'm going to anyway because that's how important this is to me." Punk said honestly. "I'll tell you how to get the info because I have that clearance and I promise to keep you out of this but you need to go into the office and log into my computer because they won't let me in there. I have to get to her, please."

"It's a lot of trouble you're going through for a witness." Adam said to him.

"I told you she's not just a witness. She's special." Punk told him. "But I wouldn't go looking for her if I thought she was truly safer with Cena god knows where. I'll do it without you if I have to but-"

"Relax." Adam groaned. "Give me your log in info."

"Give me your phone." Punk said and Adam passe him his phone.

"You better marry this girl for all this trouble we're going through." Adam told him.

"I just want to keep her breathing." Punk said passing him back his phone.

"You do realize this is going to cost you everything, right?" Adam asked him. "Your career will not over be over but there will be a black mark over every arrest and conviction you have gotten. Not only that you could face criminal charges as well."

"Right." Punk said not following. "Do you think I haven't accepted this?"

"Just making sure." Adam said putting his phone in his pocket. "Beth is bringing you some clothes."

"Thank you." Punk said to him.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't trust you completely." Adam said before he walked out.

"I know and I wouldn't take it for granted." Punk said to him.

"What are you going to do after you find her?" Adam asked and Punk shrugged.

"I'll worry about it when I find her." Punk told him.

"I'll be back in an hour." Adam told him and Punk nodded.

Punk walked over to his bed but he was to anxious to lay back down. He didn't notice the folded piece of paper that was next to his bed and opened it. It was in April's writing.

 _Phil,_

 _I'm sorry you were sleeping and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to your face but you looked so adorable sleeping. I wanted to say thank-you for everything you have done for me. You didn't just save my life and give me a place to lay my head at night, you gave me a companionship I didn't think was achievable in such a short amount of time. You haven't only been a great friend but a true confidant. I knew I could trust you with my deepest darkest secrets and greatest aspirations. I thought it was a one sided feeling. I felt like a schoolgirl with a crush and since I'm never going to see you again or have to see your face when you read this you should know that I fell for you. At first I thought it was a hero thing, what girl wouldn't fall in love with the man who saved her life? But it was much deeper than that._

 _My fears of impending death were pushed to the side when you were around and I had never felt safer. I'll never forgive myself for getting you hurt last night. You are an extraordinary man and so many people are going to benefit from you doing your job. They're all going to look up at you and see you as the hero you truly are. You're a life changer and that's a gift you can't just throw away. There's nothing more important than what you do and is a big part of the reason I love you so much. But what I loved most about you was your impatience, the way you would roll your eyes every time I walked out of the shower, the fact that you would sneak and wait until I'd fall asleep to try to beat my scores on your fame and how you say what's on your mind and never hold back. What you had called your flaws were the parts I admired the most._

 _You don't have a single flaw in your entire body. The Chief and John told me this was for the best, for your safety and I agree. I know what lies ahead and I've made peace with it. They have promised to keep me safe for as long as possible so I don't want you to worry. I'm sure you'll be relieved to have the messy girl out of your loft and life and you're probably reading this thinking I'm crazy but that's ok, I wouldn't be at peace if I didn't get this off of my chest. They wouldn't let me call my parents to say goodbye they said it would be too risky but could you check in on them from time to time? Tell them I'm ok and that I love them with all of my heart and I'll miss them so much that my heart with ache but I'll sleep better knowing they'll never have to pay for my mistakes or even have to bury me because I know they wouldn't be able to stand it._

 _Besides checking in on my parents remember to take care of yourself. Take a vacation! You've earned one! And please stop trying to beat my scores on your games, it's not going to happen. Stay safe too because you have a beautiful home waiting for you to fill with a family that I know you'll love and protect for the rest of your life. It's going to leave a huge void in my heart not being able to see or speak to you anymore but I'm happy knowing you'll be ok because you're one of the best people I have ever met in my entire life. You deserve nothing but the best things in life including that red door house with a white picket fence (I requested a similar house in my relocation but I don't think that's going to happen)._

 _I'll admit I'm a little scared of death because I'm not sure how it's going to happen. Will it be quick? Will it hurt? Am I going to cry? Will you recognize me when I'm gone? Is their a heaven? Will I go to hell for my sins? Or does it all just go blank like you said? I'll guess I'll find out soon enough. As you can tell I'm nervous because not only do I ramble verbally but I've clearly rambled with this letter._

 _Goodbye Phil,_

 _Love your 'Ape'_

Punk noticed the letter had smudged spots which meant she had cried when writing this then he heard a tear drop hit the letter and realized he was crying himself. He wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that she felt she was able to lay it all out for him and he couldn't respond and express what he was feeling or the fact that she penned a goodbye letter. He could feel the fear she was feeling as she wrote this. A young woman with the world at her at the tip of her fingers thinking it was all about to be over and wondering how she was going to be murdered.

"Clothes?" Beth greeted with a smile but her face fell when she saw he was in tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said folding the letter up and cleaning his eyes.

"Adam told me what the plan is." Beth said to him and Punk held his hand up.

"There is absolutely no way you're going to talk me out of this." Punk warned her. "And the less we discuss it is best for you before you become an accomplice."

"I want to help." Beth told him and he looked surprised. "Something isn't right. They shouldn't have just taken her like that. John convinced the Chief of this last night when your call first came in. He wanted to wait for you to wake up but the Chief was worried about you and April was frantic thinking she was going to get you killed. She really cares about you."

"Yea, I know." Punk said quietly. "All I need from you is to help sneak me out of here and get me to a car."

"Alright." Beth said to him.

"She really wasn't hurt?" Punk asked.

"Her shoulder was bothering her but she wouldn't let anyone look at it until she knew how you were and then after that they just wanted to rush her out of here." Beth said to him and he frowned.

"She pulled me out of that SUV and hid me away." Punk told her. "What about Sawyer? Any luck tracking him?"

"We never saw him once we got there." Beth told him.

"I need you and Adam to find him." Punk said to her seriously. "April can leave WITSEC if she wants, she has that freedom but she'll never truly be safe until he's locked up."

"We won't sleep until we do." Beth promised.

"Even though he's probably already halfway to wherever she is." Punk said to her.

"I don't think they were taking her far." Beth admitted in a whisper.

"Why would you say that?" Punk asked.

"They felt taking her too far out of state would increase their chances of being spotted by Sawyer's people. And you know they think there are moles in the office." Beth added. "April hugged me goodbye last night and she said Wisconsin after I asked if she had any idea where she would be going. I just don't know where exactly in Wisconsin."

"That's good enough and close enough." Punk said already feeling better.

"Just be careful." Beth warned him. "There won't be backup once you go in after her since it's not sanctioned and you're hurt."

"I feel better than new." Punk as he pulled jeans on under his hospital gown then took the gown off and grabbed a t-shirt next. "I slept more than I have in weeks too."

"Do you want this?" Beth asked noticing Punk dropped the letter on the floor without noticing.

"Yea." Punk said taking I back and tucking it into the back pocket of hie jeans.

"Here's a phone you can use too. Adam is going to send the address if he finds one to you on that." Beth said and he nodded taking the phone. "Keys to the car downstairs. It's registered to good plates. I got it from the impound lot." She said and he took the keys.

"Thank you." Punk said kissing her cheek.

"I'll distract the security outside and you can go down the right and down the stairs.

"I'll pay you back for this." Punk promised her.

"Just be safe, both of you." Beth encouraged.

"April is going to be fine." Punk said more to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And spoiler alert: it is not going to be THAT easy to track down his girl. Also, how sad was April's letter? Let me know what you think! :)**


	11. In Search

**In Search**

* * *

There was no way with even Punk's security clearance he'd be able to get an EXACT location on April. He did have a state and a neighborhood though and that was good enough for him. Punk tracked people down for a living and no one knew the Marshal services better than him. He took April's advice and put in for four weeks vacation, told his Chief it was because be needed time to heal but in reality he had been driving around the same Wisconsin neighborhood for almost two weeks now searching for April. He knew prototypical and knew April would lose her security detail after a two week adjustment period. He also knew April would run for it. He had gotten used to know her well and knew after two weeks of being locked up she was going to run and take her chances so he had to find her before that happened because April was smart and it would be hard to find her.

"Any luck?" Adam asked over the phone.

"No." Punk said as he was parked down a residential street keeping his eyes open. His eyes were baggy and his beard and hair were growing long. It looked like he aged ten years. Searching for April was not only exhausting but he was worried about her. He was scared he'd be too late.

"I haven't heard anything but Cena isn't back in the office yet." Adam told him. "Chief isn't talking about it either."

"Any leads on Sawyer?" Punk asked.

"A few but they were all dead ends." Adam said to him.

"That should be your only focus." Punk reminded him. "I can find her but can't bring her home until he's locked up."

"That's a tall order." Adam reminded him. "This is bigger than you. You can't protect April and track down Jeremy Sawyer. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Then at least I died trying." Punk said to him then hung up.

If everyone was going to be negative then he'd do this on his own and he already felt like he was. He was a great Marshal and it wasn't just about his growing attraction and feelings towards April, he knew in the fiber of his being that something was very wrong with this case. She was the most creditable witness against James Sawyer they had ever had so he knew it would be risky for her but this was out of control. He didn't have the proof but he knew Cena was the mole who was leaking information to the Sawyer family and since Cena was in charge of April's safety, it meant her time was running out.

He looked over to the passenger side seat of his car and picked up the letter April had wrote him. He read it constantly and not just because it meant so much to me or because it bared her true feelings and she opened herself up so beautifully to him but he was also looking for clues or hints.

He knew deep down she didn't want to leave him. She felt safest under his watchful eye and he was the only friend she had in the world. She wouldn't want to say goodbye through a letter. He was hoping she'd reach out and call him but knew Cena wouldn't let that happen either. He began to drive and around the corner was a coffee shop. He pulled into the parking lot and that's when he froze.

There was April. She had on dark sunglasses, her hair was gently blowing in the wind as she stepped out of the coffee shop. What made him scowl was John Cena at her side. He couldn't just get out of the car and cause a scene. He had to be patient and play this smart but he was relieved to see her breathing.

Actually, he was relieved to see her in general. He had spent every waking hour with her for almost a month and then to suddenly not see or speak to her for weeks was a depressing feeling for him. He decided once this was over he wasn't letting her walk out of his life. He kept thinking about his big white house with the red door during these last two weeks a lot. He couldn't envision the life April imagined for him without her. Whether it was a romantic relationship or just friendship, he wanted April around for the rest of his life.

Punk started his car up again and slowly began to follow John. He knew John would be on the lookout for him so he was careful when following him. He didn't need to know the exact house she was in. Just the block and then he'd go from there. John turned down a dead end block with only four houses and Punk kept going straight. He knew where they were now and she was going to be safe. She was coming back with him and he'd kill John or anyone else who got on his way...

* * *

Later that night Punk pulled down that block that John had turned down. He didn't see John's car on the street which meant John was parking in the garage. But he knew April was a fan of views at night and even though there were no City lights out here but he would bet his life she was looking out at the stars somewhere. Punk got out of his car and headed towards a lightly wooded area located behind the houses. At the third house he saw her in the yard laying on a blanket and looking up at the sky.

She looked so at peace as she admired the stars in the sky. He took a step back further into the woods when she suddenly sat up. She peered towards the woods but Punk knew she didn't see him. He couldn't just run up and grab her, John would shoot him on sight. She stood up slowly and peered around the entire yard.

"Something wrong?" Punk heard John asked as he stepped into the back.

"I just..." April trailed off. "No. You can leave me alone now."

"You have to talk to me." John said to her and Punk stepped closer to listen better. "Almost two weeks of silence is driving me crazy."

"I don't care." April said to him. "I don't like it here."

"You don't like it anywhere." John laughed.

"I liked it at Phil's." She retorted and Punk smirked.

"And how did you pay him back for that? Almost getting him killed twice. You can't go back there." John told her.

"Why can't I at least talk to him?" April asked.

"He's working like crazy." John lied and Punk glared at him even though John wouldn't be able to see it. "We told him you went into WITSEC and he agreed it was for the best. Almost being killed changed his mind."

"If he's working that means he's ok, right?" April asked.

"I told you he was fine." John said to her. "He's not coming here so you can stop coming out and looking for him."

"I'm not looking for him." April mumbled and Punk frowned. "He's better off without me."

"That we agree on." John said to her. "He cared about you though if that makes an difference."

"You don't know anything." April responded and Punk nodded in agreement with her. "He didn't trust you and that was with good reason."

"It really wasn't." John smirked stepping closer to her. "Have I tried to hurt you? Make you uncomfortable?"

"No. But you talk a lot." April shot at him. "Ever hear of something called 'comfortable silence'?" Punk would have laughed out loud if he could, that was his girl.

"Fine. Go back to laying on the grass, I'll go back inside." John offered.

"No." she said grabbing her blanket. "You stay out here so I can shower."

"The shower is all the way upstairs." John said to her.

"I don't want you in the house with me when I shower." She reminded him coldly then walked back inside and Punk shook his head in annoyance. There went his opportunity to talk to her tonight.

Punk waited around and kept his eyes on John and saw he was armed, otherwise Punk would have bum rushed him. He wasn't sure if John had other people in the house either. He watched as John reached into his pocket and made a phone call.

"Yea, I'm here until Saturday." John said into the phone. "I don't know if I want to leave her just yet. She's jumpy. I'm afraid she's going to run the second I'm gone...her attitude sucks, she keeps wondering why I won't let her at least call Punk but I told her it's for his own safety. Is he back at work yet?...vacation? Punk?" John laughed and Punk rolled his eyes. "I don't know if he'd find her out here but if he does..." he began but Punk couldn't hear anymore since a plane passed by. "...yea I mean she's scared but it will be all over soon. And the sooner the better I'm sick of this shit." he said into the phone and now Punk was convinced he was talking to one of Sawyers men. "She's a pain in the ass, I don't know how Punk put up with her for so long. But I suppose two pain in the asses get along well."

John listened for a bit and it frustrated Punk to no need to not be able to hear what was being said to him.

"I would have seen Punk if he was here, this area is small." John said into the phone. "Alright...yea I'm going to keep her calm but we have to get this over with fast because she's smart and is going to figure this out. I already think she suspects me. I wish I could get it over with myself because I have to be honest, she's hot but I can't stand her fucking mouth."  
Punk glared at his former team member and was no in fear of April annoying him into shooting her. He had to warn her to at least behave and stay on his good side. Punk had no idea what John was waiting for. Probably for Sawyer's men to be able to sneak into the state because he knew if he killed April himself it would be traced back to him.

Punk felt his phone vibrating in his pocket but ignored it until John was off the phone. Once the call was over John turned to walk into the house but the backdoor was locked and he groaned.

"Is she kidding me?" John asked trying to pull the door open. "Hey!" John yelled up to what he assumed was the bathroom window since it was steaming over now. "She's really going to make me wait out here." He groaned then sat on a step and began to play on his phone.

* * *

When Punk made his way back to his car he pulled his phone out hoping for good news from Adam but the number that called him made his heart drop. Although he didn't want to have this conversation, he was a man of his word and called it back.

"Mr. Mendez." Punk greeted as cheerfully as possible. "I'm sorry I missed your call."

"It's alright, son. I know you're busy. We're still on the cruise but we've tried to call April a couple of times and she's not answering. Is she alright?" Robert asked.

"Yea she's in perfect health." Punk told him honestly. "She's in the shower right now."

"Can you have her call us?" Robert asked.

"We had a security breach." Punk told him. "I'm not going to lie to you, they put her in witness protection."

"They what?" Robert snapped.

"They didn't tell me they were and she volunteered to go." Punk confided.

"How am I going to tell my wife?" Robert asked in disbelief. "I can't talk to her ever again? How will I know if she's alright?"

"I'm here." Punk said quietly looking towards the house. "I just tracked her down. I'm going to stay here until I figure something out. I'm not leaving her."

"I should be alarmed you went through so much trouble for my daughter who is just a witness but I'm actually relieved." Robert had to admit.

"They pressured her into doing this and I'm not going to let them change her entire life." Punk told him.

"I'd feel better knowing you were still with her." Robert said to him.

"Me too." Punk agreed. "I'm here now and I'm watching. I can't get to her yet but when I do I'll have her call you."

"She's just a young woman." Robert said to Punk sadly. "She doesn't deserve this, she did nothing wrong."

"I know." Punk agreed again. "That's why I'm not going to let her sacrifice her entire life because of a criminal. She deserves better. She deserves her life."

"Just don't get yourself killed in the process." Robert warned him. "She thinks very highly of you."

"I think very highly of her too." Punk said staring at the house. "I'll take care of her. Just enjoy your trip and don't worry your wife."

"You'll call me if there are any changes?" Robert asked.

"Of course." Punk told him.

"When you see her, tell her I love her." Robert requested.

"I will." Punk promised then Robert hung up.

"You are going to get me into so much trouble." Punk said still looking at the house but talking to April.

* * *

Punk was wide awake all night. He moved his car around the corner and watched the house by foot and kept switching it up all night. He needed John out so he could get in and talk to April. He was already planning his next move. He wasn't going to bring April back to Chicago, he would hide out with her elsewhere. Somewhere Sawyer would never find her. He already came to peace with the idea of his career being over and he was ok with it if it meant April lived to see another day.

Punk was across the street watching the house when he saw John run out of the front door in a panic. Punk narrowed his eyes and grew alarmed that something happened. The worst hit him thinking John had finally snapped and killed her. John was on the phone panicking to whoever he was talking to and peering up and down the block.

"She's gone! It's over!" John yelled.

Punk was able to hear him yell that much into the phone and Punk reached for his gun that he was hiding in his pants behind his back and pulled it out and unlocked then jetted across the street. He tackled John to the ground causing the phone to go flying and pressed his gun to John's temple before he could even react.

"Where is she?" both John and Punk asked at the same time.

"What?" John asked.

"I saw her here! She was fine last night!" Punk yelled pressing the gun harder against his head. "What did you do to her?"

"She was gone when I woke up!" John yelled. "You fucking talked her into running!"

"I didn't talk to her at all! She didn't even know I was here!" Punk yelled not moving his gun. "You're working with Sawyer and you-"

"I'm not working with Sawyer!" John shouted.

"I've heard you talking to him!" Punk yelled.

"April's stuff is gone! She packed up and snuck out! Go check the house! I didn't lay a hand on her!" John defended.

Punk got off of John but kept his gun on him.

"Get the fuck up." Punk ordered and John stood up and Punk pulled his gun off of him. "Walk into the house."

"Do you realize what you're doing?" John asked him as he walked into the house ahead of Punk. "You may have a higher ranking but you broke so many fucking rules and now you're holding a gun on a fellow Marshal?"

"You're not a Marshal." Punk said to him coldly. "You're a rat. You're a mole and you talked April into coming here so you could let Sawyer's men kill her."

"That's the most paranoid shit I have ever heard in my life." John had to laugh. "I'm not a perfect man but I'm not a killer and I'm not working with criminals. I was trying to keep YOU alive."

"I didn't need the help!" Punk yelled.

"Yes you did." John said to him.

"Take me to her room." Punk ordered and John walked on the steps and into the first bedroom.

It was a bare room but it was April's for sure. There was a wet towel on the floor and a couple of books.

"Her clothes and bag are gone." John said quietly. "Her window was open too." he told him and Punk peered out the window and saw a drain pipe. Just like at her family home, she crawled out the window and slid down the pipe.

"You scared her." Punk said to him.

"I didn't scare her." John said to him with a laugh. "I've been nothing but nice to her and she's been a real asshole to me."

"Watch it." Punk warned pulling the trigger back on his gun.

"And you thought I had a thing for her." John laughed. "I knew you'd find us. I just didn't think you'd make her run."

"If I convinced her to run then I'd be with her." Punk said to him. "I wouldn't let her off on her own."

"Can you just lower the gun so we can figure out where the fuck she went?" John asked.

"I don't trust you." Punk reminded him not lowering the gun.

"I'm calm and relaxed. I have another gun at my ankle and I would have pulled it if I want to shoot you or fight you but I don't." John said to him. "Who else knows you're here?"

"No one." Punk said keeping his gun on him.

"Good." John said relieved. "I might be able to save April and your career."

"I don't need your help with either." Punk said finally lowering his gun and waited for John to make a move but he didn't.

"I get you dig her-" John began.

"This has nothing to do with my personal feelings." Punk said coldly.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with your personal feelings." John corrected. "You know she's better off away from you and the team in general."

"Stop saying that." Punk warned him. "I'm the only one fighting to keep her alive."

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing!?" John asked annoyed. "My wife is pregnant and I've spent two weeks with April here! I gave up part of my life to keep her and you safe!"

"I'm not in danger!" Punk yelled.

"You are!" John yelled back. "You just don't know how much."  
It suddenly hit Punk, he knew exactly where April would run to.

"Other Marshal's are on their way to trace her steps so I suggest you go before-" John began but Punk was already halfway down the stairs.

John curiously followed Punk down the stairs and watched him jump in his car and speed off. He knew where April was.

"Son of a bitch." John muttered then opened the garage and jumped into his own car.


	12. At Last

**At Last**

* * *

Punk pulled up in front of his house two hours later. He jumped out of his car and reached for his keys and unlocked the door. He hadn't been inside of his house since he purchased it. There was furniture that came with the house but it had white sheets covering it. He walked around slowly and checked for any sign of April. He walked down the stairs and checked the large family room then passed by the side door that lead to the garage and saw the glass was broke which meant someone unlocked the door.

Punk wandered around the home and checked every bedroom and he was starting to second guess himself when there was no sign of her. No clothes, no shoes, nothing out of place. He took a big gamble coming here because it was so far out of the way and now he was hours behind her. His next hope would be that she'd call him for help or just to let him know she was alright.

He was walking down the hall to the steps when he saw it. He hadn't even remembered it was there but there was door that lead up the stairs to an attic. He climbed the stairs and entered the empty attic and looked around it and that's when he saw her. She was in the furthest corner of the attic with her eyes shut and her knees pulled up to her chest. She must have heard someone coming and knew there was nowhere to hide.

"Please make it fast." She cried.

"Ape." He said and she looked up at him. "I've been looking for you for weeks."

"Phil." She whispered then jumped up and ran into his arms.

"I've missed you." Punk said holding her tight.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." She said crying into his neck. "How did you find me? Did I set off an alarm?" She asked pulling away.

"I was there last night in Wisconsin. I watched the house all night and John said you took off today. I remember you wrote in your note you wanted to go to a place with a red door." he said to her.

"You read my note?" She asked instantly feeling embarrassed.

"I did." He said pulling it out of his back jean pocket. "I read it everyday. I heard what John told you last night and I haven't been working. I haven't worked in weeks. I've been driving around Wisconsin looking for you."

"Really? Why?" She asked quietly.

"Because I want you with me." He said honestly. "And not just because it's safer for you but because I want you around. Danger or no danger. Are you ok? Did John hurt you?"

"No." April told him shaking her head. "He's been decent."

"If he was decent he wouldn't have snuck you away." Punk said to her. "Why did you go with them? We talked about this."

"John told me Sawyer was going to kill you." April told him then choked back tears. "I didn't want you to die."

"How can I die when you're always around to save me?" he asked teasingly as he brushed his thumb under her eye to clear away her tears.

"It's not funny." She frowned.

"It's a little funny." He smirked.

"What are we going to do now? Are you going to turn me in?" She asked.

"No." he told her. "We can hide out here for a bit until we think of something else. I'm not actively working and after the shit I've pulled these last few weeks I don't think I'll be working for a while."

"What was the point of you doing that? You're going to blow your own case. I'm your witness." She reminded him.

"You're not my witness." he said then grabbed her face and kissed her.

April felt her body ease in his arms for the first time in weeks. This was when she felt safest. April wrapped her arms around his neck as he tugged her body harder against her. She walked backwards without separating their lips towards a white sheet she laid out in the corner. She wasn't going to lose this opportunity with him again. If almost dying three times taught her anything, it was to live life to the fullest before you go.

April pulled Punk onto the attic floor over the sheet with him on top of her, still not parting their lips. Punk was laying straight across of her body as he devoured her mouth completely. His tongue was practically down her throat and she eagerly sucked on it as she spread her legs so he could cradle his body between her thighs. April made the first brave move by pulling at shirt from the hem and he lifted his face away from hers and helped pull his own shirt off. His ribs were wrapped from the car accident and he saw April look at the injury.

"It's fine." He assured her then leaned back down to kiss her again.

April pushed the thoughts of his injury out of her mind after his assurance he was fine. She had literally been dreaming of this moment since she moved into his apartment. His mouth slid across hers and he began to open mouth kiss her jawline. His hands were pushing her t-shirt up as he did this and April was just basking in the feel. His hands on her bare stomach, his mouth sucking on her face. She hadn't even lost an item of clothing yet and she was already soaking.

Punk pushed her shirt up over her breasts and began to kiss her tummy and she ran her fingers through his hair as he did so. He peppered her stomach with kisses so hot she thought it would burn her. His face moved lover and she was in awe when he used his teeth to unbutton her jeans. His face ran lower over her jean clad covered area but he opened his mouth and bit there. The jeans protected her from the pain but the pressure was so arousing. She moaned out as he moved back up her body and pulled her shirt off completely. She sat up slightly and he unclasped her bra then grabbed her face and kissed her again as he lowered her back onto the floor.

Her bra was still on but barely hanging onto her shoulder. Punk was already pulling her jeans down as she rested her back against the floor and it wasn't just her jeans, her panties came right down with them and she felt so exposed to him but yet, not uncomfortable. He sat up on his knees and admired her body. April reached her arms forward and began to tug at his jeans that came down over his hips easily and also revealed he didn't have on boxers. She reached out and began to stroke him and he laid across her body again, tugging her bra completely off now. His face was buried in her hair now as he arched into her hands and he instantly stiffened in her tiny hands.

Punk's hand moved down her stomach and he began to run two fingers up and down her slit and she was drenched in want. He slid both fingers into her eagerly and she gasped in pleasure. She felt his thumb play with her nub. She pulled his hand away, taking his fingers out of her and used her other hand to bring his member to her entrance. She teased him first running her slit up and down him to lubricate him a bit then guided him inside of her body. He gently pushed her hand out of the way as the tip of him was inside of her. He looked her directly in the eyes and she nodded for him to move all the way in. She grabbed his face but didn't force him to kiss her she just wanted to see into his eyes.

Finally Punk pushed into her through her walls completely and she never shut her eyes. Punk let out a satisfied breath though. It was like he had an itch for weeks he couldn't scratch and finally someone was doing it for him. He began to move his hips slowly and placed the thumb that was playing with her into her mouth on the side and she sucked on it, only arousing him further and forcing him to move faster. Punk sucked on her bottom lip since her mouth was parted slightly do to his thumb inside of it and April was trying to concentrate on matching his pace but his lips and fingers were distracting her as well. She orgasmed after four thrusts but he was just moving faster.

Punk's tongue grew jealous of his own thumb so he replaced his tongue with his thumb and he was back trying to dive into her throat as he used his hands to keep some of his weight off of her as he thrust into her harder and harder.

April was feeling a bit embarrassed when she felt a second orgasm rock through her body causing her to scream out in pleasure. Punk and her were just getting started and she was losing it like crazy but she didn't want it to stop either. Punk rolled them over and April sat up on him and began to ride him. This was his new favorite thing to watch. Her breasts bounced as her body rode him up and down until her hands moved over her own breasts and began to cup and play with them. Punk licked his lips and felt himself get closer and closer to his limit but he waited too long for this to end. He sat up and he wrapped his one arm around her hip to halt her movements and he was now perfectly still inside of her.

His mouth began to suck on her nipple and she was moaning out trying to move her hips because even though she lost it so many times, she was about to lose it again but he wouldn't let her move. All she could do was look down as he pleasured her like no other man ever had before. She racked her nails through his messy and now sweaty hair and tried to pry his mouth off of her so she could kiss him but he was seemingly enjoying himself too much.

She was finally able to get his attention and he looked up at her with desperate eyes and she kissed him as deeply and as hard as she could. She wanted him to feel how she felt about him through this kiss, just like she felt the way he felt. He kissed her back and gently thrust up into her as his hands ran over her bare back.

April's need for air forced her to pull away from his glorious mouth and she hugged him as close to his body as she could as she gently moved her hips. Punk was kissing her neck when she came for the third time but it was so much better because he joined her. She felt her body go limp in his arms but he was still kissing her neck. She moaned quietly as she arched her neck a bit so he could still kiss her.

"So good." he hummed against her skin.

"Mmhmm." She moaned in agreement.

* * *

Half an hour later Punk and AJ were getting dressed and April groaned in annoyance.

"What?" Punk asked.

"I really need a shower." She said to him. "I would have liked to have cleaned up."

"I told you I have no running water here." He shrugged. "Why would I pay bills on a house no one lives in?"

"I didn't think of that before I came here." She said buttoning up her jeans. "So, what now?"

"We stay here." Punk told her. "No one knows about this place yet but John will figure it out soon."

"You're right." April said to him. "So we just do what?" She asked.

"We hide out until Adam and Beth arrest James." Punk told her. "They will."

"Is this illegal?" She asked

"No." He laughed. "You're not on the run from the law. You're not refusing to testify you're just refusing witness protection which is your prerogative."

"What about us?" She asked.

"There's a lot going on Ape." Punk said to her. "But I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want you in my life."

"I'm pretty annoying." She warned and he laughed. "And I leave wet towels on the floor."

"I'm well aware of who you are." He said cupping her face and nipping her lips.

"You're going to make me really sad about dying." She warned with a nervous smile.

"Stop saying that." he said letting go of her. "You clearly can't be killed." He teased.

"Was John made I left?" April asked.

"Yea he was but good." Punk said to her. "We don't want to keep John happy. Did you hear him talking to anyone? Any idea what he was planning?"

"I heard him talking to his wife a lot." April told him. "But we didn't speak much. He didn't try anything with me. He did lie about what you were up to though."

"He knew you'd try to find me." Punk said to her. "Yet you didn't." he said. "Why didn't you try to call me?"

"They wouldn't let me near a phone." April said to him. "And John told me you were fine and back to work. Why would you want to hear from me?"

"You knew better than that." Punk scolded lightly. "I thought that kiss we shared before we were found-"

"You remember the kiss?" She asked and he laughed.

"You think that I'd forget that?" He asked amused.

"You were barely awake. I kind of jumped you." She reminded him.

"You can jump me anytime." he said seriously and she laughed. "We should stay up here tonight." he told her.

"Ok." She said sitting on the floor.

"There's something I need you to do." Punk said standing over her and she looked up as he passed her his phone. "Call your dad. He's worried sick."

"Do they know what happened?" She asked taking the phone.

"Your dad knows you went into WITSEC but not why. Just tell him you're with me and you're ok." Punk told her and she nodded.

"I didn't think I'd get to speak to them ever again." April said to him. "Thank you."

"You did this yourself. You're too smart for your own good sometimes." He said to her then eyed her.

"What?" She asked before she called her father.

"What were you going to do?" he asked her.

"I was going to live in your attic. And when you eventually retried and moved here with your family I'd pretend to be a ghost or something." She shrugged.

"That was you plan? To be a ghost?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Not a real ghost, duh." She said with a roll of her eyes and he shook his head in amusement then put the phone to her ear. "Daddy, its me." she greeted with a smile.

While April spoke to her father Punk walked over tot he window that looked out into the street and made sure it was clear. Across the street was a family getting out of their car. A husband, wife, baby and a dog. He was envious of that life while he hid in the attic of his home with April but hearing her laughing as she spoke on the phone was the best thing he had ever heard. It was going to be ok. Even though April asked what they were going to do he still wasn't too sure even though he tried to reassure her but this was bigger than him.

"What are we going to eat?" Punk asked after she got off the phone.

"I have food in my bag." April said almost smugly and he sat down next to her on the blanket and unzipped the bag.

"Ape, it's all crap." he frowned.

"That's all they had at the gas station during the bus stop." She shrugged.

"I have to try to get out of here and get us some food." Punk said passing her back her bag.

"No." She said to him. "We're fine here."

"I wouldn't leave you behind." He smirked. "I can't let you out of my sight apparently."

"I just need a shower." She said leaning into him.

"We'll get to a motel at some point." Punk told her. "Don't worry you'll get your four hour shower."

"You sound annoyed when you said that but you can join me in the shower now." She reminded him and his eyes widened.

"Maybe we'll make it longer." he suggested.

"Was I uh..." She trailed off nervously.

"Were you what?" He asked seriously.

"Ok?" She asked quietly and eyed her with confusion.

"Ok with what?" he asked and she rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Before! I haven't been with someone for a long time." She admitted.

"You were...I think my body made it clear how I thought you were." He said to her and she gave him a blank look. "You were great, Ape." he clarified.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he laughed.

"You want to go again so I can prove it to you? Or maybe we should go again since you feel out of practice." He suggested.

"I mean, it's not like we have anything else to do..." she trailed off and he quickly pinned her on the floor and grinned.

"That is true. And I am starving." he said to her and moaned at the innuendo.

Punk's hand went right up her shirt and she laughed which made him laugh.

"It kind of hurts my ego when you laugh while I'm touching you." Punk warned grinning.

"I would take that as a hint." A third voice said and Punk and AJ turned their heads and saw John. "Fun is over." he told them and Punk pulled his hand out of April's shirt and stood up. "You both are in way over your head."

"How did you find me?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I looked into property you own and took a stab in the dark." John said to him. "This wasn't far from where the accident took place either so whoever tried to kill you both that night knows this house is here as well."

"You mean you." Punk said to him and John shook his head.

"April go down and wait in my car." John ordered her.

"Don't boss her around." Punk warned him. "She's staying here with me."

"And you're going to do what?" John asked. "You didn't even hear me coming in!"

"I'm not going back with you." April said standing up and next to Punk. "I don't want to be in the program."

"And what do you think is going to happen?" Cena asked "You think Jeremy Sawyer is going to be magically arrested and you and your US Marshal are going to live in his loft and be able to pretend none of this ever happened? Or pretend that half of the attraction and lust is really just from the danger of this situation?"

"Shut the fuck up." Punk warned him. "We have to go." he told April looking at her. "If he's here, his friend Sawyer is on the way."

"I am not working with him!" John yelled as April quickly grabbed her bag.

"If you follow us, I will kill you." Punk threatened.

"You're making a big mistake." John warned them. "Sawyer is on to you but it's not because of me.'

"Ape, go downstairs." Punk told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously. "What if he tries something?"

"I didn't even bring my gun in." John yelled his arms up and tugging on his jeans to show he didn't have his second piece on his ankle.

"It's fine." Punk told April. "I'll meet you at the car."

"Ok." She said brushing past John and walking down the stairs.

* * *

April was outside but looking up at the window in case she heard them arguing. But she was distracted when she heard a car pulling into the driveway and was about to run until she saw Adam get out of the car.

"Where's Punk?" Adam asked her.

"He's upstairs with John." She told him. "You should get up there because I think they're going to-"

April's sentence was cut short due to the bullet ripping through her body. She fell back on the front lawn and raised her hand to see it covered in blood then suddenly Adam was standing over her pointing his gun at her head.

"You've made this extremely difficult for me." Adam said cocking his gun back again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope I managed to surprise some of you with this swerve. But again, THANK YOU all for taking time out to write me and let me know what you think and that you're enjoying it, it means the world to me.**


	13. When You're Ready

**When You're Ready**

* * *

"Do NOT move." Punk said holding his gun up.

He was halfway down the stairs when Adam pulled into the driveway and watched as his best friend shot April point blank in the chest. He was terrified for April but more terrified Adam was still holding his gun over her.

"Don't make me kill you too." Adam threatened.

"Look" John began walking out behind Punk slowly. Punk looked towards April and saw how much blood she was losing and knew he didn't have time for this. "I know this is-"

John didn't get a chance to finish because pulled his trigger and hit Adam's gun arm causing the gun to fall for it and John tackled Adam. While he was doing that Punk ran right to April.

"Ape!" He yelled as took his light sweat jacket off and pressed it to her wound. "Ape, can you hear me?" he asked frantically. "She's dying!" he yelled back looking at John.

"I have backup on the way." John said as he cuffed Adam.

"I'm going to kill you." Punk said looking at Adam who was face down in the grass. "I swear to god I'm going-"

"Pay attention to April!" John yelled at him.

Punk saw how April's face was rapidly losing color and pressed all his weight into the wound.

"It's going to be ok." Punk told her and her eyes fluttered opened. "Hey, hey Ape." he said desperately.

"What-" She began as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

"Stay awake!" He yelled. "April!"

"It doesn't hurt." April told him and his face fell.

"It's alright." Punk said to her nervously. "You can't just die on me now. We just...we haven't gotten the chance to date." he said to her and she smiled tiredly and began to close her eyes again. "No!" he yelled. "Keep those pretty eyes on me. Come on." he cried now.

"It's ok." She told him as her eyes opened halfway.

"No, it's not." He said shaking his head. "I had big plans for our first real date. You know, when we don't have to be afraid and look over out shoulders."

"What?" April asked weakly.

"I was going to take you to a Cubs game." He told her. "But I know you'd hate that so I was going to load you up with junk food. Then I was going to take you bowling because for some reason you've never been bowling- ever, I still find that to be the weirdest thing about you."

"I'm so tired." She groaned.

"I know you are but just hold on a bit longer." He pleaded. His head perked up because he heard sirens getting closer. "You want to know a secret?" he asked her and she barely nodded.

"I love the way you smell." He confessed. "I said you smelled but it was in a good way. I couldn't sleep in my bed because it smelled just like you. I want to smell that for the rest of my life." he told her and she tried to smile and he moved one hand off her chest to gently tap her face awake. "You need to stay up!" he yelled.

"I smell." She groaned tiredly.

"So good. I'm sure that's the last thing you want to hear but I had to tell you. I need that in my life." He told her. "I need you in my life. You make me laugh constantly and nobody makes me laugh. Nobody has made me appreciate life like you have. We're going to get out of this, we always get out of trouble together."

"I'll miss you." She said with a smile as her eyes closed.

"April!" He yelled and that's when paramedics arrived.

"What do we have?" The one paramedic asked as he nudged Punk out of the way to take over the wound and the other checked her for a pulse.

"April Mendez, she's 25 and has a single GSW to her lower right chest." Punk told them. "She just lost consciousness." Punk told them as he peered over their shoulders and watched them cut her t-shirt open and he cringed at all the blood.

"Damn it." One paramedic said.

"What?" Punk asked.

"We have another GSW over here!" John yelled and Punk glared at him. He stalked over to where John and Adam were.

"You let that fucker suffer! Ape is about to die!" Punk yelled

"If she doesn't die now it's going to happen later than." Adam warned as he was sat on the grass. Punk lifted his knee to Adam's face and since he was handcuffed he was defenseless.

"I swear to god you have no idea what I'm going to do to you." Punk hissed getting his now blood face. Punk roughly grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him while he spoke. "You working with Sawyer fan is the biggest cop out in history. You're a traitor and you're going to be fucking tortured for it, if April dies I'll see to it you meet the same fate."

"Enough!" John yelled pulling Punk off of him.

"You're going to pay too." Punk warned pointing at John. "You waited until thirty seconds before he shot her to tell me he was the mole. You and the Chief are going to feel this wrath." he threatened.

"Are you coming?" The paramedic asked Punk as they loaded April into the ambulance. Punk didn't even respond he just ran over and jumped in the back.

* * *

It had been four grueling hours of waiting for Punk. The Chief arrived and John eventually but he wasn't speaking to them at the moment either. He wasn't talking to anyone who wasn't April or her doctor.

"I understand you're mad." The Chief said to Punk.

"You understand nothing." Punk responded back without even looking at him.

"I've been in your seat before." The Chief reminded him. "I've been waiting for news-"

"You knew Adam was the mole working with Sawyer and you not only didn't think to tell me even though I was his direct supervisor, you let him loose so he could kill her." Punk said quietly.

"We had a feeling. We had no solid proof. That's why you were kept out of it." Chief told him. "We weren't sure if it was him and Beth. We didn't want you tipping him off. Last week we suspended on some bullshit but he figured out we were onto him."

"And now she's going to pay for your stupidity. Bravo." Punk remarked coldly.

"Nobody thought he'd show up and kill her himself." John said to him.

"Well, he did." Punk said to him. "She's dead and it's your fucking fault! You were distracting me and bullshitting with me this entire case!" He screamed standing up. "I've had Adam working for months searching for Sawyer and it turns out it was literally like doing nothing and now he's probably so far away we'll never find him, and she'll never get peace until she does die."

"I've had twenty six agents working this case behind your teams back." The Chief told him. "I had to be careful to not tip you or Adam off. James Sawyer was bought into custody last night."

Punk turned and looked at his boss and he was stunned.

"You can bring her home now." The Chief assured him.

"I can't bring her home!" Punk screamed getting in his face. "She died!"

"You don't know that." John said to him and Punk shook his head at him in disbelief. "They've been in there for hours with her, they wouldn't be if she died."

"I want to see and speak to both of them." Punk told the Chief.

"Who?" he asked.

"Adam and Sawyer." Punk told him.

"That's not a good idea." Chief told him.

"So was not telling me that a member of my team was actively trying to kill me and April." Punk shot back at him. "I deserved that heads up."

"It was safer not to tell you." John insisted.

"Safer for me but not for her. She should have been you priority. If she dies, you have to call her parents and tell them they have to bury their last child." Punk warned them.

"April Mendez?" A doctor asked and Punk practically ran over to him.

"I'm her family." Punk said to him.

"She's out of surgery. She has a collapsed but we were able to get a tube in and we're going to have to keep in for several days until-" The doctor began to explain.

"Several days?" Punk asked cutting him off.

"Uh- yes, sir-" he began and Punk hugged him.

"She's going to live?" Punk asked hugging him gratefully.

"Barring any post-surgical issues- yes she should make a full recovery." He told him and Punk pulled away. "She's in recovery right now and then she'll be moved to a private room."

"It has to be private." Cena added walking over. "Ms. Mendez is a witness to a federal crime and under US Marshal protection. She'll have a Marshal outside her room at all times and inside."

"I'll be inside her room." Punk told John and his Chief as he walked over as well.

"You're not her protection detail anymore." The Chief informed him and Punk began to argue. "You have a relationship with the witness so what you're going to do is take off a few weeks and help her recover, you're going to stop being so damn stubborn and let my men watch out for both you AND her and you're going to relax for a bit- both of you."

"When can I see her?" Punk asked the doctor.

"After she's moved to her private room and we get her settled she can see one person at a time." The doctor told him.

"How long is that going to take?" Punk asked him.

"Probably about an hour." The doctor told him and he nodded then walked off.

"If I leave hospital grounds for half an hour are you two going to conspire and ship her off somewhere?" Punk asked John and his Chief.

"No." The Chief told him. "Sawyer is in custody there's not big threat."

"There's the treat from his family since she's still the star witness to his trial." Punk reminded him.

"Yes, I know but Sawyer was the biggest threat." The Chief told him.

"We'll watch her, go home and shower and do what you have to do." John told him.

"Yea, alright." Punk said then walked to the elevator.

Punk had ZERO intentions of going home to shower or change out of his clothes that were covered in April's blood.

* * *

Punk walked down to the holding area of the office and saw Adam in a single cell.

"Why?" Punk asked him.

"James was arrested and they wanted her taken out. I was the closest one to her location and-" Adam began to explain.

"Did you think you'd get away with it?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"No." Adam admitted freely. "It was up anyway. John and the Chief were onto me. It wasn't personal Punk I-"

"This was very personal!" Punk yelled.

"I tried to keep you out of it." Adam told him.

"How long have you been working with Sawyer?" Punk asked.

"Better part of five years." Adam told him honestly. "Beth had no idea."

"Why?" Punk asked him. "All of these other witnesses and cases that have fallen apart-"

"Was me." Adam admitted. "I wish I could give you an answer you'd understand and accept."

"Nothing you say will help me understand any of this." Punk said to him. "Was it money? Was it blackmail? Or have you always been a piece of shit?"

"Remember when my mom got sick?" Adam asked and Punk rolled his eyes. "Don't judge me. You'd do the same thing!"

"I wouldn't!" Punk yelled back.

"Those hospital bills were ridiculous and she'd be dead without the money I had been given." Adam told him. "It started off as a one time thing and it was innocent-"

"All of the people that have died all this time- it's on you." Punk told him. "The innocent witnesses that have been found dead or 'disappeared'- you're a murderer."

"I made my peace with my choices a long time ago." Adam said to him.

"Your mom got better a year ago." Punk remembered.

"The money was good." Adam said simply. "We don't all make the big money like you do."

"Money was worth all of those lives?" Punk asked him. "Money was worth April's life?"

"I tried to stir them away from her for your sake. I know you developed a thing for her." Adam said to him. "The night they came to your place and they tried to take her was because they promised me they'd try to scare her into leaving town. When that got shot to hell they wanted her out. The car accident seemed easy. We hoped you'd be knocked out long enough to kill her if the accident didn't kill her but that obviously didn't go according to plan. Then you had me looking into where they moved her and gave me your clearance which made it easy to get a location." Adam explained. "But there were security measures I tripped up and the Chief knew I did it. He took my clearance and I knew I was done. Sawyer told me if I took April out he'd make sure and my family were set for life. I was going to be going to jail anyway the least I could do is make sure my family was set. I knew this wasn't going to last forever but I had gotten in so deep."

"Money." Punk said in disbelief. "Fucking money!"

"My mom needed surgery and rehabilitation." Adam reminded him. "Sawyer took care of me when you and this agency didn't."

"I hope it was worth the lifetime in this prison cell." Punk told him seriously.

"My family is always going to be taken care of. I'll sleep just fine at night." Adam said to him. "You shouldn't have even been in charge of the team. You think with your heart and not your head. You knew something was off for months and you hated John so much because you felt threatened by him that you didn't see what was right in front of you."

"I didn't see you because I thought we were more than teammates. I thought we were brothers." Punk said to him honestly. "I won't make a mistake like that again."

"I'm sure you will." Adam replied coolly. "I told you I didn't want you to get hurt. Did April make it?"

"You'd love to know that." Punk smiled. "Try to get a message to your buddies."

"They're not going to stop." Adam warned him. "With Sawyer in lockup his dad will do anything to get him out. He's going to get desperate."

"If only I had someone on the inside." Punk said to him.

"I'd love to cut a deal and give you the inside dealings for a reduced sentence." Adam offered and Punk smiled.

"You have loyalty to know one but yourself." Punk said in awe o f him.

"You'll learn it sooner rather than later, you're the only one who will look out for you." Adam informed him.

"I thought we all looked out for each other." Punk said to him. "It also wasn't me who pulled myself out of that car a few weeks ago."

"I wouldn't put all my stock in her. She won't be around." Adam told him and Punk would have grabbed him if he could reach him. "Even if she survives what I did today, they'll take her out before the trial. They're laying low right now but it's going to happen when you least expect it."

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes I made with you." Punk told him. "You and James Sawyer are going to prison and then I'll take down the entire Sawyer organization."

"You make it sound so simple." Adam remarked. "It won't be."

"I like a challenge." Punk said to him. "This is the last conversation you and I are ever going to have."

"I understand." Adam said to him then watched Punk walk away.

* * *

When Punk made it back to the hospital he made sure to make himself comfortable. He had a long lounge chair bought in and a blanket and pillow. He wanted to be there when she woke up. She was still so pale and frail. She had tube coming out of her chest and the machines in the room were loud but he was just happy to hear them beeping because it meant she was alive.

"So." Punk began as he got comfortable in his hospital chair beside her bed. "I did stop home to change because I think I was freaking out some people and I picked up some of your things. You left a book out on the bed and it looks like you just started it according to where you left the bookmark." He said pulling the book out of his bag.

"The doctor said I should talk to you but I don't know what to say. I could just beg you to wake up repeatedly." He suggested to himself. "But I think you know how badly I want you to come back to me. So I thought I'd read to you." he said opening the book. "It's not really my kind of book but it will keep me talking. See? This is not the time for comfortable silence." he teased to April then frowned when she didn't even flinch. "I'm going to need you to wake up soon because I'm missing you. Our brief reunion earlier wasn't long enough. Don't be scared to wake up, I'm here." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Now I'll just guess which line you stopped on..." He trailed off.

Punk read her the book until it was finished and checked the time and it was only four in the morning and he wasn't sure what else he was going to say to her.

"I'm just checking in." the nurse greeted walking in and checked April's machines.

"When is she going to wake up?" Punk asked the nurse.

"Should be soon. She did go through a major trauma." the nurse reminded him. "She your wife?"

"Oh, no." Punk laughed. "We just started out or at least I think we were. We didn't get much of a chance to really talk about what was going on before this happened. I just want her to wake up and start bothering me like she used to do."

"The girl who drove you crazy and you didn't realize you fell in love with her until it was too late." The nurse teased.

"Yea, something like that." Punk smirked looking at April. "Is there anything else I can do to wake her up? I've been talking to her for hours and it's not working."

"It's helping her, trust me." The nurse said to her. "Her blood pressure is down and normal and her fever has dropped so you're helping her. She must like your voice."

"That's good to know." Punk said keeping his eyes on April. "I'm just worried she hasn't woken up yet."

"She will." The nurse again assured him. "Just keep talking."

"I think I've run out of things to talk about." Punk confided.

"It'll come to you. Just don't stop because it's doing her good." The nurse told him then left the room.

"Ape." Punk groaned. "I'm going to lose my voice. I've never talked this much before. Talking is usually your thing." He said brushing her gently out of her face. "My mom keeps calling me about you. She's worried. She really loves you and she barely knows you but that's no surprise. You're pretty easy to love."

"You know." Punk began as he shifted a bit in his chair and leaned over her so he could talk quietly. "I like the image of you in that house. I'm only saying this because you won't remember it. But I think you should be in that house with me." he told her. "We'll get ten dogs like you want, you know as long we don't kill each other before I retire." he teased. "I'll even drive a minivan as long as you promise to wake up soon. We've barely dated- ok we haven't dated at all- but I'd like to. I want to confirm my suspicions about you. You might be the one and I can't know for sure until you open those pretty eyes."

April didn't move in an inch and Punk let out a sigh. He rested his head against the bed but didn't let go of her hand. He was exhausted himself and was really losing his voice. He trusted in her that she would wake up when she was ready.


	14. The Agony

**The Agony**

* * *

April was in shock, maybe that's why she didn't feel any pain? Her eyes became heavy as Adam pulled back his trigger and she shut her eyes and heard the gunshot ring out and knew she was dead. She wasn't sure why her mind was still racing but maybe there was an afterlife? Maybe she was in-between? Then it hit her. She wasn't going to see Punk ever again and that sadness weighed on her heavily. She thought she was going to be at peace when she died but instead she was miserable. She wanted to go back and at least say goodbye to Punk.

April eventually willed her eyes open and there was a bright shinning light and she knew she was gone and going into heaven. Now she had her answer to the question of the afterlife. When she opened her eyes more she began to smell and it did not smell like how she imagined it would. It smelt like cleaning supplies mixed with death. She moved her eyes around and was unsure of what was going on. And that's when she felt the pain in her chest. She scrunched her face up and groaned in agony at the feeling.

"Ape?" a familiar voice asked and suddenly her pain was bearable.

Punk had walked in the hospital door and saw her eyes opened and kissed the top of her head.

"Welcome back." he smiled and she looked at him.

"What happened?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"You were shot." he told her bluntly.

"I remember." She said thinking about it. "Adam."

"Yea." Punk said quietly.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I've been shot." She said to him honestly. "Am I ok?"

"You are. You are incredibly lucky." He told her.

"Why did he shoot me?" April asked him.

"Because Adam was working with Sawyer." He told her.

"I thought he was your friend." April frowned.

"Me too." Punk said sitting in the chair that was right next to her bed. "John and the Chief had been investigating him. They couldn't tell me about Adam but that's why they wanted you away from the team so badly. It wasn't about me it was about Adam being too close."

"How's Beth?" April asked.

"I don't know." Punk admitted. "She was bought in for questioning to see if she was in on it with him."

"Why can't you ask Adam?" April asked.

"I wouldn't trust a word out of his mouth anyway." Punk said to her.

"I'm sorry." She said to him. "He was your oldest friend."

"I'm not sorry." Punk said to her simply. "I'm only sorry he hurt you first. I was halfway out the door when he shot you and he was about to do it again."

"Well, I'm grateful you saved me." She smirked through the pain. "What?" She asked noting how he was looking at her.

"I'm just happy to see you breathing and awake. You look beautiful." he told her honestly.

"Do I still have to hide?" She asked.

"Let's worry about that later." Punk said to her. "They arrested James Sawyer so that's a big weight off of you." he reached for the call button next. "We'll call your doctor in to look you over."

"Will you stay with me?" She asked holding his hand.

"I haven't left your side all night and day and I have no plans to do so now." He told her. "I'll be here with you until you get out then we'll figure out our next move."

"Don't let them send me away." She pleaded and he laughed.

"Sweetheart, they'd have to do it over my dead body and they know it." Punk smirked as the doctor and nurse walked in.

"April, nice to see you awake." The doctor grinned grabbing her chart.

"We just need the room to examine her." The nurse told him and he nodded and stood up but still held her hand. He kissed her hand before he gently placed it back down.

"I'll be right outside the door." He promised her.

"Ok." She smiled.

* * *

John walked over to Punk and passed him a cup of coffee.

"She's up." Punk told him.

"Good." John nodded drinking his own coffee. "She's lucky."

"So lucky yet she's living in fear and hiding." Punk said looking towards the door.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" John asked. "Going back to your loft or secret house or out of state?"

"I don't know yet." Punk admitted. "This has been a lot to take in over the course of twenty-four hours." he said pulling out his phone with his free hand and typing. "I have to let her dad know she's up."

"I know you're pissed me and Chief didn't tell you about our investigation into Adam." John said to him. "But you two had a long history and -"

"I had every fucking right to know." Punk shot at him.

"I know this isn't easy. You two trained together and were roommates for years." John pointed out.

"Since she's been shot all I've been thinking about is her." Punk told him bluntly.

"You need to start thinking of a plan of what you're doing after when she gets released." John said to him. "Will you be back to work?"

"No." He told him. "I want to be more than anything because I need to track down the rest of the Sawyer family since clearly Adam didn't do shit about it. I feel like we've wasted weeks. Maybe you could have been looking into Sawyer's dad while you were doing everything else behind my back."

"We had a lot going on." John snapped.

"You could have shared the burden with me." Punk shot back.

"You were busy following your new girl around." John said to him.

"Good thing I was or she'd surely be dead under your watchful eye." Punk remarked.

"Chief and I have been thinking of a way to lure him out." John told him.

"Don't keep me in suspense, boy-scout." Punk mocked.

"Cute." John smirked. "We set April in-"

"No." Punk said simply. "What's plan B sound like?"

"You didn't even let me finish." John said to him.

"It sounds like you want to bait him using Ape." Punk said to him. "She's been attacked in my loft, run down in a car, chased through the woods and shot. We're not waving her in front of a criminal mastermind. Think of something without her."

"It's not up to you." John reminded him. "You're not even actively working."

"She just got shot, give her some fucking time she literally just opened her eyes." Punk said annoyed.

"We're hoping it won't come to us asking her that." John told him honestly. "With Adam not leaking information anymore we're hoping to catch a break."

"Her doctor told me she's going to need about three weeks at home after she's released on bed rest and I plan on being there with her. Once she's healed I'll be back and work Sawyer's case myself." Punk told him.

"Take as much time as you want. I'll be running the team." John told him. "Not that there's much of a team since I don't think Beth is coming back either. She's too ashamed so I'm hoping interviews to fill the vacant spots."

"Fuck that." Punk said to him.

"You'll get your special office and title back the second you get back. You know the chief has a soft spot for you but until than I'll handpick everyone and we'll get Sawyer's father before you get back." John told him.

"You are not-" Punk began but the doctor came out of April's room to get him.

"Marshal." The doctor greeted.

"How is she?" Punk asked him.

"She's the-" the doctor began.

"-luckiest woman ever?" Punk finished for him and the doctor laughed.

"Yea." he said to him. "She's in some pain so we upped her medicine but other than that she'll be fine. I'm going to keep her a few more days. We have to get the chest tube out then see how she does without it."

"Alright." Punk told him.

"I'm on call if anything changes." he told Punk.

"Thank you." Punk said to him then ignored John and walked back into April's room.

* * *

April was laying back down and looked like she fell back asleep but that was fine. Punk was comfortable enough sitting there and just watching her.

"I'm awake." April said opening her eyes. "They were poking and prodding me so I told them I was tired."

"You should sleep." Punk encouraged.

"I might be getting out of here sooner than you think." She said to him. "I need to think about where I'm going."

"I'll tell you what." Punk said leaning over from his chair. "You can pick anywhere you want to go. Where you'll think you'll be most comfortable and we'll go there and I'll make sure it's safe."

"Home." She told him in a groggy voice.

"Home? I mean your parents aren't there but I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Punk said to her.

"No. The loft." She corrected him. "I meant your home." she smiled tiredly.

"Alright." He smiled. "I don't mind giving my bed up for you for another few weeks."

"I was hoping we were passed that weirdness." She said to him with a smile.

"I suppose we are." He agreed.

"You don't regret what happened before I got shot, do you?" She asked.

"I do." He said honestly and in a serious voice. "You have no idea how much I do."

"Oh." She said frowning.

"I keep thinking if I would have locked the attic door John never would have interrupted us." He said and she shook her head.

"You're a dick." She laughed.

"I told you I am family and you have to let me in!" a voice screamed from outside the hospital room.

"Who is that?" April asked fearfully.

"Relax." Punk said to her then stood up and opened her door.

"Phillip Jack Brooks, tell them to let me in." Karen Brooks demanded.

"Ma, I told you not to come here. She's not up for visitors." Punk said to her.

"Yes I am!" April yelled sitting up slowly and almost crying. Karen barely knew April but showed her the kind of love only a mother could.

"You heard her." Karen said rudely to the Marshal.

"It wasn't personal Mrs. Brooks." The Marshal at the door sighed as she pushed passed him.

"Baby." Karen nearly cried as she walked over to April and threw her arms around her. "What a rough few weeks you have had."

"I know." April cried into her arms. "It's been a nightmare."

"You poor thing." Karen said soothing her and Punk glared at his mother.

"She was fine before you came in here and made her cry." Punk groaned annoyed.

"I didn't make her cry. She needs to cry." Karen said glaring at her son. "I know you don't believe in crying but she's had a rough time."

"I didn't tell her not to cry." Punk said standing over them.

"I'm just happy to see you." April said pulling away and cleaning off her eyes.

"I'm happy to see you too." Karen said cupping her face.

"You can't stay long because she has to rest." Punk told his mother who rolled her eyes.

"You don't boss me around, I boss you around." Karen reminded him sternly and April giggled. " You are not actively working you're here as...a concerned friend." She forced out annoyed.

"I can't get into this right now." Punk said to his mother.

"I know your parents are out of town so I bought you some things I would want my child to have." Karen said opening her large bag. "Pajamas and robe." She said pulling the items out. "Slippers so you can walk around here, snacks." She said passing her a box of chocolate. "And a few books."

"Thank you so much." April said looking at all of the items.

"I heard about Adam." Karen said to Punk. "I don't know what went on the other day but I know he and April were shot. I'm sorry he got hurt-"

"Don't be." Punk said to her.

"Phil-" Karen began.

"I shot him." Punk told her and her face dropped. "He shot April and if I didn't shoot him he was going to kill her. It as a no brain-er. He was a fucking traitor. My only regret was not killing him."

"I didn't realize that." Karen said uncomfortably.

"Don't feel bad. It is what it is." Punk said to her as he finished his coffee.

"It's just, you two were so close for so many years-" Karen began but Punk cut her off.

"I'm going to get more coffee, you want some?" He asked April who nodded. "Ma?"

"Sure, honey." Karen said then watched him walk out of the room.

"How close were they?" April asked Karen.

"Like brothers." Karen told her and April's face fell.

"He must be torn up." April frowned.

"Don't worry about that." Karen said fluffing her pillow for her. "I have to bring you better pillows."

"You don't have to do all of this for me." April insisted.

"Nonsense." Karen said. "My son is very fond of you and that means I'm very fond of you."

"Your son is a hero." April told her.

"Actually, he told me after the car accident you were the hero." Karen smiled. "I owe you my sons life."

"I think we're both even now." April said to her.

"Would it be inappropriate if I asked you what was going on between you and my son?" Karen questioned innocently.

"I honestly don't know." April told her. "He's an amazing man. But I'm afraid with the case coming to an end that exciting feeling will be over for him. He'll just move on to a new case and I'll be...well, I'm not sure where I'll be but it will be somewhere."

"I think my son has been glued to you since he met you. He hasn't slept in weeks. He was aimlessly driving around towns looking for any sign of you." Karen told her. "He's never done that for any witness or woman before. Even though all of this madness is going on he's still the happiest I've ever seen him. Phil doesn't like to be happy for some reason." She teased.

"He deserves to be happy." April told her.

"You and I agree on that." Karen smiled.

"I really like your son." April admitted. "When I was shot I kept thinking how I wasn't going to get to say goodbye to him."

"Sounds like love." Karen grinned.

"I don't think your ex-husband would approve of that." April teased.

"You had the pleasure of meeting Dan." Karen laughed.

"He thought I was Phil's cleaning woman." April told her.

"He's a dick. He means well, but still a dick." Karen said to her. "Phil doesn't need anyone's approval anyway. So, how are you really feeling?"

"Like someone just shot me in the chest." She groaned laying back. "It didn't hurt when it happened."

"That was probably shock." Karen said to her moving around the room. "The room is dreary." She frowned. "I'll have to bring you some flowers."

"I love flowers." April grinned.

Punk then walked in the room with a tray of coffees in one hand and a vase of flowers in the other.

"Interesting." Karen smirked looking at Punk then back at April.

"What?" Punk asked as his mom took the coffees.

"I was just saying I love flowers." April said to him as he put the flowers down next to her bed.

"They're really for me. I've had a rough few weeks." Punk teased.

"I'm going to run down to the gift shop and pick up a few more things. You need some other stuff in here to make it seem livable." Karen said grabbing her purse.

"You don't have to do that. You've given me enough." April insisted.

"Don't be silly." She said kissing her head then walked out the door.

"I love your mom." April told him.

"She's alright." Punk teased sitting down next to her again. "So, I have to ask you something." He began and she gave him her full attention. "I talked to you last night, did you hear it?"

"I'm sure I did but I just don't remember it." she told him. "What did you say?"

"A bunch of stuff." He smiled nervously. "I'll tell you about it later."

"I really like my flowers." She said looking at them.

"I'll get you flowers everyday you're here." He promised her.

"Promise?" She asked and he nodded. "I don't want to be here for too much longer."

"You have to stay for a bit." Punk told her. "But you won't be alone. I'll be here with you."

"I'm sick of being trapped in places." April sighed.

"I know." He whispered feeling bad for her.

"Except for your attic." She said to him with a grin and he laughed. "I didn't mind being trapped in there with you."

"I'll take you back there and give you a proper tour." He promised.

"We could make a pit stop in the attic." She suggested hopefully.

"Yea, but the master bedroom is huge." He told her.

"It would be perfect if it was filled with furniture." She told him.

"It will be one day." He said to her.

"You could live there now. It's not far from the City." She pointed out.

"You're obsessed with this house." He laughed.

"It's so beautiful." She said to him. "The attic was three times the size of my apartment here. It's like a dollhouse."

"I'm surprised you still like it after getting shot there." He noted.

"I was shot outside technically." She reminded him with a shrug. "I won't let James Sawyer or Adam for that matter take away places from me." She told him then her face dropped. "Not that your home is my place- you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean." He said grabbing her hand and looking at it.

"When do I have to testify?" She asked.

"Hopefully soon." Punk said to her. "Because once I get you on the stand it's really all over."

"I can go back to work." She smiled.

"So you'll definitely stay out here?" He asked.

"Yes." She said to him. "Look, I'm not sure what's happening between us but I want to be in your life whether you want me as a friend or something more."

"This is what you want to talk about as soon as you wake up?" He asked her.

"You know how I feel about comfortable silences." She said to him seriously and he laughed.

"I thought it was pretty obvious from the attic that I want you in my life too." He said to her. "The fact that I've spent weeks looking for you and the fact that I still have the letter you left me in my back pocket because I like to have it close."

"It's just once I'm out of danger some of the magic will be gone." She pointed out.

"You really think that?" He asked. "I think being out of danger means I can actually take you out- and I mean really out." He smirked.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"It's a whole new adventure for us." He told her.

"That is true." April agreed.

"We'll make this work." He promised her. "I WANT this to work."

"Me too." She said relieved to hear him say that.

"Could you kiss me?" She asked him. "I think it would make me feel better."

"I want to but you just woke up-" he began..

"My lips weren't hurt." She pointed out.

Punk leaned over and kissed her and April smiled on the inside. This was the perfect way to wake up. His lips were so soft and gentle that she could kiss him like this forever.

"Sorry." Karen gasped walking back into the wrong and Punk pulled away and sat back down in his chair as April blushed and subtly cleaned off her lips. "But not that sorry." she said gleefully holding bags from the gift shop.

"Aren't you going home?" Punk asked.

"No but you should go home to shower." Karen said to him.

"I'm not leaving." Punk said to her.

"There's Marshal's all over here. And at least to just shower, you smell and still have blood on you." Karen said to him.

"It's fine. I'll be fine." April told him. "Shower before you start attracting flies.

"Ok." Punk said standing up. "A Marshal will be in the room while I'm gone and you'll stay?"

"Yes." Karen groaned unpacking the bags.

"Alright." He leaned over and kissed April again before leaving. "I'll be twenty minutes."

"I'll manage for twenty minutes." she assured him then smiled as she watched him leave.

"You can start calling me mom." Karen said to April who laughed.

"We've never even gone a date." April said to him.

"Trust me. I'm a mother, I know." Karen said knowingly. "I got you more flowers." she said putting them by the window.


	15. Judge Me or Love Me?

**Judge Me or Love Me?**

* * *

"Careful." Punk hissed at April annoyed as they walked into his loft.

"I am being careful! I'm just walking!" She yelled back.

"You just got out of the hospital I don't want to take you right back." Punk groaned nodding at the Marshal outside his door then closed and locked the door.

"I've been laying in a bed for four weeks in the hospital. I'm fine, I just haven't walked around much." She reminded him.

"Just take it easy." He said putting her bags down by the couch then ran over to help her sit.

"I'm fine. I'm not even in pain anymore." She laughed.

"I'm being cautious." He said to her. "We're almost out of the woods with all of this."

"I know." April said to him happily. "I mean I know the threat isn't completely gone but I do feel a lot better. I'm looking forward to getting back to my old apartment actually."

"You're in that much of a rush to get away from me?" He asked half teasingly.

"No. But you can spend time at my place too." She said to him and he didn't seem enthusiastic. "What's wrong with my place?"

"Someone was murdered next door." Punk replied innocently.

"I was shot on your front lawn." She shot back.

"Fair point." Punk agreed.

"And you were shot in this very loft." She added.

"Grazed." He corrected and walked into the kitchen. "My mother has fully stocked the kitchen so whatever you want you can have."

"I just want to take a shower, get into bed and have a good nights sleep since I'll be out of the hospital." She told him standing up.

"A shower?" He sighed. "But-"

"It's not like you have a bathtub in here I can use." She mocked.

"I don't like baths so I had it replaced with a spacious shower." He shrugged. "But don't you want to rest first?"  
"Nope." April said to him.

"Do you need help?" He offered and she arched an intrigued brow. "Not like that." he warned. "You're too injured for that kind of physical activity."

"Not if you're gentle." She grinned.

"No." He said to her.

"Well, you can help me take my clothes off and wash my back for me then." She said walking into the bathroom.

"She's such a pain in my ass." Punk said to himself.

* * *

Punk walked into the bathroom and April was already in the shower, clothes thrown all over the floor. He groaned and bent over and picked up the items and tossed them in the hamper.

"I've really missed cleaning up after you." He mumbled and she opened the shower door and he immediately looked away from her naked body.

"Does my scar freak you out that much?" She pouted.

"I didn't even see your scar." He said looking the other way towards the door.

"If it's going to be a turn off for you-" She began and he turned around and walked towards her.

He kept his eyes in the spot of her scar and examined it.

"I think it's hot." He said gently rubbing his thumb over the small scar.

"Really?" She asked.

"It's bad ass." He confirmed.

"Are you going to help me wash my back?" She asked cutely playing with his shirt.

"Ape, I'm not touching you like that." He warned her.

"I know, no sex." She said to him. "But I really could use some help in here." She said nodding into the shower. "You'll behave yourself."

"You really are a pain in the ass." He groaned and began to remove his clothing.

April tried not to lick her lips obviously but she didn't get a chance to fully appreciate him naked in the attic since it happened so fast. He was absolutely gorgeous and very blessed in his lower region. His entire body was that of an ideal man. chiseled, hairy and covered in tattoos. April moved aside and Punk stepped into the shower and she turned around so her back was to him.

April felt a wash rag run over her back and could also feel the body wash. She smiled and closed her eyes as she let him massage and clean her back for her. She pressed her back into his chest after a moment and then felt him run his own soapy hands up and down her arms. She felt so safe and relaxed in his home and arms.

"That feels nice." She moaned.

"Yea." He said in a serious voice.

He glared at April when she turned around to be chest to chest with him.

"Ape, no." He scolded as if she was dog he was trying to train.

"We can kiss. We kissed all of the time in the hospital." She pointed out kissing his chin, which was all she could reach since he was pulling his neck back.

"We weren't both naked and wet in the hospital." He reminded her.

"Naked, no. But speak for yourself when you say wet-" She began and he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Ape, please." He begged. "You can not have sex. I'd love to have sex with you right now- believe me this is as painful for me as it is for you and even though you feel fine the doctor said two weeks. Hold out for two weeks."

"We can still play." She said to him. "This has been a very trying time for me. I want to take care of you." she said reaching and grabbing his already stiff member.

"See what I mean about me being in pain?" he asked as she backed into the shower wall and forcing him with her. "I thought you said you'd behave in here?"

"I said YOU would behave and you are, I never said I would." She grinned as she stroked him. "Just kiss me, please?"  
Punk couldn't turn her down. He leaned down and kissed her and even though they weren't having sex this was very intimate. She slowly and lovingly stroked him and he made out with her like a teenager. He loved her this close to him. He loved her hands on him. This was something he could get used to for sure.

"That feels so good." Punk groaned arching into her tiny, yet capable hands.

"I like making you feel good." April smiled and reveled as his lips ran down her neck.

AJ and Punk fooled around for close to ten minutes until she finally helped him peek and rode out his orgasm with her hand. She didn't need anything. Just being able to touch him and be this close to him again was good enough for her. She could hold out for two more weeks.

* * *

After helping April clean off and cleaning himself off, Punk pulled himself from the shower so April could finish up and got dressed. He decided he was going to attempt to cook for her when someone knocked on the door. The Marshal stepped inside and nodded at Punk.

"I told you to tell my mother I'm not here." Punk said to him and the Marshal laughed.

"It's Cena." he told Punk who rolled his eyes but John just stepped in with someone behind him.

"Great." Punk muttered.

"Sorry for dropping by so late." John said to him.

"Yea, don't do that anymore because April is here and she needs to rest." Punk told him.

"I just wanted to introduce you to our new team member." John said stepping aside.

"I know who he is." Punk said eyeing Corey Graves.

"Marshal Brooks." Corey greeted extending his hand.

"Graves." Punk greeted back quietly and shook his hand. "It's a temporary team spot until I get back and get to evaluate you myself."

"I told you he'd say that." John said with a laugh to Corey. "We're still looking to fill the last spot."

"Look more into finding a way we can arrest James Sawyer senior." Punk shot at him.

"I found James Sawyer Jr. didn't I?" John asked smugly.

"Phil, have you seen-" April began to ask as she stepped out of the bathroom completely naked then froze when she saw John and a strange man. "Oh my god!" She yelled as she ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"That was April Mendez." John told Corey with a grin.

"Get out." Punk said walking them to the door.

"I thought she had to rest?" John asked. "You both just stepped out of the shower?"

"Mind your own business." Punk said opening the door and nodding for them to leave.

"I'll check in with you tomorrow. I did want to talk to April to see how she was feeling but I guess I got my answer." John teased then Punk slammed the door shut on him.

"They're gone!" Punk yelled and April walked out in a towel this time.

"I didn't know you were having people over." She groaned.

"I didn't invite them." Punk laughed.

"I've been home half an hour and have already humiliated myself." She groaned.

"That's a record." he teased.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked in annoyance.

"I had a great shower, I have you back in the loft so I can clean up after you, I'm pretty happy." He had to grin.

"You know what would warm this place up?" She asked him cutely.

"I don't even want to answer because I already know I'm not going to like the answer." He said to her.

"A dog." She grinned. "You should get one and let me take care of it."

"That is tempting. Because I totally trust you'd clean up after a dog since you do such a good job cleaning up after yourself." he remarked sarcastically. "But this building has a strict no pet rule."

"So does mine." She grunted.

"Oh, well." he shrugged as he moved around the kitchen.

"You're cooking?" She asked nervously.

"I can cook. My mom taught me." he told her.

"So who was that other guy with John?" April asked. "The one covered in tattoos?" she asked and Punk turned around to her eye her. "What?"

"Why did you say it all lustfully like that?" he asked and she laughed.

"I did not but he is cute." She told him honestly.

"He's a fucking carbon copy of me." Punk mocked. "John added him to the team."

"What's his name?" April asked.

"His name is 'you're not dating him'." Punk informed her and she laughed.

"I don't want to date him." she said amused.

"Corey Graves." he said pulling things out of the cabinet for his meal.

"He seems interesting." She said to him.

"Enough about him." Punk warned her and she smiled.

"I've never made a man jealous before." She stated proudly.

"Then you were never with a real man." Punk said simply.

"I spoke to my parents earlier." April told him and he nodded as he turned on the stove to make a sauce.

"Yea? They want to see you?" Punk asked.

"Yea. They're flying in tomorrow." She told him and he froze. "Do you think you could pick them up from the airport?"

"You didn't mention they were coming in." Punk said to her nervously. "They're coming here?"

"Yup." She told him. "And they have never been to a City like this. So they're staying here."

"Where?" He asked gesturing around the small apartment.

"The couch pulls out. They can sleep there." She shrugged.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked.

"In bed with me." She said slowly.

"I can't sleep in the same bed with you with your dad here." He said shaking his head. "There's no walls."

"It's not like we'll be doing anything." She laughed. "My parents love you, why are you so nervous?"

"They liked me before we started dating but my girlfriends parents usually don't like me." He warned her.

"My parents like you." April told him.

"I'll put them up in a nice hotel." Punk offered.

"It is your home." April noted. "I shouldn't have invited them without asking it's just...there was a time I thought I'd never see them again and so much has gone on and is going on that I wanted them close to me." She said sadly. "But it's ok I'll tell them they'll have to stay in a strange hotel room in a strange City all by themselves. Or maybe I should get them two rooms so I can stay with them-"

"Fine." Punk said annoyed. "But this apartment is a mess."

"They don't care." April said to him simply as she grabbed a magazine that was on the counter and began to read it.

"I care, Ape." he said to her. "I don't want them to think I'm a slob."

"They know I'm the slob." April assured him not even looking up from her magazine.

"I just have a lot to clean." Punk said looking around the messy apartment. "What time are they coming?"

"Their flight gets in at 7." She told him as she continued to read.

"I can work with that." Punk said to himself. "I'll have all day to get ready."

"In the morning." She clarified.

"Fuck." He groaned turning off the stove.

"No food?" She frowned.

"Ape, I have to clean this place." He said to her then opened the drawer and passed her takeout menus.

"I can help clean." She said to him.

"No. You can pick out what you wan to eat, go upstairs and get dressed and get into bed." Punk told her.

"I don't know why you're so antsy." She said to him. "They know you."

"They knew me before we became a thing." Punk pointed out. "It's like a whole new thing."

"They don't even know we're dating." She told him and he glared at her. "What? I couldn't just tell them how we got together fifteen minutes before I got shot." she defended. "They'll find out when they get here tomorrow. They'll be happy."

"You really just love putting me in bad positions, don't you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." She frowned.

"Yea, yea." He mocked.

* * *

Punk spent the better part of the night cleaning the apartment. April woke up at three in the morning and demanded he come up to bed which he did. Of course when he did he forgot to set his alarm. His head shot up from the pillow at eight in the morning when he heard commotion downstairs. He looked to his left and April was no longer there and he jumped out of bed and peered over the balcony and saw April hugging her parents hello. He was supposed to get them from the airport and that was strike one against him.

"What a cute place." Janet said looking around the loft.

"It is. I think my apartment is decorated better but whatever." April teased.

"You look good." Robert, her father said hugging her next.

"How did you think I'd look? I was shot almost a month ago." April told him. "I feel so much better."

"I was just expecting the worst." Robert frowned and that's when Punk ran down the stairs fully dressed.

"There's the man who saved my daughters life." Robert cheered and gave Punk a big hug.

"I overslept, I'm sorry I meant to pick you up." Punk said as Janet greeted him with a hug next.

"Don't be silly." Janet smiled.

"I felt bad waking you up so I asked the Marshal to send someone to get them and he did." April shrugged.

"I was just telling April what a lovely home you have." Janet told him.

"You should see Phil's house." April grinned. "He has a big home right outside of the City and it's white with this red door and is bigger than the old high school."

"It's a retirement plan." Punk explained.

"Heroic and smart." Robert said patting Punk on the shoulder. "Real-estate is a wise investment."

"Are you sure you have room for us?" Janet asked looking around.

"I told you the couch pulls out." April reminded her.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Robert asked and Punk who was a brave, heroic US Marshal, was about to pass out.

"I was going to sleep upstairs in Phil's room with him." April said bluntly and Punk looked ready to faint. Obviously they were two grown adults but he really REALLY didn't want to screw up this new relationship.

"I didn't realize you two were seeing each other." Janet said to her.

"You picked a good one." Robert grinned at his daughter. "I like Phillip."

"You should. He spent all night cleaning this apartment for you." April told him.

"Ape." Punk warned.

"It's no easy task to clean up after her." Janet groaned.

"Your mom wanted to pack cleaning supplies." Robert teased.

"So, how long are you guys here for?" Punk asked as he turned on the coffee pot.

"Just the weekend." Janet told him. "We don't want to be in the way we just wanted to see April."

"You're not in the way." Punk told them. "You guys coming is a nice distraction for April who gets bored within three minutes of every activity."

"You should be in bed resting." Robert told her.

"I've been in bed for almost an entire month." April complained.

"And you should be a bit longer if you don't want to end up back in the hospital." Robert said to her.

"You sound like Phil." April groaned.

"He's right." Janet said. "Let's get you to bed."

"But-" April began.

"Bed." Janet said sternly.

"Fine." April said and let her mother lead her up the small spiral stairs.

"I'm indebted to you for saving her life." Robert told Punk quietly.

"She's saved my life too. I think we're even." Punk smirked.

"I like you too. I think you're smart, you have an honorable job and you make my little girl happy. I haven't seen her this happy since before Robbie died." Robert told him. "But if you break her heart, Marshal or not, I'll hurt you."

"I respect that." Punk said to him. "I'm not going to hurt her. The admiration she feels for me is very mutual."

"Good to know." Robert said to him.

* * *

Later that night Punk was walking back into his building carrying takeout food. The Marshal at his door stopped him before he walked in though.

"Hey, I just thought you should know she tried to escape." The Marshal told Punk.

"What? Who?" He asked confused.

"Ms. Mendez." He told Punk who instantly rolled his eyes.

"When?" Punk asked already growing angry.

"Two minutes after you left for the food." The Marshal told him.

"Did she have bags with her or-" Punk began.

"No, nothing like that. I don't think she was running away I think she just wanted to go somewhere." The Marshal told him. "Said she cleared it with you but you warned me she would try this."

"And I was right." Punk groaned. "Did she say where she wanted to go?"

"No. But there was a cab downstairs already waiting for her that she called ahead for but we told him to leave." The Marshal told him.

"Thanks." Punk said to him.

Punk walked inside and April caught his eyes and could tell he was mad. She put on a bright smile as she in-between her parents.

"That smells so good." Janet said standing up.

"April, can I have a word with you?" Punk asked with a forced fake tone.

"Not right now." April smiled cutely. "I'm about to have dinner with my parents."

"We'll wait for you." Robert said to her.

"It's so rude to go off and talk though." April said and Punk glared at her.

"April." Punk warned and she stood up. "Outside." he said opening the door and April stepped out first.

"I bought you some food too, you can go in and grab some pizza." Punk told the Marshal who nodded and stepped inside.

"Ok, I know you're mad-" She began.

"The second I let you out of my sight you tried to run." Punk said coldly. "What am I fucking doing wrong?"

"I wasn't running I needed fresh air, just a walk." She reasoned.

"Then why did you call a cab?" He asked.

"Do you think I would run and not come back with my parents here?" She asked shaking her head in shock.

"Then where were you going and I'm asking you not to lie to me again." Punk said to her. "You owe me that much."

"I wanted to go see Adam." She said to him and Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"No." He said to her.

"You're not my keeper. I can do what I want to do." She reminded him. "But I knew you'd act like this so I didn't tell you!"

"You can't go see him." Punk told her simply.

"Really? Because I asked John a week ago when I was in the hospital and he said I could." She said to him.

"You asked John and not me?" He asked her.

"Because you would say no!" She yelled.

"With good reason!" Punk yelled back. "There is no reason for you to see him."

"He shot me! I want to look him in the eyes! I have that right!" She yelled.

"No you don't!" He yelled back at her. "I don't want you any further involved in with this!"

"I am involved! All of this that is happening to ME is because of ME!" She reminded him loudly. "You weren't the one who got shot! You weren't the one lying in a pool of your own blood wondering how long it would be until you died! Thinking about all of your regrets! You don't close your eyes every night and see him holding a gun in your face! He was your friend, I know that and it makes me feel so bad for you but I was the one he was going to kill for a few bucks and believe it or not I considered him a friend even if it was a short amount of time! I deserve to face the man who was about to put a buller into my head!"

"Ok." Punk said quietly. "It's alright-"

"It's not alright!" She cried now. "It's not easy Phil! Being with you has made this all tolerable but I'm still a prisoner in someone else's home and I'm still walking around with a target on my back. The only difference between now and before I was shot is that I have nightmares. The car, the shooting-"

"You're right, I don't know exactly what you're feeling." Punk agreed. "I hate that you're having nightmares and I wish you would have told me about them, not that I think I could stop them but maybe if you were honest with me I could talk to you about it and that could help." he said as she cried in front of him sadly. "But I have nightmares too. I keep dreaming I don't make out there in time and Adam pulls that trigger and kills you right in front of me. You going to see him is like my nightmare coming to life."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." She sniffled. "I know it upsets you-"

"It kills me." he told her. "I thought when he shot you I lost this opportunity with you and I was never going to get the chance to make you fall for me the way I did for you. For the first time in my life I was powerless and I hated it. There is no one in my entire career I want to protect and keep safe as much as you."

"I fell for you the second you walked into that interrogation room after Ms. Paulson was killed." She confided as she cried softly. "You were nice to me and you helped me clean my hands and you were honest. I would relive this crappy nightmare every single day if it meant knowing you. I wouldn't have changed anything that has happened if I had the power to."

"I don't know whether to judge you for that or love you for it." He said with a light smile as he cupped her cheek.

"Love me?" She asked hopefully.

"I do." He told her without hesitation. "I wouldn't have risked my career for you if I didn't. I wouldn't have given up my personal space or cried when I read your letter if I didn't."

"You cried?" she asked curiously as her tears slowed down.

"I did." He said to her. "You laid it all out. You are an incredible writer, I look forward to watching you grown and accomplish your goal with that because I'm already your biggest fan and I still have that letter in my back pocket."

"No you don't." She said shaking her head and he proved it by reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet then inside was the folded up letter. "Why?"

"I just can't bare the thought of throwing it out." Punk said simply. "It was raw and honest and showed me that you had a beautiful soul." Punk let out a sigh as he folded the note back up and put it in his wallet. "I don't want you to go see Adam because I don't want him to hurt you again. I don't think he's worthy of seeing you."

"I'm tired of being scared all of the time." April told him. "I want to be free even though it terrifies me."

"I can help." He offered. "I've got a few ideas but you have to understand something like being shot isn't something you can sweep under the rug. You can make a hundred jokes and put on a smile like you've been doing but it is traumatic. Talking about it hurts but it helps."

"Same goes for you." She said to him.

"Not letting you near Adam is my therapy." Punk said to her. "But...if you really have to see him then you should and I'll make it happen."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. "And we can do some of those ideas you mentioned?"

"Yea and they require leaving the loft as well." He smirked. "Once this trial is over I swear on my life that I'm not going to monitor what you do or keep you locked away and hidden. But the end is so close right now I'd hate to fuck it up."

"I can be patient." She said to him and he eyed her with confusion. "Ok, I can try to learn to be patient." she groaned in annoyance.

"We should go inside and eat." he told her.

"Wait." She said grabbing him by his wrist and grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you too."

"Thank you, but I already knew that after reading your note." he smirked then kissed the top of her head.

"I wish my parents were here so we could-" She began.

"None of that for a while." he reminded cutting her off.

"I was going to say shower together again." She said to him. "PG shower like our last one."

"That was PG to you?" he asked laughing. "We have very different opinions on the rating system."

"I just want to be close to you." She told him. "Normal close. Not just hiding in an attic or a quick hand job in the shower."

"Look, we'll make time." he told her. "I promise you that we'll make up for all this crap. We'll get to be normal eventually but one thing at a time." He teased.  
"Let's try to stop these nightmares and I'll show you some things to make you feel safer and then we'll have the trial but after all of that-"

"Normalcy." She smiled hopefully.

"Right." He said to her. "But do me a favor, before we go see Adam, really think about it." he encouraged. "I know you're an emotional woman and I love that about you but you tend to jump in feet first, just think about it for a few more days. He's not going anywhere so there's no rush."

"Ok." She promised then they walked back inside.


	16. Romantic Date

**Romantic Date**

* * *

Two weeks and April was off bed rest and free to resume regular activities. She was in the car with Punk since he promised to teach her how to defend herself. She dressed in sweats assuming they were going to a self defense class.

"I'm so excited to be out doing something." April grinned as she played a game on her phone while Punk drove.

"You're going to have a great time today." He assured her. "Consider this our first date."

"Really?" She asked eyeing him and he nodded. "I don't get it. Where are we going? I thought we were going to the gym?"

"Why would you think that?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Because you said I'd learn how to defend myself." She reminded him.

"And you thought I'd take you who is like 90 pounds to a gym to get thrown around just as you recovered from a gunshot?" Punk asked laughing.

"I am 110." She informed him proudly.

"That extra 20 is your head." He teased.

"So where are we going?" She asked anxiously. "Is it romantic?"

"I think it is." Punk said to her.

"Have you ever taken a girl here before?" She asked.

"Nope." He responded honestly.

"I feel special already." She said happily. "So, when I can move back into my own apartment?"

"Trial will be starting in a week, right after you testify. But you still have to be diligent which is the point of today." Punk told her.

"I'm excited." She said to him. "Are we getting me a dog for protection?"

"Both our buildings aren't pet friendly." He reminded her again and she groaned. "Move." he told her. "Go to a building that allows pets."

"I don't even have a job." She reminded him. "I can't find a better place or afford a dog."

"Yet." he added. "Give yourself some time to get adjusted at work. You can work at the office until you find something else."

"Yea it's just I'm excited and nervous and it's just all so uncertain right now." She admitted. "I thought I'd be dead by this point in my life so I haven't seriously thought of what I would do if I survived trial. It's like starting over. It feels like when I first moved to Chicago."

"Well, difference is you have at least one friend." he smirked looking over to her.

"That's true." She agreed happily.

"Unless you do want to go back to Jersey and no one would blame if you did." Punk said to her and she glared at him.

"You wouldn't care if I packed up and moved to Jersey?" She asked him.

"Of course I would. I'd hate to do a long distance relationship but I would." He told her.

"Would you transfer to Jersey?" She asked curiously.

"I really wouldn't want to." he admitted. "I mean, I have my house right outside the City." He reminded her but she just looked at him. "But I would consider it if it meant being with you."

"Good to know. But I have zero interest in going back to Jersey." She smirked and he felt relieved.

"You just like messing with me." He said annoyed.

"I do." She smiled brightly.

* * *

After another fifteen minutes of driving Punk pulled into an area and April's face dropped.

"Oh, no." April said shaking her head.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"A gun range?" April asked. "No thank you."

"It's for safety. You should learn how to use a gun safely." Punk said to her.

"I don't want to use a gun." She said as he pulled into a parking spot. "What a terrible first date."

"You haven't even gone in yet." He laughed turning off the car.

"When I was in college a boy asked me out and took me to this chicken fight. I thought that was the worst date I had ever been to. Who wants to see any kind of animal be forced to fight?" She asked more herself. "And I thought it couldn't get worse."

"Trust me you'll have fun." Punk said taking his seat belt off and looked at her who wasn't moving. "Ape, I promise."

"I don't like guns." She said to him. "I don't believe in them and I don't want to shoot them. I think they cause more death than anything."

"I agree." Punk said to her. "I think guns are a major problem but if you're smart and responsible and have a proper permit you should have one." he told her as he climbed out of his SUV and noticed she didn't move an inch. "Babe, please?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

* * *

Inside April had on goggles and headphones to protect her eardrums and watched as Punk perfectly shot the target ahead of him.

"Your turn." Punk said to her but she frowned. "Ape." he warned her and she walked in front of him and placed the gun in her hand. From behind her he helped her hold her arms out right and point at the target of the faceless man ahead of her. "Don't be nervous." He encouraged.

"I have a weapon capable of taking a life in my hands, I am nervous." April reminded him.

"The trigger will have a little kick so you have to pull back hard." He told her and then watched as she shot the gun.

"Woah." She said in shock of the feeling.

"You missed the target but not bad for your first time." Punk said to her. "Try again and really look at where you want to shoot. If I guy is coming at you, you have to shoot him in a place that will stop him."

"Like the chest?" She asked and he nodded.

April pulled the trigger again and Punk cringed when she missed the chest completely but shot the target in his groin.

"That's a very good spot to hit a guy chasing after you." Punk told her proudly.

"I wasn't even aiming there." She frowned then tried to pass him back the gun, but it was pointing a t him and he quickly lowered the gun.

"Don't ever point the gun at anyone you don't want to shoot." He warned her.

"Sorry." She said. "I'm not good at this." She argued.

"It's your first time. You have to practice." He said using the string to pull the bulls eye closer then took it down and hung a fresh one.

"I don't like it." She said to him.

"You'll like it when someone is attacking you." he remarked.

"Can't I just get a tazer or something?" She asked.

"Tazer's are illegal." Punk told her as he rolled the target back against the wall.

"But guns aren't?! This is madness." She said in disbelief.

"It is. Which is why I want you to know how to use one." He said to her.

"Ok." She said then pointed the gun and shot, this time hitting the arm.

"You're getting closer" Punk encouraged.

"Where would I keep a gun?" She asked.

"In your apartment locked up." Punk told her.

"But if someone breaks in what if I don't have time to unlock it?" She asked and he groaned. "It just seems pointless!"

"Baby, please." he pleaded. "Just do this for me."

"Fine." She said then shot the gun again. "I can hit their leg, right? That's ok?"

"Yea that's ok." He said to her. "Anywhere you incapacitate them from moving. Usually if you shoot someone anywhere the shock will stop them even if the injury isn't that bad."

"It's just such a powerful tool." She told him. "It's so small but you can take away someone's life with one flinch of your finger." She said looking at the item.

"And that is why you would be a responsible gun owner." He said to her. "You understand the consequences."

"I just don't like guns." She said then shot it again and flinched when she did.

"And I'm not a big fan of my girlfriend living alone without a gun." Punk said to her. "If you're really dead set on moving out immediately then I'd feel better knowing you had a gun in your place."

"You say that as if you don't want me out." She snorted.

"Who said I wanted you out?" He asked. "I've gotten very used to you messing up my loft."

"Well, you never asked me to stay." She pointed out.

"If I did, would you?" he asked.

"Do you want me to stay because you're afraid for me or because you genuinely want me there?" She asked him.

"Both." He said honestly. "I mean, we've been living together for months if you want to get technical it would be weird to have you gone suddenly."

"Ok." She smiled happily. "I'll stay."

"Great." Punk said.

"But you have to help me pack up my old apartment." She told him.

"Fine." he said to her.

"And I know things are still up in the air with this trial but I want to go to the Tribune tomorrow and plead for my internship back." she told him.

"You can do whatever you want, Ape." Punk told her. "Daddy Sawyer has been laying low but you still have to be careful, you'll have a Marshal with you but it just won't be me because I have to get back to work myself."

"Ok." April said. "Alright, show me how to aim again." she said looking straight at the target.

"Just really focus on what you're trying to hit." He encouraged again coming up behind her and placing his arms and hands over hers. "Where do you want to hit?"

"Hmm." She said thinking about it.

"You know in a real situation you won't have this time to think." He reminded her.

"The ear." She told him and her rolled his eyes and she could hear him groan. "I don't want to kill anybody!"

"Ok, lets motivate you." Punk said to her. "Imagine that is Adam."

"I still don't want to kill him." She sighed.

"What? The man shot you right in the chest then tried to blow your brains out." Punk reminded her coldly.

"I don't see cold blooded Adam. I see Adam who was really nice to me." She shrugged.

"Imagine Adam is standing over me with a gun-" Punk began and April shot the gun and got the target perfectly between the eyes.

"Wow." Punk murmured. "That was impressive."

"Yea?" She asked eagerly.

"Yea." he confirmed.

"Ok, lets do it again." She said to him.

* * *

Later that night April collapsed on top of Punk's bare chest and both were gasping for air. It had been almost two months of waiting and anticipation to be together again and tonight Punk and AJ were finally able to consummate their relationship for a second time.

"I love you." April moaned kissing over his heart.

"I know. I can tell by how you shot fake Adam when I said he'd kill me." He teased kissing the top of her head and then she stuck it up to look at him.

"I'd only kill for you." She told him.

"You have a very special heart." Punk told her. "I hope you know that."

"Now I do." She grinned. "It's going to be weird not seeing you tomorrow."

"Well, you can always come by the office and visit." Punk offered.

"No thank you." She said kissing biting on his bottom lip and tugging at it.

"You still work there." He reminded her with a laugh. "I hope you show back up at some point."

"I will. To see Adam." She told him.

"He got transferred finally." Punk told her and she frowned.

"You promised me you would take me to see him!" She yelled.

"I still will." He assured her. "We'll just have to take a road trip."

"No more road trips." She groaned dropping her head back onto his chest.

"Fine by me." Punk grinned happily. He didn't want her to see Adam anyway.

"Phil." She moaned feeling him stiffen again against her. "Again?"

"I can take a cold shower." He offered. "But you are lying naked ontop of me, it's bound to happen."

"I think you're the only man in the world I have this effect on." She laughed.

"Blasphemy." He mocked.

"The first time I had sex, my boyfriend lasted 3 minutes." She told him and he laughed as he rolled her onto her back.

"What a nerd." he said amused. "Even though I find it difficult to last with you. That says more about how hot you are."

"Yea?" She asked with slight smugness and he nodded as he slinked all the way down and disappeared under the thin red silk bed sheet. "Phil I've never had-  
" she began but stopped talking when he began devouring her. "Oh my god." She said in utter shock. She had been missing out on this her whole life? Holy crap...

Punk was really just getting started and April was in ecstasy when someone began knocking on the door.

"Fuck!" Punk yelled sitting up.

"No, no, what are you doing?" April asked sadly as she grabbed his face and kissed him and pulled him back on top of her. "I want more."

"I want to give you more." he said kissing her deeply and she could state herself on his mouth.

But the knocking continued and April almost cried when he pulled away from her and grabbed his jeans and threw them on over his naked self.

"Don't." She cried sitting up naked and crawling across the bed over to him and began to unbutton his jeans again.

"I'll get rid of them." he promised swatting her hands away.

Punk ran down the spiral stairs and to the door and was instantly annoyed he left April in bed wanting him to see John Cena who just walked in.

"Made sure to knock." John said and Punk closed the door and looked up to the bed to make sure April wasn't visible to John.

"What? I'm in the middle of something." Punk grunted slightly out of breath and still visibly sweaty.

"I can tell." John smirked. "How's April?"

"I'd imagine a little pissed off at this very second." Punk replied.

"The trial has been moved up. April is testifying Friday." John told him.

"That soon?" Punk asked.

"That soon." John confirmed. "We want to get her testimony over with."

"Sounds good." Punk said opening the door for him to leave.

"Alright, get back to what you were doing." John said walking to the door. "Bye April!" he yelled loudly.

"Bye!" she yelled back but still couldn't be seen.

Punk made his way back up the stairs and saw April laying in bed waiting for him.

"So, Friday?" She asked and he nodded.

"Once you do it this will be over with." Punk assured her.

"Good." She said as he removed his jeans and crawled back into bed with her.

* * *

April went to the Tribune and was in the waiting area waiting to be seen by her old boss.

"So, you're like a journalist?" Corey Graves questioned.

"Trying to be." April said looking at her watch then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Corey asked standing up as well.

"The bathroom, it's right there." She said pointing and make sure you listen in case he calls my name.

"They ten minutes." Corey reminded her.

"That means twenty." April told him then headed into the bathroom

April walked into the bathroom and locked her stall, once she was done she stepped out and came face to face with a man. She was about to scream but he placed his hand over her mouth.

"I'm not here to hurt you Ms. Mendez. Mr. Sawyer doesn't want anymore bloodshed. But he will spill it if he has to." The man warned pressing her against the bathroom wall. "You're testifying Friday?" he asked and she couldn't say anything because his hand was over her mouth. "Nod." he ordered.

April nodded nervously as she looked the man in the eyes.

"Excellent. You have to blow that testimony or Mr. Sawyer is going to blow the heads off of your parents. We know where Robert and Janet live." He told her.

"We also know your boyfriend is a Marshal and where he parks his car in the mornings and where he runs every morning. We know his mom works uptown as well." he told her. "Karen I believe her name is. He won't touch you, that would be too obvious and you clearly have no regard for your own life, guess you and your brother are more similar than originally thought." he said to her with a laugh and her eyes widened. "Take that stand on Friday but I suggest you really think about what you're going to say you saw. This is your opportunity to put this all behind you and all behind us. You can run again but I have a feeling the Marshal's would just you bring back so this is what's we have left." he told her. "Nod if you understand me."  
April nervously nodded.

"This isn't an idle threat Ms. Mendez." He warned her. "Look at this." He said using his free hand to pull out his cellphone and it was a picture of Punk and she cried. "We took this in the morning. I don't think he'd be expecting a gunshot to the head that early. And this one." He said showing her the next picture.  
"Your parents seem lovely. You can bury them next to your brother. They'd probably want to close. After Mr. Sawyer killed your family and boyfriend you'd probably kill yourself too." He said to her. "The games are over Ms. Mendez."

The man released her mouth and she was frozen in fear still pressed against the bathroom wall.

"If you tell your boyfriend about this or that Marshal in the waiting room we follow through on those threats, do you understand me?" he asked and she nodded. "That old lady's life isn't worth the lives of everyone you love."  
April stood there frozen and speechless as she watched him leave. Then let out a breath once he was gone. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her jacket and purse that was in the chair next to Corey.

"I want to go home." April told him.

"But-" Corey began.

"Home!" She yelled and was already walking to the elevator.


	17. Ruined

**Ruined**

* * *

April was back in her old apartment dressed in her nice outfit she wore to court today to testify. Today was one of the worst days of her life, only second to losing her brother. She felt like a terrible person. She'll never get the image of Punk's shocked and angry face out of her head.

" _After you walked into Ms. Paulson's room- who did you see standing over her?" The District Attorney questioned._

" _I um- saw a man." She forced out as she kept her eyes on the man who threatened her in the bathroom. He made sure to sit up close and smile at April. Punk was across the way but also visible to her eyes._

" _Is the man you saw stabbing Ms. Paulson here in this court today?" The DA asked her._

" _No." April answered shaking her head. She looked over at Punk as his mouth dropped in shock._

 _James Sawyer, the man on trial was grinning happily._

" _Ms. Mendez please take a closer look." The DA pleaded._

" _It was really dark in the apartment. There weren't lights on. I'm not sure." She told the DA._

" _You positively ID'd Mr. Sawyer the night of the murder." The DA reminded her. "And I must remind you that lying under the oath is a punishable crime."_

" _I thought it was him. I guess it could have been but I'm not sure." She told the DA. "He looks different now."_

 _"I thought you said it was too dark to see anyone?" The DA questioned. "Now he looks different than the man you saw?"_

 _"Objection." James' lawyer announced standing up. "The DA is badgering his own witness._

 _Punk shook his head in disbelief and looked over to John who was also watching._

" _No further questions." The DA snapped and sat down in his seat then turned to look at Punk who wasn't sure what to say._

 _April stepped off the stand and practically ran out of courthouse. She was racing down the front court stairs and heading for the street when someone pulled on her arm._

" _April!" Punk yelled turning to look at her._

" _What?" She asked and he eyed her with disbelief._

" _What? What the fuck was that? Why did you lie on the stand? He's going to walk!" Punk yelled so loud that she flinched._

" _I wasn't sure it was him." She told him and he shook his head._

" _You're lying!" he yelled pointing at her._

" _Don't yell at me! You have no idea the amount of pressure I'm under!" She yelled back._

" _That is the cheapest excuse I have ever heard." He spat. "If someone threatened you-"_

 _"Nobody threatened me!" She screamed._

 _"The guy in the blue suit that you kept looking at didn't get to you?" Punk asked._

" _It's done now Phil." She said trying to remain calm._

" _You disappointed me today." He told her honestly. "And not just as a Marshal but as a boyfriend. You let someone scare you into lying and now you're going to be charged for this, do you get that? And worst of all you just helped a killer walk because even if I can fix this for you-"_

 _"I don't want you to fix anything! I don't need fixing! I need to go home.!" She yelled and held her arm up for a taxi._

" _Do you have any idea how bad you fucked this case?" He asked her trying to get in her face. "Months and months of work and you just flushed it down the toilet! I have to start back at the beginning again! Did you think of anyone but yourself before you stepped on that stand!"_

 _"Leave me alone!" she yelled as a cab finally pulled over and she jumped into it._

April grabbed her cellphone as she sat in her empty apartment and called her mom.

"Hi I know it's late." April said to her.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked.

"I have to come home." She told her.

"Why? What happened?" Janet asked. "Did you have a fight with Phil?"

"Something like that." April said to her. "I just need to come home and I don't have money to fly home-"

"I'll get you a ticket." Janet offered. "When do you want to come home?"

"Tonight, tomorrow, the soonest you can get me a seat on a plane." She told her.

"Ok honey." Janet said to her. "Do you want to talk about it first?"

"No. I just want to come home." She told her. "I have to pack a bag."

"Ok I'll call you when I get the ticket." Janet told her and April hung up.

April grabbed a bag and began to stuff her clothes into it. She wasn't going to come back so she quickly put everything she could fit into it. When she walked out of the bedroom she screamed when she saw someone in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" April asked Phil coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you. You didn't go home." He said to her quietly.

"I'm going home." April said zipping up her bag. "You won't have to deal with me anymore."

"Home is across town, not New Jersey." He said surprising her. "That is where you're packing for?"

"You don't want me there." She said to him. "I ruined everything."

"Graves told me that the man in the blue suit was the Tribune. He didn't realize he worked for Sawyer until he saw him sitting there." Punk informed her. "Did he hurt you?"

"I can't talk about this Phil." She said avoiding his eyes.

"Ape." He pleaded quietly as he walked to her and forced her face to look at his. "Why didn't you tell me he approached you?"

"What does it matter anymore? It's done. I helped a killer get away with murder and now I'm probably going to go to prison for it." She told him.

"You're not. I spoke to the DA." Punk said sitting on her couch. "I begged and pleaded for him not to press charges."

"Why would you do that for me?" She asked him.

"Because no matter how pissed I am at you I don't want you in prison." He told her. "Then I found out Corey recognized the guy at the trial."

"You fought to keep me out of prison before you even realized what really happened?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I did." Punk said to her. "You have to tell me what happened."

"What's the point?" April asked. "He said if I told you he'd kill you." she told him and he rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes and think I just did this because I'm a chicken. I think I've made it very clear that I'm willing to die. He had a picture of you from that morning and he knew my parents names and your mom's name and I wasn't willing to let all of you die!"

"Why didn't you talk to me?" he asked her.

"I just told you, he said he'd kill you!" she argued.

"He got to you at the Tribune?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"He followed me into the bathroom." She told him.

"Did he hurt you?" Punk asked and she shook her head.

"I'm not sorry James Sawyer is walking no matter how bad I feel about Ms. Paulson not getting justice it wasn't worth the lives of everyone I love." She told him bluntly and he just nodded. "I know you're a man of honor and I know what I did today was unforgivable so I understand you want me gone so I'm leaving."

"You just agreed to move in with me." Punk reminded her. "As mad as I am that you fucked this case and looking at you is difficult, I want you to come home." he admitted. "I don't know why your first instinct is to always run. I mean, ten years from now are we going to have an argument and then you're going to fly back home?"

"You see us together in ten years?" she asked curiously.

"Yea, I mean unless you're going back home." He said to her.

"I wouldn't be able to stand the sight of me if I were you." She said to him.

"I'm pissed." he told her honestly. "But I'd rather argue about it then just give up."

"If someone threatened my life, what would you do?" She asked.

"I lived through that already." Punk reminded her. "And I gambled my career and broke the law looking for you." He remembered. "I get it, ok?"

"Do you?" she asked him. "It's over though now." She said kneeling down in front of him and placing her hands on his knees. "No more James Sawyer! No more fear of him killing me! We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore."

"It's not that simple. I know you want to think that this was one small sacrifice and it was for the greater good but these people know you. James Sawyer seemed very interested in you in the woods, remember that?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm always going to be on high alert but since you didn't report the threat and just acted that means no more Marshal at our front door, no more protection detail for you." he told her. "There are so many things that go into this. It isn't just letting him walk."

"I'm sorry." She frowned. "But it really is over." She told him encouragingly.

"I want to believe that." He said to her. "For your sake. I want you to not live in fear I just don't think that's what you did today."

"How? I fixed everything!" she told him.

"You didn't, babe." He sighed running his hand over his exhausted face. "Your heart was in the right place and I understand that. You thought you were protecting me and your family but it's just so much more complicated than that. Why didn't they kill you in the loft all those months ago?"

"The night you were shot?" She asked and he nodded.

"Grazed, technically." He interjected.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Because they didn't have time."

"You shot a gun, it takes a second to kill somebody." He reminded her. "I was out at first and you were in the corner, why did he grab you and not kill you?"

"I never thought about it." She shrugged.

"I've thought about it. I've thought about it constantly since it happened." He informed her. "Why in the woods did James not kill you? Why did he let you talk then decide to chase after you? Why was he excited to chase you down?"

"I don't know Phil, all I know is that I have nothing to do with him anymore." She told him.

"I really hope after you helped him walk that he leaves you alone." Punk said to her honestly. "If there is one good thing to come out of this I truly hope that is it."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you but protecting you comes first." She said simply.

"I think that's sweet of you." He had to give her half a smile. "I've never had anyone blow such a huge case for me." he said and she sighed. "But like I said, I know your heart was in the right place. Everyone else doesn't see it but I do."

"They're mad?" April asked.

"I spoke to the Chief and he's not pleased at all. But he's happy Adam will still pay." Punk told her. "John is pissed." He admitted. "Might want to steer clear of him for a while."

"That's not a problem." She said to him.

"They uh-" Punk began nervously.

"What?" She asked.

"I was able to convince the DA not to press charges against you but the Chief doesn't want you back in the office, that means you're fired." he told her.

"That's ok." She said to him. "I can get a job somewhere else."

"People are going to mad at you, and me for supporting you." he warned her.

"I don't care who's mad as long as it's not you." She said to him.

"Oh, but I am mad." he said to her. "I just can't stop loving you though. So I can either get over you blowing a case that I spent months to build or I can get over you and getting over you isn't something I think I can do."

"Even though I keep complicating your life?" She asked him.

"You do keep me on my toes." Punk remarked a tad bitterly. "Now call whoever you called to get you a ticket back home and cancel it." he said standing up and she did as well. "And pack whatever else you need to bring to the loft."

"Thank you." April said giving him a kiss.

"Don't thank me, just stop running out on me." He said to her.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up to the smell of breakfast. April was in the kitchen and had her hair braided to one side and was in yoga pants and a short top that she had worn to bed.

"I made you breakfast before work." She told him as he sat at the counter.

"What is it?" He asked curiously as she placed the dish in front of him.

"It's scrambled eggs." She frowned. "And toast."

The eggs didn't look scrambled and they were definitely burnt, as was the toast. April also placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I don't really have time to eat." He said nervously looking at the food and she frowned. "But I'll try." he smiled quickly. "What's this?" he asked picking up a piece of paper.

"I woke up early to work on my resume." She told him proudly and he picked it up to read it.

"It just says your name." He said reading it.

"I didn't want to put the Marshal office down since I was fired from there and that would be hard to explain." She told him. "And the internship I was only there a few weeks and that didn't end well. But I added working at my dad's diner which I did do."

"That makes you qualified to be a waitress." Punk remarked. "You have a college degree."

"I know but I need a job now and while I waitress somewhere I can look into something in journalism." She shrugged.

A knock at the door stopped their conversation and Punk walked over and opened the door and John walked in with Corey.

"We need to-" John stopped when he saw April in the kitchen. "What is she doing here?"

"She has a name and April lives here. Where else would she be?" Punk asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" John asked him. "She fucked our entire case. One that I spent months working on."

"We all worked on that and April took the most abuse." Punk reminded him calmly.

"She also helped her attacker walk." John said to him. "Great job, princess." he said grinning at April who looked ashamed.

"Ape, can you give us a minute?" Punk asked her.

"Yea, I have to shower anyway." She said excusing herself and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't ever walk into my home and disrespect her like that again. I don't care how pissed you are, she's with me." Punk reminded him.

"Why?" John asked him. "Do you know how bad this is going to make you look? People are going to think that you're in on this with her. Are you?"

"I don't have to defend myself to you." Punk reminded him. "I don't owe you or anyone else an explanation as to why I'm with April."

"It's my fault." Corey reminded John. "I should have followed her to the bathroom."

"Is that what happened?" John asked Punk who remained silent. "Of course you won't speak and risk incriminating your girl." and that was true. Punk knew if he said anything John could think up of new charges and talk the DA into changing his mind. "You're picking her over your own team?"

"One has nothing to do with the other." Punk told him. "And she gave her testimony and for whatever she did what she did, it's over and can't be changed. So, suck it up."

"It's easy for you to say. Maybe my opinion on her would be different if I was banging her too." John suggested.

"You'll never know." Punk shrugged. "Get out of my place and don't come back here. This is my home not an extension of my office."

"She knows she's not to show her face in that office, right?" John asked and Punk glared at him. "April." He corrected.

"I spoke to her." Punk said in a calm voice. "You can get the fuck out now."

"And no more protection for her." John said to him. "If they kill her, she-"

"Don't go there with me." Punk warned him. "I'm letting a lot slide because I know you're upset but you can only push me so far." he said to him.

"We'll see you at the office." John said to him then left with Corey.

"I'm sorry." April said walking out of the bathroom.

"You don't have to apologize for his shitty attitude." Punk said putting on his jacket.

"I don't want people to think less of you because of me." She said to him.

"I don't give a fuck what people think." He said giving her a kiss. "Be careful today." he warned her.

* * *

April went to six diners and finally got a job. It wasn't the best but it was a paycheck and she was in desperate need of one. She couldn't help herself when she stopped by the Marshal office though.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John asked looking up from his desk.

"I know you're mad." She said and he lifted his phone. "Just hear me out for one minute then you can have security pull me out." she pleaded.

"I know why you did what you did April." John said looking at her. "But you could have trusted us."

"Like I was supposed to trust Adam?" April asked him. "A man you let protect me knowing he was dangerous and working with the men trying to kill me? But you were building a case so you didn't care if I got hurt."

"Don't turn this around on me." John warned her.

"It's true though." She said to him. "My trust in some people in this office dropped after taking one to the chest. But that man followed me in the bathroom and pushed me-"

"I can't hear this because I'm obligated to report it." John warned her.

"Off the record." She said annoyed sitting down across from his desk. "He told me he was going to kill Phil and he had a photo of him leaving for work. They know where he works. He had pictures of my parents and Phil's mom and I thought I was protecting everyone. Phil spent months protecting me and I was just trying to return the favor."

"What you did was stupid." John told her bluntly. "You helped a murderer walk. You are now risking the lives of other innocent people. We could have protected Punk and your family."

"Like you protected me?" April asked him. "I'm not asking you to understand or forgive me but I don't want you to or anyone else to think that Phil had anything to do with this or that he was happy about it."

"You should have spoken to him first." John told her. "You wasted our time and resources and worst of all if anyone else gets killed, it's on your head."

"That's not fair." April said shaking her head.

"No what isn't is that I had to explain to Ms. Paulson's grandchildren that she wouldn't get justice because her next door neighbor chickened out." John said simply. "Nobody really blames Punk. But you're putting his career in a shitty place so maybe you can consider it that the next time you decide to play hero."

"I will." She said standing up. "I'll leave before he sees me-"

"You can go see him." John stated simply. "Just don't speak to me ever again."

"Ok." She said a lot to cheerfully and John looked up annoyed as she walked out of the office.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked as April walked into his office.

"I came to apologize to John." She told him and Punk glared at her.

"You don't owe him an apology." Punk reminded her.

"Yes I do." She told him. "He didn't accept it and never wants to talk to me again."

"How do I get that deal?" Punk asked himself seriously.

"I also wanted to tell you I go a waitressing job." she told him and he smiled.

"Good." he said to her. "But I promised I'd help you find something in journalism and I still plan on doing that."

"Don't worry about that right now." She told him. "Point is I have a job and I start in a few days."

"Good for you." He smirked.

"And I know you're still mad at me." She said to him.

"That's not going to just go away, Ape." He told her honestly.

"Well I'm going to start my apology tonight." She promised him.

"Sex isn't going to fix what you did. Or make it better." He warned her.

"I know." She frowned. "I should just return what I bought-"

"Wait, what did you buy?" he asked very curiously.

"Doesn't even matter." She said brushing it off. "Sex doesn't make things better, you're right. I have to earn your trust back."

"I mean yea that has to be earned but don't return anything." he said innocently. "I mean, it might make me feel a little better. What did you buy?"

"Some stuff." She shrugged and he grinned.

"Yea, hold onto it and let me be the judge of it. I mean if you wearing something makes us both feel better-" Punk began.

"It's not just something to wear, there's other items." She admitted teasingly.

"Yea?" He asked as his eyes widened. "Well, it would be a shame to return any of it."

"What time will you be home?" She asked him.

"Seven." He told her. "But I have a lunch break now-"

"No." She laughed and walked over and kissed him. "I'll see you tonight."

"Maybe six-thirty." He said to her as she walked out the door. "Or six!" he yelled but she was already gone.


	18. Working Girl

**A/N: As usual, you all rock! I appreciate the kind words and thoughts on this story. This is quickly becoming a favorite of mine to write. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Working Girl**

* * *

Punk walked into the small diner AJ had gotten a job in two weeks after she started. He meant to come by sooner but he had been busy trying rebuild a case against James Sawyer. AJ however had been working constantly and she was making good money and even though the place was small he could see why now. It was a trucker stop and AJ was cute and adorable and just what men wanted to gawk at after spending hours on the road.

"What a dive." Corey snorted as he stepped in behind Punk.

"Yea." Punk agreed looking around and the two walked over to the counter and took a seat with Corey.

"Coffee?" A waitress asked the two.

"Yea. Black." Punk said to her.

"Same." Corey said

"Is April here?" Punk asked.

"Of course she is." The older woman scoffed pouring him a cup of coffee. "But I'm going to tell you like I tell the other guys, she's pretty but she's got a boyfriend so tip as big as you want, you're not getting any. She's a tease." she warned then walked off.

"That's good to know." Corey said to Punk genuinely and he just glared at Graves. "Maybe if you ask John nicely he'll let her come back to the office. I think everyone is pretty much over it but him."

"I'm not asking John for shit and John isn't the boss there. The Chief is the boss than I'm the boss." Punk reminded him.

"Right." Corey said to him uncomfortably.

"April!" The woman behind the counter yelled. "You have two more horn dogs looking to check out your ass!" she yelled pointing at Punk and Corey and Punk look humiliated. "You still have to tip me for the coffee." she told Punk then walked away.

"Phil." April greeted with a smile and cupped his face and kissed him. "You didn't tell me you were coming in."

"We wanted to grab breakfast and were passing by." Punk lied.

"Hey, Corey." She smiled.

"How's it going April?" Corey greeted back with a smile.

"Busy. You came a the busiest time." She said with a laugh looking around at the crowded stop.

"You didn't mention this was trucker stop." Punk said to her.

"So?" She asked.

"No reason." he laughed nervously. "It's nice."

"Sugar!" A man yelled from the back and Punk turned to glare at him.

"He tips good." April warned Punk and then watched April walk over to him.

"She's making good money, it's just a pit stop." Corey whispered to Punk.

"She has a college degree." Punk reminded him coldly. "The whole reason she came to Chicago was for work and now she can't find work because the Marshal's don't want to assist her in the search since she pissed them off. Now she's staying in Chicago for me and she's working at this shit hole."

"She'll land on her feet." Corey said brushing it off as Punk turned his head and watched as the disgusting trucker flirted with his girlfriend.

"She's a popular one." The original bitter waitress told Punk.

"She's my girlfriend." Punk told her annoyed.

"Oh." The woman smiled. "She doesn't do anything with them or anything. They just like to look at her."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better." Punk smiled sarcastically.

Punk turned and looked back as another purposely dropped his fork so April would bend over and pick it up and shook his head in disgust.

"Relax." Corey said to him.

"Thank you sugar." The man drawled as April passed it back to him.

"I should get you a new fork." She offered and the man placed his hand over hers.

"I don't mind things dirty." he told her and Punk rolled his eyes.

"How's the omelet?" Corey asked AJ when she walked back.

"I wouldn't recommend it." She told him. "Your best bet here is just pancakes."

"I'll take a stack." Corey smiled.

"Phil?" April asked him but he was glaring at the man who was clearly talking about his girlfriend with a group of guys. "Phil." She hissed and he looked at her. "Eat or leave."

"That's awfully rude." Punk said feigning hurt. "I've lost my appetite."

"Please don't cause a scene. They're harmless." She said filling his coffee cup. "I need this job."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I like to have money." She said to him.

"I'll give you money." He suggested.

"That would make me feel like a whore." She shot at him. "If you can't be in here you can go."

"My friend hasn't even eaten yet." Punk told her smugly. "I'm a customer. If I drop something are you going to bend over for me?"

"Wow, Phil." She said disappointed.

"He did that on purpose." Punk said loudly.

"He did not." April whispered. "He comes in every other day and tips be fifty bucks each time."

"I'd tip you fifty bucks too if you'd show your ass off for me." Punk told her and she glared at him.

"I'd tip a hundred. I think he's cheap." Corey added teasingly and both Punk and AJ glared at him. "It as a joke!"

"April, your table is asking for you." the waitress told her and April nodded. "I'll have your food right out." She told Corey then walked away.

Punk sat and watched April with her overly friendly customers while Corey ate his breakfast slowly. He was not happy with the glares April kept shooting him either. When April stepped into the kitchen he heard the table of men laughing and couldn't resist.

"You like doing that?" Punk asked the men.

"Excuse me?" the man who had dubbed his girlfriend 'sugar' asked amused.

"Come on, I'm done." Corey said walking over to Punk..

"You think making her bend over and whistling at her is appropriate?" Punk asked them.

"Are you the polite police?" the man laughed.

"Are you just a dick because you haven't seen your own for a while?" Punk asked back referring to the man's weight.

"The fuck you say?" The man asked standing up to go nose to nose with Punk when Corey jumped in the middle.

"She's working her ass off and you're making it uncomfortable." Punk spat.

"That ass isn't going anywhere." The man laughed and Punk shoved him.

"Phil!" April yelled running out of the kitchen.

The man went to punch Punk but he ducked and hit the man back sending him to the floor when the other men stood up Corey lifted his shirt to show off his badge and gun.

"Relax." Corey told them.

"Are you ok?" April asked kneeling down to check on her customer.

"You don't have to take their shit." Punk told April.

"You some kind of a jealous boyfriend?" The trucker asked Punk as he held his jaw.

"I'll get you ice." April offered.

"How about I call some real cops." The trucker said.

"No!" April begged. "He didn't mean it!"

"Ape, stop." Punk told her.

"April." The owner scolded coming out of the back.

"Your girls boyfriends deck all of your regular customers?" The trucker asked sitting back in his seat.

"I'll call the police." The owner told him. "I'm so sorry, Hal. She's new."

"She didn't do anything." Punk snapped at the owner. "Do you let all of your customers sexually harass your staff?"

"Excuse me?" The older male owner asked offended. "Just who in the hell are you?"

"He's leaving." April assured her boss.

"We are." Corey said grabbing Punk's jacket and shoving it into his arms.

"I told you when I hired you that regulars are our most important clients. They are who pays the rent here." The owner scolded and April was humiliated.

"He's my boyfriend and he's just protective." April defended quietly.

"Why don't you catch a ride with him." The owner suggested. "I'll mail you your last check, or what's left of it because you're paying for these gentleman's meal."

"Let's go, Ape." Punk said to him.

"Just get out." April said holding back tears and pushing Punk out of the diner. "How dare you! Now I have to pay for their food and apologize and beg to keep my job."

"You don't have to work here!" Punk yelled.

"Yes I do!" She yelled back. "Is this payback for messing up things at your job?"

"No. This is me not letting people take advantage of you." Punk hissed.

"I didn't ask for your help!" She yelled. "Just leave me alone." She said shaking her head then walked back into the diner.

"Let's go." Corey said and Punk shook his head in anger then stormed off to his car.

* * *

April begged and pleaded and offered her entire check to cover the meals and extras in order to keep her job and it worked. The owner was giving her one more shot but she had to work extra shifts and promise to never let Punk inside again. It was almost midnight in the diner and it was pretty empty. She was cleaning up so she should go home since she had been working almost fourteen hours now.

"What's good here?" A voice asked from the counter looking over the menu.

"Here to gloat?" April asked John Cena who smirked.

"It is really karmic justice that Punk embarrassed you just as much as you embarrassed him at his job." John grinned and April just glared at him.

"What do you want? And please don't cause a scene I'm on my last warning." She told him. "Even though I probably deserve to be fired."

"It's not that." John said to her. "Look, I'm here to apologize. I think I was a little rough on you."

"I understand." She shrugged. "No big deal."

"You were scared and you thought you were protecting Punk. It's kind of honorable." John had to admit. "And I know you think the threat is gone. You're relieved because you had it so rough before this trial and that's partly my fault."

"That is true." She agreed cautiously.

"I still wish you would have come to me or Punk about it before you did something so stupid." John said to her.

"I can't apologize again." April said to him.

"Corey told me you're working in this dive." John said to her.

"It's not that bad." April defended quietly.

"Really? Because when Punk came into work he was an extra moody prick." John informed her. "Look, you and I are going to have our differences but I've known Punk a long time and I know he didn't mean any harm from what Corey told me." he smirked. "He's all been in the parking lot for at least three hours waiting for you to come out, I assume to apologize. He loves you. I've seen him with a lot of women over the years and he's never acted this way. If you were anyone else or any other girlfriend he would have cut you off after that trial stunt." he warned her.

"I don't get it either if that helps." April teased.

"Look, I'd hate to see something happen to you." John began. "But something is off with this Jeremy Sawyer. I don't think you're as clear and safe as you think."

"No one has bothered me." She told him.

"Yet." John added. "I get your trust in the Marshal service isn't the greatest. But I need you to tell me if you see him or any of his associates and trust in me and Punk that we can keep everyone safe."

"Fine." April said to him. "Why do you think he'll come see me?"

"Just a hunch." John said to her.

"What about Adam?" April asked him.

"What do you mean?" John asked. "You want to get him out of trouble too?"

"No." April said annoyed. "When can I see him?"

"I didn't know you wanted to." John admitted.

"I keep asking Phil and he keeps pushing it off. I've been asking since I got released from the hospital." April said to him.

"I'm not going to sneak you in behind Punk's back." John told her honestly. "But I'll talk to him and see if I can talk him into it. Any reason in particular you want to see him?"

"Do you need a reason as to why I want to look at the man who shot me in the chest in the eye?" She asked.

"Fair enough." John said to her nodding. "Look, I can't get you back into the Marshal office but I can make some calls. I have a friend at the Tribune-"

"I don't want favors." She said cutting him off. "Not only do I not deserve your help or Phil's help or anyone else's at that office but I want to do this myself. Phil doesn't get that."

"I think he does. You're as hard headed as is he." John smirked.

"How's your wife feeling?" April asked.

"We just found out we're having a boy." John grinned then opened his phone up and showed her a picture of the sonogram.

"That's amazing." April smiled looking at the photo.

"Yea, I think this kid has made me gone soft." John admitted.

"I hope you're being good to your wife." April warned passing him back his phone.

"I am." John said to her.

"Is this another jealous boyfriend?" The owner asked glaring at April.

"No. I'm a paying customer." John told the man. "I'm also a federal Marshal." He said showing him his badge.

"I'm sorry Marshal." The owner said nervously. "What can we get for you?"

"I just needed a conversation." John said to him. "Your waitress looks exhausted though."

"Head out, April." The owner ordered and she just nodded.

"Thanks." She said removing her apron.

"I'd offer you a ride but Punk is out there and I'll let you walk out first because I imagine he'll attack me for coming near you." John smirked.

* * *

April stepped out of the diner and John was right. Punk was there and he jumped out of his car when he saw her.

"I know you're mad." Punk said to her then held out a bouquet of flowers. "I'm sorry." he said passing her the flowers and she glared at him but took the flowers. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble and you had to stay late tonight, I'm not sorry for not letting a bunch of pigs disrespect you."

"It's my job, Phil. It seems shitty to you but I need this." She said then put her nose to the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"Just like you." He added hopefully. "But to warn you, I'm always going to hit someone who talks about your ass."

"I get it." She sighed leaning into him and he placed his arm around her.

"I feel bad. I want to get you out of there." he said to her.

"It's good, honest work." She reminded him. "And good money. After your little scene everyone thought I was dating a crazy man and tipped me extra." She grinned pulling a roll of cash out of her jacket.

"Damn." Punk whistled.

"It makes up for the money out of my check." She told him.

"I just want to see you in a better place." Punk sighed. "You're too smart to be here."

"It's ok. Like I just old John, I don't want help finding a job. This is a learning experience." She told him.

"Speaking of, what is he doing in there?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Sort of apologizing." She shrugged. "He was nice, no need to beat him too."

"Really? I was looking forward to it." Punk said to her and she laughed.

"You are banned from coming in there by the way." She told him.

"Fuck that." he scoffed.

"Are you afraid I'm going to run off with a trucker?" She asked.

"No. Like I said I don't you being disrespected. Nor should you or any woman be." He told her. "And I'm a little afraid one day you'll wake up and realize this place sucks and leave."

"Leave you?" She asked and he didn't say anything. "I wouldn't be working at this shitty diner or begging and pleading to keep my job if it wasn't for you."

"Did you really beg?" he asked.

"You don't even want to know what I promised to keep that job." She said to him as she began to walk to the car but he didn't budge.

"I'd love to know." he said seriously and she laughed.

"Not everything is sexual." She reminded him amused. "I had to promise to take the midnight shift for every shift I have for the next two weeks, I had to clean the grease traps and clean the bathroom. Do you know how disgusting a truck stop bathroom is?"

"I can only imagine." he cringed walking her to his car and opening the passenger side door to let her in.

"I'm going to need a foot massage." She warned him as he got into the car himself.

"Yea?" He asked unenthusiastically

"Don't sound like that. When I blew your case I did plenty for you." She reminded him.

"You want me to dress in a teeny tiny red corset and handcuff you to the bed?" he asked referring to what she did to apologize to him.

"I wouldn't turn it down. Just not tonight because I'm too tired and I'm going to be tired every night I work this late." She warned already taking off her shoes.

Punk glanced over and could tell even under sock how swollen her feet were but it was her arms that alarmed him.

"What happened." He said before pulling out of the stop and examining her arm.

"It's from the fryer. I keep splashing oil on my skin." She sighed.

"Jesus, Ape." he groaned shaking his head.

"It's ok." She told him. "As long as I come home to you sleeping in bed every night it's worth it." She said happily.

And Punk truly believed her when she said that but he couldn't stand to see his spoiled little journalist busting her ass at this diner. And now he had gotten her in so much trouble she'd have to work late. He knew it was perfectly fine job and doesn't judge anyone who does it but he wanted better for her. He wouldn't be sleeping when she came home either, he'd be picking her up every night which now meant his sleep was going to be thrown off.

"It's really ok." She smiled at him as he drove. She could tell by his face and silence he was upset about not only her scars but the innocent flirting her customers did.

"I know." he said keeping his eyes on the road. "You know Thanksgiving is coming up."

"I'm aware." She said to him.

"I don't know if you're considering going back to Jersey for it." He said to her.

"I wasn't. My parents are going to my Uncle and Aunt's home for the weekend." She said to him. "I thought we'd share it together, maybe with your mom?"

"You are sweet to include her." Punk smirked grabbing her hand and kissing it as he drove. "But my mom and her sister go to Vegas every year for Thanksgiving."

"Really?" April asked stunned.

"Yea ever since my parents divorced. I used to get Thanksgiving with my dad so my mom would take a little vacation and it just stuck. Became a tradition for them." he told her. "So, I was thinking we can do something different."

"You're not working?" She asked.

"No, senior officers don't work holidays." He told her. "I thought we could go to my family cabin in Vermont."

"Really?" She asked with a grin and he nodded.

"Yea, I mean none of us every use it and just wasting away and it's a beautiful cabin." He told her. "Right on a lake and it probably won't be snowy but when it does snow it's beautiful. We can attempt to cook together and just enjoy the peace and quiet."

"I might have to work." She warned.

"I don't think you'll be working." he smiled.

"Don't go in there." She warned.

"I do have to go in and apologize to your boss at some point." Punk told her innocently. "Not that he deserves an apology but for your sake I'm going to apologize."

"I appreciate that." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He said to her.

"Even a foot massage?" She asked hopefully and he nodded.

"And I'll even help you clean some of those burns." He offered with a grin.

"You're the best." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

* * *

"So, what are you saying?" The owner asked John.

"I'm not say anything. I'm asking you if you've seen this man here." John said showing him pictures of James Sawyer, his father and associates.

"Is she like a criminal?" The owner groaned

"No. She's a potential victim." John told him seriously. "So it's very important that you look at these pictures and tell me if you recognize any of these men."

"I don't want any trouble here. This place is all I have." The owner sighed.

"I'm not going to let anything happen." John told him. "Now look closely."

"Him." The owner said pointing at James Sawyer's photo himself.

"Yea?" John asked and he nodded.

"He was outside here a couple of times last week and on Monday." The owner told him. "He's always outside peering in and never comes in. I've never seen April talk to him."

"I imagine she wouldn't. This man keeps trying to kill her." John said to him.

"What?" The owner frowned. "I knew a face like her's was nothing but trouble."

"Relax." John said to him. "I'm going to have Marshal's posted here while she works. She won't know so don't tell her."

"This seems weird." The owner said to him.

"I'm trying to protect April but April is very thick headed, just like her boyfriend and they make my job difficult. So the less they know the better." John told him. "She'll get scared and run or offer herself as sacrifice, I mean she's a sweet girl but a pain in the ass-" he stopped when he noticed he was rambling and the owner was confused. "I'm trying to do right by her is what I'm saying. I'm trying to keep her alive and not scare her all at the same time. You need to take her off nights."

"But-" The owner began and John glared at him. "Fine." The owner agreed.

"You need to also call me if you see him again." John said passing him his card.

"I thought you said you'd have Marshal's." The owner said nervously.

"Only when April is here, he might show up just looking for her." John said to him.

"I was going to fire April anyway." The owner told him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." John warned. "April is safer here in public than she is at home. I suggest you keep her employed because that keeps her alive. If she's dead you're going to piss not only me off but her boyfriend, you met that cheerful guy right?"

"I just want to run my business." The owner said to him.

"And you will. If you fire her or make her so miserable she quits I'll make sure to have this place inspected and shutdown." John threatened.

"Fine." The owner groaned. "But-"

"Nothing will happen in your diner, I assure you." John said to him.

"Why don't you just tell her she's in trouble and take her away?" The owner asked almost pleadingly.

"Because like I said, April Mendez thinks she can save herself but always ends up digging herself deeper. I won't make the same mistake again and I won't let her get killed either. I'll just have to do this without her help." He told him. "Or Punks." He added quietly. "They like to make my job difficult but that's fine because I like a challenge."


	19. Figured You Out

**Figured You Out**

* * *

April had finally finished her midnight shifts after two weeks and this was her first night off. She was preparing him a romantic dinner filled with candles and she put on her best dress. She was nervous for this dinner though. She had to tell Punk that she has been followed for the last two weeks. There was a car with a man who discreetly watched her at work everyday and then left when Punk would show up to pick her up after work. She knew it wasn't Punk having someone watch her since he was so paranoid and called constantly and even showed up for lunches at her diner almost everyday.

"What is this?" Punk asked walking in the door.

"I cooked you dinner." She told him proudly.

"What's the occasion?" He asked removing his jacket

"I finished my late night shifts." She grinned.

"Good." he said sitting at the counter that had two candles and a nice dish prepared. "You didn't cook this" He laughed looking at the dish.

"Why? Because it looks so good?" She asked offended.

"No it's just you like to burn food." He smirked smelling the pasta dish. "That smells incredible.

"Thank you." She grinned.

"I'm impressed." Punk had to admit looking at the dish.

"I'm full of surprises." She grinned sitting next to him.

"I am starving." He groaned grabbing his fork. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I am." she said picking up her own fork. "How was work?"

"It was good." he said suspicious of her. "Did you break something?"

"No." She laughed a little too obnoxiously.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked.

"Nope." She said to him.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked and she glared at him.

"No. Why? Do I look it?" She practically hissed.

"No!" He said quickly then began to eat his food.

"I'm excited about Vermont." She told him. "I did some shopping and packing already."

"Oh, right I have to pack." He said thinking about it. "What did you pack?"

"Sweaters and boots." She shrugged. "Why?"

"I keep the cabin very warm." He warned her. "Plus there's a fireplace. It's going to be too hot for heavy clothes."

"Yea? So what should I bring?" she asked and he looked over her in her cute short dress.

"That's good. But still probably too much." He said seriously.

"I'm not walking around naked all Thanksgiving." She laughed.

"Why? I would be particularly thankful for that." Punk said to her and she smiled. "There's a hot tub too."

"I need to get a bathing suit." She said thinking about it.

"No you really don't." He assured her.

"Stop trying to keep me naked all weekend." She teased.

"That's my ultimate goal." he said to her honestly.

"I want a traditional Thanksgiving dinner." She warned him. "I expect Turkey and stuffing and mashed potatoes and apple pie-"

"Who is cooking it?" He asked and she looked at him. "Me?"

"You're a better cook." She shrugged eating her own food now.

"This is delicious." He noted.

"You know this is takeout." She admitted annoyed.

"Lucky for you, I can cook." he grinned.

"I am lucky." She said to him and watched him eat.

"Why are you looking at me while I eat? I feel like you're waiting to drop a bomb." He said to her putting his fork down.

April didn't say a word. Instead she grabbed him by his hand and lead him over to the couch and sat him down then removed his shirt for him and straddled him.

"I'm not going to be able to enjoy anything until you tell me whatever it is you have to tell me." Punk warned her as she kissed his heck. "Ape, I'm serious."

"There's nothing bad. Can't I just welcome you home like this after a hard days work?" She asked innocently.

"No." He said moving her hands off his chest.

"Do I have to handcuff you...again?" she asked arching a brow and she felt him stiffen under her.

"Well, I have been..." he then shook his head. "What is going on?"

"I just love you and appreciate you." She said kissing his lips. "Maybe I'm in the mood? Ever think of that?"

"No. Because this morning when I tried to get some you kicked me in my shin." He groaned in remembrance. "Last night you fell asleep before I could even start, the other morning-"

"I'm in the mood now." She shrugged then kissed over his colorful chest.

April placed her mouth over his nipple and he was done. He'd enjoy this for as long as he could and deal with whatever bombshell she had later.

He was practically glowing when she shimmied onto her knees and too his pants down with her. He rested his head against the couch as she made love to him using her mouth. This was how he would ideally end every day after work if he could. And it wasn't just that April was talented with her mouth, she was beautiful with everything she did.

"That's good." Punk encouraged keeping his eyes on her then did her the favor of pulling her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way.

One of April's hands massaged him while her mouth worked and her other hand disappeared between her own thighs under her dress. Punk thrust his hips slights into her mouth but he didn't have to, April knew what she was doing. Punk bit on his bottom lip a few minutes in as he felt himself rapidly approaching release. He didn't even warn her when it was coming because she knew his body well enough by now to know that for herself.

Once he was done, April sat back on her knees and cleaned the corners of her mouth and Punk waggled his finger, beckoning for her to join him back on the couch. She stood up on her feet as he stroked himself try to harden again for her then again sat on his thighs. She placed a kiss on his lips while he tugged down her dress to free one breast so he could play with it with his free hand. It didn't take long to get Punk ready and in an instant April dropped onto him and was riding him.

"You were right." She moaned as she did all of the work. "There was something I had to tell you." She said with her eyes closed tight and her teeth biting her bottom lip after each word.

"You manipulative-" Punk began but with a roll of April's hips he was silenced.

"There's a car watching me at work. Two men." She told him softly as she now peppered his cheek with kisses.

Punk didn't respond, she wasn't even sure he heard her over their skin slapping and grunting. But he must have, he quickly dropped her onto her back on the couch and began to dive into her body with hard thrusts. He didn't let up either, he just keep moving as if he was digging for something buried deep inside of her. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her nails dug into his chest. She went first and a few thrusts later Punk joined her.

"Mine." He hissed against her lips just as he emptied himself inside of her.

"Fuck." She nearly cried as he pulled out of her body.

"You ok?" He asked sitting next to her laying form.

"Better than ok." She grinned.

"What do they look like?" He asked her as he caught his breath.

"What? Who?" She asked almost completely delirious from the high she was on.

"I don't know." She said closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

"April." he scolded and her eyes shot open. "I'm not fucking around on this." He warned her pulling his pants back up. "Did they look like Sawyer's men?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "They were really casual. They didn't have plates on their car."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. "Are you sure they're watching you?"

"No. But I've noticed every time you come in they leave and they're never there when I get to work but five or ten minutes into my shift they're back." She told him grabbing a blanket and throwing it over herself and closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked her.

"I didn't think anything of it." She yawned. "Could you clean up? I did cook."

"You didn't cook." He groaned then stood over her. "What kind of car?"

"Dark." She answered. "Looks like your car." She told him then it hit him.

"Alright." He said to her. "I'll take care of it."

"How? You don't even know who it is." She laughed to herself trying to fall asleep.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Punk said to her. "Go up to bed I'll clean up he offered."

"I'm comfortable here." She said tiredly then felt him lift up into her arms.

"I'm more comfortable with you laying next to me." He informed her as he carried his tired girlfriend up the spiral stairs and placed her onto the bed.

Punk helped her out of her dress, leaving her only her red lacy bra and she crawled under the covers.

"I don't think the magic is gone." She told him out of nowhere.

"What?" he asked.

"A few people have said the magic would be gone once this Sawyer case was over." She said opening her eyes a bit. "I don't think it's gone."

"It's not." He agreed. "And fuck what anyone else says." he said leaning over and she kissed him.

"I like you." she smiled patting his cheek.

"Oh, good." He couldn't help but laugh. "You're alright yourself."

"That's all strive for." She teased. "I'll clean up tomorrow, come to bed now and lay with me." She pleaded gently grabbing his wrist. "It's my first night off and I just want to lay here with you."

"I can't turn that down." He said kicking off his jeans again and getting into the bed naked.

* * *

John Cena walked into his office the next morning and saw Punk looking through his desk and he let out an amused chuckle.

"Looking for something?" John asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Punk said never looking up from the desk.

"Alright, I'll bite." John grinned closing his office door. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you have a tail on April?" Punk asked shaking a locked drawer.

"I'm sorry?" John asked and Punk looked at him with a death glare. "It's not a tail." He said quietly.

"Then what the fuck is it?" Punk demanded to know. "Why are there two Marshal's parked outside her job?"

"It's about Sawyer." John told him honestly and Punk laughed.

"You think she was working with him?" Punk asked.

"No I don't." John laughed. "Little April Mendez from New Jersey doesn't have an illegal bone in her body- not counting lying under oath."

"Then what could possibly be the reason and why the fuck wouldn't you tell me?" Punk demanded.

"James Sawyer has been watching her." John told him and Punk's face fell.

"No. She would have told me that." Punk said firmly.

"She probably hasn't even seen him." John told him. "I had guys tailing Sawyer after his release and he's been going to the diner. He never goes on but just watches. I went in and spoke to April's boss who confirmed James Sawyer has been there, outside during her shifts. So I put a security detail on her but it's low key since the Chief isn't anxious to spend more money on protecting April who was a hostile witness."

"Oh." Punk smiled standing up. "And here I was thinking you were trying to set her up to be arrested because you were pissed at her."

"I am pissed, but I wouldn't frame her." John scoffed. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I know why April did what she did."

"Thank goodness." Punk laughed then his face dropped as he grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the door. "Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me she was in danger?"

"I don't know if she is!" John yelled.

"Yes you do! He's not there to thank her and we both fucking know it. I know what you were doing." Punk said to him as he kept him pinned to the door. "You know Sawyer wants April, you know if he wanted her dead she would have been dead months ago when they first came into the loft looking for her. And you have a real hard on to catch Sawyer. You're going to bait him using April." He said to John who didn't confirm or deny the accusation. "That's why you didn't tell me because you knew I wouldn't let you, that the reason reason the Chief doesn't know because he wouldn't approve it and he'd tell me."

"Get off me." John hissed pushing Punk off of him.

"April isn't a fucking poker chip!" Punk yelled. "You can't gamble her life especially without me or her knowing!"

"I would ask her and I bet she would say yes but it's you who would talk her out of it!" John yelled.

"Damn right I would!" Punk yelled. "I won't let you use the guilt she feels about letting Sawyer walk to your advantage." he said disgusted. "She doesn't owe you her life."

"She owes me and Ms. Paulson and every officer who worked her case a little bit of selflessness!" John yelled back.

"Fuck you." Punk said simply. "I'll have you fired for this, you get that?"

"For what? Putting a security detail on your girlfriend?" John asked with a laugh.

"I know your real motive." Punk warned him.

"That's your theory." John said to him. "I wouldn't let April get hurt."

"You don't give a shit about April." Punk argued. "You want Sawyer in jail and I don't know if it's just so fucking personal to you or you think you'll get a promotion out of it-"

"It's my job." John corrected annoyed.

"This isn't your job. Sawyer hasn't been a bother since being out. You're trying to entrap him by using Ape and I promise you that will be over my dead body." Punk threatened. "Get this fucking case out of your head and stay the FUCK away from Ape." he warned then walked out of the office.

* * *

Punk walked into the loft after his confrontation with John. It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving and they were going to leave tonight to get a head start on traffic for the fourteen hour drive but since April was off he was going to leave earlier and just get out of town. He didn't want to have relive this James Sawyer mess right now. He wanted a peaceful weekend away to forget life or death situations and just be a normal couple with April.

"Ape?" He called out walking inside.

"Upstairs!" She yelled and he ran up the stairs. "I'm packing for you." She said as she folded some of his clothes for him.

"I'm not going to need my razor." He said noticing it in the bag.

"If you want me to kiss you you'll need it." She added casual as she put his shirts in the bag.

"As soon as you're done, we're leaving." He told her.

"So early?" She asked.

"Yea I'm taking the day off." He told her.

"What happened at work?" She asked. "Is John having me watched?"

"Yea he is." Punk said to her.

"I had a feeling." She sighed. "I deserve the doubt."

"No you don't." Punk told her. "He thinks James Sawyer is looking in on you. Have you seen him?"

"No." She told him honestly.

"Then don't worry about it. I'll take care of it when we get back." He assured her.

"Perfect time to get away." She grinned zipping up his bag. "Are you sure your dad isn't going to mind us using the cabin?"

"No." he snorted. "It's not his. My grandfather left it to him, me and my mom. My mom refuses to use it so my dad does."

"Does he know about me?" She asked curiously.

"Didn't he meet you?" Punk asked.

"Yea but he told you to stay with your own kind." She remembered.

"Fuck him." Punk scoffed.

"I don't want to cause tension with you and your father. He might be upset with you taking a Hispanic girl to his cabin." she warned.

"First of all, and again I repeat- it's not his cabin." Punk told her. "Second of all, I don't give a shit about his racist comments. I told him when he was here not to disrespect you and I meant it. Don't worry about him. I barely even see or talk to him."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should tell him you've invited me up." She suggested.

"I don't want to talk to him." Punk scoffed. "I want to talk to you and only you." he said grabbing her and kissing her. "Even though, the idea of making him lose his fucking mind seeing you in the cabin is appealing." He teased.

"Why is he like that?" April asked shaking her head.

"He's old school, it was how he was raised. Thankfully my mother raised me better." he shrugged. "He'd prefer me with a nice Irish girl."

"I'm not nice and I'm not Irish." She warned and he laughed.

"You are nice." he smirked. "And I love that you're Puerto Rican."

"Your dad doesn't." She mocked.

"Ignore him." Punk said to her.

"Is that why you haven't seen him for months?" She asked curiously.

"Why are you asking me about him?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Because he left a message on your machine about not seeing you for months." She grinned. "Are you hiding me from him?"

"Never." Punk smiled proudly. "I love showing you off. My mom took you to my aunts and introduced you to my entire family on her side- without inviting me." he reminded her. "I just haven't had time to see him. But when I do see him I'll bring you with me and that's because I'm not ashamed of you and I want to piss him off." he grinned.

"So if I asked you to come to a family gathering, you would?" She asked curiously.

"I've already met your family." He reminded her.

"There's more than just parents." She laughed. "But my aunt called today and she's throwing my parents a surprise 40th wedding anniversary party."

"Yea, I'll go." He told her.

"Good. I think my parents would want you there more than me anyway." She teased.

"I agree, I'd hate to disappoint them on such a big day." Punk played along.

"Ass." She laughed passing him his bag.

"Where's your bag?" he asked. "I'll just take them down to the car now."

"One is up here and the other is downstairs." she told him.

"Two bags?" He asked stunned "We're going away for four days."

"I know I didn't pack enough." She told him. "But-"

"Two is too much." Punk said to her. "Two is a lot of clothes for someone who isn't going to be in clothes most of the time."

"Stop." She laughed. "That's hair and makeup stuff too."

"It's just me." He groaned grabbed her other bag.

"I like to look nice for you." She smiled and kissed his cheek before he went down the stairs.

"Naked is nice." He argued going down the stairs.


	20. It Was All A Dream

**It Was All A Dream**

* * *

Punk and April arrived at the cabin Wednesday morning and she and Punk did a quick shop to stock up the kitchen for Thanksgiving. Of course shopping the day before the holiday meant they didn't get any Thanksgiving food. It was all sold out so they were going to improvise.

"So, no Turkey but we can have a roasted Chicken." Punk said unpacking it.

"And no fresh potatoes but we got instant." She shrugged taking them out of the bag.

"We could always go out." He suggested. "I know there's a restaurant opened tomorrow night not far and you can have your fancy Turkey dinner."

"No." She said unpacking more groceries. "This is going to be perfect. Besides I never want to leave this cabin." She said in awe of it.

The cabin was bigger than she thought. It had dark wooden flooring, floor to ceiling windows, and the walls that didn't have windows obviously had wood except where the fireplace was, that wall was all rock stone. It was absolutely gorgeous. The house itself was three levels. It had a huge backyard that she imagined looked gorgeous in the snow and a huge hot tub where they can warm up. There was front deck that overlooked the woods as well.

"You like it better than my home outside of the City?" He asked curiously.

"No!" She gasped. "That is an everyday home, this cabin is a special treat."

"I haven't been here in years." Punk admitted. "They changed the furniture."

"How come you don't come here more often?" She asked curiously as he unpacked the rest of the groceries.

"I've never had anyone I wanted to bring here." He said thinking about it. "It's really secluded here, I didn't want to be cut from civilization with anyone before."

"So, you want to kill me?" She asked and he laughed.

"You caught me." he smirked.

"I'm honored to be your first guest here." She said happily.

"You should be." He said to her. "I never take a weekend off either."

"Are you good to take the weekend for my parents?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yea I already called it in." He told her.

"So, are we going to talk about John and James Sawyer?" She asked him and he stopped what he was doing.

"I was hoping we wouldn't talk about other men while we were away." he smirked. "But I will say this then it's the end of the discussion while we're away. If you see James, call me." he told her and she nodded. "If John approaches you or tries to talk to you, ignore him and call me."

"So just call you no matter what?" She asked and he nodded. "What is he trying to do?"

"John is a moron." Punk said to her.

"I mean James." She corrected quietly. "I thought this was over. Were you right?"

"I'm usually always right." He teased but she frowned. She was scared again and he couldn't stand it.

"I just started feeling normal." She whispered. "Now I have to prepare to die again."

"Did I let you die when he came after you?" Punk asked.

"No." She admitted.

"You think I'm going to let him get you now?" He asked.

"You can't always be there, Phil." She said to him. "He seems pretty dead set on killing me for some reason."

"You don't know that's the reason." Punk said to her.

"You're right, I'm sure a man like James Sawyer just wants to thank me for getting him off." April mocked.

"I don't want you to think about it this weekend." He ordered her. "This is our time away from the madness and don't worry, James Sawyer nor John Cena will find us here and I don't want you thinking about it anymore because I'm not going to let anyone kill you." He said kissing the tip of her nose. "Ok?"

"Ok." She smiled.

* * *

Later that night Punk was waiting in bed for April anxiously. She promised him a surprise and he was anxious for it but she was in the shower and even though she turned the water off five minutes ago it meant another hour until he'd get to see her.

"Ape!" He yelled from outside the bathroom door that was connected to the bedroom. "I'm going to grab more fire wood."

"Ok! Take your time, I'm going to be a while!" She yelled back and he shook his head in annoyance.

"Really? That's so unlike you." He mocked quietly to himself.

"I heard that!" April yelled before he left the bedroom and he cringed.

As soon as Punk stepped outside into the backyard in search for more wood the front door opened and two people walked in.

"I have to use the bathroom." The woman told the man.

"There's one right here." Dan Brooks told his date opening the half bathroom for her. "I'll bring our bags up to the master bedroom."

"Actually, let me grab my bag." She said taking her small bag from him. The woman was younger than Dan, probably around April's age and blonde and busty. "I want to change into something less suffocating."

"Perfect." Dan grinned anxiously running up the stairs. He didn't noticed the kitchen was restocked since the lights were all off and didn't think twice when the bedroom lights were on. He just took their bags and flung them into the closet and rubbed his hands together anxiously.

Dan ran out of the bedroom and down the hall to adjust the thermostat which was way too high. Punk had kept it high in hopes of April removing her clothing sooner, it didn't work but it was worth a shot. Dan ran over to the fire place next after killing most of the heat and placed the only two logs left in it and pushed the button to start it.

"Yes, perfect." Dan grinned.

Dan heard a door open and closed and realized his date was ready for him. Dan eagerly ran up the few stairs that lead to the hallway of bedrooms and ran all the way down to the master bedroom. He opened both doors eagerly.

"Happy Thanks-" April began to greet from the bed. She was wearing no top, no bra- completely opened on top and just a string thong around her waist with heels on. Her hair and makeup that she spent so much time putting together looked great. As she was sprawled out on the bed with her legs already spread she realized it wasn't Punk and let out a scream so loud that Dan began to scream in fear himself.

"I'm sorry!" Dan yelled opting to cover his eyes with his hands rather than close them.

April grabbed a pillow and placed it over her chest as Punk ran into the room.

"What is-" Punk froze when he saw his father looking horrified behind his hand and April looking ready to cry.

"Oh my god." April groaned and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked his father who refused to move his hand from his eyes.

"Is she gone?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Punk said annoyed slapping his hand away. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I come here almost every year for Thanksgiving!" Dan argued. "What are you doing here?"

"I took April away for the holiday, obviously." Punk said annoyed. "You have to go."

"Why do I have to go?" Dan asked offended. "Why can't we be here together?"

"Because I'm already here together with someone and that someone isn't you." Punk said annoyed.

"I've left you messages." Dan insisted.

"I don't want to hear your shit." Punk told him honestly. "You don't like April-"

"I don't even know April." Dan scoffed. "She's the one from your loft, right?"

"Yea and the one you just walked in on." Punk said to him.

"She's beautiful." Dan grinned and Punk glared at him. "I know you've been seeing her, your mother does keep me updated on things." he said annoyed. "I was giving you some space."

"I'd like some more of it so I can spend the weekend with her." Punk told him.

"I flew out here. I can't just go back." Dan argued. "We can have a fine time together."

"I'll go elsewhere than." Punk said to him walking over to suitcase.

"Don't be stupid you'll never find a place." Dan said to him. "Give me a chance to get to know your girlfriend better."

"Hi." April greeted walking out of the bathroom feeling ashamed but she was wearing a sweatshirt and sweat pants now.

"I'm sorry I startled you, dear." Dan said sticking his hand out. "I also think we got off on the wrong foot."

"It's alright." April said shaking his hand.

"I look forward to spending this weekend with you." He told her and April wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm ready daddy." The blonde greeted walking into the room next and she as wearing even less than April was.

"Jesus Christ." Punk groaned but couldn't help but look at the woman until April elbowed him.

"Out." Dan smiled to his date. "We'll be next door." he said ushering the woman out of the room.

"Did she call him daddy?" Punk asked April.

"Could you have looked at her any harder?" April asked annoyed.

"A naked woman walks in the room, I'm going to inquire." he told her and she rolled her eyes. "Ape!" he yelled after her as she walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Punk had apologized for 'looking too much' at his fathers date and April finally left the bathroom.

"Put on what you had on." Punk grinned laying back on the bed.

"Your dad is next door." She whispered.

"So?" Punk asked confused.

"So? He's already seen me topless with my legs spread-" She began to explain.

"Don't ever and I mean EVER bring that up to me again." he warned her coldly.

"I don't want him to hear us." She said cringing.

"He won't hear us." Punk said to her. "Take your sweats off."

"I mean, it's not like I could possibly embarrass myself anymore than I already have." She mumbled taking the sweatshirt off first and Punk licked his lips then watched her kick off the pants.

"Come here." He demanded in a raspy demand waggling his finger and watched her crawl across the bed on her hands and knees and up his body.

"You are so-" Punk began but froze.

"What is that?" April asked hearing a noise herself as she froze hovering over Punk's body.

"Oh my fucking god." Punk groaned disgusted and they realized it was coming from the room next door.

"Your dad is having sex." AJ whispered and he pushed her gently off of him.

"And the mood has been killed." He said annoyed getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She frowned reaching for her sweatshirt.

"Somewhere where I can't fucking hear my dad." He said cringing as he got dressed himself. "We should pack up and leave."

"I heard him talking to you, he wants to spend time with you." AJ pouted.

"Ape, I can't even fucking think." He spat then stormed out of the room.

April was sitting in the room and then jumped out of bed when things next door got too loud for even her to tune out.

* * *

Punk was in the kitchen with April and the two were drinking coffee when Dan walked inside.

"You two kids still up?" Dan asked with a grin. His robe was open and he was in silk boxers.

"Do you fucking mind?" Punk asked gesturing to April who was looking the other way.

"Sorry, dear." Dan smiled closing his robe up.

"It's alright." She said sipping her coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dan asked them.

"Not with you next door." Punk mocked.

"Sorry." Dan grinned. "I wasn't expecting company this trip."

"I told him to call you." April tattled and Punk glared at her.

"It's as much his cabin as it is mine." Dan assured her. "I just wouldn't have intruded on this weekend."

"So you're leaving?" Punk asked anxiously.

"Yes." Dan said and Punk was relieved. "Tomorrow after Thanksgiving dinner."

"Fuck." Punk groaned.

"Why is spending some time with your old man such a hardship? I couldn't get tickets out until the night away." Dan shrugged.

"We're cooking but it's not going to be good. We couldn't get much food." She warned Dan.

"I'm having it catered." Dan laughed. "There will be plenty of food."

"Oh good." April smiled. "Right?" She asked Punk and kicked him under the table.

"Right." He forced out.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Dan asked him. "I barely looked at her."

"I'm not discussing that- EVER." He warned his father.

"I'm going to go to bed." She said standing up.

"I'm glad you're here." Dan said to April who just smiled and stepped out of the kitchen.

"Let it out." Punk said to him.

"Let what out?" Dan asked taking April's seat that was across from Punk.

"Bitch about how she's Hispanic and how I shouldn't mix work life and personal life." Punk said to him. "Let it out now so I don't have to deal with it tomorrow."

"I have nothing to say." Dan shrugged. "Your mother told me you've been very happy. Mentioned Ms. Mendez even saved your life after a car accident."

"She did." Punk confirmed.

"I just want you happy, son." Dan said to him. "And she is a gorgeous thing." He grinned and Punk glared at him. "With clothes on." He clarified. "So, why did you bring her up here?"

"Why not?" Punk asked.

"You've never bought a girl up here before." Dan said to him. "I thought she was out of trouble."

"Her being in trouble isn't why I bought her here. I wanted some privacy with her. Privacy has been difficult." Punk muttered.

"I'll by gone after dinner." Dan assured him. "If you're thinking about proposing I have your grandmothers ring-"

"Proposing?" Punk asked annoyed. "You're a year ahead of me."

"Well, when you're ready." Dan said to him. "She the one?"

"She could be." Punk had to admit. "I mean, she's drives me fucking crazy most of the time but-"

"But what?" Dan asked casually sipping his own coffee.

"I kind of like it." He smirked and Dan laughed. "I look forward to coming home from work- I actually come home from work I should say."

"You're in deep." Dan warned. "Good for you. She seems like a sweet girl. Your mother mentioned she's a journalist?"

"She is but she lost her internship when we had to put her in protective custody and it just hasn't been easy since." He confided

"How so? Doesn't the Marshal service offer help?" Dan asked curiously.

"She lied on the stand." Punk told him. "The man we spent months protecting her from she let walk because he threatened my life if she didn't."

"Wow." Dan said slightly taken back.

"So she's kind of ex-communicated." Punk told him.

"I have a friend at Chicago Daily, I can talk to him." Dan offered.

"Yea?" Punk asked hopefully and Dan nodded.

"Sure." Dan said to him. "I'm playing golf with him on Sunday as a matter of fact."

"I'd appreciate that." Punk almost painfully forced out.

"So, what's her family life?" Dan asked.

"Normal." Punk shrugged. "Parents, her brother passed away."

"Ah." Dan said to himself. "You can relate to that kind of heartache."

"She knew her brother a lot longer than I knew mine." Punk pointed out.

"Still hurts." Dan said to him. "You haven't been around his grave."

"How could you possibly know that?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Because I know." Dan shrugged. "It's just me and your mother."

"I'm busy and I don't believe in that shit." Punk said and Dan shook his head.

"Bite your tongue. I hate that shit." Dan scolded.

"You choose to believe in God and I choose not to." Punk shrugged.

"No more." Dan said shaking his head. "I don't want this trip ruined."

"How old is your lady friend?" Punk asked him changing the subject.

"Probably older than your girlfriend." Dan grinned smugly.

"April just turned 26." Punk shot back smugly knowing that his father's friend was not younger.

"Really?" Dan asked seriously. "She looks like shes 20."

"She's 26." Punk assured him.

"Maybe I need to start seeing Latina's." Dan grinned and Punk glared at him. "Darcy is 22."

"22." Punk repeated shaking his head.

"Cut me some slack." Dan said brushing it off. "When you're my age you'll kill to be with a 22 year old."

"Not if I have April waiting for me at home." Punk remarked.

"Well, I have a feeling she's going to look 20 for a long time to come. Are you sure she's 26?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Punk said standing up.

"Blessed." Dan said raising his coffee mug to him in toast and Punk just shook his head and waked out of the room.

* * *

 _Punk walked into his home after a long day of work. It wasn't his loft, it was his big home right outside of the City. He made this house a home with April. He removed his badge and gun and left it by the door then kicked off his shoes and climbed up the stairs._

" _Ape?" he asked walking into the bedroom but didn't see her._

 _Punk walked into the bathroom where the shower was running but it was empty. He turned off the water then ventured out._

" _Ape! You left the shower running again!" He yelled out then saw the door that lead to the attic was opened._

 _Punk slowly climbed out the stairs. He heard April breathing and ran up the stairs but it felt like forever until he reached the top. April was laying in the far corner where they had made love for the first time and saw her looking at him. He smiled at her but her eyes were wide with terror._

 _"Run." She mouthed to him and that's when he saw Jeremy Sawyer standing over her._

" _I told you I'd play with her outsides first then her insides." Jeremy grinned holding a knife._

" _No!" Punk screamed but watched as Jeremy dug his knife into April repeatedly._

 _Punk wasn't sure why but he wasn't able to move. April's eyes were wide open still looking at him but there was no life behind them. He watched as Jeremy continued to stab her, as he had done with and other previous victims._

" _She's so tiny. I keep hitting bones." Jeremy scoffed and wiped his forehead of the sweat, causing him to smudge April's blood across his forehead._

" _Stop!" Punk begged._

" _It's funny." Jeremy smiled looking at him as he still stabbed April. "She sacrificed everything to save you. I wouldn't be able to do this without your help." He told him amused. "She gave her life for yours and knew it. Thought you'd put up more of a fight though. I was actually scared you were going to let her go in order to keep her away from me. Thank god you're a selfish son of a bitch."_

 _"Please." Punk cried._

" _I'm just getting started." Jeremy told him then raised the knife above her face and dropped it._

"Phil!" April yelled shaking him and his eyes shot open.

Punk was drenched in sweat and his heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to rip through his chest. He placed his hand over his chest to feel it beating and gasped for air.

"Phil!" April cried and he looked up and saw her concerned face. "I'm calling 911." She said about to get off the bed but he grabbed her by the wrist tightly.

"It was a dream." He told her as tears fell from his eyes. "It was just a fucking dream." He said crying to himself.

"Phil." She frowned leaning over him. "What happened?"

"Just stay here." He said trying to sit up but the best he could do was lift his head and April placed it in her lap.

"It's ok." She whispered to him running her hands through his hair. "Just breathe." She encouraged.

Punk gripped onto her knees as he tried to catch his breath. The dream felt so real to him. He had nightmares before but nothing ever like this. Was he going to get April killed? Was this a big warning sign? Was he being selfish by letting April live in fear? Was he really just in denial thinking he could protect her? Was he going to be the reason she ended up dying?

The questions kept flooding his brain over and over as the realization hit him that he wasn't going to be able to keep April out of harms way from James Sawyer and his family. The threat was ALWAYS going to be there. Even if she had testified against James, his father would have had her killed. She knew that too which was why she made the deal she did. But now James Sawyer was after himself, he was infatuated by the woman who survived everything he had thrown her way. Part of Punk didn't even blame him.

"Phil." She whispered and he sat up after twenty minutes in her lap. "Baby, are you ok?" she asked him but he didn't respond. "You want to tell me about the dream?"

Punk looked at her directly in the eyes then grabbed her face and kissed her. He gently laid her onto the bed and then laid over her body. She wasn't sure what he had dreamed about but if this would calm him, she would gladly give him this moment...


	21. No Way Out

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've had a busy week and another busy one this week but I wanted to get something up! I have so many awesome ideas it's frustrating not getting the time to write them all out. Anyways, please be patient with me and enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for you reviews!**

* * *

 **No Way Out**

* * *

Punk's father and girlfriend left Thursday evening after dinner and Punk and April had a relaxing rest of the weekend. They laid around in bed, went on a hike, got lost for hours, hung out in the bath tub and were finally ready to head back to reality. Punk hadn't been sleeping since his night terror and that didn't go unnoticed by April.

"What's going on with you?" April asked as Punk drove in the middle of the night down the highway.

"Nothing." He said quietly.

"I know you, Phil." She pointed out. "Tell me. You haven't been acting yourself."

"I've been fine." he said pulling off the highway which caused her to frown.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"I haven't been able to sleep since I had that dream." He told her keeping his eyes on the road.

"I've noticed." April said looking around as he drove. "Phil." She warned getting a bad feeling.

"Something is very wrong." He told her. "John wants to dangle you in front of James Sawyer, but I kept thinking to myself, 'what would be the point?'." he told her. "I mean, he's a free man so he's allowed to gawk at you legally so why does John want to taunt him using you?"

"I don't know." April whispered seeing planes flying low which meant they were close to an airport.

"I know James Sawyer sees you as the one who got away." Punk said to her but never looking at her. "He's obviously curious about you so what does John get out of it? Then it hit me. He needs James to do something in order to arrest him again"

"So?" April asked.

"So?" Punk asked back but again not daring to look back at her. "He needs James to hurt you or kill you. That's the only way he'd get to him."

"I haven't even seen James." April insisted growing anxious. She knew what was happening. "He's never even spoke to me! I told you it was over after I testified! We're normal."

"We're not." Punk said shaking his head. "I want to be, more than you'll ever know-"

"Phil, please" She pleaded as she began to cry. "Don't do this." but he didn't respond.

"I had this dream we were living in the house." Punk told her. "And I came home and he killed you. I can't be with you all of the time and thanks to your lack of testimony I can't legally offer you protection."

"John has Marshal's watching me." April reminded him.

"They're not watching to protect you." Punk said shaking his head. "I can't let him use you to get Sawyer. I won't."

"So I'll just file a complaint or something." She told him.

"The threat is still out there Ape and you're not safe. I've been selfish and living in denial because I just enjoy spending time with you, because I love you." He said looking at her as he said the last three words.

"I love you too." She whispered as her bottom lip trembled.

Punk drove into the airport but not to the entrance. There was another car parked a few feet away.

"You're going to die if you stay here and I'd rather be alone and miserable than you being dead." He said looking straight ahead as he turned the car off and she shook her head.

"I won't go." She told him. "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to." Punk told her. "I thought about ways to do this. I thought about breaking up with you, I thought about getting you fired- but you deserve the truth."

"If you want to breakup let's just breakup." April said to him. "You'll change your mind and I can be there to-"

"I don't want to break up with you." Punk said still not looking at her. "I love you so much that it hurts. I just can't lose you forever."

"So? I go away until you get James Sawyer?" She asked him. "That might never happen." She reminded him.

"It won't happen overnight but I can't let you be the reason I get him." He told her. "I cant let him kill you and then lock him away because it wouldn't be worth it."

"He won't kill me." She insisted.

"I knew it from the start. Not killing you in the loft, letting you run in the woods- watching you now." Punk said to her. "And without Marshal detail I can't guarantee your safety and even if I could I don't want you living a life in fear."

"I'm not afraid when you're with me." She argued. "I'm fine-"

"You're not." He told her. "You deserve the best life. You deserve that white house with the red door and ten dogs."

"I want that with you." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"I want that with you too. And we'll have it." Punk said looking at her now and he was holding back his own tears. "But what I need you to do is get in that car." He said nodding ahead. "My friend, Davis Burnett- he trained me- he's going to give you an ID, cash and get you out of town."

"To where?" She asked.

"I don't know and I won't know because it's safer that way. You're going to be safe." He promised her.

"What about my parents?" She asked.

"You'll get a prepaid phone and can call them to check in." Punk told her. "You can't call me."

"Why?" She asked hurtfully.

"Because if I hear your voice I'm going to want to bring you back home." He said still not looking at her. "It's also safer for you if I don't know."

"Phil-" She began.

"You have to do this." he told her.

"We had a really great weekend and these last few months with you have been the best of my life even though it's been dangerous. I'd rather risk my life than not be with you." she told him firmly and he shook his head looking ahead.

"You have to go, Ape." he said sternly.

"What happens if you never catch him? We just move on with our lives?" She asked him. "I don't want to move on. I want to be with you." She cried.

"I'm going to bring them all down. But I need time and no distractions. I can't risk you." Punk told her. "I need to know you're safe."

"How will you know when you won't even know where I am?" She asked him. "What about my stuff?"

"You'll get new stuff." He said simply. "You'll be in safe good hands."

"That's your hands!" She argued.

"You need to get going." Punk said to her.

"I'm not leaving and you can't make me." She said folding her arms.

"This is your life!" He yelled. "This isn't an argument. You can go willingly or I can drag you out of this car."

"Why do you hate me?" She asked him.

"I don't hate you! I just explained it to you!" He yelled looking at her.

"You're making me leave because of some stupid fucking dream!" She yelled taking her seat belt off. "I'm not going with your friend but I don't want to stay with you anyway." She said jumping out of the car and Punk jumped out next.

April ran out of the parking lot and was back on the main road which was empty but held her thumb out.

"Stop!" Punk yelled grabbing her by her arms and forcing her to face him. "You are the most infuriating person I have ever met in my entire life! I'm trying to keep you alive so we can have a life together!"

"What's the point when we're going to waste all of this time?" She asked him.

"Trust me." He said placing his hands on her upper arms. "I'll get him, I'll get his father but I need you safe. This is above me, it's more than I can handle and I need you to be safe."

"What if you meet someone while I'm gone?" She asked him.

"Meet someone?" Punk asked with a laugh. "I've been waiting my whole life for you I don't think I'll meet anyone else."

"Aren't you scared I'll meet someone?" She asked.

"How long do you think you're going to be gone for?" he asked amused.

"Years." She told him.

"I'll be motivated. A few weeks, maybe months." he told her. "This isn't witness protection you can leave but I'm asking you not to. I'm asking you to put your trust and life into my hands."

"What about my job?" She asked him. "How many times am I starting over?"

"This is the last time." He promised her. "You'll have money while you're away, you'll have your freedom. You just need to do everything Davis tells you in the beginning. He's the best at this."

"But I'll miss you too much." She told him.

"You'll see me again." he promised. "Just give me a little time to make things right for you."

"If I would have testified-" She began.

"Then we'd be right here because his family would have come after you for revenge." He told her. "This is no easy out here, it's going to take time and patience."

"Will you visit?" She asked.

"I can't, Ape" he told her. "You leaving is going to piss off John and James Sawyer- I have to deal with that fallout and they'll both be looking at me for answers"

"Doesn't sound safe for you." She said to him.

"I'm fine as long as you are." he told her. "I'm going to miss the hell out of you." He admitted. "I don't want to do this. If I could I would run with you."

"Why don't you?" she asked hopefully. "We can just start a new life together! We'll move somewhere in the mid-west and have a big farm or something and you can sell comics or something and I can waitress and we'll be bored but we'll be alive and happy."

"If I thought running with you would be the safest option for you, I'd do it in a heartbeat." He told her. "But your safest option is me looking for James Sawyer and trying to get him on something and keeping John away from you."

"What if John is on to something? So what if he dangles me in front of James-" She began.

"Never." he said cutting her off. "I already have a plan." He told her. "I just need you to behave."

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"I'll tell you about it when I come to get you when it's all over." he told her.

"Are you sure I have to go?" She asked trying not to cry. "I can stay in your family cabin or just go home to Jersey."

"Those are the first two spots they'd look for you." He warned her.

"What about Christmas?" She asked.

"What about it?" He asked confused.

"I don't want to spend it alone." She said to him. "I want to be home in the loft."

"You might be." He said to her. "I need the Sawyer family to obsess over another target, another problem- I've got this." he assured her.

"I feel like you're going on a suicide mission." She said to him.

"If I was, I'd be saying 'move on and be happy'." He teased. "I don't want you to move on with anyone, wait for me. We're going to have it all."

"Ok." she forced out and Punk nodded towards his friend in the car. "He's smart, listen to him." he told April who nodded. "I love you." he told her and she looked up at him sadly. "I'm doing this for us."

"I know." She whispered and he grabbed her face and kissed her. "If you take too long I'm coming back." She warned him as he pulled away.

"Just be patient, please." he pleaded.

"I love you." She told him crying then walked to the car and Punk waited for her to get in and for the car to drive off before getting back into his car. He was doing the right thing.

* * *

Punk was back at work for a few days and it was the hardest few days of his life. He didn't even leave his office and avoided home. Going back into the loft and not having April there was more difficult than he imagined.

"Where is she?" John asked walking into Punk's office.

"Who?" Punk asked innocently.

"April." John stated coldly. "She hasn't shown up for work, she hasn't been home-"

"We got into a fight and she left." Punk shrugged.

"No fucking way." John said shaking his head. "You're hiding her. You're fucking up my case!"

"We got into an argument and she left." Punk repeated to him calmly.

"You're a bad liar." John spat. "She's not under Marshal protection so where did you stash her? That house out of the City again? Maybe your family home in Vermont?"

"You can look in all of those places but you won't find her." Punk shrugged. "You'll never find her."

"You son of a bitch." John said in disbelief. "Do you work with Sawyer too?"

"If I worked with Sawyer I would have handed April off to him." Punk said to him.

"There's been not activity on her phone or credit cards." John told him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him.

"You really have been keeping a close on her." Punk said to him. "You really were willing to get her killed to get your guy. That's fucking sick."

"Not as sick as hiding her." John shot back. "I wasn't going to let her get killed!"

"You've been doing this unsanctioned. Spoke to the Chief about it yesterday." Punk said to him. "I'm taking over the James Sawyer case and with April gone there's no conflict of interest-"

"This is my case!" John yelled.

"No, it was your case." Punk corrected. "It's my case now."

"You're going to drag this out because of April, we could have had them." John argued.

"April and I got into an argument and she left." Punk grinned as he told him the lie again.

"I'll file a missing persons report. I'll have every officer in the country searching for her." John threatened.

"They'll probably call her parents and I think her parents have heard from her." Punk shrugged with a grin. "I would imagine April keeps in touch with them often but April isn't dumb. She probably uses an untraceable prepaid phone that she switches so tracking her parent's phone line won't help either. But good luck with your missing persons report."

"I'll find her and bring her back." John warned him.

"And I'll kill you." Punk responded in the same calm voice. "Don't test me boy scout." he threatened. "Go back to taking orders, your time in the sun are over. I'm back in charge and I'm not letting anyone die."  
"I wasn't going to let her get killed." John repeated coldly.

"So, what was your plan? Let him hurt her a little?" Punk asked. "Force her to testify again? Then we'd be back in the same situation where they'd threaten her and she wouldn't testify-"

"She's the key to this investigation." John told him.

"No she's not. You're making her the scapegoat because you're too lazy to find another way." Punk told him. "You would have gotten her killed. And the worst part is I don't think you'd even care if you did."

"I know how to do my job." John told him. "This is how we catch a felon."

"No, it's how you do it and it's wrong. April is an innocent civilian." Punk reminded him. "You were risking her life for this and it was cowardly."

"Cowardly is backing out of testimony." John shot at him. "That's what your girlfriend did."

"April didn't testify because me and her family were threatened." Punk reminded him. "She knew they would probably kill her and she didn't give it a second thought. That's not cowardly. Cowardly is using a young woman to do your job."

"Fuck you." John spat. "And what is your great secret plan?"

"I wouldn't tell you if you were the last Marshal in this office." Punk told him honestly. "If I find out you're searching for April I'll have your clearances revoked. Go do some real fucking work and leave Sawyer to me."

John didn't even respond he just stormed out of the office.

* * *

Across town Adam's cell door opened and he looked up confused.

"What is going in?" Adam asked the guard and then Punk appeared.

"You're going to earn your way out." Punk told him.


	22. Two Weeks Later

**Two Weeks Later...**

* * *

Punk was at a diner all the way across town at a quiet diner. He was watching the rain pour down and nursing a cup of coffee when he guest arrived.

"Hell of a night." David Burnett, Punk's training Marshal and close friend, laughed as he removed his hat and jacket.

"How is she?" Punk asked.

"I stayed with her the first few nights but she's checked in with me since." Davis assured him. "It's only been two weeks. She's holding up just fine. She's sassy as hell though." He laughed.

"She give you a hard time?" Punk asked with a sad smile.

"The car ride she did." Davis admitted. "She accused me of being your...what word did she use again?" He asked himself then smiled. "Your bitch. And asked if you told me to jump off a bridge if I would."

"She's sassy alright." Punk smirked.

"She's perfect for you." Davis grinned. "You need that kind of girl in your life. Takes no shit. We stopped at the gas station and some guy whistled at her and she sprayed the gas at him."

"My girl." Punk had to grin proudly. "She's in a safe spot, right?"

"Yes." Davis assured him. "I told you I'd keep her safe and she is. As long as she does what I told her to do."

"Therein lies the problem." Punk grumbled picking up his coffee and sipping it.

"I told her this was not only the safest thing for her, but for you too." Davis told him. "She's very interested in keeping you alive."

"I'm not a target, she is." Punk reminded him.

"How is that going?" Davis asked him.

"I spoke to Adam and offered him a deal, he's still working out the kinks with his lawyer. John is still up my ass looking for April. Had the fucking balls to call her parents." Punk spat.

"John Cena has always been very work driven." Davis reminded him. "He means well."

"Fuck him." Punk spat. "He just wants it on his record he bought down James Sawyer, I want James Sawyer bought down so I can have Ape back."

"Adam will work with you." Davis assured him.

"I offered him a deal, he walks on April's shooting and he goes undercover- I'm talking about being wired and getting me paperwork- something I can get that will take down both Sawyers then he's free." Punk told him.

"I'm surprised you went for that." Davis admitted. "He did shoot her."

"I'd make a deal with the devil himself if it meant April was free and clear." Punk told him honestly. "If he skips out or double crosses me, he goes directly to jail and it won't pleasant. He'll be in general population and everyone will know he's a cop."

"Risky game to play." Davis warned.

"It's all I have to go on. It was either force Adam into working with us or hope to catch a break. I can't sit around a hope they slip." Punk told him.

"So what's the plan?" Davis asked.

"When Adam agrees we'll have a very public mistake made, mishandling of evidence and booking him. He'll get out a free man so Sawyer will think and he'll think he can have Adam on his payroll full-time. I'm hoping this jogs Adam's memory into remember any other illegal activities I can charge one or both Sawyers with." Punk told him.

"I hope you catch your break." Davis said to him.

"Where is she?" Punk asked quietly and Davis smiled.

"I can't tell you that and you already warned me when you set this up not to tell you if you cracked." Davis reminded him.

"I just want to know if she's alright." Punk defended lightly.

"I already told you she was." Davis said to him. "Relax."

"When is she supposed to check in?" Punk asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Davis told him. "She's alright, she's safe and she's waiting for you to get to work so she can come home. Stay focused. The whole point in this was so you had no distractions and wouldn't have to worry about her."

"I find it more distracting her being gone." Punk confided. "I can't walk into the loft, her stuff is everywhere. I'm not used to being able to even get into my shower or use hot water. I can't sleep in our bed because it fucking smells like her."

"You're one of the best Marshals. Your job is catch felons and you'll get your guys." Davis assured him. "But you have to clear your head a bit."

"Maybe I should talk to her." Punk suggested innocently and Davis smirked. "I'm just saying hearing her complain or curse me out for this might clear my head..."

"No." Davis told him. "Let this motivate you. You'll hear her voice again when you get them."

"Yea." Punk reluctantly agreed.

* * *

April peered out the window of the apartment she was hiding in. She had no idea why Davis Burnett selected New York City to hide her. It was easily the most crowded placed in the country, but that's why he did it he told her. She was hiding in plain sight. Except she hung around her apartment most of the time and sat on the fire escape and watched the busy streets below.

Sleeping didn't come any easier for April as she missed rolling over and feeling him next to her or hearing his breathing. The emptiness she felt inside was very painful for her. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper into depression as the thoughts of missing Punk filled her brain she started thinking of her brother who she was missing and even her parents. She felt homesick times two since her parents were in Jersey and that was her home her whole life, and missed Chicago where she was building a home with Punk.

The people who lived in her building were friendly enough but she wasn't her normal chatty self, she didn't want to meet new people. She wanted to speak to Punk. That was the hardest part. This was all about self control. She technically could reach out to him whenever she wanted so it took all of her strength to not call him. She also couldn't help but wonder if he missed her. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard banging at her front door.

April crawled through the window back inside and reached for her gun. A gun she was now licensed to have and Punk had purchased for her. She slowly walked over to the door and pointing the gun at it.

"Who is it!" She yelled out.

"Nick!" the voice yelled back and she rolled her eyes and hid her gun in the drawer by the door and opened the door.

"Hi." April forced out. Nick was an overly flirtatious neighbor who found any excuse to knock on her door.

"Do you have a cup of sugar?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

"I do not." April said to him closing the door but he stopped her.

"Ok, I don't really need a cup of sugar." He smirked and she again rolled her eyes. "I was hoping to take you out."

"I'm married." April blurted out.

"You mentioned that the first time I asked you out and I've never seen a husband or a ring on your finger." Nick pointed out.

April had told him she was married the minute she met him. She didn't want to date Nick, but he was keen on dating on her. He was harmless, just annoying.

"I told you he's a drug dealer and is out a lot." She shrugged innocently.

The job she made up for her 'husband' had to be something scary enough to keep Nick at bay, clearly being a drug dealer didn't scare him but she'd stick with it.

"Still have never seen him." Nick said to her.

"He doesn't want to be seen, unless you piss him off." April shrugged folding her arms. "I'm not interested in a date with you. I'm very happy with who I'm with."

"Ok." Nick said to her. "How about you come out with us tonight? You're always locked up in here you can come down to the bar and hang out."

"No thanks." She said then promptly slammed the door in his face.

"You'll break one day!" he laughed outside the door and April grabbed her gun and walked back to the window.

* * *

The next morning Punk walked into his house. He spent the entire night at his office and in a few hours was going to meet with Adam who had finally agreed to his terms. He just wanted to shower quick but jumped when he saw his place was spotless. Normally a clean place (which he was used to before April but the mess reminded him of her) was something he'd enjoy, but this was very alarming. April's clothes weren't thrown over his couch, her coffee mugs that were in the sink were now gone.

"I hope you don't mind." Karen said walking out of the bathroom.

"What did you do?" Punk asked alarmed. "Where is her stuff!"

"Relax. I just put it away." Karen assured him. "You said-"

"I said she'd be back and to butt out of it." Punk shot at her coldly. "I don't need you here to fix things."

"This place was disgusting." Karen scolded.

"I don't give a shit! I liked it that way!" He yelled.

"Why are you snapping at me?" Karen asked annoyed.

"Because who asked you to come over and move her stuff?" Punk asked her.

"You're acting like she's dead or left you." Karen informed him. "This was for her protection and she'll be back before you know it."

"Thanks I'm well aware." he remarked mockingly.

"I know you miss her." Karen said to him quietly. "I've never seen you so upset or frazzled before."

"I'm not frazzled!" He yelled.

"You are." Karen corrected. "You need to clear your mind a bit or you're never going to get these people behind bars."

"I wish everyone would stop telling me the same thing." Punk said annoyed.

"This probably isn't easy for her either." Karen warned him.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Punk asked her. "She's not under Marshal protection she just checks in three times a day with Davis so how do I know she's truly ok? How do I not know if she's already run off because shes hates being alone." he told her. "She won't admit that but she does. And she's probably scared and when she's scared she rambles but she's alone so has no one to ramble too."

"You don't give her enough credit." Karen told him. "And she shouldn't come home to a pigpen."

"You're right." Punk said thinking about it. "Thanks." He said kissing her cheek then heading up the stairs to the bedroom. "Where are my bed sheets and pillowcases?" he asked leaning over the railing to look at his mother.

"The wash." Karen told him and he frowned.

The smell of April was now going to be erased from his loft and it made coming home even less desirable.

"Something wrong?" Karen asked curiously.

"No." he said quietly as he grabbed fresh clothes then ran back down the stairs and into the bathroom.

Punk ignored the next knock on his door as he showered, assuming his mother would shoo away anyone who would dare bother him. But he heard his mother yelling and he quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Whoever was upsetting his mother picked the wrong day because he was in a bad enough mood. He opened the bathroom door and peeked out and saw it was his father. His parents just couldn't stand to be in the same room.

"...and I told you he doesn't want to be disturbed!" Karen yelled.

"Stop." Punk warned the two of them.

"There you are." Dan grinned. "Did he tell you we spent Thanksgiving together?"

"You did?" Karen asked glaring at Punk.

"Stop." Punk warned the two again. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to drop off your grandmothers ring." Dan said placing the velvet box on the counter.

"You're proposing to April?" Karen asked with a giddy smile.

"No, I'm not." Punk said picking up the box and opening it.

"You said it was a year off but it's your regardless and you'll have it just in case." Dan told him. "Where is April?"

"She's out of town." Punk said closing the box. "Thanks." He said quietly accepting the ring which surprised both of his parents.

"It's a really beautiful ring." Karen told Punk. "Your Grandmother wouldn't let your father propose to me with the ring." she added shooting Dan a glare.

"You called her an old wench on numerous occasions and that was while dating." Dan defended.

"That wench always hated me." Karen snapped. "I would have loved that ring."

"Good thing I didn't give it to you because it would have just went to waste." Dan shrugged.

"And who's fault is that?" Karen asked as Punk walked up the stairs to his room as he looked at the ring.

He heard his parents bickering but tuned it out. He sat on the edge of his bed and opened the box back up and examined the ring. These last two weeks being completely apart really made him think about his future. He didn't want time away from her, even when she was driving him crazy. He'd rather her be mad at him and ignoring him than not be with him at all. Living without her wasn't an option anymore.

They had only been together for about six months but he didn't even care. It didn't matter how much time they spent together, it matter how much time he was willing to spend apart which was none. He looked at the ring and wondered if April would like it. Did she deserve her own ring? Would she even say yes? He would take the risk on her. He wanted to put this ring on her finger and move her into that house she loved so much.

This ring was the motivation he needed. The quicker he got this over with the quicker he could slid this ring onto her dainty little finger. He quickly dried off and got dressed. He was feeling more refreshed then he had in days as he practically ran down the stairs and saw his parents still bickering.

"I'm going to work, lock up." Punk instructed them as he jetted out of the loft.

* * *

Punk walked into the Marshal's office and was stopped by John.

"Not now boy scout." Punk warned trying to pass him.

"Why is Adam here?" John demanded to know. "What are you up to?"

"Fuck off." Punk stated annoyed and again tried to pass him.

"You're making a deal and are going to let him walk." John said in disbelief. "This man is traitor to our badge, our City and need I remember tried to murder April in cold blood. I've spent months trying to get him locked-"

"Fuck off!" Punk yelled. "Every time you bitch about a case it's about how much time you've spent on it. Do you think I want Adam to walk out a free man?"

"How come it's ok to let Adam get away with endless amount of crimes but not ok to use April to bait Sawyer?" John questioned.

"Because if it comes down to gambling Adam's life or April's life- I'll pick Adams." Punk informed him sarcastically. "Sawyer will likely catch on to Adam at some point, same as they would with April. Difference is, Adam is going to give me enough information to have the Sawyer family locked up before he gets killed." he shrugged.

"It's ok to gamble his life?" John asked and Punk just shrugged with a smirk. "What happens if Adam gets you the information? What happens if your dream comes true and the Sawyer's are locked away for life and Adam lives to tell the tale only he walks away without a scratch. How do you explain to your precious little April that you're the reason the man who nearly killed her and has given her nightmares is walking free."

"Stop concerning yourself with April and her feelings. You don't give a shit about it either. You care about yourself. I'll take care of April." Punk warned him.

"Bang up job you've been doing of that so far." John shot at him and Punk was ready to respond but instead he grinned then passed John. He wasn't going to let him bait him into a fight, he had to stay focused.

* * *

April was sitting up in bed and having trouble sleeping. She reached over for her prepaid phone and decided to call her mother even though it was so late. She just needed to hear a friendly voice.

"April?" Her mother asked after one ring.

"Hi." April greeted sadly.

"Are you alright? It's so late." Her mother noted.

"I can't sleep." April sighed.

"But you're ok?" Janet asked.

"Yes. I'm in one piece." She assured her mother. "I just...can't sleep."

"You sound like Phil." Janet laughed a bit and her eyes widened.

"You've spoken to him?" April asked anxiously.

"When you first left he called us once, since then he's called every night this week." Janet told her.

"How is he?" She asked her. "Is he sleeping? He's not overworking, is he?"

"I don't know all of that. He just sounds lonely. He said he misses you." She told April.

"Can you call him for me?" April asked.

"What?" Janet asked with a laugh. "At this hour-"

"Yes! I can't talk to him directly but just tell him I love him and I'm ok and that I'm missing him like crazy." She told her mother.

"I don't think that's a good idea April." Janet sighed. "This isn't forever-"

"It feels like forever." April pouted over the phone.

"I know honey. But this man- he's something special." Janet told her. "He's bending over backwards to make sure you're safe. He's putting himself through misery so you can be left in peace."

"I just want him to know that I love him and I miss him." She cried a bit over the phone and her mother frowned. "Please, just tell him that for me?"

"Alright." Janet assured her.

"It's really hard." April cried. "I hate being here alone, I hate missing him. And it sounds selfish because I know he's not dead but I can't see him and I feel like my heart is being weighed down into my stomach."

"It's not easy. This last year has been very difficult for you and you're emotional and if I could I would trade places with you. Let it out, baby." Janet encouraged.

"I can't talk any longer. Just promise me you'll tell him I said that." She said trying not to sound like she was crying.

"I promise." Janet said to her and April hung up as soon as she made that promise.

* * *

Punk was in the room talking with his Chief, Adam, attorneys and a few more officials to get this deal sorted so they could send him out. Punk was prepared to ignore his phone when he saw it ringing but when he saw Janet Mendez was calling him he jumped up out of his seat and stepped outside.

"Janet?" Punk asked into the phone anxiously. "What happened?"

"She just called me." Janet began and Punk's heart began to pound. "She's alright but she was insisting that I call and tell you that she misses you very much. She also wanted you to know that she loves you."

"But she's ok?" Punk asked.

"She sounds a lot like you, tired." Janet told him. "She's lonely and misses you terribly."

"When she calls back tell her I'll have her home before she knows it." Punk said to Janet. "And to keep her chin up. She should get some books to distract herself and to lay off the coffee. She's probably up to six cups before bed and she'll never sleep and uh- tell her I love and miss her more than she could ever know."

"I know this is being done to keep April safe but you need to stay safe too." Janet warned him. "None of it will be worth it if she comes home to any empty house."

"I am being careful." Punk told her and peering into the room and saw the lawyers all chatting.

"Alright, I'll give her the message when she calls again." Janet told him.

"Are you alright? Do you and Robert need anything?" Punk asked before she could hang up.

"No. Just peace of mind that our daughter is in good hands and we know she is." Janet said to him. "You should get some sleep yourself."

"I will." Punk said to her then waited for her to hang up.


	23. Mind Games

**Mind Games**

* * *

It had been three more weeks, totally five since April had left and Punk was left working the Sawyer case. He was growing more and more frustrated which meant he was getting more and more cranky.

"Do you want like your freedom?" Punk spat at Adam who was meeting with Punk and the chief in a secret location.

"Yes I do! And I'm doing the best I can." Adam insisted.

"You've given me shit!" Punk yelled. "You told me we'd have them all!"

"They aren't sure they trust me yet!" Adam yelled back. "I have to earn some more trust!"

"How convenient." Punk spat in anger.

"Let's all just stay focused." The chief insisted.

"I think I'm the only one focused." Punk said to the Chief.

"You seem a bit high strung." Adam mumbled.

"You think this is funny? You think we're friends and can joke around?" Punk asked amused. "You're a fucking traitor- I haven't forgotten that."

"They're not just going to hand me a skeleton key to their deepest and darkest secrets." Adam reminded them.

"If you don't give us something within the next week you're going back to prison." Punk threatened.

"I'm giving you everything I can!" Adam argued.

"What are they saying about Ape?" Punk asked him.

"They don't really talk about her." Adam told him.

"But?" Punk asked.

"The son, James Junior there, he seems to have caught onto the fact April is out of town." Adam told them.

"What does he want with her?" Punk asked.

"He doesn't discuss it but he asked me to look into finding her. He went to New Jersey looking for her." Adam told him. "Saw her folks-"

"You didn't think of fucking telling me that?" Punk hissed.

"He didn't approach them or anything. He realized she wasn't there and came home." Adam told him. "They are also getting pissed with John poking around their business."

"I thought you talked to him about butting out?" Punk asked the Chief.

"I banned him from this." The Chief said pulling out his phone.

"There's talk of taking him out." Adam told him.

"Maybe we use Johns plan and use him to bait them like he wanted to do with April." Punk snorted.

"What has John been doing?" The Chief asked.

"Been showing up at Sawyer's bars and clubs asking questions, been tailing Sawyer Jr." Adam told them and Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"Pain in the fucking ass." Punk hissed under his own breath. "He's still going to fuck us on this." Punk said to the Chief.

"I'll take care of it." The Chief said stepping away with his phone pressed to his ear.

"So, how's April?" Adam asked and Punk looked at him like he was crazy.

"If you ever say her name again I'll kill you." Punk warned him calmly.

"What I did wasn't personal." Adam reminded him.

"I take it personally when you shoot any innocent woman point blank the chest." Punk informed him. "I take it extra personal that you did it to my girlfriend."

"I didn't get any enjoyment out of it." Adam assured him.

"Well that's good, I thought you were a complete and total sociopath." Punk mocked.

"I'm not." Adam told him.

"I don't want to hear the shit with your mother again." Punk warned him. "Once this is over and if you actual deliver you're leaving town. I don't want Ape to have to face the man who gunned her down like some fucking animal."

"I told you I would." Adam told him.

"John is out of town now." The Chief said walking over.

"Where?" Punk asked skeptically.

"New York City on business." The Chief shrugged.

"Good." Punk said not even realizing John was headed straight towards April...

* * *

April was walking up the stairs to her apartment and when she reached her floor she was greeted by her nosy neighbor.

"Need help carrying your groceries?" Nick offered following her to her apartment.

"I didn't two days ago and I don't today." April remarked pulling out her keys.

"Haven't met your husband yet." Nick noted.

"He's busy." April said to him simply.

"If you want to buzz off just say it." Nick said to her.

"Buzz off." April smiled then stepped into her apartment and slammed the door closed but Nick began to knock and April placed her bags on the counter and swung the door open.

"Look, I just don't think you're giving me much of a chance." Nick insisted.

"I don't want to give you a chance." April told him. "I'm very much in love with the man in my life. He's nothing like you and that's not an insult it's just the way it is. He's strong and handsome-"

"I'm strong and handsome." Nick interrupted with a smirk.

"He's the love of my life." April told him honestly. "I have no interest in any other man."

"But he's not here." Nick pointed out. "What kind of man would let you out of their sight for this amount of time?"

"One who is selfless and loves me." April informed him with a smile. "He's amazing."

"He sounds no existent." Nick shrugged.

"He exists and he doesn't like to share." April told him happily. "And he certainly wouldn't like you asking me out almost everyday for over a month."

"Well, if he ever comes to visit send him my way and I'll explain to him why I have pursued his girlfriend so badly." Nick grinned winking at her.

"It's very difficult to be away from him so having you constantly in my face-" She began.

"Tempts you?" he asked smugly. "I won't tell if you don't." He whispered leaning in.

"Annoys me." She corrected. "You make miss him even more because no matter how many times I tell you to go away you don't. But if he were here you wouldn't come near me."

"But he's not here." Nick shrugged.

"Please, leave me alone." April pleaded in defeated voice. "It is NEVER going to happen."

"I mean-" Nick began but April slammed the door in his face and locked the door for good measure.

"That's ok!" Nick laughed outside the door and April rolled her eyes and walked over to her groceries. "I like a challenge!"

"Just because you know how to use a gun, doesn't mean you shoot anyone who annoys you." April repeated to herself quietly.

* * *

Punk was now at the same diner he had met with Davis Burnett once a week since April had been gone. He fills Punk in on how April is doing and makes sure she is checking in regularly.

"You always make me feel late." Davis smirked sitting across from Punk. "Enjoying this snow?" he asked nodding towards the blizzard outside.

"Nope." Punk said to him looking out the window himself. "How is she?"

"She's checking in." Davis assured him.

"Adam told me James Sawyer has been looking for her. He went to Jersey searching." Punk told him.

"He won't find her." Davis assured him.

"Now I have the added worry that John is going to be looking for her too. He sounds like he's getting desperate." Punk said to him.

"He came to see me the other day." Davis informed Punk quietly.

"Yea? What did he want?" Punk asked.

"He said advice but I have a feeling he was fishing for information. Kept asking if I was helping you and April." Davis told him.

"It's hard enough to keep the crazy killers from April, it's another to keep a trained US Marshal away." Punk groaned. "He's been sniffing around the Sawyers so much they're talking about taking him out."

"Did you tell him?" Davis asked.

"Didn't even get a chance to." Punk told him. "I've tried calling him but he's out of town now apparently."

"Maybe he needs a break from this." Davis agreed. "John will work himself into the ground."

"It works out for me because he is now out of my way." Punk told him. "He can stay in New York for all I care."

"New York?" Davis questioned.

"Yea that's where he went, according to the Chief." Punk told him and Davis' face fell. "What?"

"Do you know where in New York?" Davis asked grabbing his phone.

"No." Punk said confused. "What is-" he stopped when it hit him. "April?"

"Relax." Davis said to him.

"You said he came to see you, was there anything laying around about her?" Punk asked.

"Of course not." Davis sighed typing in his phone.

"But she's in New York?" Punk asked and Davis ignored him. "This isn't the time to keep me out of the loop!" he yelled.

"She's in New York." Davis confirmed and Punk shook his head.

"He's going after her." Punk told him throwing money on the table. "I need her address."

"I just heard from her earlier, she texted me." Davis told him.

"I don't trust a fucking text!" Punk yelled standing up. "Where is she at exactly?"

"You're going to blow this-" Davis warned.

"He's going to her for a reason." Punk told him. "He's going to get her killed! I'm not sure who is more dangerous at the moment. Sawyer or Cena."

"Here." Davis said writing down something on a napkin. "That's where she is."

"Tell her to keep her door locked and not to let John in- actually tell her to fucking run." Punk told him.

"I can't reach her now." Davis told him. "She tosses her prepaid phones after one use and she'll call me tomorrow from a new one. I have no way to contact her."

"Fucking brilliant." Punk remarked. "I have no way to warn her."

"She knows not to trust to John." Davis assured him. "She's not stupid."

"No but either is John." Punk reminded him putting on his jacket.

"Want me to come with you?" Davis offered.

"No." Punk said to him. "Stay here and try to track down John exactly. There isn't anyway he knows exactly where she's staying?"

"I don't think he could know." Davis told him.

"You'll hear from me." Punk told him then ran out of the diner.

* * *

A couple of hours later April was sitting up again on her fire escape. It was freezing out and snow was falling but it was so beautiful. She was really depressed she spent Christmas and New Years alone, holidays she thought she'd spend with Punk. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to sit in this tiny rundown apartment. Someone knocking at the door caused her to glare at the door and crawled in through the window.

"I told you to leave me alone." April groaned opening the door freely and was stunned to see John Cena. She knew part of the reason for her to be in hiding was John and now she just opened her door to him.

"Don't be afraid." John whispered stepping inside and April stepped back fearfully and tried to inch her way to her gun.

"I'm not afraid of you." April stated strongly slowly reaching for her purse.

"Davis sent me for you." John told her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Punk's been shot."

"What?" April asked feeling her heart drop.

"It's real bad." John said to her. "I don't even know if I'll have the time to get you back-"

"Don't lie to me!" April yelled pulling out her gun and pointing at him. "I don't trust you!" She cried.

"April." John frowned holding his hands up in defense. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You want Sawyer to hurt me." She cried.

"Sawyer hurt Punk." John informed her. "Shot him three times. The last thing he said before going into surgery was your name. I need to get you to the hospital to see him."

"I don't believe you." She said crying and clutching her gun. "He wouldn't want me to go with you."

"He would want you to be with him." John told her seriously. "He's dying, April."

"You're not telling me the truth." April insisted shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"April, believe me." John said stepping closer to her. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to bring you to Punk. You will regret not seeing him before it's too late."

"Too late?" She asked feeling her body shake and John nodded then pulled the gun out of her hand forcefully and she fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Pointing a gun at a federal US Marshal is a crime." John said pointing the gun at her but she didn't even move. She was on her knees sobbing and clutching her stomach. "April." John sighed lowering the gun and feeling bad. "Let's just go." He said reaching for her arm but she tugged it away.

"You have to be lying." She cried.

"I wouldn't come all of this if I was lying to you. We have to go right now. I got us tickets back to Chicago but we have to leave NOW."

"You don't think he's going to make it?" April asked.

"I don't know April." John said as guilt washed over him as he looked at her red and tear stained face. "We have to leave. Grab what you need."

"I need him." She cried.

"Fine, let's just go." he said forcefully pulling her to her feet but he froze when he heard a gun click behind his head.

"Let her go and drop the gun." Punk said behind him.

"I wasn't-" John began as he slowly turned his head to look at him. "This gun is hers."

"I know." Punk said and April looked at him in shock.

"You said..." April trailed off. "You said he was dying."

"I told you not to trust him." Punk reminded April as he kept his gun on John. "Put the gun down." he told John again. "Ape, get behind me." he ordered her next and she ran behind him. "Get out."

"You don't know what you're doing." John said placing April's gun on the floor and shaking his head. "You're making a big mistake."

"I think the mistake I'm making is letting you walk out of here with you brain in tact." Punk said as he turned as John walked to the door.

"You're not only letting James Sawyer get away with murder but you're also letting Adam get away his crimes." John informed him. "I'm the only clear headed one here."

"He told me you were dying." April sniffled behind Punk but he couldn't see her face, John could though and she shot daggers over Punks shoulder at him.

"Get out." Punk warned stepping closer to him which backed John out of the apartment.

"This was my last ditch effort to help you all see clearer." John said disgusted. "Fuck it! If you all die I won't give a shit!" he yelled and Punk slammed the door closed then bolted and chained it.

Punk turned around and came face to face with April. April who's eyes were red from crying, body trembling and yet still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"He said you were shot." She cried jumping into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her.

"He's a stupid son of a bitch." Punk said coldly but holding her tightly. "Oh my god I've missed you so fucking much."

"Don't make me go away again." She cried into his neck not willing to let him go. "I've never been so scared."

"I'm right here." He reminded her holding her.

April pulled her head away so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered. "And happy New Year." She told him and he had to smile.

"I'm sorry I missed those holidays." He told her. "I won't miss another one." he promised and kissed her.

Punk and April were caught up in the moment. She lead him backwards into the small bedroom and they both tore at each others clothes and made up for some of that lost time. A trail of clothes lead into the bedroom where Punk and April didn't talk even though they were up for hours. She wasn't sure if he was going to ditch her the next morning. But she wasn't going to fall asleep and risk missing him.

* * *

Punk fell asleep after three hours of reconnecting and he looked like an angel. It must have been the first good night sleep he had gotten in weeks. He also had a tight grip wrapped around her body. It gave April assurance he missed her just as much. She smiled as she watched his chest fall and rise as he breathed. This was her peace. This was her payoff for being so well behaved these last few weeks. And she was also deciding if she was going to hunt John down for lying to her about him being near death.

"Did you sleep at all?" Punk asked opening his eyes slowly.

"No." She said quietly. "I wanted to make sure you didn't leave."

"What time is it?" Punk asked with a yawn.

"It's seven in the morning." She told him. "The power went out, the storm is getting real bad." She said nodding towards the window.

Although the sun should have been rising, it was dark outside due to the snow falling. Punk got out of April's bed and looked out her window.

"Holy fuck." He said. "I'm never getting out of here."

"Good." April grinned and he looked back at her.

"I'm obviously not leaving you here." He smirked. "You'd come with me."

"Back to Chicago?" She asked hopefully sitting up.

"No." He said and her face fell.

"No." She said shaking her head and getting out of the bed but wrapping the bed sheet around her nude body. "No more being apart."

"Ape-" He began.

"No!" She yelled louder. "I'm sick of this! I don't want to live my life if it's like this and apart from you. I'd rather be killed."

"Don't be so dramatic." Punk sighed grabbing his jeans.

"I hate sitting here, I hate not being able to speak to you." She insisted. "I hate it all! This has been so depressing and I can't do it anymore. I won't! I did it your way and it's been months-"

"Weeks." He corrected.

"It's felt like years." She argued. "I miss you." she cried suddenly. "I've missed you so much that I can't even concentrate on anything. When John told me you were shot and dying I can't even describe the pain that ripped through my heart. It's like my body shut down. Please don't send me away. Don't ask me away. I'll do anything! I'll handcuff myself to you." She cried placing her hands on his bare chest and he looked down at her. "I'll sit in your office all of the time!"

"Ape." He sighed looking down at her. "Sawyer is looking for you."

"And there is no one I feel safer with than you." She said to him. "He wouldn't have the balls to go after you to get to me. He's never attacked a man before. His victims are all women." She reminded him. "Usually single women- single women because he's too afraid of husbands or boyfriends."

"Alright." Punk said to her. "You're going to be in my office 99% of the time, you get that right?" he asked her and she nodded. "I didn't realize John would  
track you down so easily. I underestimated him."

"I love you." She told him and kissed him again.

"I don't know when we'll get out of here though." He said looking out the window again.

"I like being snowed in with you." April grinned.

"You look like you've lost weight." He frowned looking at how thin she looked with the sheet wrapped around her.

"I've been sad." She shrugged and he cupped her face.

"Me too." he said to her honestly. "I just feel bringing you back is a mistake-"

"What's the point of me being alive if I can't live?" She asked him and he nodded in agreement.

"I get that. I really do." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Was John going to kill me?" She asked him.

"No. He was trying to use to bring out Sawyer." he told her. "He would have gotten you killed though."

"How much closer are you to getting him for good?" She asked him.

"Not as close as I want to be." Punk admitted regrettably. "It's such a gamble to have you home but John is such a wild card-"

"Nope. I'm going home." She told him happily. "I miss our bed."

"I haven't slept in it." He confided. "I've been sleeping on the couch."

"Why?" She asked.

"My mom washed the sheets and they didn't smell like you anymore." He admitted without shame.

"You owe me a Christmas and a New Years." She warned him and he smiled. "My parents also want us out there once things are settled since we missed their party."

"We'll do it all." He promised. "I have something planned back at home for you too."

"Home." She grinned and leaned against his body happily. "Say it again."

"I'm taking you home." he told her.


	24. Home

**Home**

* * *

Punk and April were still snowed in her New York City apartment. He took a shower and when he came out he saw her sitting on the fire escape when he felt the cold air blow through the apartment.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked shivering and pulling her through the window.

"I like the view." She told him and he peered out the window as he closed it.

"There's no view. It's just a street." He smirked now locking the window.

"I liked watching people." She shrugged.

"Creep." he teased.

"I've been bored." She reminded him and followed him to the kitchen area.

"Oh, Ape this is all junk food." He frowned going through her cabinets. "You look like you lost weight yet you've been eating shit?"

"I pick at it." She shrugged.

"How are we going to survive off of this?" he asked teasingly and she shrugged innocently.

"So, you really missed me?" she asked.

"Like crazy." He told her. "It's the only reason I'm agreeing to bring you back home." He said leaning over the counter and looking her in the eye.

"Oh, April!" A voice cheered outside her apartment and Punk's smile disappeared.

"Ignore him." April warned Punk sensing how tense he became. "He's an annoying neighbor."

"Why is he knocking on your door?" Punk questioned walking over to the door.

"Because he knocks on my door all of the time." She whispered. "If you ignore him he'll go away."

"April! It's cold and the power is out so if you need someone to warm you up-" Nick began and the door swung open but it was Nick who was surprised seeing a shirtless man covered in tattoos answer her door. "Not April." Nick stated nervously.

"No. What gave it away?" Punk asked seriously.

"I was just-" Nick began.

"Just what?" Punk asked as the man stammered.

"You're the drug dealing husband, aren't you?" Nick asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes he is." April said proudly before Punk could respond and wrapped her arms around Punk's waist. "I've already told you he doesn't like to share."

"You have." Nick said seriously. "I was just messing around, hazing her into the building."

"How about you go back to your apartment before I through you out of the window of the building?" Punk asked coldly.

"Already half way there." Nick said anxiously running across the hall and into his apartment.

"Drug dealing husband?" Punk asked April as he closed the door.

"I thought if I told him I was married he'd stop hitting on me then that didn't work so I had to come up with a scary job for you." She smirked.

"Drug dealing? Really?" he asked with a frown.

"Relax." She said as he bolted and chained the door. "He's harmless anyway, just annoying."

"I don't like the idea of your neighbor hassling you." Punk said looking back at the door.

"I didn't fall for his charm, don't worry." She smiled.

"Good. Because it would be a shame if I came all the way here only to get locked up for killing a bleached blonde asshole." He told her and she laughed.

"You wouldn't kill him." She smiled as he walked over to her.

"If he put his hands on you I would." Punk warned her. "You should have just told him that."

"I like territorial Phil." She smiled.

"I prefer protective." He defended lightly.

"So, what's this surprise you have back home for me?" She asked. "Is it a puppy?"

"Yea, I ran out and got a dog." He mocked and her face lit up. "I didn't."

"Jerk." She pouted.

"You'll get it when we get home." he promised her.

"Well, lucky for you I don't have anything to pack." She said to him and he frowned.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"No. I had enough cash to get a few change of clothes and I just keep washing them and re-wearing them." She shrugged walking into the kitchen area and putting on coffee.

Punk looked around the run down apartment building and realized how she wasn't living comfortably at all. She didn't have any of her things, limited money, wasn't allowed to get a job and basically had to sit in here as if it was prison.

"I thought he would have put you somewhere nicer." Punk admitted.

"This was fine." She assured him. "Just really lonely. I couldn't use the phone much or make friends or work."

"Yea." He said feeling bad. "I'm sorry."

"You were doing what you thought was best." She said to him.

"It's no way to live." He told her. "So, I've been thinking about our living arrangement a lot while you've been here."

"Really?" she asked. "I'm not moving out." She said seriously and he laughed.

"I actually think we should both move." He told her.

"Where?" She asked.

"To the house." he told her. "It's just collecting dust and it's a shame."

"I thought you were saving for that for when you retired." She said surprised.

"Well, I'm not going to retire anytime soon and what's the point of having it and not enjoying it? It's an hour ride to work every day but it's worth the trip." He told her.

"I thought that was the home you were saving for a family." She added quietly.

"You are my family." he told her and she smiled. "And you can get your dog. What do you say?"

"You had me at family." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. "And dog." She added and he laughed.

"Not ten dogs." he warned. "A dog. As in ONE dog."

"Fine." She smiled.

"Just don't tell my mom yet." Punk said to her. "She's going to be all jazzed up to see you and I haven't even told her I own the house yet."

"Ok." She said to him. "Your mom said you've been a moody jerk to her, you owe her an apology."

"I haven't been a moody jerk but-" He stopped and glared at her. "How did she tell you that?"

"I called your mom a few times while I've been here." She told him and he looked stunned. "I missed her a lot too." She sighed sadly.

"It's not that, she just didn't tell me you called." Punk said annoyed. "She's been up my ass for weeks and she didn't once mention this."

"I asked her not to." April shrugged and he shook his head in disbelief. "It was your rule not to call you. You never said I couldn't call your mom."

"I called your parents a lot too." He admitted.

"I heard." She smiled. "Checking in on them, you're the best." She said kissing his cheek.

"You know, James Sawyer went to look for you at their place." Punk told her and she froze in fear.

"Did he hurt-" She began.

"No." He assured her quickly.

"He's been back in Chicago and I spoke to your parents about it before I came here." He told her.

"Why is he looking for me?" She asked him sadly. "What more of a threat could I be to him?"

"You're just the one who got away." he told her simply.

"Got away?" She asked.

"He wanted to kill you and he won't stop." he told her honestly. "It's the way his mind works."

"It just doesn't make sense to me." She told him.

"That's because you're not a serial killer." He said to her. "It's good you don't think that way."

"I just want him to go away." April said to him. "Maybe John was on to something."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Maybe I can bait him-" She began.

"Nope. Never." He said kissing her cheek then walking by her into the bedroom.

April walked back into the bedroom after making coffee but Punk was already back sleeping. He really must have been awake for six weeks straight since she had been gone. She decided not disturb his sleep but crawled into the bed with him and curled up next to him as she covered the both of them with her warm comforter. They were nose to nose and the second she covered him with the blanket she felt his arm tug her as close as possible to his body and rested his chin just above her head.

"I love you." she heard him said in a quiet sleepy voice.

"I know." She whispered back curling further into him.

* * *

Two days of driving later, April was back home in their loft.

"I've missed this couch!" she squealed jumping onto the couch and laying face down in it. "We're bringing this couch to the house right?" she asked picking her head up as Punk walked inside and locked the door.

"I wasn't planning on it." He smirked. "But if you want it-"

"I want it." She said happily. "I'm ready for my surprise now."

"Not yet." he told her and she pouted but then spotted her laptop on the coffee table and grabbed.

"I've missed the internet." She sighed turning on her computer. "I've missed Chicago and that's something I never thought I'd say."

"That makes me happy." He told her. "Chicago is your home."

"Technically our new home is outside of Chicago." She pointed out.

"Still in Illinois and like ten minutes out of the City. You'll be in Chicago most of the time." Punk told her and she shrugged.

"Oh, wow." She said looking at her computer.

"What?" He asked.

"I got an email from the Tribune." April told him. "They want to meet with me!"

"About work?" He questioned.

"I guess so." She smiled typing back. "When can I go?"

"I mean you can go anytime just know I'll be there with you especially since Sawyer's man got to you there last time." Punk told her. "Just let me know when." He said to her and she nodded.

"This is so cool." She said happily typing back. "Everything is going good."

"Don't jinx it." He warned.

"Should we start packing?" She asked him looking over.

"Yea we can start the process but I don't want to leave until this Sawyer business is over." He told her and she just nodded and looked away. "What?"

"It's just I feel like I've been stuck in time since this happened." She told him honestly. "Like I'm never going to move forward."

"You will be. I promise. And once this is over things are going to move so fast that you won't know what hit you." He assured her.

"I hope so." She said to him. "But not too fast. I still want to stop and smell the roses."

"Of course." He laughed looking for coffee.

"I had no idea how much I missed being here before stepping back inside." She sighed happily looking over to him as he put on a pot of coffee. "I mean, I knew I missed being here with you but I really, really missed it."

"Well, that's the end of it. It was too distracting to have you gone anyway." He grumbled more annoyed with himself.

"I thought you hated me." She confided and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked amused.

"When we first met." She clarified. "And the first few weeks. I really thought you couldn't stand me. I wouldn't have blamed you."

"You were a pain in my ass." He said honestly. "But I liked it." He had added with a smirk. "It's impossible to not like you."

"That's so sweet." She teased.

"It's true." he shrugged. "I wouldn't have followed you around like I did. I wouldn't have went searching for you as much as I did if I didn't feel this connection to you." she shot him a warm smile and he quickly ran up the stairs to the bedroom where he was hiding his grandmother's ring.

Punk took the ring out of his dresser and opened the box to make sure it was still there. He peered down and saw April on the couch looking at her laptop and back at the ring. Now was the right time, he had never thought about proposing to anyone so he wasn't sure how to go about it. But the best thing about April was how simple she was when it came to romance. She'd be happy on a date hanging out in PJ's and eating pizza in front of the TV. He was also afraid if he put in a cupcake or something she'd eat it.

Punk headed down the stairs nervously with the ring box in his hand but when someone began knock at the door he glared at it, unsure of who was coming by at this late hour.

"I got it!" April yelled.

"No, Ape!" He yelled running to the door after her but she opened it first.

"Karen!" April cheered upon seeing Punk's mother and she wrapped her arms around her.

Punk rolled his eyes and stuffed the ring box in his pocket.

"I know it's late but Phil told me you were coming home and I had to see you." Karen said grabbing April's hands and examining her left hand subtly.

"Stop." Punk hissed at his mother who dropped April's hands.

"Stop what?" April asked him annoyed. "I'm glad Karen came to see me."

"I've missed you sweetheart." Karen said kissing her cheek. "Not as much as Phil."

"Stop." Punk again warned.

"I have to run to the bathroom, don't go anywhere." April warned Karen.

"Why would you do that?" Punk asked his mother.

"Do what?" She asked innocently once April was in the bathroom.

"Check her hand for a ring." He groaned. "We've been back ten minutes."

"I was just checking her hands in general." Karen defended.

"Please, just go back home I just walked in and want to sleep off this car trip." Punk said to his mother.

"Don't be rude" Karen scolded. "I'm not here to see you anyway, I'm here to spend time with my future daughter in law."

"Shhh." Punk hissed looking back to make sure April wasn't near.

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Karen whispered happily. "I didn't think you'd ever get married! You couldn't hold onto a woman past three months before her."

"Just stop." Punk pleaded.

"Fine." Karen said annoyed as April stepped out of the bathroom. "I can't stay dear, I just wanted to stop in and give you a hug." She said hugging April.

"Thank you." April said to her. "It's really good to see you again.

"You too." Karen smiled. "And you, I'll expect a phone call at some point in the near future setting up a dinner for the three of us." She said to Punk.

"I have five thousand other things goings on but sure, I'll make sure I get that done." he mocked walking her to the door.

"I'll make sure he sets up a dinner." April grinned and stuck her tongue out at Punk.

"Such a good girl." Karen smiled then walked out the door.

"So um-" Punk began.

"I want a hot shower." She said cutting him off and kissing him. "Want to join me?"

"Yea." He said putting on a smile.

Before joining her in the shower he ran back up the spiral stairs and stuck his grandmother's ring back into the dresser drawer.

"Phil!" April yelled seductively from the bathroom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said removing his shirt as he ran back down the stairs.

* * *

Punk and April were finally back in their own beds. Punk went right to sleep with his arms draped over April who was also finally have a good nights sleep. It was loud banging on the door that woke them up at 4am.

"What is that?" April asked as she and Punk sat up.

"Stay up here." Punk said getting out of the bed and grabbing his gun and removing the safety and then descended down the spiral stairs.

April peeked over the top of the short wall and peered downstairs as Punk checked the door first and groaned. He didn't put his gun away though.

"Go!" Punk yelled.

"It's important!" a voice yelled back and Punk looked up at April and gave her a sympathetic look before opening the door.

April squinted her tired eyes and saw Adam walk into the loft. The man who shot her point blank and left her for dead. She dropped to the floor and hid behind the wall as her heart began to pound loudly in her chest...


	25. A Rush Of Blood To The Head

**A Rush Of Blood To The Head**

* * *

April didn't hear anything in great detail but she could hear Punk's and Adam's voices. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be able to confront Adam but with him not behind bars her spine seemed to have dissolved. She suddenly worried for Punk who was talking to him so freely. She crawled across the floor to where Punk had a safe, which was where kept her gun. She nervously tried turning the combination to get it open but her shaky hands proved this task to be difficult.

After fidgeting with the safe for a few more minutes she finally managed to get it open and reached for her gun. She took the safety off then crawled back across the floor and rested her back against the short wall clutching her deadly weapon. A gun was something she never wanted to have and Punk begged her into getting one once she was properly trained for it and now it bought her the most comfort.

April clutched her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face as she remembered the last time she saw Adam.

 _April was outside but looking up at the window in case she heard Punk and John arguing. But she was distracted when she heard a car pulling into the driveway and was about to run until she saw Adam get out of the car. Relief ran through her body because she knew Adam was the voice of reason. Punk respected him most and would listen to him more than he would her._

" _Where's Punk?" Adam asked her slightly out of breath._

" _He's upstairs with John." She told him looking back up at the attic window. "You should get up there because I think they're going to-"_

 _April's sentence was cut short due to her arm being tugged and then a bullet ripping through her body. She fell back on the front lawn and raised her hand to see it covered in blood then suddenly Adam was standing over her pointing his gun at her head._

" _You've made this extremely difficult for me." Adam said cocking his gun back again._

"...Ape!" Punk yelled and she opened her eyes and saw his concerned ones meet hers.

"What?" She asked confused and slightly out of breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked a little angry and gently took the gun from her tight grip.

"Adam." She said to him and he frowned.

"He's gone." Punk said walking over to the safe and putting the safety back on the gun and locking it away. "He shouldn't have come here."

"Was he looking for me?" April asked nervously and he kneeled in front of her and ran his thumb over her tear stained cheek.

"No, babe." he assured her softly. "He was looking for me. He had to tell me something about the case."

"When you said he was free I didn't realize he was free to come and go out of her apartment as he sees fit." She said to him.

"He's not free to do that. He never should have come here." Punk said to her. "And once this is over he's leaving town."

"Is it weird I'm more afraid of him than James Sawyer?" She asked him as he sat next to her, resting his own back against the wall now.

"No." He said to her. "It's very understandable you have some fears and some PTSD from that."

"I didn't have it until I just saw him." April told him. "It just reminds me of how quickly my life could end. He didn't even give me a chance to beg for my life. He was just going to kill me and go about his life like mine meant nothing. Like I didn't deserve to live, his life was more valuable."

"His life is over." Punk told her. "If he gets us the information to get you out and testifies against the Sawyers, he becomes the new target of them. He won't even get a chance to celebrate."

"I'd like to think I'm a better person than hoping for him to get killed." She admitted. "But he deserves the hell I've gone through. No matter how many steps ahead we though we were of James, Adam was always one ahead of us."

"I know." Punk said to her. "Making the deal with him wasn't something I took lightly." he confided. "And believe me I've been conflicted over it, more than you can imagine. It's like I made a deal with the devil I knew."

"I trust you." She told him turned her head to look at him. "I trust you completely and if you felt releasing Adam was the way to go then I'm not going to be mad or judge you."

"You have every right to be mad and judge." He assured her. "I'm mad at myself over it."

"I know you would never do anything to put me in danger. You'd do anything to keep me safe." She told him and that meant the world to him. "And it's not just because we're together and you love me but as a Marshal, I trust your instincts over anyone else. You're amazing at your job but more than that you're an incredible man."

"Ape-" he began.

"I know we haven't been seeing each other long. And I know it's crazy." She said laughing to herself a bit. "But that house you have, the one you want to move me into, I want to spend forever there with you."

"I wouldn't have asked you to move there with me if I didn't want the same thing." He told her.

"Let's get married." She said to him and his face fell. After a few long moments, April broke the silence again. "I scared you."

"No." He answered quickly and stood up.

"I'm sorry." She said standing up next and following him as he walked over to his dresser. "Please don't freak out I-" she stopped when he saw him holding a loose ring between his fingers.

"This was your surprise." he told her with a smirk. "It was my grandmothers. My father gave it to me while you were gone because he knew what I knew, you're the one." he said slipping the ring on her ring finger.

"It's a perfect fit." She smiled as tears fell down from her eyes.

"You are of course impatient and asked me first." He groaned.

"I'm not old fashioned." She told him admiring the ring. "Your dad really wanted me to have this?"

"Yea, he did." He told her and smiled at how happy she was by the ring. "I spoke to your father too a few weeks back. He gave his blessing to me as well."

"You thought of everything." She said looking up at him finally and kissing him.

"If anyone asks, can we say I proposed?" He asked pulling away from the kiss briefly.

"Nope." She laughed pushing him onto the bed...

* * *

The next day April was the Marshal office with Punk. He really meant it when he said she'd be glued to his side but she was fine with it for right now since she made him stop for coffee and picked up a few wedding magazines.

"What do you think of green tuxes?" April asked keeping her head buried in the magazine.

Punk looked up from his computer and saw her sitting across from his desk with her feet up on his table comfortably.

"I think I hate it." He said and she lowered her magazine and glared at him. "A nice simple black tux."

"Hmm." She said slightly annoyed and lifted her magazine back up.

"That stuff Adam-" Corey began and then saw April. "Hey." Corey greeted.

"Hi Corey." April smiled then went back to reading and Corey noticed.

"Wedding magazine?" Corey asked her then looked at Punk. "You're biting the bullet?"

"We're getting married, yes." Punk said to Corey who smiled.

"Congratulations." Corey said to them.

"Thank you." April said to him. "What do you think about green tux's?"

"I think that sounds pretty fucking cool." Corey smiled.

"Thank you again." April grinned at Punk.

"I mean it's so different-" Corey began.

"What is it you have?" Punk asked.

"Surveillance photos." Corey said passing Punk a file. "Adam was right, there's stuff going in that warehouse. It's guarded 24/7. The reason we never looked into it before is because the owner of the building is Cassandra Woodrow who is James Sawyer seniors nephew's fiancee."

"Smart." Punk said looking at the pictures. "It's Sawyer's guards on the place though."

"We think that's where the drugs are." Corey told him.

"It will get us Sawyer senior for sure if we can get a warrant but not James Jr." Punk said still looking at the pictures.

"One of the streets is better than no one. And I think it will be easier to get Jr once daddy is locked away. His crew hates Jr, they're sick of cleaning up his messes." Corey told him.

"We're going to need more than a hunch to get this warrant." Punk said passing him back the file.

"I'm going to surveillance it tonight." Corey told him.

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "You did all night last night. I'll do it."

"Cool." April grinned. "A stakeout."

"Fuck I forgot about you." Punk groaned. "Alright you do it." he said to Corey.

"I'll be good!" April promised. "You won't even know I'm there!"

"No." Punk said sternly.

"You're just watching, right? No one dangerous is going to be there." She argued.

"I don't know that." He said to her.

"It's pretty quiet." Corey told Punk who shot him a glare.

"Please!" She pleaded. "I don't want to be cooped up all night again."

"You won't be cooped in my car for twelve hours?" He asked mockingly.

"Six." Corey corrected and again Punk shot him a glare. "I'm just saying we need someone 10-4 because I come in at 4."

"I can do that." April said to Punk.

"Fine." Punk grumbled and April grinned. "But you can't get out of the car to pee every five minutes." He warned her. "If I see anything going down I'll just call in for backup." He told Corey who nodded.

"It's really quiet, I doubt anything will go down." Corey told him.

"Can we get snacks?" She asked.

"Sure." Punk said looking back at his laptop.

"Oh." April began and he looked up. "I told my parents about the engagement."

"Excellent." Punk said then looked at his computer again.

"They really want to see us." April said to him.

"I know and we will as soon as this over." He promised her.

"I'm the only child they have left, this means a lot to them." April told him.

"I know and I promise we'll go see them and they can throw that little family reunion." He told her. "Right after this."

"Ok." She sighed and looked back at the wedding magazine.

"I mean it, all the normal stuff couples do, we'll do." He promised.

"I know." She said to him. "Busting his father would be a great a start."

"It will be. Like you just heard, it will leave Jeremy Jr. as a lone wolf." Punk told her. "Because once Jeremy Sr. gets busted the chain of command changes and they're not going to want the mess of him."

"Excellent." April smiled peering down at her magazine again.

* * *

It was only twenty minutes later that Punk groaned in annoyance when someone else walked into his office. April peered up and saw John and immediately became uneasy.

"Out." Punk ordered.

"I'm here to apologize." John said to him. "To you." He said looking down at April.

"Out." Punk repeated.

"I just wanted to hand in my files on the Sawyer family." John said to him. "I am on paid leave for a while."

"You didn't expect me not to report your little mission of lying to April and holding a gun on her, did you?" Punk asked.

"I didn't hold a gun on her, I would never do that." John told him calmly. "She held a gun on me and I kindly left that out of statement and took full responsibility."

"And did you think anyone would fault April?" Punk asked amused.

"I'm sorry." April said to John and Punk glared at her.

"No, Ape." he scolded. "He messed up, not you. He was going to get you killed."

"I would have protected her." John told him and Punk shook his head.

"You're as trustworthy as Adam." Punk remarked.

"I just want to see the Sawyer's behind bars." John defended and looked at April.

"So does she." Punk snapped.

"Then she should have testified properly." John told him and April frowned.

"She was protecting me." Punk reminded him standing up. "You're not going to guilt her over this shit anymore. Even if Sawyer went to prison his father would have killed her too. Fuck off."

"I haven't been thinking clearly. My kid's about to be born so I'm going to take some time off." John told them.

"Good. Bye." Punk said rudely.

"Phil." April sighed.

"He's right." John told her. "Good luck." He said to Punk then left.

"He has every right to still be angry over my testimony." April told him.

"No he doesn't." Punk told her. "And I thought a lot about your situation with that and I would have done the same thing."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"You were backed against the corner and if someone threatened your life, someone who I knew had the power to end your life like that I would have done the same thing." he told her and she gave him a light smile. "You could have ran again, that's what you usually do or you could have went forward with your original testimony but you lied under oath and risked prison. You also risked me walking away from you."

"I was sure you were going to end things." April admitted. "But I didn't care if it meant you were alive."

"Yea, I would have done the same thing." He said without hesitation. "But in the future-"

"-talk to you first." She finished for him with a roll of her eyes. "I know, you tell me that everyday."

* * *

A couple of hours later April was sitting next to Punk in his car as he watched the warehouse. It was literally the most boring thing she agreed to do. She couldn't keep the light on to read magazines, she couldn't play her game boy because of light as well. And she was freezing and uncomfortable.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this." She said to Punk as he sipped his coffee and looked at the building. He choose to ignore her because it was the sixth time she had said that to him since she put it on. "You don't have to wear one."

"I'm a trained professional." Punk reminded her quietly narrowing his eyes at the building.

"But a bulletproof vest seems excessive." She said to him.

"It will not only save your life but it will keep you warm." He reasoned and she pouted. "It stays on." He ordered and she groaned, throwing her head back. "I told you not to come. I would have had Corey do this."

"I thought it would be more exciting. You know? Like a TV show." She told him.

"This isn't TV and if I thought this was going to be exciting I wouldn't have let you come." He told her sipping his coffee yet again.

"So your job isn't like TV?" She asked.

"Usually, no." he told her and laughed at her disappointed face. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Do you want children?" She asked out of nowhere and bluntly.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean, we're getting married we should discuss this." She said to him.

"I mean, you know when I showed you the house I anticipated having children." He said to her nervously and she smiled.

"Good." She said to him. "And you won't have a problem when we get married and have kids that I work?"

"Why would I care?" He asked curiously.

"Some men don't like that." She shrugged.

"Well, some men are insecure." He replied. "Marriage is a partnership, not a dictatorship."

"Will you still work with guns?" She asked and he eyed her.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, what do they call it..." She trailed off.

"You mean work in the field?" He asked with a laugh and she nodded. "Of course I will."

"That wouldn't make you nervous when we have kids?" She asked.

"I'm good at my job, Ape." He reminded her. "If I didn't think I was capable of doing it I wouldn't. And the day I don't think I can do it I won't. I'll take a desk job but that's not going to happen for a while."

"Fair enough." She agreed.

"Are you going to stop being such a danger magnet once we get married and have kids?" He asked her back.

"I'm going to try." She smiled brightly and he laughed and shook his head. "Oh, it's James."

"What?" Punk asked putting his coffee down.

"Right there." She pointed and he pushed her hand down.

"Slouch." He told her and she slouched down in her front seat as Punk took the professional camera and began taking pictures.

"I thought this was his dad's thing." April whispered.

"It is. But if we can get him on this too that would just be killing two birds with one stone." Punk said trying not to get too excited. "He's not even fucking going in." Punk said annoyed.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means he isn't linked to this building until he goes inside." Punk said snapping more pictures. "Right now he's just talking to the guards and he left his car running."

"So what does that mean?" She asked picking her body up a bit to see.

"Down." Punk told her and she slouched again. "It means that he's smart enough to not go in."

"Does he see us?" She asked quietly.

"No." Punk said confidently keeping his eyes on James Sawyer.

"Do you think he knows I'm back in Chicago?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said wondering the same thing himself. "Don't worry. He's not getting to you."

"I'm not." She said.

"He's gone." Punk said a few minutes later and April sat up.

"That was kind of exciting." She smiled.

"No it wasn't." He smirked.

"Oh! I have a meeting with the editor in chief at the Tribune tomorrow." April told him.

"What time do you have to be there?" Punk asked.

"He's coming to the Marshal office since I said I couldn't meet him." She told him.

"Be careful." he warned her. "This guy could just be fishing for a story. Your face and name has been all over the news the last few months. He might just want an exclusive."

"And he can have one. As long as I'm the one to write it." She told him and he laughed.

"Smart girl." He told her proudly.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I keep trying to add funny light hearted moments to keep it fun still. Anyways, you all rock- thanks again!**


	26. Every Breath Is A Bomb

**Every Breath Is A Bomb**

* * *

Punk was outside his office, annoyed that he was booted from it while April had a meeting with someone from the Tribune.

"April kick you out?" Corey asked walking over.

"Yea she did." Punk said annoyed. "My office." he grumbled annoyed. "But this is important to her."

"So is this." Corey said passing Punk the paperwork.

"A warrant? How did you get a warrant?" Punk asked stunned looking at the legal document.

"A lot of pleading with the judge. The pictures you got of Jr. last night being there connects his father to the warehouse." Corey told him. "They're getting a team together."

"Great." Punk said reading over the warrant.

"One hour and we're going." Corey told him and he nodded.

Punk walked into his office just as the editor was leaving and saw April happily sitting behind his desk.

"Comfortable?" Punk teased.

"I do like this chair." She told him. "Maybe we can get one like this for my office at home since I'll be writing."

"Writing, huh?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"I'm writing a piece about my own experience during the Paulson murder trial." She told him.

"Just be careful." He warned her. "I don't want you pissing off Sawyer and you can't write that you lied on the stand or it will bring up the idea of pressing charges again."

"I know. I'm going to talk about everything before the trial." She told him. "If the piece goes over well I have a permanent job."

"That's awesome." He told her as she watched him collect some items from his desk.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You are going to sit in this office, my mother is coming by. I am going on a raid." He told her.

"Oh, man." She groaned.

"No raid." Punk smirked at her and she waved her hand at him.

"Is it for the warehouse?" She asked.

"Yes." Punk told her and her face lit up. "Don't get too excited. This could be nothing."

"Or the start of something big." She added. "Be positive. I want this all cleared by the summer for our wedding."

"Summer wedding?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"Your mom and I think July would be perfect." she told him.

"My mom? What about what I think?" He asked.

"I think that you think what I want is what you want." She smiled hopefully and he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"You thought right." He assured her. "I have to go but you have to sit in here and-"

Just then his mom burst into the office and he went to greet her but sideswiped him and sat next to April.

"I have all the information on venues here." Karen said kissing April hello.

"Hi to you too." Punk said to his mother.

"Hi, honey." Karen said briefly looking up at him then opened a binder.

"Wow." April said in awe of the organized book.

"This scrapbook belongs to one of my clients. She just got married so you can hold onto this." Karen told her.

"It has everything in here!" April cheered. "Flower vendors, catering, venues-"

"And the dresses!" Karen cheered turning the pages.

"Don't you think Phil would look so good in a dark green tux?" April asked and Karen's eyes lit up and she looked towards him.

"No." Punk warned the two of them. "We got engaged two nights ago we can slow down."

"Why?" Both Karen and April asked at the same time.

"I have to marry you quickly before you realize what you've gotten yourself into." April said seriously and Punk let out a laugh.

"I know what I've gotten myself into." Punk assured her.

"I want grandchildren." Karen answered for herself and Punk glared at her. "I'm not a spring chicken." She shrugged.

"Before marriage, moving or babies we need to get April safe. Which is what I'm going to start." Punk told them. "Make sure she doesn't leave this office." He told his mother.

"Yea, yea, yea." Karen mumbled as she looked at the binder.

"Be safe." April told him and he just nodded and walked out of the office.

"He's good at his job." Karen assured her and April looked at her. "That look you have on, the same look I had when he started working."

"Yea it's hard to not worry." April confided. "His job is dangerous."

"It is. But like I said, he's good at it." Karen told her. "I used to worry when he didn't have anyone waiting for him. Now he has even more motivation to come home in one peace and not be so reckless."

"I know what it feels like to be shot. I know how dangerous his job his. It's been bothering me more and more." April confided. "I guess from when John told me he was shot it just stuck with me. I even managed to get him to take me on a stakeout last night."

"And you think following him to work will keep him safe?" Karen asked with a light smile.

"I could help." She shrugged.

"You're such a sweet, kind soul." Karen told her warmly. "But you can't keep him safe at work. You're going to have to learn to accept that this his career."

"I do accept it, I just don't like it." She sighed looking at the binder.

"Part of the reason you fell in love with him was his job." Karen reminded her.

"I know. And now I feel love in with everything else. The way he covers me with a blanket when I fall asleep reading and how he laughs at everything I say even when I'm not trying to be funny." she told Karen who let out a laugh.

"Trust in him. He can do his job, you just worry about what kind of dress you want." Karen said trying to take April's mind off of her worries.

"I really want something modern." April grinned flipping through the pages.

* * *

April was pacing back and forth in Punk's office while Karen wrote things down on a notepad.

"He's fine." Karen told her.

"This is an awfully long raid." April told her.

"What color flowers?" Karen asked.

"Black roses." April told her and Karen gave her a confused look. "I like black. I thought our wedding would be black and white themed."

"I like that. Very original." Karen smiled jotting it down.

Punk finally walked through the door and April tried to hide her relief.

"How did that go?" April asked. "What took so long?"

"These things take some time. There's evidence to collect and arrests to be made." He explained as he took off his gun and put it in his desk drawer

"Arrests?" April asked and he looked at her.

"There were a lot made but I personally arrested and booked James Sawyer Sr." He told her and she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"It's not the James Sawyer I wanted first, but it's a win for you." He assured her and she pulled away.

"It's one step closer." She told him.

"Feel better?" He asked her and she nodded eagerly.

"I have to get back home." Karen said to him. "Now, April has told me you two plan on paying for your own wedding."

"We do." Punk told her. "Ape's parents have had money saved for her for it and I make enough."

"Well, your father and I want to pay for the honeymoon." Karen told them. "As a wedding present of course."

"Since when do you and dad agree to do anything?" Punk asked.

"You're the only son we'll get to see get married." Karen reminded him with sadness lacing her voice. "We want to contribute in some fashion."

"We appreciate it." April smiled gratefully.

"You don't have to do that." Punk told her.

"She wants to." April said looking over her shoulder and glaring at Punk.

"Fine." Punk said sitting behind his desk.

"I'll come by in a few days with those samples." Karen said kissing April goodbye. "Phil, dinner soon." she ordered and Punk just nodded.

"This wedding is very important to your parents" April scolded Punk.

"What I do?" He asked innocently. "And why? It's my wedding."

"Because you're the only child they have left." April reminded him. "I'd elope if it wouldn't hurt them all so much."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yea, I mean there's something very romantic about running off together and swearing our lives together." She said to him. "But, I really do like the wedding planning too." She had to admit.

"I have a lot of work to get done." Punk warned her turning on his computer.

"Me too." She said placing the wedding binder on his desk and he glared at her. "You're the one who insists I stay here." she shrugged.

"Look, this stuff with Sawyer- it's a good thing we arrested his father because he has no one to hide behind now." Punk told her and she nodded. "But, it's also a curse." he warned her and she frowned. "Because now he has no one to keep him in line."

"Are you telling me that was James Sawyer being 'kept in line' when he murdered Ms. Paulson?" She asked.

"Yes." Punk told her honestly. "Hyper vigilance." He told April.

"I'll be careful." She promised him.

"We have a feeling he's going to go into hiding anyway." He told her.

"Well, that's good." She said to him.

"It's not just us that want him, turns out he's pissed off a lot of daddy's associates and employees. He's a marked man." He told her.

"Good. He knows how it feels now." She told him.

"Just because we can't see him doesn't mean he won't pop back up." He warned.

"I get it, I get it." She sighed. "So does this mean we could go to New Jersey? You can meet the rest of my family and friends?"

"Sure." He said unwilling to let her down. She had spent the last two months away from her parents and him, all alone. The least he could was endure a weekend to New Jersey and let her see her family and friends.

"I'll call my mom." She cheered jumping up and kissing his cheek.

Punk looked at his desk and narrowed his eyes at the frame that was now resting on his desk. He had to let out a laugh when he picked up the picture of his April that she clearly had framed and put up herself. Ten minutes later April walked back inside and Punk held up the picture and showed her.

"It suits your office, don't you think?" She asked cutely sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I find it distracting. You did notice that I don't have anybody's picture framed here." He pointed out.

"Yes of course I did. But I'm not just anybody." She reminded him smugly.

"That I have to agree with." He grinned.

"I like it. Reminds you to come home to me." She told him.

"I don't need the picture to remind me." He said placing it back on his desk where she had put it. "But I'll keep it."

"Good." She said to him. "My parents are excited to have us."

"Good." he told her.

"We can stay with them." She told him.

"In your old room?" He asked warily.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's small. It's a small bed." He pointed out.

"I'll just have to sleep directly on top of you." She shrugged.

"You should be a sales a person." Punk teased. "You can sell me on anything."

"I'm so glad you say that because I've been thinking-" She began.

"No." He said quickly and she frowned.

"You didn't even let me finish." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's just going to be a no." He said with a shrug.

"Oh, good." April said standing up. "I didn't really want to lay across the kitchen table covered in whipped cream and strawberries for you." She said and he perked his head up. "I just thought you'd like it." She shrugged innocently.

"I didn't mean no to that." Punk said seriously as April walked to the door.

"I'm getting coffee." She said.

"Ape!" He yelled standing up. "I didn't mean to say no!" he yelled after her but she ignored him and kept walking. "Pain in my ass." he grumbled sitting back down and looked at her photo. "You are." He scolded the picture.

* * *

Punk and April walked back into their loft and she tossed her purse to the side door chair and jumped onto the couch.

"Don't get comfortable." He warned her and she eyed him.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're going out." he told her and her face dropped in shock and he let out a laugh.

"As in outside?" She asked and he nodded.

"As in go put on that little red dress because I'm taking you for a double celebration." he told her and she jumped up. "Celebrating our engagement and locking away James Sawyer senior."

"I get to dress up? And do my hair and makeup?" She asked anxiously jumping into his arms and spider monkeyed around his body.

"Yes you do." He said and she kissed him tenderly.

"Are we going to the bar?" She asked and he laughed in her face.

"No, babe." he told her. "You're getting a nice dinner."

"But I thought I was still hiding?" She asked tilting her head.

"You are hiding but like I told you earlier, James Sawyer is underground so we have a few free weeks to enjoy us. Besides, I think he's going to be a tad busy hiding from people himself." He told her. "I want you to have a normal engagement at least."

"I'd like that." She said kissing him again.

"Please don't start this." He pleaded pulling his face away. "Because if you kiss me again like that we'll never make it out of here tonight." He practically threatened and she jumped off of him.

"I'm going to shower." She told him.

"We have reservations in half an hour." He warned her.

"Ok I'll just skip the shower. I can work with this." She said referring to herself and she ran up the stairs.

Punk let out a breath and watched his happy fiancee skip up the stairs.

* * *

Punk and April walked into the restaurant that was in the neighborhood where he had grown up. The only decent memories he had of his parents not fighting were here. His father's friend owned it and his son took over, who was also one of Punk's oldest friends so he had no problem getting a reservation here on such short notice.

"This place is so pretty." April whispered as the waiter pulled out April's chair for her for her to sit.

"A friend of mine runs it." Punk told her.

"A friend?" She asked.

"Yea, a friend." He laughed. "I do have a few."

"I didn't know that." She said seriously as she picked up the menu.

"Well, I do." he said to her and she frowned. "What?"

"It's just maybe I don't know all about you." She said to him. "And we're getting married."

"You know my personality and I think that's the most important thing." Punk told her sipping a glass of water.

"Yea I know." She told him. "But aren't you as curious about my past as I am about yours?"

"Not really." He smirked reading the menu and sipping his water again.

"How many sexual partners have you had?" she asked and he spit his water out and she frowned.

"Ape" He said coughing and grabbing his napkin to clean up his face.

"What? As your future wife that's something I should know." She insisted.

"I don't know, Ape. I didn't keep count." He told her honestly.

"You've slept with so many women you can't remember them?" She asked and he just shrugged. "You're a pig." she said and he laughed.

"Ape, I was young and didn't believe in relationships." he told her. "It was a fair amount."

"More than a hundred?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say that." He laughed.

"Less than fifty?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say that either." He said quietly picking up his menu and reading it over.

"Don't you want to ask me?" She asked with a smug smile and he peered over his menu.

"Nope." he smiled then went back to looking at the menu.

"Really?" She asked stunned.

"I know you pretty well. I can take a guess." he said putting his menu down. "You've been with five men besides me."

"Wrong." She told him quickly. "Jerk." She mumbled and picked up her own menu.

"Less?" He asked and she glared at him and he smiled. "I don't care about your past." He told her grabbing her hand. "I only care about your future and my part in it. I don't care who you slept with because I know you're only going to sleep with me for the rest of your life."

"That is true." She admitted and gave him a faint smile.

"Stop ruining this evening." He warned her then kissed the top of her hand.

"Is this the drop dead beautiful fiancee you've told me so much about?" a man dressed as a chef asked.

"Yes." Punk said standing up to shake his hand. "Ape." He said and she stood up next.

"God damn." the man whistled and Punk smirked.

"April this is my friend Kofi." Punk introduced and he shook her hand.

"It is lovely to meet you. Punk brags about you constantly." Kofi said shaking her hand. "And now I can see why."

"He does?" She asked with a smile and Kofi nodded.

"Oh my god he doesn't shut up about you." Kofi laughed.

"She gets it." Punk said annoyed.

"You don't want to sit with your parents?" Kofi asked Punk who looked at him.

"My parents?" Punk asked and Kofi pointed to the back and sure enough there were his parents squeezed into a tiny booth together.

"That's so sweet!" April cheered.

"No it's not." Punk said to her. "Stay here." he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Leave them be." April warned him.

"I just want to see what they're up to." Punk said to April then headed off to the back.

"I have to get back into the kitchen, this place doesn't run itself." Kofi teased.

"What do you recommend?" She asked him quickly.

"The salmon." He told her. "I'll send you out a sample."

"Thanks." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Kofi smiled and he left too.

Once Kofi was out of view April sat down and she saw someone else who Punk had his back to. Sure enough there was Adam and Beth enjoying a nice dinner. They were probably celebrating his freedom. It infuriated her like nothing else. It wasn't just the fact that he shot her and had no guilt over almost killing her but he also betrayed Punk and he didn't trust easily. The other night she was terrified of him and now she was angry. She grabbed her purse and opened it to make sure her gun was in it. The gun that Punk specifically told her not to put in her purse and carry around because although she was licensed for it there were still laws, she couldn't just walk into a crowded restaurant with a gun but with Adam out, which scared her more than James, she needed to have it for her own piece of mind.

April looked back and saw Punk was bickering with is parents then saw Adam stand up and head towards the bathrooms. She knew Beth nor Adam spotted them since the place was pretty crowded. She stood up and straightened out her tight red dress and grabbed her purse casually and made her way to the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were located...


	27. Believe Me, I'm Lying

**Believe Me, I'm Lying**

* * *

April walked past Beth without being spotted and head to the back of the bathrooms. She saw Adam go in but it was a public bathroom so others were probably in there with him. She waited patiently outside the bathroom door for him emerge. Once he did he came face to face with her directly. It was the first time he had seen her since shooting her and was take aback.

"April-" Adam began.

"I want to talk to you outside." April said nodding towards the backdoor that lead to the parking lot.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Adam stated nervously and peering around for Punk.

"I wasn't asking." April said to him. "You owe me that much."

"Fine." Adam agreed and walked out the backdoor first.

As soon as Adam heard the door close behind April he turned to face her but when he did she was holding a gun nervously with her two hands.

"April." Adam sighed. He wasn't in fear of his life, he knew April well enough to know she would never hurt a fly, let alone kill someone- even him- in cold blood.

"No! I talk!" She yelled as she lowered one shaky arm and held the gun in the other hand and pointed it right at his chest. "How much was I worth?"

"Excuse me?" Adam asked.

"Phil told me you went into business with James Sawyer because you needed money, how much was my life worth to you?" She asked.

"It wasn't like that." Adam insisted. "I was already in too deep with him. It wasn't even about money by that point it was about staying alive."

"Don't expect me to pity you!" She yelled gesturing with the gun and he jumped back a bit.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Adam asked nodding at her weapon.

"I do. Phil took me for lessons and got me this protect myself." She told him. "I'm more afraid of you than James Sawyer or his father. Did you know that? Did you know that I hate guns but I force myself to carry this one at all times because you made me this way?"

"I'm sorry." He said to her.

"Did you know my parents already buried a child?" She asked and his face fell. "I'm all they have left and you were going to take me away from me them for a few bucks."

"I wasn't think April." Adam sighed shaking his head. "I'm sor-"

"Stop saying you're SORRY!" She yelled jabbing him with her gun. "I don't want you to say you're sorry because I'm never going to forgive you. Why should I?"

"You shouldn't." He agreed.

"When I was laying there and I kept thinking I was going to die you were the last face I was going to see and it made me want to die quicker." She confessed holding back tears. "The fact that you're sitting in the same restaurant as me as I try to celebrate my engagement and mild freedom makes me sick." She hissed.

"I didn't know you'd be here." Adam told her honestly.

"Phil told me you were leaving town." April said coldly. "He hates seeing you. It tares him up inside. He feels he traded one devil for the other."

"I am leaving town. I'm keeping my word." Adam told her.

"Your word means absolutely nothing to me." She hissed pressing the gun to his chest. "I should pull the trigger."

"You don't want to go to jail, April." Adam said calmly. "Don't throw away your life over mine."

"Go to jail? You didn't." April pointed out in a sarcastic yet frustrated voice. "Do you think if I shot you in cold blood here that Beth would cry? Would she hold vigil by your bedside like Phil did for me?"

"I can't make it go away for you." Adam told her sadly. "I'm sorry you're in pain and I scare you but you have nothing to fear from me."

"Spoken like a true predator." She hissed.

"April." A calm and quiet voice said behind her.

"Leave me alone." She told Phil but not taking her eyes off of Adam or moving a muscle to lower the gun.

"Ape." Punk said walking up next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Go back inside." She instructed Punk.

"I can't do that." He told her softly. "You see, you have a gun pointed at him and believe me if anyone deserves a bullet, it's him." He told her. "But the justice system has flaws. And you will go to jail for the rest of your life if you pull that trigger and there will be nothing I can do to get you out of it." He warned her but she never took her cold and boarder line empty eyes off of Adam. "April, we're about to get married. Are you going to throw it all away for this piece of shit?"

"He's right." Adam told her. "I'm not worth it. Otherwise I'd tell you to do it."

"Shut up." April warned him.

"Ape, please." he pleaded placing his hand over the gun but she still didn't budge. "April." He said in a sterner voice.

"I hate you." She said to Adam.

"I hate me too sometimes." Adam had to admit.

April released the gun and Punk took and relief ran through his body. He bent over and let a breath out as April stood there glaring at Adam still.

"Go." Punk told Adam.

"I won't tell anyone about this." Adam assured them then went inside.

"What were you thinking?" Punk asked her furiously.

"Why did you stop me!" She shrieked surprising him.

"April, you can't just kill somebody!" he yelled back. "This gun was a bad idea, I'm getting rid of it."

"You might as well." She spat. "This wasn't your business!"

"You are very much my business." Punk said back to her.

"He was sitting in there with his girlfriend laughing!" She yelled. "You opened the cell doors for him and he gets a second chance at life! And why? Why does he deserve it!"

"April-" He began sadly and reached for her but she jerked away.

"Leave me alone." She said turning around and walking away.

"April!" he yelled chasing after her.

"Just stop!" She yelled looking back at him.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked forcing her to turn around and face him.

"He shot me!" She yelled so loud that she startled him. "What's gotten into you? What were you thinking letting him go!"

"He got us Sawyer." Punk reminded her. "I told you-"

"He would have done it for less." She cried shaking her head. "Now he's eating shrimp and drinking wine a free man without a care in the world but I still have to be afraid!"

"You don't." He assured her.

"I do!" She yelled back.

"Ape, I won't let him near you-" He began.

"You let him shoot him! He was out for me all along and you didn't see it!" She reminded him and his face fell.

April began to walk ahead and Punk let her.

* * *

April arrived home and was surprised she beat Punk home since he had the car. She was already regretting her argument with Punk. She knew he carried a lot of guilt from that day. It was part of the reason she wanted to end Adam, so Punk could let go of some of that anger. She grabbed her cellphone and sat on the floor next to the fire place and used the remote controller to turn it on.

"Phil." April greeted to his voice mail. "I don't know where you are but I'm sorry. I'm just never myself when Adam is around. Please come home." She said then hung up.

The door opened forty minutes later and April's bloodshot eyes from crying looked right at him. She was still in her dress but her makeup was smudged from crying.

"I'm sorry." She said to him as her voice cracked.

"Me too." he said closing the door behind himself and locking it.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Driving around to clear my head." He admitted. "Followed you home to make sure you got home." He said sitting next to her. "You have to understand that what Adam did-"

"-it wasn't your fault." She finished for him. "I know that, I was angry. I don't know why I get like that when I see him."

"You have PTSD. I think you should talk to someone." He said to her.

"Like a therapist?" She asked.

"Yea." He said to her. "Ape, you can't pull your gun out and wave it around that's not why I got it for you. But that's not what I was going to say. I take full responsibility for what Adam did to you and I will never forgive myself and you shouldn't forgive me for it either. He was on my team, he was my friend and right hand and he was working with the very people I was trying to protect you from."

"You didn't pull that trigger." She told him. "Don't feel guilty."

"I do and I should." He told her. "I can't change that and I would never ask you to forgive me but I will ask you if you believe that I would have traded places with you that day and taken that bullet?"

"I do." She said softly. "You don't need my forgiveness because you didn't put that in motion. You couldn't have been everywhere at once. You're not Superman."

"I never would have orchestrated his release if I didn't think it would be safer for you." he told her. "I wanted the Sawyers more than I wanted him in jail and I should have spoken to you first but I was panicked. I was scared they were going to find you and I spent that whole weekend in Vermont trying to think of a way to save you. Because it's not just your life, it's mine." He told her as a tear fell from his eye. "You die, I die. You hurt, I hurt." He told her.

"You did the right thing." She said crying softly herself. "If you had told me about it first I would have agreed to it. I just hated seeing him there."

"He's leaving town for good." Punk assured her. "I just saw him and he's packing shit and taking Beth and leaving."

"Was she in on it with him?" She asked him curiously.

"I don't know. They both swear she wasn't but how could she be with someone so vile?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I don't think I'd be able to give up on you no matter what you did."

"I doubt that." He said with a light smile. "You're special. You know right from wrong and you have morals." He reminded her.

"Where is my gun?" She asked him.

"I sold it back to the shop." He told her and she frowned. "You need to see someone first and talk out whatever it is you're going through. Getting you the gun after you were shot wasn't the right thing. You're not like anyone else and I should have known better. A gun wasn't going to answer your problems. You don't need to shoot anyone-"

"I could shoot him." April told him coldly.

"No you couldn't." He told her. "Or you would have done it. You're too good, too innocent. You need to really go through the motions first. We kind of just jumped into things like you getting shot wasn't a big deal. I had no idea it's weighed so heavily on you. I've been so distracted with getting the Sawyers and keeping you out of harms way."

"I didn't want to tell you." She confessed.

"You can tell me anything." He reminded her. "That's the point of this whole thing, our engagement and relationship. You tell me things."

"I didn't want you to think less of me. Nothing phases you." She pointed out softly. "You just always get up and dust it off but I still have trouble closing my eyes and not seeing Adam standing over me."

"You should have told me." He said shaking his head. "We'll get you some help."

"I'm not crazy." She insisted.

"I know you're not. It's normal to feel what you're feeling." He told her.

"I'd feel better if I had my gun." She told him.

"I'd feel better if you left the shooting to me." he smirked causing her to smile. He reached into his pocket and passed her some cash. "That's the money from you gun." He told her.

"Thanks." She smirked taking it. "What were your parents doing at the restaurant?"

"I forgot about that." Punk said running his hand over his face. "They claim they were discussing our wedding."

"That's really sweet." She told him.

"He had lipstick on his lips." Punk told her and April seemed confused. "Same shade my mother was had on"

"Oh! They're back together!" She cheered.

"No, no, no." Punk laughed shaking his head. "They're...you know..."

"No I don't." She said to him confused and he let out a frustrated laugh.

"They're...you know...with each other." He said to her.

"Sleeping together?" April asked and he cringed. "I think that's sweet."

"They're not meant to be together." Punk told her. "They fight constantly-"

"That just means their sex life must be passionate." She grinned and he gagged. "Don't be like that." She laughed.

"We don't fight and I think we have a great sex life." He said to her.

"I was just thinking, this was our first fight." She said to him and he eyed her with skepticism.

"I think we fight plenty." He remarked trying not to laugh.

"I mean our first big one where we walked away." She told him.

"I guess. I didn't like it." He said to her. "Do me a favor, in the future don't just walk away let's just fight it out."

"Ok." She said to him. "That's fair. But you know since we did have a big fight maybe we should make up." she said leaning in to kiss him but he turned his face. "What?" she asked as she watched him stand up.

"I promised you a dinner and an engagement celebration." He reminded her holding his hand out for her and she accepted and stood up with him.

"I'm a mess now." She reasoned.

"You're beautiful." He corrected and grabbed her jacket and held it open for her. "Lucky for you I know the owner and he's keeping our table and the positive is that we'll have the place to ourselves. No parents, no Adam."

"Perfect." She smiled and took his hand and they walked out the door.

* * *

Punk and April enjoyed their quiet dinner more. Sure the staff was cleaning up but Punk's friend stayed and cooked them up a meal that was to die for. So much so that April asked him to cater the wedding even though she didn't have a date or venue yet.

"I feel so good now." April said as they walked inside and she shook off her jacket. "First major wedding decision made."

"Yea if only we had a place, date or time." Punk teased taking his own jacket off now.

"My mom want to take me to this boutique for a wedding gown when we're in town. Which is next weekend by the way." She told him kicking off her shoes.

"Got it." He said to her. "I'll order the tickets."

"I already did." She told him. "And I'll pack for us. But this whole week I'm going to have to work on my piece for the Tribune." she told him.

"You work and I'll stay out of the way." he told her. "When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow." She told him and he lifted her over his shoulder.

"Good. We have the night to ourselves." He said climbing up the stairs with her dangling over his shoulder giggling.

* * *

Punk and April were fast asleep. Punk had grown used to April sleeping spiraled all over the bed and him so he didn't mind it. April could hear the heavy ran and thunder as she slept and stuck her head up when loud thunder roared. She picked herself up and looked at Punk who was still out cold. She swore he could sleep through a bomb going off. She crawled out of the bed and looked over to him and he was still sleeping and she rolled her eyes and grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her still nude body then walked down the spiral stairs.

She headed into the kitchen and felt a freezing breeze hit her and realized the window that lead to the fire escape was open and walked over in a hurry to close it. When she did a bolt of lightening struck and she screamed when she saw a man on the fire escape. She quickly shut the window and locked it and ran up the spiral stairs.

"Phil!" She yelled as he slept then crawled onto the bed and began to shake him. "Phil!" She screamed louder and his eyes popped open and he jerked his body up causing his head to crash right into April's.

"Fuck!" Punk yelled rubbing his head then saw he hit April. "Babe?" he asked.

"It's ok." She said holding her eye. "There's someone downstairs." She hissed in pain.

"What?" he asked jumping out of the bed and turning on the light. He bent over and inspected her eye and saw blood. "Fuck, Ape." he groaned. "You're going to need stitches-"

"Phil there's a man on the fire escape!" She yelled and pointed.

Punk grabbed his sweats and threw them on before reaching for his gun and running down the stairs. April looked down at her hand and it was covered in blood. She looked around the bedroom and grabbed a pair of clean underwear and pressed it to the cut she had above her eye then grabbed a lamp and unplugged it and headed down the stairs to assist Punk.

When Punk made it to the window it was shut and locked and when he opened it there was no one on the fire escape.

"Did you get him?" April asked and he turned around and jumped back, startled by her bloody head that now had underwear stuck to it and a lamp in her hand.

"No one was there." he said taking the lamp from her and turning on the light. "The window was locked-"

"Phil the window was open. I shut and locked it." She argued as he removed the underwear from her cut and looked at it.

"I'm sorry." he said looking at her eye. "I have to get you to the hospital."

"It's alright." She told him.

"No it's not." He said to her. "I headbutted you really hard."

"Phil there really was someone out there" She insisted as he grabbed a cloth and dampened it and pressed it to her cut.

"Was it Sawyer?" He asked.

"I didn't see his face too well it was a quick burst of lightening but whoever it was when the house." She told him.

"I would have heard someone in the house." He told her as he tried to clean her cut

"You wouldn't have heard it if this man came in, jumped up and down on her bed, tortured me for hours and then cut my head off." She told him.

"That's awfully graphic." Punk remarked. "Get dressed." he told her.

"Come on, Phil." She sighed.

"You need a few stitches." he shrugged.

"How come you barely have a mark." She said touching where she hit him.

"My head is harder I suppose." He shrugged.

"I could have told you that." She mumbled walking to the stairs.

"I heard that!" He yelled.

"Phil, make sure everything his locked up." She ordered from the bedroom and he nodded and began to expect the few windows they had.

Punk didn't see anything weird except he saw some wet spots by the window. There were a few puddles that could have been made from feet. He let out an annoyed breath, it truly was never ending...


	28. The Space Inbetween

**The Space Inbetween**

* * *

"How bad does it look?" April asked him a week later pointing to above her eye where she had a few stitches just removed.

"It looks fine." he said to her as he packed his bag and sat up on the bed reading.

"If anyone asks this weekend, I'll just tell them you hit me." She said not taking her eyes off of the book.

"Thanks. I've always wanted to get murdered by your father." He mocked.

"You should be thrilled. My article is done and you now have my full attention." She said closing her book.

"I am thrilled. Even though I didn't mind you writing." He told her folding some clothes.

"Really? Every five minutes you bursting in here complaining about being bored and wanted to know what I was doing." She mocked.

"I used to live here by myself. Lived here for almost fifteen years as a matter of fact all alone and didn't have a problem. Then you burst into my life and I suddenly can't find anything to do around here."

"That makes me happy." She grinned. "You've become dependent on me."

"I'm not dependent." He scoffed in defense. "I'm just familiar with you now."

"I've just grown used to that nagging pain in my ass." He teased and she glared at him.

"I have a nagging pain above my left eye." She remarked.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I know you are." She smiled happily. "You've sent me flowers everyday."

"I have and they aren't cheap." he reminded her.

"It was an accident." She told him. "It's fine. The doctor said it won't scar too badly."

"So, how big is your family?" He asked curiously as he zipped up his luggage.

"Decent size." She said closing her book.

"Helpful." Punk teased.

"I have a couple of aunts and uncles, they have a bunch of kids some of them have kids." She shrugged. "Probably about fifty if just the ones in the New Jersey area attend."

"Fifty?" He asked.

"Yea." She said to him.

"I have my parents and an aunt who has no kids." He said to her.

"And now you have fifty Puerto Ricans to add." She grinned.

"Cute." he smirked and she looked at him. "What?"

"My eye hurts." She said to him and he eyed her. "I need a back massage."

"Your eye hurts so you need me to massage your back?" He asked with a laugh and she nodded and rolled onto her stomach.

"Uh-huh" She smiled picking her head up and looking back. "We have to fly tomorrow and I've never flown before."

"Seriously?" he asked amused as he crawled onto the bed and straddled her back..

"I'm nervous." She confided. "When I was on the run we drove everywhere."

"You have nothing to worry about. It safer to fly than to drive anyway." He said lifting her t-shirt up and pulling it over her head.

"Do you really have to strip me?" She asked looking back at him.

"Afraid so." He replied innocently then began to gently knead her back.

"That's perfect." She moaned.

"You know, I did a twelve hour stakeout last night. I was on my feet for twelve straight hours." He pointed out.

"That's so nice dear." She said closing her eyes and smiling.

"I'm just saying I could use a massage myself." He defended lightly as he continued to massage her bare back.

"Well, you hit me in the eye." She responded and he groaned.

"I accidentally headbutted you." He defended. "I feel like shit about it."

"Well, you're making up for it now." She told him happily.

"You're lucky I like the feel of your skin." He said enjoying her velvet skin. "How is always so soft?"

"I moisturize." She said simply. "Keep going." she encouraged.

"You're awfully bossy for such a little person." He mocked.

"I told you my nerves are all over the place." She said to him.

"Flying is perfectly safe and it's a short flight. Only a couple of hours." He told her and she sat up causing him to hit the floor.

"Hours? Aren't planes supposed to be faster?" She asked. "I thought it would be like half an hour."

"Ape, it's an airplane not a fighter jet." He said standing up and rubbing his backside where he fell.

"I don't think I can sit on a plane for hours." She warned.

"Ape, it will be so easy." He assured her.

"I don't know. Can't we just drive?" She asked hopefully.

"No. Because you're an awful driver which means I'd be driving the whole time and we'd waste a whole day and I can't take anymore time off from work." He told her removing his t-shirt and kicking off his jeans.

"You'll hold my hand the entire flight?" She asked and he laughed.

"If that's what gets you through the flight, sure." he said tugging down her pajama pants.

"What are you doing? My massage wasn't over." She said eyeing him as he reached up and tugged her panties down next.

"I know." He smiled. "It just works better if we're both naked."

"I've never heard of that." She said rolling back onto her stomach and Punk was on her in a second. "Phil." She warned feeling him laying across her body and kissing the nape of her neck.

"This will be great." he assured her.

"This is not the kind of massage I was thinking of." She smiled to herself as his lips worked her back.

Punk's hands finally went to work but they were not her back, they were on her upper and lower front parts and she began to arch her ass into his growing erection.

It only took Punk a few minutes before he slid into her from behind and she grinned. His kneaded her breasts even though she was laying on them.

"This is the kind of massage I wanted." he told her.

"This is the kind of massage I needed." She moaned happily.

* * *

The next day Punk and April were in their seats on the plane and she was gripping his hand before takeoff.

"Ape." Punk said quietly as she sat like a statue. "Babe." he said a bit louder.

"Huh? What?" She asked not even looking at him.

"You're digging your nails into my skin." He whispered and she looked down and saw she was in fact digging her nails into the flesh of his hands and loosened her grip.

"Sorry." She said looking up at him now.

"It's fine." He said in slight pain. "You'll love flying after this. Besides, how did you think we were going to take our honeymoon?"

"I thought we'd drive there." She shrugged.

"Drive? I want to go somewhere warm, tropical and expensive." he informed her.

"Expensive?" She asked. "Your dad and my mom are paying for it."

"No my dad is and he can afford it. It will be payback for him sleeping with my mother." He said coldly.

"Say that sentence again out loud and really hear yourself." She smirked.

"I don't want to say it again. He should leave my mother alone." Punk said stiffly.

"Maybe they've found their way back together. I think it's romantic." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Yea? I don't. I think it's stupid." He said to her.

"Don't be like that." She said then sat back as the plane began to take off. "What is happening?"

"The plane is taking off." he laughed. "Just think happy thoughts."

"Like what?" She asked fearfully.

"Think about the wedding." He said to her and she shook her head. "Is that not a happy thought?"

"Of course it is." She said to him. "It's just I'm a little distracted at the moment."

"Like I told you, it's safest for you to travel by plane." he reminded her.

"What if there's engine trouble?" She asked loudly and people looked at her.

"She's just nervous." Punk told the people looking over. "Ape don't say that on a plane."

"Why? It's not like I said bomb." She said just as loud and he groaned.

"It's fine everyone." He told the concerned people then held up his badge. "I'm a US Marshal, she's just a first time flier." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "April, there are certain words and phrases you don't say on a plane- ever." he warned in a low voice.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'm nervous and you know when I'm nervous-"

"-you ramble." He muttered. "Yea I remember. Just be cautious about you ramble about."

"I don't know if I can." She sighed.

"Oh, hey." He said pulling out the newspaper that was next to him and passed it to her. "I see they published your article."

"They published it already?" She asked stunned as she snatched the paper from him.

"Yea. I was going to read it-" He began as she narrowed her eyes at it.

"This is all wrong." She said shaking her head. "They twisted my words!"

"What?" he asked taking the paper from her.

"They added their own commentary!" She said pointing. "They imply I lied under oath!"

"Well, you did." Punk said to her.

"Can this get me into legal trouble?" She asked him.

"No this is just an opinion. They're careful with how they worded it. Doesn't mean it won't piss people off." He said to her.

"This isn't right." She said to him. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they want to sell papers." He said reading it over again.

"Can I sue them?" She asked.

"I don't think so." he said as she peered over his shoulder to read it. "I wanted to get my first published framed so I had something to show my children one  
day. Now my kids will read how their mom was a chicken who let a crazed killer get away with murdering a poor helpless old lady."

"There's more to the story than that." Punk reminded her.

"When I was a little girl I wanted to be a hero now everyone in Chicago is going to think I'm an accomplice." She said bitterly.

"No one is going to look twice at this." He said to her and she glared at him.

"Why? Is my writing not good?" She asked offended.

"It's not your writing. Your writing alone would have been amazing but them adding their own commentary and turning it into a basically one-sided interview." he said to her. "People will see right through it."

"I'm going to be the most hated woman in Chicago." She warned him.

"No you're not." He laughed. "And who cares if you are? I'll still love you." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry. That means a lot, it really does." She said to him. "It's just not how envisioned being published."

"You want me to talk to them?" He offered.

"Do I want my boyfriend to go down to the Tribune and yell at the editor for being mean to his girlfriend? No thanks. I'm embarrassed enough." She remarked sarcastically.

"First of all, I'll always yell at anyone who upsets you." He told her causing her to give him a genuine small smile. "But I can go down there as a United States Marshal and tell them to print a retraction. Their opinions could cause you issues with James Sawyer down the line."

"You think so?" She asked.

"It's possible. I'll take care of this." He told her folding the paper up.

"No." she said taking the paper from him. "I'll get them to print a retraction on my own." she said firmly.

"Alright." Punk said to her. "If you need me, let me know."

"I will." She promised.

"And look at that, you survived takeoff." He told her and she smiled.

"I did." She said proudly. "I just have to survive potential hijackers or a colliding plane."

"Ape!" He yelled as heads turned.

"You said not to say bomb!" She yelled back and he glared at her.

* * *

Punk and April were at baggage waiting for their luggage to come through now.

"That wasn't so bad." She told Punk.

"Says you." He scoffed. "I had to convince the Marshal on the plane that you weren't making threats."

"Innocent mix up." She said brushing it off.

"Excited to be home?" He asked as they waited.

"Excited to see my parents, yes." She told him. "But this isn't home anymore. Home is with you in Chicago. Speaking of that, we really need to start furnishing the new home."

"We will." He assured her. "Wedding first, that will cost enough."

"It's not going to be that expensive." She assured him.

"Oh, yea?" he asked arching a curious brow. "I looked at your little binder."

"You did?" she asked amused.

"I was bored." he defended. "The flowers alone are a couple hundred."

"Kofi is giving us a great deal on food." She pointed out. "The most expensive parts of the wedding is going to be the venue and my dress."

"Why do you need an expensive dress?" He asked as he grabbed April's luggage then his.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean it's just a party." He said to her. "Wear your mom's dress or mine." He shrugged.

"I hope you're kidding." She said to him.

"All I'm saying is we can save a few bucks on the dress that's all." he shrugged.

"This is the most important day of my life. I need to have a new beautiful dress. I'm not wearing my mom's or yours." She scoffed. "Since when are you worried about money?"

"I do worry about money." He said to her. "And it's just our tiny wedding seems to be taking a big turn and we have a bran new house to buy stuff for too." He pointed out.

"I'll pay for the wedding." She said to him.

"That's not what I meant, Ape." He groaned.

"It is what you meant. You think the house is more important than our wedding." She said to him.

"I didn't say that but I agree with it." He said honestly.

"My parents savings and my own savings will cover my dream wedding." She told him annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that all I'm saying is I don't see why you need a new dress." he shrugged. "Or such an expensive one."

"I plan on getting married once." She informed him as they walked through the airport. "And I plan on wearing a beautiful dress just like the dress I always imagined wearing since I was a little girl. A woman's wedding is the day they're supposed to feel like the most important and most beautiful woman in the world."

"You already are." He said with a cheesy smile but she glared at him. "You are!"

"Do you care at all about the wedding?" she asked.

"Not really." He admitted. "It's just a party and we're not religious so it's not going to be in a church."

"Oh, about that- it will be." She told him and he eyed her.

"Excuse me?" He asked amused. "I'm not getting married in a church."

"Phil, your mom and my mom are expecting it." she explained.

"I'm not marrying either one of them." He said to her simply. "Have your big party, spend all of our money on it- but don't expect me to get married in a church."

"Phil-" She began.

"No, Ape." he said cutting her off. "No church."

"But Karen and my mom-" She began.

"Don't care." He said honestly. "This day is about us, not them." he reminded her. "When was the last time you were even at church?"

"Ten years ago." She admitted.

"See? Stupid." He said to her.

"I had no idea you had such little interest in our wedding." She said surprised.

"I'm a guy." He shrugged. "I care about the money not the party."

"Stop calling it a party, it's a ceremony where the people we love can watch us commit our lives to each other." She explained.

"I don't care about any of them." He said to her honestly.

"Do you care about me?" she asked and he eyed her.

"Of course I do." He forced out annoyed. "And if getting married in a church was something you truly wanted, I would do it. But it's not. It's what my mom wants and you can say your mom all you want but I know your mom and she's not religious either." He remarked and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not getting married in a church, end of discussion."

"End of discussion?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yea." He said sternly. "You always get what you want, but this is me putting my foot down."

"Cheap dress, no church- what's the point of even getting married? Why don't you just throw me back on a plane and we'll get married by some Elvis impersonator in Vegas?" She asked mockingly.

"Really? That sounds awesome." He said happily and she shot him a glare and began to walk ahead. "What's wrong with Elvis!" he yelled chasing after her.

* * *

When they arrived at her parents house April was already annoyed with him and ignoring him.

"Get used to it." Robert said passing Punk a bottle of water as he sat in the living room watching the hockey game.

"I don't even know what I did." Punk defended. "She said she wanted to get married in a church."

"What?" Robert laughed. "Janet and I didn't even get married in a church."

"It's my mother talking her into it." Punk said to him. "She's religious. I don't want her to talk April into that. She also was upset that I complained about how much she wanted to spend on her dress."

"Oh." Robert laughed. "It's best to never comment on that stuff. Clothing and pricing of clothing."

"I just don't want her to waste money on a dress she's only going to wear once." Punk said to Robert.

"Maybe I'll wear it to my second wedding too." April spat as she passed by the den.

"She's something else." Robert laughed as Punk turned his head and caught April's glare.

"She drives me a tad crazy." Punk admitted freely.

"That means you love her." Robert smirked. "Janet does the same thing to me. But you want in on a Mendez woman secret?"

"Please." Punk requested eagerly.

"Let them vent." Robert told him. "Let them get it all out of their systems because once they do and you're just standing there looking innocent they immediately change their minds and go along with you. But right now if you're arguing with her she's just going to fight you on it because it's in their blood. They are naturally competitive. They want to have the last word- give it to them."

"I like having the last word." Punk muttered.

"We all want the last word and we get it when they change their minds which they always do." Robert explained. "I try to think of something else while Janet rambles, usually sports."

"I can do that." Punk said thinking about it.

"The more you fight her on it, the more you'll push her in the opposite direction." Robert told him and he nodded.

"Phillip." April greeted from the den door and he cringed because he could tell by her tone she was still pissed.

"Yes, dear?" he asked putting on a smile to look at her.

"Can you help me get some things from the top of the closet?" She asked

"Just do it." Robert coughed subtly and Punk stood up.

"My pleasure." He smirked.

Punk followed April into her old bedroom and pointed to the top of her closet.

"There's some cloths mom needs for the party tomorrow up there." She told him and he reached up and knocked over a few things from the top of it.

"Sorry." He said bending over to help her.

Punk eyed the items that fell from the box and saw a teddy bear, a mixed tape, a few letters that were rubber banned together, movie ticket stubs, and photos.

"I got it." She said throwing the items in the box.

"What is this?" he asked picking up a picture and it was April and another boy.

"My old boyfriend." She said taking the picture from him and putting it back in the box.

"Why do you have this stuff?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged putting the items back in the box and he stood up. "Really? You're mad I have an old box in a house I haven't live in for a year of an ex-boyfriend?"

"I don't know Ape." he shrugged.

"You said you don't get jealous and you said you didn't care about my past." She pointed out. "Remember I tried talking to you about it at dinner a week ago? You said it didn't matter who I had been with in the past."

"It matters when you keep a box of his stuff." He remarked defensively. "I don't have old pictures or movie stubs."

"He was my first boyfriend." She said standing up with the box and placing it back in the closet.

"And you're still keeping it?" He asked.

"I don't even live here anymore." She laughed. "You sure get mad over stupid things."

"I wasn't mad about the church thing, I know you and I know you don't want it anymore than I do but I am a little thrown off by your box of memories." He admitted.

"It's just a stupid box." She said to him. "And you were right, we shouldn't get into our romantic pasts."

"I didn't say that." He remarked and reaching for the box and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't be nosy." She warned him. "If it makes you feel better, I'll throw away the box."

"I mean it's your stuff." He remarked with slight relief. "I would never be so insecure as to tell you to get rid of it but if you wanted to that would be your decision."

"It is my decision." She said grabbing the box. "And you can call your mother and tell her we're not getting married in a church because you were right about that too." She told him.

"It would be my pleasure." Punk grinned. "See? Was that so hard?"

"Don't push it." She warned him.

"And as a compromise even though you didn't want the church wedding, I want to pay for your wedding dress." He offered.

"Don't be ridiculous." She told him. "My parents will pay for it-"

"I want to do it. They can chip in on something else. I don't care how much it is either. I want you to have the best and I want to provide it to you." He told her.

"That's some real old fashion thinking." She remarked. "You know I'm capable of paying for my own dress."

"I do know that but I still want to buy it for you. When you put that dress on and feel beautiful and are glowing because it's the happiest day of your life I want you to know that I plan on providing that feeling to you for the rest of your life." he told her and she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"You're amazing." She told him and nipped his lips one more time. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he told her and she picked up her box.

"I'll throw this out. You bring those sheets to my mom." She told him.

* * *

April stepped outside in the backyard and took the lid off the garbage pale and placed her box of memories with her first boyfriend inside. She turned her head when she heard rustling in the trees. It was dark out so it was hard to see. She stepped closer to the trees.

"Hello?" April asked poking around. "Hello!" She yelled louder.

"What are you doing?" Janet asked stepping outside. "It's freezing."

"Someone is out here." She told her mother.

"What?" Janet asked stepping over to April and looking for herself.

"I saw him." She told her.

"Saw who?" Janet asked peering into the trees herself. "No one is here."

"He was here." She told her mother sadly.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked stepping outside next.

"Get your gun." She ordered Punk who eyed her.

"I didn't bring my gun." he told her.

"Do you have a gun?" April asked her mother.

"Ape, what's going on?" He asked.

"He was in the trees!" She explained pointing.

"Who?" he asked her.

"I don't know! The guy who was in our apartment!" She yelled.

"Oh, Ape." he sighed running his hand over his face.

"There was a man in your apartment?" Janet asked.

"She thought there was." Punk told her.

"I'm not crazy." She told her mother and Punk. "I saw him! Same eyes!"

"Was it James?" He asked.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"April, come inside and we'll have some coffee." Janet said putting her arm around her.

"No, there's someone in your yard!" She explained resisting going inside.

"I'll check the yard." he told her.

"You don't have your gun." She told him.

"What is with this gun fascination you have?" Janet asked her daughter.

"Just take her inside, I'll look around here." Punk told her.

"You'll be careful?" she asked Punk with panicked eyes.

"Yea." He assured her softly.

* * *

Punk went back inside and April was sitting at the table staring at her cup of coffee.

"My mom thinks I'm crazy. She's inside the den telling my father that right now." She said not even looking up at him. "You think I'm crazy too."

"I do not." Punk said sitting across from her and grabbing her hand. "You're shaken up."

"Was anyone out there?" She asked.

"No but there was a raccoon." He told her. "That probably what you heard. And I'm sure you saw someone at the loft. But I do think we have to get back to finding you someone to talk to."

"See? You do think I'm crazy." She said sadly.

"I really don't. I think you're jumpy." He told her. "And that's normal."

"Is it really though?" She asked almost desperately.

"Of course it is. Forget the fact that you were shot, forget the fact that you were chased through the woods during a car accident- you also witnessed a murder. You've been on the run since and the only time you were in a place for a long time was when you were in the hospital." He reasoned. "I'm surprised you're this put together."

"But I feel fine." She pointed out. "I don't jump at my shadow or flinch every time I hear a noise. I really keep seeing somebody."

"Well, it can't be the same person from the loft because we just got here and no one knew we were coming here." He told her.

"I guess you're right." She said looking back down into her coffee. "Don't leave me because I'm crazy." She sighed and he smiled.

"You're not crazy, but even if you were, I dig crazy chicks." He told her with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This was a long chapter but it was just filler to the party, which is next chapter! Enjoy!**


	29. Partied Out

**Partied Out**

* * *

April ventured around the packed Mendez house as it was filled with family and friends in search of Punk. She found him in the kitchen eating literally everything in sight.

"What are you doing?" April asked with a laugh.

"All of this food is delicious." Punk said seriously as he ate something. "I don't even know what half of it is but I do know I like it."

"We're not going to be able to fit you on the plane seat home." She warned. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am. I got to hear a bunch of embarrassing stories about you from your childhood. And all of your aunts have flirted with me. Plus I'm eating like a King." He grinned.

"Good." She smiled kissing his cheek. "It's nice you got a chance to meet them before we got married."

"Well, they'll be at the wedding." Punk said to her.

"No." She smirked sitting down next to him. "I've been thinking about our wedding a lot and you were right, it's just a party-"

"It's not. I want what you want so if you want a big party we'll have a big party." He told her. "Don't worry about the money."

"It's not that, it's just being around so many family members at once reminded me I like to do this once every ten years." She smirked.

"Whatever you want." Punk told her as he ate something else.

"Hey, AJ." a male greeted and Punk looked up. He wasn't Hispanic so he wasn't a relative and actually he looked like her boyfriend from the photos he saw yesterday.

"Henry." April smiled standing up and giving him a hug.

"Henry." Punk mouthed to himself and rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You look absolutely fantastic." Henry smiled pulling away.

"Thank you, so do you." April smiled back.

"Hi." Punk greeted himself and stuck his hand out as he stepped in front of April. "I'm Phil, the armed future husband."

"Phil." She laughed nervously. "He's not really armed." she assured Henry.

"It's fine. I don't blame him for being territorial." Henry said to her. "It's nice to meet you, AJ's parents have told me a lot about you."

"They've told me nothing about you." Punk smiled back forcefully. "Or that they were inviting you, this is your boyfriend from high school?"

"Yes it is." April said to him. "But-"

"It's nice. I can hear some stories." Punk forced out.

"Phil." April tried to warn.

"I have lots of stories about AJ." Henry told him fondly. "But I really want to introduce you both to my date."

"Great." April said as he walked out of the room. "Stop it." she said kicking Punk's calf.

"Ouch!" He yelled rubbing the spot. "What is he doing here? Why would your parents invite him?"

"Because you don't understand-" She began.

"Did you lose your virginity to him?" Punk asked and her eyes widened.

"Phil." She scolded. "That's very personal."

"We're getting married." He pointed out.

"You said you didn't care-" She began.

"I changed my mind." Punk said to her. "Women always have this connection to the men who stole their innocence."

"It really isn't like that." She insisted.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" Punk asked.

"Well, yea-" She began.

"And now he's here at your family engagement party." Punk pointed out. "I know how men think."

"For someone who never gets jealous and didn't have any interest in my past-" She began.

"I've changed my mind." Punk shrugged.

"AJ, Phil." Henry greeted walking into the kitchen with another male. "This is my husband, Jake."

"Husband." Punk smiled with relief and stuck his hand out and April had to roll her eyes at him. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"Hi, Jake." April smiled shaking his hand next. "Henry has told me a lot about you. Sorry I missed the wedding."

"I heard you had quite in adventure in Chicago." Jake smiled politely.

"Can I get you two drinks?" Punk offered happily.

"I'll help." Jake smiled walking away with Punk.

"He's very handsome." Henry said to April. "Covered in tattoos and a protective nature."

"He's normally not like that. He saw I had a box of our old stuff last night." April explained.

"You didn't mention I was gay?" Henry laughed.

"No. It's fun to make him squirm a bit." April smirked.

"How are you?" Henry asked. "I've been worried."

"I'm fine." She said to him.

"I don't believe you." Henry said to her.

"It's just my nerves have been a tad jumpy." She confessed.

"I can't say I blame you." Henry frowned. "Maybe the City life isn't for you."

"I love Chicago and Phil. They go hand in hand. We're moving into this beautiful home." She told him. "And he's getting me a dog."

"What a dreamboat." Henry teased. "Seriously, I'm glad you're happy with him but I'm worried about your safety."

"Me too." She admitted. "But Phil has been working night and day to make sure that any threat to me is in jail or far, far away. I've just- it's not a life I ever prepared for. I never thought I'd walk in on a murder and my life would change forever."

"Maybe you should come back home for a bit, with Phil of course, until things settle." He suggested.

"No. Chicago is home." She said firmly. "It's fine."

"You look tired." He noted.

"I have a lot going on including planning a wedding." she reminded him.

"Just be careful and remember to take some time for yourself." Henry urged. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd risk your life and sanity for some man." he said and April peered over to Punk who chatting with Jake and smiled.

"He's more than some man." she told him but looking at Punk.

* * *

Later that night Punk was already in April's cramped bed when she crawled into it.

"Thank you for being so good with my family." April said to him as they were nose to nose.

"I had fun." He said to her. "You come from a good family."

"Do you think we'll have normal stuff like this?" She asked and he eyed her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, fun family parties." She shrugged.

"Why wouldn't we have that?" he asked.

"It's just...someone is always out there lurking." She said to him. "What if we have kids and then someone watches them-"

"Like they watch you?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not crazy." She insisted.

"I'm not saying you are." he assured her.

"You're thinking it." She told him.

"I'm not. And we'll have the normal life, don't worry." He promised her. "You're very lucky to have such a big family that loves you so much."

"Do you wish you had a big family?" She asked.

"Sometimes." he said thinking about it.

"We'll have a big family." She told him and he laughed.

"Yea? How big?" he asked.

"We'll have a bunch of kids and they'll have a bunch of kids so we'll have a ton of grandchildren. Our house will always be filled with kids." She grinned. "And dogs!"

"You're cute." he laughed kissing the tip of her nose. "Get some sleep, we have an early flight."

"You know what I was thinking?" she asked and he inwardly groaned. He was never getting to sleep tonight and he rolled onto his back.

"I have no idea what you were thinking." He sighed.

"Let's get married at your house." She suggested. "We can have our parents and a few friends, I can still wear my pretty dress but it won't be over the top."

"I told you if you want the big wedding we'll have the big wedding." He told her.

"I don't want a big one. I just want to be married." She confessed. "Would you be ok with that?"

"I'm ok with whatever you want." he told her. "But I hope you don't want to rush into this because you're fearful of something."

"Obviously recent incidents have changed my outlook on life." She admitted.

"You're going to live a long and beautiful life." He promised her. "With me. Stop being morbid. Stop being scared. It's all going to be fine. Hey, why didn't you tell me Henry was gay?"

"I like you to be a little jealous." She shrugged. "It means you really love me."

"First of all, jealousy doesn't prove love." He informed her. "I'd lay my life down for yours, no questions asked. That's love. Not getting your ex-boyfriend beaten up."

"Would you have beaten him up if he wasn't gay?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was a little thrown he was at your party." He admitted. "I find it hard to believe anyone would let you go so I just assumed he wanted you back and then I'd have to fight and I'd win."

"He works out." April pointed out.

"I work out." he scoffed.

"You go for runs." She laughed.

"That's all the working out I need." he told her. "I don't let a lot of people into my life so the lucky few I hold onto. You're number one."

"It reminds me of Adam." she frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"He was one of the lucky few." She pointed out. "Do you miss him at all?"

"Nope." He said honestly. "How could I miss anyone that cold and calculating?"

"I don't know. He was your friend." She shrugged.

"No friend of mine would do what he did, what he tried to do." he said to her. "Forget that fact that he got countless witnesses killed but then he tried to kill you and that's a double stab in the back."

"Where is he moving to?" she asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Punk told her. "But I know he's already gone because I had Corey look on his place and it's empty. You don't have to look at him ever again."

"What if he was the person outside our loft window?" She asked.

"He wasn't." Punk told her. "Adam doesn't have a vendetta against you."

"But James Sawyer does." She pointed out.

"Yea, I've notice." Punk remarked. "He's still in hiding."

"Maybe he's hiding in plain sight." She suggested.

"Maybe you should let me worry about James Sawyer." He teased. "That's my job."

"What's my job?" she asked.

"You job is to plan the wedding, big or small and pick out the dress you want to wear and not let either of our mothers talk you into something you don't want." He told her.

"What if James Sawyer reappears? Do I go on the run again?" she asked. "I mean will this continue after we're married?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly. "But we're a team and if one of us runs, we both run. No more doing it alone."

"Good." She said relieved.

"I'm close to getting him, Ape." he said as she curled against his chest. "I'm going to get him."

* * *

The next day they arrived back home and April insisted he drop her off at the Tribune, which he did and he went back home. He carried both their luggage up to the loft and peered around the place. It was freezing inside and he looked to the window by the fire escape and saw it was open. He shook his head and slammed it shut and locked it. He was sure he checked everything before he left. Not five minutes to being home there was a knock on his door.

"Fucking starts already." he groaned opened the door and Corey walked in.

"Glad you're back." Corey told him.

"Were you watching my place?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Of course not. But I was passing by when I saw you get out of a cab. How was the trip?" Corey asked.

"It was nice." Punk said to him. "What's going on with Sawyer?"

"He's in the wind." Corey told him. "No one knows where he went. Rumors are that he's trying to get over the boarder to Mexico."

"Someone was in here while I was gone. My window was open." Punk told him pointing.

"I'll call someone and dust it for prints." Corey said simply pulling out his phone.

"Yea, good idea." Punk said to him.

"Any ideas?" Corey asked.

"Yea I have one." Punk remarked sarcastically. "James Sawyer."

"You think he's ballsy enough for that?" Corey asked.

"I thought it was in April's head but I'm not too sure anymore." Punk admitted eyeing the window. "She's dealing with a lot of PTSD."

"I'm sure she is but April seems very well rounded and intelligent." Corey said thinking about it. "I don't see her being so upset by what happened that's she's making things up."

"Yea?" Punk asked.

"I'm mean she may be a tad jumpy but who could blame her?" Corey asked. "I saw that piece in the Tribune."

"Ugh she's upset about that too." Punk groaned. "I just want to deliver good news to her for a change."

"She seems happy to me." Corey shrugged as he texted on his phone. "They're coming to dust."

"Good." Punk said to him. "We're not staying here anyway."

"Moving to the big house finally?" Corey asked.

"Yea I think it's time." Punk told him.

"You've had that house for years. Why the sudden urge to move there?" Corey asked curiously.

"I bought that home in hopes of sharing it with someone. April is that someone." He shrugged. "Why hold off?"

"Good point." Corey agreed.

"The house and wedding are distracting her but before I marry her- I want to be able to tell her James Sawyer is gone." Punk told him.

"I get that." Corey said to him. "But like I said, she's smart, she knows you're doing the best you can."

"I know but I want to be able to do this much for her. Why is this James Sawyer so fucking difficult to get?" Punk asked annoyed.

"We don't know if that was him at your window." Corey told him.

"If his prints are on that window that means he's been watching my place." Punk told him. "I can't have this psycho lurking outside my window even though he's had his opportunity to get to her."

"He watches his prey, you know this about him." Corey told him. "They said he had been watching Ms. Paulson for weeks before he killed her."

"He's been watching Ape for a hell of a lot longer." Punk told him.

"Where is she?" Corey asked looking around.

"She went to the Tribune to discuss her article." Punk told him. "I offered to go with her but she wants to do it on her own. She said it requires finesse and a calm voice and apparently I'm not calm."

"Not when it comes to her." Corey smirked then Punk's phone rang.

"Yea?" Punk asked answering and he frowned. "I'll be right there."

"What's that about?" Corey asked.

"I have to get April, can you wait here for the window?" Punk asked.

"Yea go ahead." Corey urged and Punk left.

* * *

Punk walked into the Tribune and was taken to the security office where an angry April was sitting in-between two security guards.

"That's my fiance." April said standing up.

"What happened?" Punk asked.

"I was talking to the editor and they grabbed me!" She yelled pointing at the guards. "They could have pulled my arm out of the socket." She pouted walking over to him.

"What?" Punk asked glaring at the security guards.

"Ms. Mendez here burst into a meeting after she was told the Editor wouldn't see her." The guard explained. She also tossed a glass of water on the editor. We had to remove her." The guard told him and now Punk glared at her.

"I thought this required finesse and calmness?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I was calm until he refused to see me." April defended.

"Is he pressing charges?" Punk asked the guard.

"No." He told him. "He just wants her to leave quietly."

"Can I talk to him?" Punk asked.

"No." April said to him. "He's not worth your time." she said grabbing her purse. "Or mine for that matter."

April walked out of the office and Punk let out a breath and pulled his card out of his pocket and gave it to his guard.

"Give this to the editor and tell him I want to speak to him." Punk told the guard then followed April outside.

"Ape, wait up." Punk said catching up with her.

"I feel used." April said to Punk angrily. "He didn't care about my writing he just cared about the story and it wasn't even a truthful story."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked her and she stopped walking.

"I'm going to write my own retraction." She told him.

"Good." Punk said to her. "Where?"

"Online. I mean the editor told my story received an overwhelming response so I'm going to write my truth and make sure the people of Chicago see it." She  
told him. "Maybe the Chicago Times would be interested."

"I bet they would." He smiled taking her hand. "But, babe, you can't just break into places and throw drinks on people."

"I know but he had it coming." She sighed. "At least I didn't get arrested."

"That's a positive outlook." Punk forced out.

"If the Chicago Times doesn't want to hear my side then I'll just post it online." She said as she thought about it. "I move to Chicago to write and that's what I plan on doing."

"That's my girl." Punk said opening the passenger side door of his car for her.

* * *

Once they arrived back home Corey was still there and two tech people dusting the window.

"What's that all about it?" April asked.

"I told you I didn't think you were crazy. I'm having the window dusted for prints." He told her.

"It's been a week since I saw someone and it was raining." She reminded him removing her jacket.

"Just be precautions." He said and gave a Corey a look who just nodded.

"Hey, April." Corey smiled.

"Hi Corey." she said giving him a hug. "Do you want coffee?" She asked walking over to the coffee pot.

"Yes, please." Corey smiled.

"What happened to your arm?" Punk asked grabbing it as she walked by and saw the bruise.

"I told you! Those security guards nearly ripped my arm out of my socket." She told him. "They didn't have to be so rough." She said childishly.

"I agree." Punk said to her then grabbed his phone and began to type on it.

"I have to look up the number at the Chicago Times." April told Punk.

"Chicago Times?" Corey asked and April nodded.

"Yea, do you know anyone there?" She asked.

"Yea my girlfriend works there." Corey told her and April's face lit up.

"Really? I have a story for her if she's interested." April told him.

"I'm sure she will be." Corey smirked. "I'll give her a call later."

"Thank you." She said relieved. "Just give her my number."

"Ok." Corey nodded.

"We got some prints." The CSI said. "Can we take your girlfriends to eliminate her prints?"

"Uh, yea sure." April offered with a shrug.

"Follow me." He nodded and April followed the man.

"She got hauled out by security?" Corey smirked.

"My girl is trouble." Punk had to admit with a frustrated laugh. "She's under a lot of stress. She also doesn't want my help which is annoying."

"She's independent which is a rarity with women today." Corey told him.

"Doesn't mean I won't get those guards fired." Punk smirked typing away at his phone. "Make sure they put a rush on those prints." he instructed Corey who nodded. "If it's Sawyer I want to get a restraining order immediately. I don't want to arrest him after he hurts Ape, I want to be able to charge him with something before that so it doesn't get to that point."

"What if those prints aren't Sawyer's?" Corey asked.

"They are." Punk said already knowing.

* * *

Later that night Punk and April fell asleep on the couch watching a movie. When Punk's phone began to ring the credits of the movie were already playing.

"Yea?" Punk asked quietly, not wanting to wake April.

"The prints are James Sawyer." Corey told him. "April wasn't imagining anything. I want to come back with the team tomorrow and see if we can pick up his prints elsewhere in your place."

"Alright." Punk said to him. "Thanks for calling."

"You want to put a detail back on April?" Corey asked.

"I'm going to have to." he said with a sigh. "She's going to be so upset, I'll tell her in the morning."

"Alright." Corey said to him then hung up.

"Time for bed." Punk said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"I'm really tired." She yawned and stretched as he stood up. "Carry me?" she asked dramatically and he let out a laugh.

"You are spoiled." He said amused.

Punk casually walked around to the windows and made sure they were locked and pulled down the shades before walking back over to her.

"Seriously?" He asked and she nodded tiredly.

Punk scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he carried her up the small spiral stairs bridal style.


	30. Long time, no see

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, I am in the middle of a few hectic things these past few weeks and few weeks to come but trust me I haven't forgotten this story! I wrote this up, it's not crazy long and I wrote it on two hours sleep so please bear with me. I promise a far more exciting and longer one this week. Thanks for all your reviews!**

* * *

 **Long time, no see**

* * *

April stepped out of the dressing room and starred at herself in the mirror as a seamstress straightened out the white mermaid gown. April couldn't believe the day was coming next week. Five months since she asked him to marry her, Punk and April were about to be married and start their lives together. It had been a whirlwind since the engagement. Punk was practically living at work as he searched night and day for James Sawyer Jr. and April herself had gotten in at the Chicago Times and was working a lot as well. It's like everything was falling into place.

"Just exquisite." Karen beamed behind April and she turned her head to look at her future mother-in-law.

"Really?" April asked nervously.

"Breathtaking, truly." Karen said as she sniffled a bit and an employee passed her a tissue as she held a glass champagne in her other hand. "Phil is going to weep like I am right now." She said dabbing her eyes.

"That's my goal." April smirked.

"I want to pay for the alterations at least." Karen told the seamstress.

"She doesn't need any, this is the final fitting and her fiance paid all costs." she told Karen.

"My cheap son?" Karen asked stunned.

"We got into an argument about my dress months ago and to make it up to me he insisted on paying for my dress. I told him not to but he's insisted." April sighed inspecting the dress in the mirror again. "Do you think he'll really like it?"

"Of course he will." Karen smiled. "You could wear a garbage bag down the aisle and he'd fall all over himself."

"I wanted to thank you and Mr. Brooks again for paying for our honeymoon." April told her.

"We already told you, it's mom and dad now." Karen reminded her sternly. "And it's our pleasure. I know you two have both been so busy lately as well you two deserve a much needed vacation."

"It will be nice to not just pass him by as he's leaving for work and I'm coming in. Even though we've met up at furniture shops to finish furnishing the house." April smirked.

"Phil told me how easy it was. He just had to pick a couch." Karen smirked.

"He was so interested that I've decided to leave him out of the furnishing job." April smirked. "I almost have it all done and the best part is I was able to pay for it myself since I'm working so it's my wedding present t o him."

"He hasn't been to the house to help set the yard for the wedding?" Karen frowned.

"Please." April snorted a laugh. "He's so obsessed about this case at work that I'm afraid he's going to blow off our honeymoon."

"He's just trying to make sure you're safe." Karen defended lightly. "My son is like a dog with a bone sometimes but in this case I understand it."

"I just don't want him working himself into the ground." April said to her. "I want him to enjoy our wedding but I don't think he will."

"Trust me, he will." Karen assured her.

"It makes me feel bad because I know it's all for me. I know he wants James Sawyer because his prints were on our window but he still can't even charge him with anything. There's no proof he was in the apartment." April explained. "I don't want him getting in trouble with work by making up charges or antagonizing this guy."

"Phil is very smart. I think he just wants to find him so he can watch him." Karen said simply. "Enough about work. When are your parents flying in?"

"Thursday." April told her happily.

"I'm very much looking forward to meeting them." Karen told her. "I was sorry I missed them on their last visit."

"They're excited to meet you too." April told her. "Are you sure don't mind hosting the rehearsal dinner? You're already doing so much-"

"It's my pleasure." Karen told her. "Besides, it's at the new house and I've having it catered. All I have to do is set up."

"Will you look at the downstairs bathroom too?" She asked and Karen nodded. "I told you I'm having trouble deciding what kind of wallpaper I want in there."

"I'll take a look." Karen told her. "I just have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

April was alone in the fitting room and stepped off the stool and looked at herself again. She turned to the size and examined herself then looked straight ahead again and silently prayed to herself that she would make Punk proud on their big day.

"Wow." A voice said from behind her and she looked at the mirror and saw the familiar man standing behind her.

"This is bad luck." April told her fiance who stepped further into the room.

"You know I don't believe in that." he said coming up behind her.

"I wanted to surprise you." She frowned.

"It won't surprise me that you'll still be beautiful." He said kissed her cheek from behind. "So beautiful."

"You really think it is?" She asked hopefully.

"I was referring to you." He smirked. "I haven't looked much at the dress." he admitted slyly and she turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile as he pulled her close to him.

"I had to sign the receipt for the dress." he told her. "It's a pretty dress. But you could have worn anything."

"You didn't have to buy it for me." She reminded him.

"Seeing you smile as you looked at yourself in the mirror makes it all worth it." He said leaning down and kissing her. "You really do take my breath away."

"I was hoping to save that reaction for our actually wedding." She sighed pulling away from the kiss slowly.

"I think I'll have the same reaction." He smirked not letting her go. "I've missed you."

"I know. We're like two strangers passing in the night." She frowned.

"I'm going to make it up to you I promise. But I have a meeting at seven tonight and then at nine I have a stakeout." He told her. "This was literally my only free moment of the day."

"Just promise me that you'll be off Thursday through our honeymoon." She pleaded.

"I swear." He promised kissing the tip of her nose and she smiled brightly. "I'm going to pick your parents up from the airport too. I got their flight information today."

"How?" she asked.

"I called your dad." he told her and she eyed him warily. "I needed to talk to him about the Cubs trade."

"Maybe if I dressed up like a baseball you'd call me more than my father." She pouted.

"That would be cute." He teased. "But save it for the honeymoon."

"Stop." She giggled and he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"No you don't!" Karen scolded entering the room and pulling Punk away from her then jumped in front of her. "Get out. It's tradition."

"We don't believe in tradition." Punk told his mother.

"He's already seen it." April told her and Karen stepped away but glared at Punk.

"Always impatient, even as a child." Karen said annoyed.

"Can you blame me?" He asked eyeing April who instantly blushed.

"Yes I can." Karen said to him. "Remember I need a key to the house so I can get in there and set up for not only the rehearsal dinner but the wedding." she said holding her hand out to Punk.

"Take Ape's key." Punk said annoyed.

"I need my key because I'm still working on stuff myself. I haven't gotten around to making your mom a copy." She told him.

"Woah." Punk laughed pulling his keys out. "She doesn't get a copy."

"Why?" April asked him.

"He thinks I'll just barge in." Karen said to her.

"That's fine." April said to Karen and Punk shook his head. "Phil, she should have a key in case of an emergency."

"She thinks everything is an emergency." Punk told his soon to be wife. "She'll be running in there every time the mail comes."

"I resent that." Karen said to him. "If you're going to have children soon I'm going to need a key."

"I'm making you a copy." April assured her.

"You'll regret this." Punk warned April. "Zero privacy." he warned.

"Shut up." April laughed.

"Yea, shut up." Karen agreed. "I am your mother." she reminded him.

"And I love you dearly, doesn't mean I want you busting into my bedroom when I'm sleeping or not sleeping." Punk told her.

"I would NEVER burst into your bedroom. I don't even do that now." Karen said snatching the key from him. "I actually want grandchildren." Karen snorted grabbing her purse. "I'll meet you outside." She told April then kissed Punk's cheek goodbye before leaving the room.

"Did you tell her we've been discussing having kids?" He asked her.

"No." April laughed. "She just really wants grandchildren. Unzip me?" She asked turning her back to him and he slowly and carefully unzipped the expensive gown.

"You haven't been taking your pill, right?" He asked.

"I haven't for weeks." She reminded him as she carefully stepped out of the gown and bent over and put it back on the hanger the best she could. "But it takes more than coming off the pill, making a baby requires actual fornication, something we haven't done in I don't know how long."

"It hasn't been that long." Punk said thinking about it as April fixed her dress on the hanger as she stood in her white lace underwear. "Has it?"

"It's been a while." April said walking over to her clothes now.

"We're going to have plenty of time to make up for this lost time." He assured her as she got dressed.

"Are you saying you'd rather work than have sex with me?" She asked teasingly.

"No. But you are my work." he reminded her.

"It really takes away my power to get annoyed with you over working so much when you remind me you're doing it for my safety." She groaned.

"I know these last few months have been lonely and tough but we'll get through them." he promised her.

"Do you have any leads on Sawyer?" She asked him.

"A few, nothing solid yet." he said to her as he watched her get dressed. "Have you seen him?"

"No. If I had I would have called you." She almost laughed at his desperation. "I feel like I'm marrying you but you're cheating on me with Sawyer."

"I know it sucks." He told her. "I can't have him around you, you get that right?"

"Yea." She agreed quietly.

"I love you." He reminded her and she smiled. "Everything I'm doing is for you."

"I know. I don't mean to sound like a needy girlfriend I just miss you." She pouted.

"No need for that and you're not a girlfriend and in a matter of fays it will be my wife." he reminded her proudly. "It's going to be the best day of my life and I'm honored you've agreed to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Even if I'm a pain in the ass?" She asked.

"All of your little quarks, pain in the ass and all." He told her as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

* * *

Punk walked into his office at 7:45 after his meeting and was surprised when he saw April in there. His desk was cleared off neatly and a table cloth covered it and April was setting up food.

"Briefly seeing you earlier wasn't enough." She told him "So I squeezed myself into your busy schedule. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind." He smiled closing the door and locking it. "What did you bring?"

"I made you tacos." She grinned.

"My favorite." he said sitting behind his desk. "You didn't have to do this."

"If you have to work- which I completely understand- than I'm going to join you here. I'm starting to forget what you look like." She said sitting across from his desk and passed him a napkin.

"This face?" He asked teasingly as he took a bite out of his taco.

"Speaking of that devastatingly handsome face-" April began in a too sweet voice.

"I'll shave it all before the wedding." he assured her and she smile.

"This is why I love you." She said happily.

"I hope it's more than the face but I accept it." He smirked. "I read your article today."

"Oh, did you enjoy my literary genius on the why you should buy your fruit at the farmers market over the supermarket?" She mocked.

"I did actually." He said to her. "You're just starting up there, you'll get to what you want to do before you know it."

"The women who get the good stories in the office where their shirts one button down. But I don't have anything to tease." She told him and he almost choked on his food.

"What was that?" Punk asked grabbing his bottle of water. "What do you mean one button down?"

"They unbutton an extra button on their blouse and they always get the good stories. It could just be in my head but I don't think so." She sighed as she only picked at her food.

"You're not like that." he laughed.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I know you." He said to her. "And if you wanted to use your sex appeal to get ahead in work you could have done it because you are sexy. You have respect for yourself and for your job. You want to be recognized because of what you write not by what you wear or don't wear for that matter."

"I guess." She mumbled.

"It'll happen for you, Ape." he assured her. "Give yourself sometime. I know that's hard for someone as medically as impatient as you."

"I'm not medically impatient." She defended and Punk glared at her. "Ok, maybe a tad." she smirked. "So impatient I'm trying to figure out a way to sneak you back home for ten minutes." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Ten minutes." He snorted a laugh. "You mean thirty minutes."

"I was going to say five so be happy with the exaggeration you got." She laughed.

"You're killing my manhood." he said to her and unbuttoned the top button on her blouse.

"What do you think? Do you want to give me work?" She asked.

"I know what you're doing." Punk laughed warningly. "Attacking my manhood, undressing."

"I'm not undressing." She said undoing another button then another.

"Ape. This is my job." He reminded her.

"I know but the office is empty for the most part." She said to him. "You the locked door and your curtains are down..."

"Trust me it's not that I'm in my office because believe me I-" he began and she glared at him.

"You've done it in your office before?" She asked harshly and he was speechless. "You have!"

"Ape, I-" he began nervously. "I was just going to say it's because I have to leave in twenty minutes."

"That's not what you were going to say." She said annoyed. "How do you not miss me? When we first started sleeping together we were like rabbits."

"Trust me Ape, there isn't one thing on this planet I'd rather be doing than you- other than catching James Sawyer." he added at the end and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said to him. "You can't get to your stakeout and I'll clean this up here." she stood up and he stood up as well.

"I'm sorry." he said to her.

"I know." She said with a faint smile and he kissed her and backed her into his filing cabinet. "I thought you had to go?"

"I have at least seventeen minutes but I only need like-" he began.

"Four?" She asked and he lifted her roughly and placed her on the counter.

"Keep messing with me." He warned with a laugh.


	31. Dinner for Six

**Dinner for Six**

* * *

April was at the house a week later helping Karen set up for the dinner. Dressed in a slimming and tight black dress that stopped at her knees and thick arm straps, hair clipped to one side and dark red lipstick to match.

"I said to stop." Karen scolded April. "This is your party, you're a guest."

"It's just the house looks so beautiful." She noted.

The dinning room was decorated for the wedding rehearsal dinner and outside it was being decorated for the wedding. There was a floral archway, a small aisle, a few chairs, candles and a tent put up for the reception. April had no idea how big the yard was until she planned this wedding.

"Phil is going to be late." April said looking at her phone.

"How late?" Karen asked glaring at her.

"He said not too late." She shrugged putting the phone down.

"You cut him too much slack." Karen said to her. "Isn't he bringing your parents?"

"No, they're staying at a hotel not far from here they're taking a cab here." She told her.

"Didn't he flake on picking them up?" Karen asked her.

"He forgot and when he remembered he raced over and got them." April defended. "He's just obsessing over James Sawyer."

"Which I understand but now he needs to obsess a little bit about this wedding." Karen said to her. "He did nothing to plan it."

"He knew I wanted to do it." April shrugged.

"He's just like Dan sometimes." Karen said disgusted.

"You two aren't getting along anymore, huh?" April asked carefully.

"Of course we're not. Because we can't get along for long periods of time." Karen said annoyed. "Stubborn Brooks man. I bet he's already banging that young tart again."

"Are you two going to be ok during this dinner?" April asked nervously.

"Of course. Unlike Dan I can put on a brave face." Karen said as she set the table. "That goes in the kitchen but that's for the wedding tomorrow." she told a worker who was setting up for both events.

"You got it, Mrs. B." The young man smiled walking into the kitchen.

"I won't let me or Dan ruin your party or wedding." Karen promised her.

"If Phil doesn't show up we won't have either." April muttered.

"Phil loves his job." Karen had to admit with a sigh. "He was married to it long before you."

"So you're saying I'm never going to come first? Even when we have children, they'll always be behind his job?" April asked curiously.

"No." Karen said with a laugh. "I mean- right now his job is still very important. Once you have a family that will be different."

"Will it?" April asked. "He's anxious to start a family, so am I."

"That's wonderful." Karen grinned from ear to ear.

"I don't need to be the center of his attention every second of every day but I would like to trump his job once in a while. I'm hoping our wedding trumps his job." She muttered.

"Just get used to the disappoint." Karen told April. "I didn't and that's why Dan and I didn't work."

April's face dropped at that statement. Were she and Phil rushing into this? Was he always going to put work before their relationship and family? Was she destined to be like Karen?

"He's going to show." April said shaking the negative thoughts of her head. "He knows how important this dinner is to me. The first time our parents are meeting and he has to rehearse for the wedding. He won't stand me up tonight."

"I'm sure he won't." Karen smiled then the doorbell rang.

"That's my parents." April said standing up.

"Let me." Karen insisted with a smile then ran as quickly as she could to the door in her heels.

* * *

At close to one in the morning, Punk walked into the house he was prepared to share with April. He knew she was spending the night at the house and he was supposed to stay at the loft but he knew he missed the rehearsal and dinner and knew his soon to be wife was pissed. He tried calling her and his mother but neither answered their phones. He was able to speak to Robert who warned him he was in big trouble and would have to grovel if he expected April to meet him at the end of the aisle tomorrow.

"Ape?" He asked turning on the light as he walked up the large staircase.

He peered around and noticed the home was fully furnished, something he thought April was saving to do for after the wedding. He didn't have time to look into everything since he had to stay on task. He made it to the top of the stairs and headed down the hall to the master bedroom and the door was closed. He went to open the door but it was locked, which meant she was inside.

"Ape! It's me!" he yelled and waited for the door to open but clearly that wouldn't work. "Ape, I am so sorry! Let me in!" she wouldn't even respond to him and Punk groaned. "You have every right to be angry-"

"Thank you." April said coldly as she opened the door on a crack. "I'm glad you agree I should be angry."

"I was working and I couldn't call because I was on a stakeout." Punk reasoned but April wasn't impressed. "Ape, please." he pleaded. "I'm so sorry."

"Was it worth it?" She asked him.

"Yes." He told her bluntly. "Ape, I-"

"Your mom was right." She said to him still not opening the door further. "You're married to your job-"

"Woah." He said cutting her off. "My mother told you that?"

"She said you were just like your father and you were always going to put work before me. I don't want to end up bitter and divorced!" She yelled. "You broke my heart tonight, Phil." She cried a bit. "You knew how important this night was for me."

"You are number one, you are always number one." He told her in a low and boarder line angry voice. "Everything I've been doing at work has been for you. So we can have piece of mind at our wedding."

"When our kid is born is he or she going to come after work too? Or is the excuse 'this is for him' going to be what I hear?" She questioned. "Am I going to raise our kid alone? Stay in this big empty house that I worked my ass off to furnish and have ready for you as a wedding present?"

"I got him." Punk told her and April's face fell. "It's bogus charges and in 48 hours he'll be out but we won't have to worry for our wedding and by the time he's released we'll be half way to Hawaii."

"You got him?" April asked stunned.

"Like I said it's bogus charges but I wanted to make sure we could have our wedding." Punk told her. "I ran late because I was questioning him I couldn't pull my phone out and call you."

"You really got him?" She asked quietly opening the door a bit more.

"I did." Punk smiled. "My wedding present to you."

April threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I would never have missed tonight if it wasn't important." He assured her. "Please, babe-" he began and April grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

"You owe everyone an apology." She said pulling him into the bedroom, still dressed in her black dress, hair and makeup still in tact. "Me most of all."

"I plan on apologizing." He said picking her up and placing her onto the bed. "All night if you'll have me."

"Don't let me down like this again." She pleaded as she watched him remove his shirt.

"Never." He promised.

"Your parents got into a big fight." She told him and he laughed. "He bought a girl to the dinner, your mom threw a drink on him."

"I'll talk to them." He said as he began to remove his jeans next.

"My dad defended your dad, my mom and him then got into a fight." April said to him. "Everyone was fighting!"

"I'll talk to all four of them." He promised as he spread her legs apart then pushed her dress up. "But right now I want to apologize to you."

"It's going to take a lot more than-" She began but was silenced when he buried his face between her thighs. "Oh!" she gasped as he wasted no time. There was no warm up, he was just pleasing her with his tongue in her favorite way.

"I don't want to just apologize. I want to celebrate." he told her as he flipped her onto her belly and raised her lower half so she was on her knees but her face and chest was still against the bed. "Celebrate getting that fucking freak locked up long enough so we could get married." he said as she began to kiss her backside. "Celebrate that once he's out I'm going to have him watched like a fucking hawk. Celebrate the fact that in a few short hours I'm going to marrying my best friend." he said and although he couldn't see it, she was smiling. "My best friend who I know is pissed at me and has every right to be, but I know she loves me and is going to forgive me." he said as he slid his thumb into her inside and she cried out in pleasure. "Forgive me yet?" he asked as he thumb pushed in and out of her but she didn't respond.

"That's alright." Punk said to her. "I knew it wouldn't be easy. You are stubborn and thick headed. It's two of the many reasons I love you so fucking much." he said and lowered his mouth and began to lick at her entrance and her eyes widened.

"I forgive you!" She screamed after five minutes of his thumb and mouth tag teaming her. She couldn't look back since he still had her pinned to the bed but she was in heaven. "Phil! I forgive you!" she screamed again and almost cried from the pleasure.

April was gripping the bed sheets as hard as she could and biting on her lip to keep her voice down. Once she came- and she did hard- Phil let her go and the rest of her body fell hard against the mattress. April rolled onto her back and looked up at the man who had been working like a dog to keep her safe, to make sure she'd be able to have peaceful wedding, the man who was about to vow to love, honor and protect her for the rest of her life.

"Hi." April smiled holding her arms out and he took the invitation and lowered his body against hers.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he entered her and slowly but deeply made love to her...

* * *

An hour later April was laying with her head over his stomach as he ran his hand through her long hair.

"You were supposed to stay at the loft tonight. We're breaking even more traditions." April warned him tiredly.

"You know I don't believe in tradition." He said, also tired and not just from work, but from April tiring him out. "So dinner was a bust?"

"It's probably best you didn't make it. But you missed rehearsal so how are you going to know what to do?" she asked.

"I think I can stand next to the minister and put a ring on your finger and promise to love you forever. I don't need directions." He teased. "Getting cold feet?"

"I was earlier." She admitted and he was stunned.

"What?" he asked but she didn't even pick his head up.

"I was jealous of your job. I don't want to be second in your life." She told him.

"You were first long before we ever slept together." He reminded her.

"Your mom scared me." She confessed. "I don't want to end up like her and your dad. Constantly fighting but have this sexual tension-"

"Please don't." He said quickly. "I don't want to hear about sexual tension between my parents ever again. My dad was never around when she needed him.  
After my brother died he threw himself into work. He couldn't stand to see my mom." Punk told her honestly. "He took on a lot of guilt over what happened to him and it wasn't right, but he did. He thought he let my mother down. He never forgave himself."

"That's not right." April said as she traced his tattoo over his stomach.

"She never told him it wasn't his fault because to this day she holds him a bit responsible. He asked my brother to go to the store, my mom thought he was still too young but my dad didn't and told him to go anyway." Punk told her.

"He couldn't have known." April said quietly.

"That's where there are problems are based from." Punk informed her. "It doesn't have anything to do with work. It's about my brother. They love each other, and believe me I know my dad is a dick but he would lay his life down for her tomorrow if he had to. They just couldn't get past that."

"Losing a child like that tares families apart." April agreed. "After my brother died I remember reading into anything I could about grief and parents separating or divorcing was very common."

"I can't imagine what my mom felt. Carrying a child for nine months, raising him for years then losing him due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Punk said to her. "I can't imagine being my father and feeling that kind of guilt because although I know it wasn't his fault, I understand his guilt."

"Phil-" She began.

"I know." He said cutting her off and she lifted her head to look at him. "You gave it away earlier. How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks." She whispered and he smiled.

"Come here." He said and she inched up his body.

"I'm scared." She admitted freely with terrified eyes. "It was one thing to get married but to have a baby-"

"We wanted a baby." He reminded her. "Did you change your mind?"

"No!" She assured him. "It's just it happened sooner than I thought. Last week I was single and my biggest problem was work and now tomorrow I'm going to be married and expecting a child-"

"You need to take a breath and relax." He smirked cupping her face.

"I can't raise a baby alone, Phil." She said crying now. "Please don't make me."

"I won't." He promised her.

"I can barely take care of myself let alone a baby." She told him desperately.

"You're not raising our kid alone." He promised her. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"You haven't exactly been around." She sighed. "I went to the doctors appointment-"

"You what?" he asked. "Ape, you should have told me I would have been there for you."

"I haven't seen you in literally three days. And when I do see you I'm half asleep and you're just coming in from work and you're gone before I get up." she reasoned. "I was going to tell you tonight."

"What did the doctor say?" he asked and she slid out of the bed and grabbed her robe and tied it around her body as she walked over to the dresser. He watched as she took something out of it and crawled back onto the bed and handed it to him.

"That's your son or daughter." She told him proudly.

"It's tiny like you." He teased looking at it. "This is for real?" he asked with a big smile holding up the picture and she nodded.

"Yea." She told him. "Right around the time I stopped my pill. I'm due March 19th."

"Your birthday?" he asked with a laugh and she nodded.

"This is a lot. New home, new marriage and now a baby." She warned him. "I'm going to need you now more than ever."

"You're going to have me." He promised. "Wow." he smiled again looking at the sonogram. "I also thought this was going to take a little time." he was now beginning to feel a tad overwhelmed.

"I know you're just doing your job. I know you wouldn't have missed dinner if it wasn't important but I'm scared and I can't do this alone and I can't have another night like this." She warned him.

"I get it." He agreed softly.

"And I know this is going to motivate you even more to get James Sawyer." she told him and he thought about it. This child would already be a target of Sawyer's and he or she was barely a fetus. "So work your late nights. Work through the night. But not on a night when I need you. Doctors appointments-"

"I'll be at every single one." He promised her.

"Some night I'll just be sad and hormonal." She warned.

"Just call me." He told her. "I'll do better." he promised. "I need to work on balancing work and home and I will. I swear on my life that I will not let you or this baby down ever again."

"You didn't let me down tonight." She sighed. "I knew if you weren't here that was important. I called the office because I was afraid something happened to you and they told me you were in the field. But that scares me too. You're careful, right?"

"Of course." Punk said to her.

"You have a family that needs you to come every single night. Do not let your hatred for James Sawyer get you killed and take you away from us because-" she began as she began to choke up.

"I'm going to be careful." he promised cutting her off and kissing her lips tenderly. "So careful." he added and kissed her again. "I'm going to come home every night to you and this baby."

"But then I keep thinking if James Sawyer comes after me it's not just me." She told him. "So then I start to get scared and what if you're all the way in the City and I'm all the way here at the house-"

"It will never get that far." he promised her. "I don't want you to worry about James Sawyer because like I've told you, that's my job. You worry about this baby and worry about your job I know you've been working like crazy."

"I was going to tell you in a different way." She sighed reaching over to the table and passing him a box. "My wedding present to you."

"I thought furnishing the house was my present, which by the way, you're crazy you didn't have to do that." he told her.

"It was a gift to me too." She shrugged as he opened the box and pulled a card out.

"All I wanted was a back massage." He read out loud and let out a loud laugh.

He was FAMOUS for turning her back massages into a sex. He reached into the box and pulled out her positive pregnancy test.

"You took this at home?" he asked her.

"Yea, why?" she asked curiously as he eyed the positive test.

"I didn't even know." He said feeling disappointed himself. "I would should have picked up on this. I should have gotten the test for you."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up." She told him. "I know this is something you really wanted."

"What about you?" he asked her. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Marriage and a baby." she said warmly. "It's almost in the exact order I wanted too, we're a few weeks off."

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"Just my doctor. I didn't tell a soul. I wanted you to know first." she told him. "I also don't want to distract our parents from the wedding. We can tell them after the honeymoon. It's our little secret."

"I'm going to be a dad." he grinned proudly.

"The best dad." She added kissing his cheek.

"This is the best wedding present ever." He told her with a ridiculous smile. "And I promise I'll take leave when you have the baby."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Pink promise." he assured her. "I wonder what it is?" he said looking at her baby.

"You won't be able to tell that way." She laughed. "You don't have x-ray vision and it's still too early to tell. What do you want?"

"I want healthy." He clarified. "I always saw myself with a little girl, you know? Daddy's girl who would go to hockey games with me and I can beat up all of her future boyfriends. But then I think I could have a boy and be like his little league coach or something." he shrugged as he looked backa t the sonogram.

"You'd be a little league coach?" she asked surprised.

"Yea of course. My dad was my little league coach but he sucked at it. I'd do it right." He said proudly. "What about you?"

"I'm a woman and I think a lot of women little girls." She shrugged. "Someone who could be my twin."

"Oh god." he groaned and she laughed and pinched his arm.

"What's wrong with two of me?" she asked amused.

"Thick headed." he said to her. "Danger magnet. Beautiful beyond words. That spells trouble for me."

"I'd have a little sidekick." She teased.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned fearfully now.

"I'd like a boy too though. I'd love him so much that no woman would ever be good enough for him." She said proudly and he had to smile. "A real mama's boy. Not as much as mama's boy as you though."

"I am not a mama's boy." He scoffed. "I am her only living child." He defended.

"Uh-huh." She hummed under her breath and got out of the bed. "I have to take a shower."

"Me too." He grinned jumping out of the bed completely naked.

"No, Phil." She warned and he frowned. "I need to actually get clean."

"We both will." he insisted. "It's our wedding night."

"It's the early morning of our wedding." She corrected. "You need to eat something. Your stomach was growling. And I have to blow out my hair before the hair dresser gets hair in the morning."

"Fine. But I'm sleeping in here with you tonight." He told her sternly and she laughed. "I'm not kidding." He warned her.

"Fine." She laughed walking over to him and giving him more kiss. "I think there's some pizza left over."

"Pizza? What about the big fancy catered meal?" Punk frowned.

"Oh, honey." She smiled cutely. "Did you think I was going to leave you food after you blew me off?"

"I deserve that." Punk admitted.

"Pizza is from lunch and you can't have any of the food Kofi left in the kitchen because it's for tomorrow." she warned him. "I mean it." she snapped and he just nodded.

"I promise." he said to her.

* * *

A few minutes later Punk was in the kitchen eating a cold slice of pizza but eyeing the food Kofi left. How would April know if he took a small piece? Kofi wouldn't even notice...

"Don't you dare." A voice warned as the light on went on and Punk saw his mother.

"I didn't know you were here." Punk said as Karen kissed his cheek.

"I wasn't going to travel all the way back into the City." Karen said simply. "Where were you tonight?"

"Working." He said to her. "And I have a bone to pick with you. Why the hell would you put in April's head that my job would come before her? Butt out of my relationship."

"I was testy today." Karen sighed putting on coffee. "I took out my anger on your father on her."

"Yea and did you two get into a huge fight? Did you think that was fair to April?" Punk asked annoyed. "I expected you to look out for her."

"She was more upset with you than me and your father." Karen scoffed.

"Fair." Punk mumbled. "Don't pull that shit tomorrow." He warned her. "This is an important day to not only her but me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Karen assured him. "Are you nervous?"

"Excited." He told her. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"And what about work?" Karen asked.

"That's my own shit and I plan to balance it." Punk told her. "Let me worry about that."

"I don't want to see you ruin this over work." Karen insisted.

"I won't let anything ruin this. I wasn't here because I was arresting James Sawyer." Punk told her and her face looked relieved. "Don't get too excited- it's only for forty-eight hours. But that's all I needed for right now."

"Do you think pissing of this man is smart?" Karen asked him.

"He's infatuated with her." Punk confided to his mother. "I spoke to him today. She's a challenge to him and he doesn't care that he's in lock up and he knows he's in lock up on fake charges because she's getting married and all he said was 'I'll see her after the honeymoon'."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Karen asked him and Punk frowned.

"I don't know." Punk admitted. "I don't want to scare April, I can't send her away, I can't sit at home and protect her all of the time. I don't know. I could just kill him."

"Phillip." Karen scolded.

"I've thought about it." Punk admitted looking up his mother. "She's going to be my wife, she's my family. If killing that murderous prick keeps it that way then so be it."

"You're not a killer and don't talk like that. You'll go to jail." Karen warned him.

"She'd be alive." Punk said to her. "I'm running out of options."

"You just keep doing your job and you will get him." Karen told him. "No more foolish talk from you." She warned him. "You'll be out of town and away from this all for a week."

"Yea." Punk forced out. "I don't want to dwell on it but I'm afraid for her."

"She's a survivor." Karen reminded him. "You picked a good one. A smart one. You both will be ok."

"I fucking hope so." Punk said realizing it wasn't just April now but his kid. Everything was double the pressure now.

"Put this out of your mind. The man isn't showing up to your wedding." Karen reminded him. "You get to enjoy these next couple of days worry free."

"I can't turn it." Punk admitted. "I know she's in the shower but I want to run in there and check on her, I've checked every window and door in this house twice already. I almost shot a raccoon outside."

"Try." Karen told him. "You are no longer Phillip Jack Brooks, US Marshal. You are Phillip Jack Brooks husband, first now." she reminded him.

"I don't need you or anyone else to remind me where April lands on my chain of importance." Punk said annoyed standing up. "And I mean it, no shit with Dad tomorrow. Suck it up and don't upset Ape."

"I won't." Karen said to him. "Get some sleep. Don't have big bags under your eyes." she said to Punk.

Punk walked into his bedroom and April was already back in bed sleeping. He quickly slid into the bed and decided to shower in the morning instead. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back into his chest and buried his face in her damp hair. There was that smell he had falling in love with last year. He moved his hand and rested it over her belly and silently told his unborn child that he or she was going to live a long and happy life. He wasn't going to lose his child to his violence like his parents lost their son, and he wasn't going to lose April to that life either.

He felt April place her hand over his and he smiled realizing she was awake but neither said a thing. They both drifted off into sleep happily knowing that tomorrow they would be married...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Wedding come right up! Also, I know baby- baby adds drama, I love drama. Thanks again!**


	32. Poppin' Fresh

**Poppin' Fresh**

* * *

"I don't understand, you just had a fitting!" Karen nearly cried as she tried zipping up April's wedding dress.

"I don't know." April said on the verge of tears herself.

The dress fit tight at her last fitting but she didn't think she wouldn't be able to zip it up! She had splurged on food since finding out she was pregnant but she didn't think she would have trouble getting into her extremely tight fitting dress.

"Let me see." Janet sighed walking over and trying to help Karen zip up her gown.

"You're probably just bloated." Karen insisted. "But you don't look it!"  
"Yes I do." April sniffled.

"It's alright." Janet said as she held the dress together and Karen managed to get the zip up.

"I look like a cow." April burst out crying.

"No you do not." Karen assured her.

"Tell Phil I'm not getting married." April told Karen who frowned. "I can't marry him! I can barely breathe in this dress." she cried.

"Just give us a minute." Janet said to Karen who nodded.

"You do look beautiful." Karen told April then walked out of the bedroom.

"Stop this." Janet said grabbing a tissue and dabbed her daughters eyes. "The makeup lady just left and I don't know how to fix this."

"Look at me." April cried holding her arms out. "I don't even fit in my dress."

"I am looking at you, you're glowing." Janet said with a sly smile. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Mom." April gasped. "Do I look that big?"

"No. But it's written all over you face. A mother knows." Janet smiled.

"Please don't say anything. We don't want everyone knowing yet-" April began and Janet wrapped her arms around her.

"You look so beautiful." Janet said holding back tears. "I can't believe my baby is having a baby."

"I can't believe my dress doesn't fit." April cried out.

"It fits." Janet assured her. "And you look breathtaking."

"I've been planning this day for months and I didn't not envision being rolled down the aisle." April said walking over to the bed and tried to sit but quickly realized she couldn't without ripping the dress.

"You have a little white dress in your closet you can change into after the ceremony. I saw it in your closet." Janet suggested.

"That's not a dress, Ma." April groaned. "That's supposed to be for the wedding night. It's silk lingerie dress."

"Look!" Janet said pulling it out. "It's long enough to cover your parts and big enough so you can breathe."

"I'm scared." April admitted.

"Everyone gets cold feet on their wedding day." Janet said brushing it off.

"It's not just that. My biggest responsibility used to be remembering to do my laundry and now I'm going to be a wife and a mother." April confessed. "What if I let this baby down? What if I let Phil down?"

"You're not built that way." Janet said simply. "You are the most loving and selfless woman I've ever known. You're going to fall into these two new rolls seamlessly. It comes natural. You won't be perfect but no one ever is."

"You think so?" April asked still crying and Janet smiled and cried herself.

"I'm so proud of you." Janet told her daughter.

"Even though I got knocked up before my wedding?" April asked teasingly as she cleaned her face with the tissue.

"We'll keep that to ourselves." Janet laughed.

* * *

Punk was tying his tie and looking in the mirror as his dad and April's father smoked cigars, already dressed.

"I don't want to smell like cigars." Punk groaned.

"She'll marry you regardless." Dan laughed.

"This is right, right?" Punk asked looking at his tie.

"Tuck it into the vest." Robert said standing up.

"Right." Punk said doing what he told him to do and buttoned his jacket.

"I think it's time we have the talk." Robert told him.

"Is this where you tell me if I hurt your daughter, you'll kill me?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"It is." Robert nodded. "But it's also where I thank you for keeping her safe. For keeping your word to me last year that you would. I trust you with my little girl and that's not something you should take lightly."

"I don't. And I'm going to protect your daughter for the rest of my life." Punk promised him.

"I know." Robert smiled slapping his shoulder. "You're a good man. You raised him well." Robert told Dan.

"I did." Dan said and Punk eyed him. "Karen helped of course." he forced out.

"She did most of the work." Punk remarked. "Your girlfriend isn't coming right? I don't need tension."

"No not after Karen chased her with a butter knife last night." Dan sighed.

"Wonderful." Punk forced out annoyed inspecting himself in the mirror.

"I haven't seen your full face in years!" Karen cheered walking into the room and noticing Punk was completely cleaned shaved.

"I promised Ape I would." Punk said. "How is my bride?" he asked his mother.

"She had a little dress issue but I think she's ok." Karen told him.

"The dress? The dress she had to have? The dress I spent over a grand on?" Punk asked.

"Don't you dare say a word. Women are sensitive about that sort of thing." Karen warned him as she straightened out his tie.

"She didn't fit in it?" Punk asked.

"She fit, we just had to stretch it a bit." Karen mumbled.

"I should go talk to her." Punk said.

"Stop." Karen told him. "She's fine. You don't have to run off every time she cries."

"She was crying?" Punk frowned.

"She's emotional today. Janet cried four times before even getting dressed." Robert told him.

"She looks absolutely beautiful." Karen smiled from ear to ear. "You did so well. I'm very proud of you."

"Yea, yea." Punk said as his mother adjusted his boutonniere next.

"I mean it. I told you when I met her she was the one." Karen reminded him proudly.

"I knew it too." Dan added proudly.

"You thought she was the help." Karen scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Shh." Punk hissed nodding towards Robert who was on his phone across the room.

"We are both very proud of the man you've become." Karen told him. "I would have your father talk to you about the responsibility of being a husband but with both know he failed at that."

"Learn from my mistakes." Dan told him. "As soon as you put that ring on April's finger that is your new world. Everything you say or do directly impacts her. Take vacation from work, surprise her with flowers once in a while and this is something you've probably heard before but I mean it, don't ever go to bed angry." he told Punk who listened intently.

"That was the best advice you've ever given him." Karen said then stepped away to speak to Robert.

"Something else you should know? She's always right." Dan whispered.

"What?" Punk asked.

"She's always right." Dan said quietly again. "No matter how wrong she is, she's right. It's easier that way. What I suggest is putting a gym or something in this palace you own and working off the frustration. You're stubborn and I've noticed so is April, just let her win the arguments it's easier that way."

"Not all of them." Punk scoffed and Dan narrowed his eyes at him. "All of them? Seriously?"

"Pick and choose and your battles but for the most part, just let her win." Dan told him. "It will save you nights on the couch and money."

"Noted." Punk said to him.

* * *

April was in her room alone as she added a bit more gloss to her lips and heard a gentle knock at the door.

"Go away! You will not see me before I walk down the aisle!" She yelled knowing it was Punk.

"I won't look." He promised. "Let me in." He whispered.

April walked over to the door and opened it on a crack.

"You can't come in." She told him.

"My mom said you were crying." Punk said to her. "I wanted to make sure you were still going to meet me at the end of the aisle."

"Your kid made me fat." She whispered through the crack.

"You're not fat." He said to her.

"Phil, I can't even sit in this dress!" She explained.

"I bet you look beautiful." He told her.

"I look like poppin' fresh!" She insisted and he laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I like poppin' fresh." He teased. "You can't not look beautiful."

"Wanna bet?" She mocked.

"Blue sweatshirt, gray sweatpants." he told her and she frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"That's what you were wearing the first time I saw you, in the interrogation room." Punk told her quietly and she smiled against the door. "Your hair was in a messy bun and you had blood all over your hands."

"I remember."S he whispered.

"I thought to myself 'this is going to be hard to do with such a beautiful woman'." He told her. "Then your eyes looked up at me and I melted. I avoided your eyes the entire time. I would marry you looking exactly like that right now."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He confirmed.

"You were wearing a white t-shirt. It looked so tight on you I thought if you let out a breath I thought you'd rip right out of it." She told him. "Jeans, tight jeans. I wish I had known then that you didn't believe in underwear. I had a hard time looking at you too. But I trusted you."

"Trusted me so much that you kept running off." He remarked.

"I was scared." She whispered. "I'm scared now too."

"I know you are and that's why I'm here, to make sure I don't have a runaway bride." He teased.

"I'm not running from you." April told him. "I just don't want to let you down."

"Only way you could let me down is by not walking down the aisle." He said to her.

"It is kind of funny I made such a big deal about having this perfect expensive dress and now it doesn't fit." She laughed a bit.

"Yea, my wallet is laughing too." He forced out. "Are you going to come out of there or I am going to have to carry you down the aisle?"

"I'll be there." April promised. "The two of us will meet you down the aisle."

"The two of you." He grinned.

"Get going." She urged.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Ms. Mendez." He told her. "That's the last time I get to call you that."

* * *

April eventually made her way down the aisle and Punk had no idea what she was so upset about. She literally took his breath away. Everything about her was beautiful and he was so mesmerized he had trouble reciting the vows he was up all night writing. He even cried as he spoke to her and she was beaming. When it came to her vows she spoke from hear heart, like he did but it was very clear who the professional writer was in their family. They kissed before even given the cue to and the guests of about fifty people total applauded.

"Feel better?" Punk asked as April walked down the stairs in her white silk gown that was meant for the evening.

"I feel on display. This was my wedding night lingerie." She whispered walking over to him.

"Really?" He asked eyeing it. "Why would you buy something to wear at night? That's a waste of money." He said seriously.

"Why do you look like you're working security and not enjoying our reception?" She asked taking his hands.

"Huh? No." He said brushing it off. "I see Cena is here. I didn't invite him."

"I did. Peace offering." She shrugged.

"Right." Punk forced out.

"James Sawyer isn't-" She began.

"Don't say that name." He said placing his finger to her lips. "I don't want to hear that name until we're back from honeymoon."

"Alright." She said to him. "Only if you come get something to eat with me." She said pulling him towards the backdoor to join the rest of the party.

"Hey." John greeted walking inside before they could step outside.

"Hi John." April greeted and he just smiled at her.

"I"ll meet you outside, Ape." Punk said kissing the side of her head.

"Ok." She said nervously and eyed the two tense before stepping outside.

"Congratulations." John said to him and Punk glared at him.

"What do you want?" Punk asked him. "You didn't bring your wife, why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you." John said placing his hands inside of his pockets. "You realize locking him up on bullshit charges only pissed him off more, right?"

"James Sawyer isn't your business." Punk reminded him. "You're banned from working the case."

"You need me on the case. The only person who wants James Sawyer as badly as you do is me." John said and Punk rolled his eyes.

"This is a serious case. I can't have you and your vendetta fucking it up." Punk told him.

"Do you remember Rebecca Howding?" John asked him. "That was James's accidental sixth victim, granddaughter of Marsha Howding, wrong place, wrong time victim. He loved older women but Rebecca was a victim of timing."

"So?" Punk asked.

"So? She was pregnant." John pointed out and Punk narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is your fucking point?" Punk demanded to know.

"She was eight months pregnant and he cut-" John began.

"I don't need a rundown of the murder, I was there on the scene." Punk reminded him. "Why are you telling me this on my wedding day?"

"Because I over heard April and her mother." John informed him and Punk's eyes turned to ice. "She's carrying your kid and you know what James Sawyer will do. He'll cut your kid right out of her-" he began and Punk grabbed him by his shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Punk hissed.

"You can't keep her safe!" John yelled. "I've told you this for over a year now! You are blinded by her pretty face and big ass!"

"I will end you." Punk threatened coldly.

"It's not just her now, you have a kid that is going to be buried next to her- only positive thing out of that is that it will be a double murder charge-" John began and Punk punched him in his face.

"This was a dumb fucking game plan." Punk hissed hitting him again. "You thought I'd let you on this case if you threatened my kid and wife!"

"I'm not threatening them! James Sawyer is! You need me!" John insisted shoving Punk off of him and tackling him.

"You want to help April? Like how you tried to help her New York?" Punk asked as John hit his face now and Punk rolled them over. "Or how you tried to help yourself into her pants!"

"This is about Sawyer! No one is as invested in getting him locked up like I am!" John yelled then Punk hit him again. "You need me fighting on your side!"

"I don't trust you!" Punk yelled reminding him. "You would give her life for his and that's not an option."

"Stop!" Corey yelled pulling Punk off John as Kofi helped John up.

"Get him the fuck out of here!" Punk warned Kofi as he pointed at John.

"Phil." April frowned in the doorway and he saw his beautiful elegant wife and he knew his face was bloodied.

"I can help you." John told April. "He's too stubborn and is going to get you killed." He told her

"Out!" Punk yelled.

"I don't need an escort." John said to Corey annoyed then stormed out of the house.

"Can you give us a minute?" April asked Kofi and Corey.

"Yea I just wanted to grab the shrimp." Kofi said grabbing a tray and following Corey outside.

"You're a mess." April said grabbing a dishcloth and running the tip underwater.

"I"m sorry." He said to her and jerked his head back feeling the cut burn his lip ass he applied pressure.

"Why do you always let him get the best of you?" April asked.

"It's not about him." Punk said to her.

"I know you're scared." April told him as she kept his eyes on his but kept her hands to the cloth holding his bloody mouth. "You can admit it to me, Phil."

"With the baby it's not just you, not that losing you was an option-" He began.

"I know. The baby makes it more real. I told you when James was coming after me the first time I wasn't afraid to die. And I was fearless. I'm not anymore." She told him. "I have a life to protect now. We kind of go hand in hand for the next few months."

"I don't know what to do." He confided almost desperately. "I can't lock him up for good until he does something and I don't want you living in fear. For the first time in my career I don't know what to do and I'm scared. You don't realize but you are literally everything. You're my wife, you're carrying my child-"

"We're going to be ok." She said cutting him off and he eyed her.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked.

"Because you're the best at what you do. I told you before we were even together how much I trusted you and I still do." She told him.

"I don't have a plan, Ape." He reminded her with shame. "I've never had a wife and kid before-"

"You're the calm one and I'm the crazy one." She reminded him with half a smile. "We're going to go on our honeymoon tomorrow. And we're going to have an amazing time. We're going to come back and live here in our new home and you're going to figure this out. You work best under pressure, like me." She gleamed a smile and he had to smirk. "I'm not scared because I know us, we're fighters."

"We are." Punk agreed.

"Our kid is going to be a fighter." She pointed out proudly.

"That makes me proud." He smirked.

"Makes me nervous. Imagine trying to ground him or her." April teased.

"Oh god." Punk groaned and smiled.

"You got blood on your shirt." April frowned.

"I'll change." Punk said gently pushing her hands off of his face.

"Don't take long, your wife still wants her first dance." She warned him. "I've been waiting to hear the DJ announce Mr. & Mrs. Brooks for twenty minutes now."

"Mrs. Brooks." He grinned eyeing her as he walked backwards out of the kitchen towards the stairs. "Say it again."

"Say what, Mr. Brooks?" She asked with a smile.

"Let's blow off the first dance and you and I can go upstairs and-" He began.

"I want my dance." She warned and he nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you down, wife." He said to her and watched her face light up.

* * *

 **A/N: As usual, thanks for all your awesome reviews and taking the time out to write them. I appreciate it very much!**


	33. What Did I Do?

**What Did I Do?**

* * *

Punk walked into the hotel room he was spending his honeymoon in in Hawaii. He rounded the corner of the large suite and opened the bedroom door and April didn't notice him. She had a pillow under her shirt and she was examining herself in the mirror.

"Wow. How long was I gone for?" Punk teased stepping into the bedroom and she glared at him.

"Are you going to still love me when I'm this big?" She asked pulling the pillow out.

"Yup." He said. "I got you aloe for your sunburn."

"Thank you." She said to him. "I usually never burn but since you won't let me go in the ocean-"

"The waters are really rough right now. The waves will smack into you and you can't have that since you're pregnant." he reminded her as he passed her the aloe. "I said we could go to the pool."

"I can go to the pool anywhere, I can't go into the ocean in Hawaii ever again." April groaned.

"Tonight when the waves calm down we'll sneak onto the beach." He promised her.

"Fine." She said passing him back the aloe.

"What?" he asked.

"You have to put it on for me." She pouted. "I'm pregnant."

"You can't even tell your pregnant." he huffed opening the aloe. "Lucky for you I just like to have my hands on your body." he grinned.

"It almost feels weird to be out of state and not hiding out." April teased as he ran the lotion over her back.

"Normalcy is nice." Punk agreed.

"So, now that we've had time to sit on it, what do you think about the baby?" She asked.

"I'm excited." He admitted with a smile. "You?"

"Yea. It's really starting to hit me that I have this person growing inside of me." April grinned. "I know it's still early but I'm already thinking about what I'm going to do with the nursery and clothes I want to buy and how you can build swing off the tree in the backyard."

"Build a swing off the tree?" he questioned as he applied more aloe to her shoulders now.

"You know, rope and tier." She shrugged.

"You are so Jersey." Punk laughed.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" She asked.

"I mean, we're going to have to work on all the action and adventure and tone it down a notch." Punk teased.

"Yea, it's going to be difficult to run through the woods with a baby in my arms." April teased back.

"Yea, those days are over." He said seriously. "At least for you."

"What about you?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Ape, we've talked about my work." He reminded her.

"It's just...don't take so many risks." She said to him. "I don't want to be a widowed single mother."

"We're a team. I'm not going anywhere." Punk assured her.

"Soon we'll be a trio." She told him proudly.

"Which room is the nursery going to be?" He asked her.

"The guest room across the hall." She told him. "Even though until James Sawyer is not a threat..."

"Our room." Punk agreed.

"I'm actually happy the baby is inside of me because I know he or she is completely safe in there." She told him.

"I don't want you living in fear once the baby is born." He told her.

"Like I said, with my own life I'm fearless but-" She began.

"I don't want to talk about James Sawyer. We're on day six of our honeymoon which means we only have one more full day." Punk reminded her. "Then it's back to reality."

"Unless we move here." She suggested and he laughed.

"We can raise the baby on the beach!" She suggested cheerfully and he was very amused.

"What would do for money?" He asked curiously.

"You can open up a surf shop and I could be one of those girls who dances with coconuts." She said simply.

"I'd pay to watch you dance." He grinned.

"Yea? You want to be my first customer?" She asked crawling on top of him now.

"Yea. Your first and ONLY customer." He said as she leaned down to kiss him...

* * *

The next morning April woke up with Punk sleeping soundly next to her.

"Morning." She smiled and kissed his cheek but she noticed he was cold. "Phil?" she asked sitting up and pulling the covers down and noticed he was covered in blood.

April let out a blood curling scream as she jumped up on her knees and tried to shake him awake.

"Phil!" She screamed and cried trying to get him up.

"He's been dead for hours." A voice said and April turned her head and saw James Sawyer standing the door covered in blood.

"Don't worry it was fast." James smiled and April jumped out of the bed and began to run to the bathroom but James wrapped his arm around her waist and threw her onto the bed next to Punk's body.

"I'm pregnant." She cried holding her hands up defensively. "Please don't hurt me."

"I want that baby." He whispered.

"APE!" Punk screamed and April sat up and her heart was pounding.

"I can't breathe!" She gasped and Punk jumped off the bed as she cried and gasped for air.

Punk ran over with a brown paper bag and held it to her lips.

"Breathe into it, Ape." He urged rubbing her back gently. "Calm down, you're safe, you're with me."

It took April almost ten minutes to fully come down from the nightmare once she did she removed the bag and met Punk's concerned eyes.

"Phil." She whispered grabbing his face.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Bad dream. Awful dream." She said shaking her head.

"James?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"He killed you and wants our baby." She told him and he frowned.

"No, Ape-" He began.

"It felt so real though." She cried and he cradled her face in his hands gently. "He wants our baby."

"He doesn't even know about our baby." Punk corrected.

"Don't let him take my baby." She sobbed.

"April." He sighed sadly feeling his own heart break.

"Promise me no matter what happens we both always put this baby first." She begged him.

"Of course." He told her. "He doesn't know about the baby. He doesn't want the baby."

"I shouldn't have lied on the stand." She cried shaking her head. "I should have been honest. I should have put him away for life but I'm a chicken."

"No..." Punk sighed sadly.

"And now I'm going to pay for that. He's going to take my baby away it's karma." She cried and he held her against his chest.

"It's going to be ok." He promised.

"We have to stop him." April cried.

"I am. I will." He promised her.

"He's going to kill you first." April whispered and he frowned. "He knows the only way to me is through you."

"I'll kill him first." Punk said quietly. "You are the safest you've ever been. I promise you."

* * *

Later that day after April fell back asleep Punk was sitting on the porch outside their suite which was basically on the sand. April wandered outside and saw him looking at the ocean and she just walked over and sat on his lap.

"Sorry for waking you up." She frowned.

"It's fine. I got to watch the sunrise." He smirked and kissed her cheek. "Feel better?"

"Yes." She sighed. "It was just a really bad dream."

"Obviously. Want to tell me about it?" He asked.

"No." She shivered.

"Might make you feel better." he suggested and she just shook her head. "Fine. What do you want to do today?"

"I want to put my feet in the ocean." She told him and he smiled. "Then I want to go into town and do a little shopping. Then I want a huge dinner."

"Yea? What do you want? Anything. You decide." He told her.

"Well since I can't have fish I want-" she began to think. "Pasta." She grinned.

"Yea? I can go for pasta." he said to her.

"A big dish of Alfredo sauce pasta with garlic bread with melted cheese." She told him thinking about it. "And for dessert I want a big, fat piece of chocolate cake."

"You got it." He said to her. "What about breakfast?"

"I just threw up for ten minutes. No breakfast." She smirked. "But don't let me stop you from eating."

"What do you think of John Cena?" Punk asked out of nowhere.

"What? I think he's a dick." She shrugged. "Why?"

"He wants James Sawyer." Punk told him. "I mean badly. To the point that he came to our wedding fighting with me about it. He was going to swap your life to get him."

"So?" She asked.

"What's the connection?" Punk asked more himself. "We all get attached to cases but not to that level."

"Do you think he's working with Sawyer?" April asked.

"He's a dick but I don't know if he's a traitor." Punk admitted. "There's something I've missed. Something I obviously missed and John is the key somehow."

"Are you going to talk to him about it?" She asked.

"Nope. I don't want him to know I think he's connected to Sawyer." Punk said to her.

"Well, if you don't think he's helping him maybe he could help us." She suggested.

"Fuck him." Punk spat. "I wouldn't trust him with anything let alone my wife and unborn kid." Punk remarked. "But there is something so obvious I'm over looking like I did with Adam."

"You'll figure it out." She assured him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's so pretty here."

"Yea." Punk said but his mind was back in Chicago. "I just feel like I'm over analyzing Sawyer."

"So, take a step back." April suggested. "Fresh eyes couldn't hurt."

"I don't have fresh eyes." Punk groaned. "Nobody in the office has fresh eyes."

"What about calling someone in. You have to have a friend somewhere in another office." She suggested.

"Yea." He said trying to think of someone.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier or you felt I put pressure on you-" She began.

"You didn't. The pressure has been on for Sawyer long before I even met you." He told her. "I just don't like it bothering you like this."

"It's because we've been talking about him so much." She said to him.

"You're right." Punk agreed and stood up with her. "Let's go do something fun."

"Beach?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yup." He said to her. "I'm already in my suit." he pointed out.

"I think I look too big in my two piece." She frowned.

"You don't." He told her. "You don't even have a bump."

"Need I remind you about how I didn't fit in my dress?" She asked.

"Still beautiful." He told her simply. "Still my wife, still the mother of my child."

"Wife and mother." April almost fainted.

"You'll get used to hearing it." He teased.

"Don't leave for the beach before I'm ready!" She warned then ran inside.

"Why would I do that?" He asked following her inside.

Appearing from the beach not too far off was James Sawyer, keeping a close eye on the couple...

* * *

Later that night April was sadly packing her stuff. She was growing depressed as she folded her clothes.

"What's up?" Punk asked walking into the bedroom.

"I don't want to leave." She sighed sadly. "I love it here. The beach, the smell, the natives, the food-"

"I get it." Punk smirked.

"Can we come back?" She asked hopefully.

"Whenever you want." Punk promised.

"Next week?" She asked and he laughed.

"I think my bank account is going to need a longer period of time." He said to her.

"Maybe we can move here after you retire." She grinned.

"Whatever you want." He said to her.

"You're just appeasing me." She mocked and he eyed her. "It's fine, I'm enjoying this whole 'whatever you want' phase. Let me know when it expires."

"It's just a wedding gift, you have until tomorrow night when we get home." He teased and she groaned. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Fine." April said to him. "I'll pack." She said sadly.

"You act like we're not going back to a big beautiful home." He reminded her.

"Oh, that's right." she grinned. "I have so much to do in that house."

"Like what? You did it all." He said exhausted.

"Now I have to figure out where I'm moving the guest room furniture." She shrugged. "And I really don't like the wallpaper your mother put in our bathroom. Oh! We get to tell your parents about the baby!" she cheered.

"See? All things to look forward to." He said kissing her then heading into the shower.

April heard the shower go on as she packed up their stuff.

"Congratulations." A voice said and April froze and slowly turned her head

"You're not real." April whispered to herself and turned back around so her back was to James Sawyer. "He's not real. Wake up, wake up, wake up." she repeated to herself.

"Do you want to tell Phil you have company?" James questioned.

"Please, just leave." April whispered. "He'll kill you." she warned.

"No he won't." James said walking over to her. "We've never had a chance to speak before. This is so surreal." he almost nervously. "I owe you my life."

"What?" April asked.

"You lied on the stand for me. You intrigue me." James told her. "Why did you save me?"

"I didn't save you. Your father threatened my family." She told him honestly.

April was trying to buy time. Punk had just gotten in the shower but she would hope she would hear James. She didn't want to scream because Punk would come running and she wasn't sure if James had a gun. She didn't want to risk Phil's life. She had to remain calm.

"Daddy is very protective of me." James smiled.

"James-" She began.

"I love the way you say my name." James said walking towards her.

"Please." She begged as he grabbed her by her shirt roughly so they were nose to nose.

"Don't turn me on like that." James whispered. "You'll make this much more difficult."

"I'm having a baby." She reminded him. "You don't want to kill a baby-"

"I've killed babies for a lot less." James told her with cold smile and April began to shake.

"Phil!" She yelled out now.

Now April felt not her life, but her child's life was in jeopardy and she hoped he'd hear her over the shower and radio playing.

James lifted his hand and cupped April's trembling face and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'll see you soon." He smiled then turned around and rushed out.

April ran to the door in the bedroom and locked the door.

"Phil!" She screamed again and now she heard the radio lower but the shower still on.

"Ape?" He yelled back.

April ran into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom and he was just stepping out.

"James was just in the room!" she yelled pointing.

"What?" he asked.

"Phil! He was just in our bedroom!" She screamed.

Punk wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom.

"He left when I yelled for you." She told him. "He just walked right out the door as if it was nothing!" she cried.

"Stay here." He said as he grabbed a pair of shorts and threw them on.

* * *

Punk was gone for twenty minutes. And April was biting her nails nervously and sitting on the edge of the bed when Punk came back in.

"I know you think I'm crazy." April said standing up. "But I swear this wasn't a dream and I wasn't imagining it-"

"I saw him, Ape." Punk said angrily grabbing his cellphone. "Did he touch you?"

"You couldn't catch him?" April asked frantically.

"Obviously not." He snapped as he pressed his phone to his ear. "Did he touch you?" Punk asked again.

"He kissed me." April told him and Punk eyed her with confusion.

"What?" Punk asked slowly.

"He knows about the baby." April explained. "He wanted to thank me for protecting him on the stand! He thinks I'm a friend or something! Then he talked about killing babies-"

"Graves." Punk said into the phone "What happened to your tail on Sawyer? Yea I know you lost him days ago because was just in my room in Hawaii..."

April sat back down on the bed and watched as Punk paced back and forth on the phone. She was still in shock that he just walked into her room as if it was nothing and spoke to her like they were long lost friends.

"Ape." Punk said loudly getting her attention and she realized he was off the phone. "You need to tell me everything."

"Phil, how could he just walk in here? It's like my dream-" She began.

"April." he sighed kneeling down in front of her. "I know you're scared but I need you to really focus."

"That's all that happened. He wasn't even here five minutes." She told him. "How could he just walk in here?"

"The door was still chained, our balcony door was open. He just walked up from the beach." He told her and she shook her head.

"How long has he been here?" April asked.

"Graves told me they lost him three days ago. They didn't want to call and worry me." Punk told her. "They never imagined he'd find his way here." Punk told her.

"He just tainted this whole trip." She told him.

"You said he kissed you?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"He grabbed my shirt and kissed me." She told him. "Is that like the kiss of death?"

"No." He said to her. "I don't know-"

"You didn't hear us?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, babe." He said kicking himself. "I'm sorry. I had the radio on I didn't think he would come here."

"What does he want with our baby?" April asked him. "What does he want from me? Why didn't he just kill me and get it over with?"

"He..." Punk trailed off but stopped when he realized he didn't have answers to her questions and she deserved them.

"What did I do?" She asked him hopelessly. "What did I do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I let him out, I let him walk and I thought it would be over." She told him still in shock. "And now my child is going to die-"

"Our kid isn't dying." Punk promised her.

"She's going to pay for my mistakes." April whispered. "What did I do?" She asked herself now.


	34. Where Not To Look For Freedom

**A/N: As always, your reviews and enthusiasm means the world to me! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

 **Where Not To Look For Freedom**

* * *

"I don't understand why you want to stay here." Punk said as he carried his and April's luggage through the loft doors. "Most of our stuff is at the other place and I said I'd pack the rest up."

"I want to do it." April shrugged.

"We have to be out by the end of the month regardless." He reminded her.

"I know this, Phil." She said annoyed. "I just want to be here, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we have a big beautiful home half an hour from here." Punk said to her. "A house you love, a house you spent months decorating and a house that you talked about our entire honeymoon and now suddenly you want to sleep here."

"I just want to make sure we don't leave anything behind." She said taking her bag from him.

"You're scared." He said to her.

"I'm not scared." She snapped at him.

"It's ok, Ape." He said to her.

"It's just a big house and you're diving right back into work..." she trailed off.

"I get it." Punk said to her.

"I mean he just walked right into our suite in another state imagine the damage he can do in our home." She shivered at the thought.

"Yea." Punk said to her.

"Regret it yet?" She asked unzipping her bag.

"Yea I do." Punk sighed. "But I can't change it-"

"I'm talking about marrying me." She warned him and his face fell.

"I'm talking about not catching Sawyer in Hawaii." Punk sighed. "Why would you ask me such a stupid question?"

"Because this can't be what you imagined. Why did you even want to be with me? You told me last year that Sawyer would kill me, he wouldn't stop." She reminded him as she pulled her dirty laundry out of her suitcase.

"I'm pretty sure I never said that." Punk said to her.

"You bought that house outside the City to have a peaceful life away from it all." She told him.

"I know it hasn't been peaceful around us since we met." Punk said to her. "But marrying you is the only mistake I didn't make." he said honestly.

"So what happens? Sawyer is a big threat again and I go running again? You post Marshal's outside my door?" She asked.

"You're getting a Marshal detail for sure." He confirmed. "I want nothing more than to give you something normal."

"I'm tired." She admitted sitting on the couch. "I'm tired of having the same conversations about James Sawyer over and over again." she told him as he sat next to her. "I don't even remember what it feels like to not have him in my life. He probably knows where I work too-"

"You'll have 24/7 protection. I'm having it set up now." Punk told her.

"One of the last Marshal's who guarded me shot me in the chest, the other tried to drag me to my death." April sighed. "I only trust you."

"If you trust me, trust I'm not making those mistakes again." Punk said to her.

"I want our kid to have a normal life." April told him. "I don't want her or him to go to school with their Marshal body guard and be confused why the other kids don't have one. I don't want to lay awake in the hospital after the baby and keeping an eye out for Sawyer in case he tries to take our baby. This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life. I'm a newlywed and a mom to be and before you say it will get better, I know I did this to myself."

"You didn't." Punk said to her. "Maybe if you didn't lie on the stand I'd be dead and you wouldn't be a pregnant newlywed right now." He shrugged. "Ever think about that?"

"No." She admitted. "I should have never walked into Ms. Paulson's apartment." she said to herself.

"Um, ouch." Punk remarked.

"I would have met you regardless." She said brushing it off. "I know you were destined to be my life."

"Yea?" Punk asked with a grin.

"Yea." She smiled lightly. "You are the person I was meant to annoy for the rest of my life." She shrugged and he laughed.

"We're having dinner with my parents tomorrow night but I can cancel-" He began.

"No!" She said to him. "I want them to know. It will distract me."

"My mom is going to ask why you're not living at the house." he warned her.

"I don't want to worry her." April said to him.

"She worries about everything." Punk said to her and stood up. "I want to go into the office for a few hours."

"Ok." She said looking at her suitcase then back up at Punk. "What?"

"You have to come with me." He told her and she groaned.

"Your office is so boring." She said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"I know, but I have to get you a Marshal and that's not happening for a few days." Punk told her.

* * *

April was peering outside of Punk's office window as he made phone calls.

"What are you looking at?" Punk asked peering over to his wife.

"John." April said freely and turned to see Punk glaring at her. "Not in that way." She scoffed knowing what he was thinking. "I didn't realize he was back to work."

"He is." Punk said simply.

"Maybe you're right about him having a connection to Sawyer." She said eyeing the clean cut man behind his desk.

"I have someone looking into that." Punk said to her.

"Why not just ask him?" April asked curiously looking back at Punk and he smirked.

"That's not how this sort of thing usually works, but thanks." Punk teased and she glared at him. "I don't know if he has a connection such as he's helping Sawyer or a personal vendetta. If he's helping Sawyer he won't tell me and if he has a vendetta there's a reason he's been keeping it a secret."

"Sometimes I think you over thing things." She shrugged sitting across from his desk. "I could ask." She offered.

"Or you could not." Punk said to her. "Stay away from him." He warned her. "I don't trust him."

"How's his wife and baby?" April asked.

"No idea." Punk said to her.

"I think I could get John to talk." She announced.

"What did I just say?" Punk groaned in annoyance. "Do you not listen to me?"

"You knew this when you asked me to marry you." She pointed out shaking her head. "I ignore all things I don't want to hear."

"Wow. You better hope our kid doesn't inherit that trait." Punk whistled. "I can't have two people in my life who completely ignore everything I say."

"Newsflash, kids always ignore all things. It will have nothing to do with me." She informed him. "Are you excited to tell your parents?"

"Not really." Punk said as he typed on his computer.

"Why? Aren't you excited to tell people?" She asked with a pout.

"Of course I am but I know my parents." Punk sighed. "My mom is going to glue herself to you. We're never going to have a moment of peace. My dad is going to talk about what a great grandfather he'll be but when the times comes he won't be around."

"I don't think you give your father enough credit." April said to him.

"I've known him my whole life, you've known him for a year." Punk reminded her. "I've actually beent thinking about my dad a lot actually."

"Yea?" She asked.

"Once I get Sawyer and the baby gets here I'm going to cut back on some hours here." He told her.

"Yea?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm not leaving the field or anything but I really want to cut back. I don't want to be the dad who's too busy at work to spend time with my kid." Punk told her. "I want to be present in his life and be there for him. I never want him to think that work comes before him."

"My fears of you working have nothing to do with the time you spend here it's about how dangerous your job is." April told him. "You'll be a remarkable father. I also can't help but notice you said him." she smirked.

"Ah, yes." Punk smirked. "Just a feeling."

"A feeling or a hope?" April questioned.

"A feeling." Punk told her. "You have to have some feeling yourself, right?"

"Boy." She admitted putting her hands on her stomach. "I've also been reading old wives tales and all signs point to boy. A little Punk. And if it really is a boy it saves us the trouble of naming him."

"Oh, shall he be nameless?" Punk asked amused.

"Well, I had an idea." She admitted.

"Do not name him after me." Punk warned her. "I hate my name."

"I love your name." She frowned.

"He deserves something original." Punk told her.

"That's a shame because I liked Jack." she told him hopefully and his face fell.

"After my brother?" He asked touched and she nodded.

"Jake Robert." She announced. "After both of our brothers. We could call him J.R for short."

"I like that a lot." Punk smiled and she smiled back.

"Really?" She asked.

"I think that's an awesome idea." He told her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I love the name and I wish I could have met your brother." She told him sweetly.

"I wish I could have known him better too." Punk admitted.

"You never talk about him. I feel like I talk about Robbie so much that I never give you a chance to talk about Jake." April confided. "Makes me feel bad."

"I don't talk about him a lot because I didn't know him well. I barely remember him and my one memory of him is being killed in front of me." He told her bluntly and she felt her eyes begin to water. "Don't cry." Punk requested nervously.

"Everything makes me cry." She said annoyed with herself. "But that is really sad."

"Sometimes I feel lucky. I see how much pain you are in when you think about your brother and how the simplest memories can bring you down." Punk told her honestly.

"I wouldn't trade my memories for the world." She told him.

"The name is a nice way to honor him." Punk said to her and she smiled through her tears.

There was a knock at the door and Punk waved whoever it was in and she quickly cleaned her face.

"Ape, I want you to meet your Marshal detail." Punk said standing up and so did April and she turned around to see a very handsome man, not as handsome as Punk but still very fit and attractive.

"Hi there." April greeted sticking her hand out to the gruff man.

"This is Marshal Ambrose." Punk introduced. "Dean, this is my wife."

"We're going to be spending a lot of time together." Dean told April and she smiled. "Your husband has warned me about you too." he said and her face fell as he continued to shake her hand. "I know your tricks and I'm going to piss you off but that's fine as long as you stay breathing."

"You don't really mean 24 hours, do you?" April asked suddenly realizing that this guy meant business. There was no getting around him like she could with Punk, John, Corey or even Adam at the time.

"I mean 24 hours." Punk clarified and Dean smirked. "And he doesn't take bullshit. Dean is one of the most decorated Marshal's in this state." he told April who pulled her hand from his grip.

"I mean, he has to sleep." April laughed nervously.

"I think we have a guest room to spare." Punk told her.

"Speaking of, I need the key to your place." Dean said and April watched in confusion as Punk passed him his key.

"This is your copy." Punk told him.

"Why do you need a key?" April asked.

"Since you're not ready to go home, Dean is going to have the house installed with a state of the art alarm system. Camera's on the property, camera's at the doors-" Punk began to explain.

"Like prison?" April asked.

"I am having a fence put in." Punk admitted with a shy smile and April narrowed her eyes at him.

"Phil, I want our kid to have a front yard." April said to him. "I like our white picket fence."

"It's not like I'm having a wall put up." Punk explained. "Just something a tad higher and more secure. You won't even notice the difference. You'll also feel much safer."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Brooks-" Dean began and April held her hand up.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Mrs. Brooks." Dean said confused and her face lit up.

"That's the first time I've heard that!" She cheered. "You can call me April." She instructed Dean who just nodded.

"I should have the house set up by tomorrow night." Dean told Punk who nodded.

"Ape, I want you to take this seriously." Punk told April.

"I think it's pretty clear that I am." April said to him.

"I mean it. No sneaking off, no running off from him and you have to do what he says." Punk ordered her. "This isn't just you anymore."

"I know." April said quietly. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Good." Punk said to her. "Then there shouldn't be any problems."

"I have to go to the bathroom." April said to them. "Are you going to follow me?" She asked Dean who smirked.

"Not in this building but I've heard about your run-ins in bathrooms and I will be there." he warned her amused and she rolled her eyes and walked out of the office.

"Is he watching her?" Punk asked as Dean peered out the window and saw John Cena's eyes follow April's figure.

"Yup." Dean said eyeing him. "John has always had some shady shit going on."

"He never gets near her." Punk warned him.

"No one is getting near her." Dean told him. "I'm damn good at my job."

"I appreciate you doing this." Punk said sitting back down while Dean kept one eye towards the window to make sure April wasn't being bothered.

"Protection is my job." Dean reminded him.

"You just came out of a one year protection detail I know you wanted a break." Punk said to him.

"Nah." Dean said to him. "This is what I do and I'm good at it."

"Your impeccable record is part of the reason I called you personally for this." Punk admitted. "And the fact that you used to work on this team and know James Sawyer."

"Part of the reason I didn't take that break was to get James Sawyer." Dean smirked. "And the fact that you did call personally. It's not like you to ask for help."

"It's not. But I have a wife and kid on the way." Punk reminded him.

"I'll keep her safe." Dean said positively.

"I have no doubt." Punk said to him. "She's scared, she's emotional-"

"I can handle her." Dean smirked but Punk shook his head.

"Trust me, she's tricky." Punk warned. "She's escaped from me many times."

"This is what I do." Dean reminded him. "I knew what I signed up for when you called. I knew you wouldn't have married anyone who was boring or easy to handle."

"Yea." Punk chuckled. "She's tough."

"I read the files you sent over." Dean said to him. "She saved your ass a few times too. She's got survival instincts."

"I want to know what James wants with her. Why wouldn't he kill her? He's had so many opportunities."

"You said that he said she saved him." Dean told him. "He thinks there's a connection there. The only ever person to protect him to the extent April did was his father."

"April didn't save him from prison out of the goodness of her heart. She did it because his father threatened to kill me." Punk reminded him.

"I'm well aware of that." Dean assured him. "But his daddy is locked up and the only other person he feels protected him and shares loves with him is your wife."

"Don't say that." Punk shivered.

"He'll see the baby is a obstacle." Dean informed him. "Him kissing her was a sign of what he wants from her and that's a Harley Quinn to his Joker."

"He's fucking crazy." Punk spat. "April doesn't even jaywalk!"

"He's a psychopath. He'll wait for the baby to be born before he makes his move." Dean said to him.

"You think so?" Punk asked.

"I do." Dean said to him. "He won't risk causing her physical harm by trying to get the baby out of her or-"

"Please." Punk said holding his hand up. "I can't even think like that."

"You need to." Dean informed him. "Like I said, he won't risk hurting her for that or he could have done it in Hawaii. He wants April. He doesn't want the kid."

"He can't have her." Punk said to him.

"We still don't have enough to bring him in. Wandering into your unlocked hotel room in Hawaii isn't enough." Dean told him and Punk nodded in agreement.  
"But we don't want to bait him with April."

"No." Punk agreed.

"He knows he's being watched." Dean pointed out. "He's not going to litter. He knows his get out of jail free card is locked up now so he's not going to do anything too reckless."

"I don't even know if he's smart enough to think that clearly." Punk remarked.

"He'll be an angel until April has that baby." Dean warned him. "Then you have a problem. Because he'll grab April and eliminate the person or persons he thinks is keeping her from him. That's you and this kid."

"I wish he'd come from." Punk said coldly.

"I'm not messing around." Dean warned him. "He will take you out. He knows you're one of the biggest threats. You and your kid are the real targets, not her."

"He can't have her." Punk repeated to Dean. "Her and the kid are a package deal."

"As of right now." Dean added.

"She'd never go with him." Punk told him. "He'd end up killing her too. She'd give him no other options. He would literally kill me, my kid and then her." He said thinking about it.

"It won't get that far." Dean assured him. "We need to dig into the John connection but it won't be easy because he is a likable guy here."

"That's why I called you, you're an outsider to this office and I trust you won't have any trouble digging. I trust Corey too." Punk told him. "We'll get the dirt on him and I can present it to the Chief."

"Let's hope he's sloppy enough to have left something behind that we can use." Dean said to him.

"Alright." April announced walking back into the office. "I'm hungry. You need to feed me." she instructed Punk.

"I'm done here tonight anyway." Punk said standing up.

"Will you be eating with us or hiding in the corner?" April asked Dean who had to laugh.

"You have some attitude." Dean said amused. "I appreciate that and no. I won't be starting duty with you until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow after dinner with your parents, right?" She asked Punk. "I don't want to scare your mom or dad."

"Yea, yea." Punk assured her. "They won't know about Dean."

"I have to get the security set up at the house today. I'll spend the night there getting a feel for the place." Dean told Punk who nodded.

"Nice meeting you." April said to him.

"You say that now but I have a feeling you're going to hate me." Dean teased.

"Me too." April admitted with a dramatic sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Punk laughed and Dean nodded at him and left. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza." She grinned walking out of his office and he followed her.

"I can go for some deep dish pizza." Punk agreed and glanced over and saw John eyeing them.

Punk grabbed her hand and shot John a death glare as he walked her to the elevator.


	35. The Same Deep Water As You

**The Same Deep Water As You**

* * *

April and Punk were sitting at a table at Kofi's restaurant the next night. Punk wanted to be anywhere but there but there. He wanted to spend every waking hour searching into John's past and trying to nail James Sawyer but here he was, sitting next to his nervous wife and across from his pissed off mother.

"He's late for everything." Karen spat annoyed.

"Ma." Punk warned. "I don't want fighting."

"I don't know why you insisted on having us both here than." Karen said back.

"He's only five minutes late." April told the two.

"Sorry." Dan announced finally arriving and hurrying into his seat. "You two look great! Hawaii treated you both well."

"We were about to starve to death." Karen remarked picking up a menu.

"We were only waiting a few minutes." April assured him.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Karen asked Dan.

"Ma." Punk warned in a low voice.

"I really am not hungry anymore." Karen said closing the menu.

"Please." April pleaded.

"I'm not going to let either of you ruin this dinner for my wife." Punk warned his parents. "Sit down because we have something to tell you." he told his mother.

"Something to tell us?" Karen asked nervously sitting down.

"You're moving to escape the grasp of your mother? I don't blame you." Dan teased and Karen glared at him.

"You're not moving, right?" Karen asked the Punk and April. "Tell him he's wrong."

"We're not moving." Punk told her.

"You're divorcing?" Dan asked. "Already?"

"No!" April said loudly. "Why would you say that?"

"They're naturally negative people." Punk remarked.

"We are not." Karen defended. "But you call us over and say you have to tell us-" she stopped and eyed them. "Oh my god."

"What?" Dan asked confused.

"Oh my god." Karen repeated as tears threatened to escape her eyes. "You're pregnant."

"She's not pregnant." Dan scoffed.

"I'm pregnant." April confirmed. "We found out right before the wedding."

"I'm going to be a Grandmother." Karen cried happily and stood up and hugged April.

"Pregnant?" Dan asked Punk.

"Yup." Punk confirmed. "Get the negativity all out while you can."

"Congratulations." Dan smiled standing up then hugged Punk.

"That's it?" Punk asked warily.

"You're not a kid." Dan said to him. "You're a grown adult who is married. I think you can handle being a father."

"Of course he can." Karen grinned. "I can't believe it's finally happening."

"I know you've been waiting to be a grandmother." Punk mocked.

"I have!" Karen cried happily. "That's why you had trouble fitting into your dress."

"Yes." April told her. "I'm due in March."

"You're so lucky you're not going to be very pregnant during the summer." Karen told her. "How have you been feeling?"

"Good." April confirmed. "I'm more nauseous every day. I'm actually having difficulty sitting in here and smelling everything."

"And very emotional." Punk added.

"Is it too soon to know if its' a boy or a girl?" Dan asked.

"Well, yes." April told him. "But we both have a feeling it's a boy and that's part of the reason I wanted to speak to you both." she said then nudged Punk.

"Oh, right." Punk said sitting up straight. "Ape had the idea of naming our son, if he's a son, Jake Robert." he told them.

"I didn't just want to take the name from you both and he was your son-" April began.

"I think that's beautiful." Dan said genuinely holding back tears.

"Me too." Karen agreed as she sniffled.

"We'd probably call him J.R for short." Punk told them.

"I think you brother would really like that too." Karen smiled warmly at them.

"What about if it's a girl?" Dan asked.

"We're pretty sure it's a boy but we haven't given much though to boys names." April admitted.

"It's probably a boy because you can tell how heavy she's carrying." Karen grinned and April's face fell.

"You don't look big." Punk assured his wife quickly then glared at Karen.

"I didn't mean it like that." Karen said quickly. "It's just- how far along are you?"

"I'm ten weeks now. I found out when I was just six weeks." She told them. "Speaking of, my doctor wants to see me tomorrow so you have to tell my new bodyguard he has to take me."

"Your baby doctor?" Punk asked.

"Yes Phil, but they prefer gynecologist." She teased.

"Why does your doctor want to see you?" Punk asked concerned.

"Because it's time for the doctor to see me." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm going too." Punk told her pulling out his phone. "What time?"

"Two." She told him and he nodded typing it into his phone. "Why did you wait to tell me?"

"I forgot." She shrugged.

"I'll take you. Dean doesn't need to." Punk said to her.

"Dean? The blonde angry Marshal who I met at your thirtieth birthday party? Why would he be taking her?" Karen asked with a confused smile.

"Is there something else we should know? Like why April has a Marshal guard?" Dan asked.

"Tell them." April said to Punk.

"Let's order first." Punk said signaling for the waiter. "This is going to be a long night." he mumbled.

* * *

The next day April was laying on the bed in the doctors office while Punk inspected the office.

"Look at this." He said pointing the poster of a baby growing in different stages. "Pretty cool. Our son is the size of an olive." he pointed at the sign with a smirk.

Son, huh?" The doctor asked walking inside.

"Just a hunch." April smiled at the doctor. "Dr. Monroe, this is my husband, Phil."

"Nice to meet you." The doctor smiled shaking his hand. "Your blood work came back good, your have a very high level of HCG."

"What is that? Is it bad?" Punk asked concerned as April lifted her shirt up a bit so the sonogram technician can apply gel and prepare for the ultrasound.

"It's high hormones." The doctor told Punk. "Nothing dangerous, don't worry." She smiled at him.

"He's nervous." April smirked.

"How have you been feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Morning sickness." April admitted.

"And afternoon and night sickness." Punk added and the doctor laughed.

"I can barely keep crackers down." April told her. "We went for pizza the other day and I had to walk right out."

"How about your emotional state?" The doctor asked running the wand over April's belly now.

"Very." Punk answered for April earning a glare from her. "You have been."

"Ah." The doctor grinned. "It makes sense."

"Does it? Will I be like this the whole time?" April asked concerned. "I cried when we were coming in because a little kid was outside and popped his balloon." she groaned.

"See it?" The doctor asked the technician pointing at the screen.

"Oh, yea." The technician grinned.

"What is it?" April asked concerned.

"Yea, I don't see a thing." Punk said to the doctor concerned.

"We missed it in your first ultrasound, must have been hiding." The doctor smiled at April.

"Missed what?" April asked anxiously.

"Twins." The doctor told her and both Punk and April's face fell at the same time. "See?" She asked pointing to two different spots.

"That explains why I gained so much so fast." April said to herself. "I couldn't fit into my wedding dress."

"That would explain it." The doctor smirked. "They're not sharing a placenta which means they might not be identical but you won't know for sure until they're born."

"Twins?" Punk asked the doctor.

"Yup." The doctor smiled. "And there's that." the doctor said. "Two heartbeats. Two very strong heartbeats."

"We only ordered one." Punk told the doctor and she laughed while April also remained in shock.

"Well, you're having two." The doctor told them. "Twins run in either of your families?"

"My aunt has twins, my grandmother was a twin." April said to the doctor.

"My dad has twin brothers." Punk admitted too. "Oh my god." He said running his hand over his face.

"Everything is good?" April asked the doctor.

"Yes but being pregnant with twins is a whole other ballgame, April." The doctor told her. "You're going to require a lot of rest. Your stomach is more sensitive, your emotions will be higher, you're going to be more tired-"

"She'll get her rest." Punk assured the doctor. "She's so tiny, can she really carry twins?" he whispered to the doctor.

"I heard that." April scolded.

"She'll be just fine." The doctor laughed. "You have to go for more blood work."

"Of course I do." April sighed.

"I want to see you in four weeks." The doctor told her. "I like to see my twin patients more frequently."

"We'll make an appointment before we leave." Punk told her. "Thank you." He told the doctor as she cleaned off April's stomach.

"No problem and congratulations. Twins are something people pray for. You're very lucky." The doctor smiled.

* * *

Punk was in his office and since Dean was working on the house still, April was in his office as well.

"You haven't said anything." She said to him.

"I'm working." Punk grunted.

"Are you mad?" She asked him.

"No." He said feeling bad for his reaction.

"Good because it's your fault." She informed him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"My fault?" Punk asked pointing at himself. "How could his be my fault?"

"It's your sperm." She told him and he eyed her. "You must have ate something that made it super strong or something." She rambled.

"It doesn't work like that." Punk teased.

"I'm freaking out too." April confided. "We still act like kids ourselves most of the time!" she insisted. "Raising one was risky enough but TWO at the same time?"

"I know!" Punk agreed. "I mean, I expected one and even one is a challenge because we've never done this before."

"I've never even changed a diaper before!" April agreed nodding.

"Me either!" Punk shouted dramatically. "How are we going to change two diapers at the same time?"

"How are we going to feed them? What if they are on two different schedules? What if one wants to sleep and the other doesn't?" she asked.

"What if I'm alone with them and one is hungry but one needs a diaper change?" Punk asked her.

"How are we going to handle this?" April asked near tears. "I never even got my puppy! I thought I'd get to practice!"

"Why didn't you tell me twins ran in your family?" Punk asked her annoyed.

"Why didn't YOU tell ME twins ran in your family?" April snapped. "I only met one of your father's brothers at the wedding."

"My other uncle moved to like California when he was 18. I've never even met him!" Punk defended. "You never mentioned twins to me."

"You met my cousins at my house when my parents had that party." April reminded him with a glare.

"There was a lot of family there." Punk defended quietly.

"I don't think we're ready for two kids." She told him.

"Me either." Punk agreed. "But ready or not, we're having two kids."

"I can't afford to be out of work Phil." April told him. "I need to get back to the Times. I need to get better work."

"We're fine financially." Punk told her.

"We are not." She corrected. "We were fine for one but kids are expensive and now we're doubling it! I'm never going to sleep ever again..." She trailed off in a bit of shock.

"Ok. So this wasn't what expected." Punk said to her calming down.

"Nope." She agreed shaking her head. "Not what I thought either."

"But we'll figure this out." Punk told her.

"We're newlyweds who have never been around children and are now expecting two of them." She reminded him. "We were scared for one but two?"

"What's our option, Ape?" Punk asked her.

"We don't have any." She sighed. "We're having two babies. Well, technically I'm having two babies you're just along for the ride." She muttered.

"I'm going to take time off once the kid is boring." Punk reminded her.

"Kids." April corrected. "Plural as in more than one."

"Right." He said rubbing his temple.

"I want to go home." April told him quietly. "I think I need to lay down."

"I can't concentrate myself." Punk said standing up. "Think you can eat?"

"No." She grumbled annoyed. "Two kids you think they'd have an appetite."

* * *

Punk and April arrived at the loft and ate a quiet dinner at their counter. Both were scared out of their minds for twins. They were nervous for one but two? That was too much. When Dean walked in both were less than enthusiastic.

"House is set up." Dean told Punk.

"Good." Punk said running his hand over his face. "Security room is set up?"

"You took away one of our rooms for a security room?" April asked annoyed.

"The room I'll be in." Dean told her. "And don't worry I didn't the room across from your room because I know you want that to be the baby's room."

"I'll need two rooms now." She muttered.

"Two? We can't put them in the same room?" Punk asked.

"I don't know, can we?" she asked confused. "I don't know anything about this!" she said dropping her fork and crying into her hands.

"Woah." Dean said eyeing them. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're having twins." Punk told him.

"I'm having twins." April corrected and Punk rolled his eyes.

"That's fucking awesome." Dean cheered. "Why are you both so sad?"

"We can't raise twins." April told him. "We weren't even sure we'd be able to raise one."

"Oh, come on." Dean laughed grabbing a fry from Punk's plate. "These two little peanuts growing inside of you are part of you- both of you." he told them.  
"You're going to have them and they're going to be placed in your arms and you're going to know what to do it's going to come naturally." he told them and their features softened. "One will have Punk's nose- unfortunately- and one will have your eyes." he said pointing at April. "And you two are going to morph into super parents. You're going to do everything in your power to take care of them. And they're going to be buddies!" Dean pointed out.

"That's true." April had to agree looking at Punk.

"They're going to be best friends. They're going to grow up together and if you make a mistake they'll have each other." Dean teased. "It's pretty fucking cool if you ask me."

"I guess when you put it that way." Punk agreed.

"And you should keep them in the same room." Dean told April. "At least at first. I mean they're growing together right now I'm sure they'd be comfortable together once they're out." He shrugged. "You two will be fine. No one knows what to do with kids until they have their own."

"Do you have secret kids that I don't know about?" Punk asked Dean who laughed.

"Nah, my sister has twins." Dean told them. "She looked like you both do now when she found out."

"How old are they?" April asked curiously.

"My nephews are four now." Dean told her and April smiled. "Best friends too, it's cute actually and I don't find anything cute."

"I wonder if they're both boys?" April asked Punk.

"We don't even know if one is a boy." Punk pointed out.

"Twin girls, man, you're never going to sleep again." Dean warned Punk amused. "They'll be dating at the same time and-" he stopped when he saw Punk's glare. "I'll shut up now."

"Thanks." Punk said annoyed.

"You're going to be a great father. You're great under pressure and you I know you'll be patient with twins since you've always been so patient with me and I know I'm not easy." April told him.

"That I have to agree with." Punk said to her. "You'll be great too. No one loves as much as you do." He told her and Dean smiled watching the two.

"I really-" April began then looked at Dean.

"I'll give you guys some time before I officially come on for duty. Maybe I'll stop by and see my sister and nephews. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Dean told them walking to the door.

"Thanks." Punk said to him as Dean walked out the door.

"We can do this." April told him. "We've survived gunshots and car accidents I think we can survive twins."

"Yea." Punk agreed. "And we'll have help."

"Oh, I'm sure your mother and my mother will be all over this. They'll probably stay with us to help." She said hopefully.

"I'm sure they will." Punk smirked.

"But who says will need them? Maybe Dean is right." She shrugged. "Maybe the doctor will put these kids in our arms and we'll just figure it out as we goes and we won't screw them up too much."

"I think that's exactly what will happen." Punk said to her. "We've been through hell and back, two kids should be easy in comparison."

"I feel like this news just heightens this game we have with Jam-" She began but Punk placed his finger over her lips.

"We're having two kids. The only thing you need to worry about is resting. Doctors orders." he told her.

"We should get some alone time in now because I think romance will be dead for a while after these two are born." She warned.

"You read my mind." he said jumping out of his seat and scooped her up bridal style. "Still light as a feather."

"Try this a month or two from now then tell me the same thing." She teased as he carried her up the spiral stairs.

"This might be the last night we're in this loft." He pointed out as he carefully placed her on the bed.

"That makes me sad. I love it here." She frowned.

"We couldn't fit one kid in here we'd never fit two." He teased as he tugged his shirt over his head.

"True." She agreed. "But still, we had good memories here."

"Oh, yea there was nothing like when you first moved in here and I couldn't sleep because I kept smelling you and looking at you." He said climbing over her carefully.

"You always talk about this smell." She laughed.

"Heavenly." Punk said nipping at her lips. "You'd run around here in just a towel."

"I did that to entice you on purpose." April grinned.

"It wasn't just physical." He admitted. "The way you'd scrunch your face up when you read something exciting in one of your books. Or the way you would get so embarrassed when you'd snort laugh."

"I hate when I do that." She sighed.

"I love it. It's one of my favorite things you do." Punk told her honestly. "You're going to be an incredible mother." he told her warmly and she smiled brightly.  
"I can't wait to see it first hand."

"I love you." She said grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss...


	36. A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**A Kiss To Build A Dream On**

* * *

Five months down the road and April was about eight months pregnant.

"I hate it." April said shaking her head and Dean glared at her.

"I'm your Marshal detail, not your furniture mover." Dean groaned.

"I'm seven months pregnant and twins come early which means these babies could be here in a few weeks." April warned him. "I need the nursery just right."

Dean moved the crib across the room from the other one and April frowned and shook her head as she bit on her nails.

"What?" He asked growing angry.

"It's just, they've spent all of this time together growing, are they going to want to be in different cribs?" April asked him.

"What if one is trying to sleep and the other isn't?" Dean asked. "Or one gets sick, you don't want the other one catching it."

"That's a good point. But should the cribs be across the room or should they be closer?" April asked concerned.

"I just moved this crib three times." Dean grunted.

"And it may be four." April snapped. "I have to do this right."

"What are you having?" Dean asked. "That would help me help you decide."

"I told you we want everyone to be surprised. Only Phil and I know." April smiled.

"Then I can't help you." Dean shrugged.

"What do you mean? What does the gender matter at this age? Once they're old enough they'll have separate spaces." She told him.

"Well, this room looks decorated for boys." Dean noted looking around the room.

"How could you say that?" She asked offended.

"It's covered in comic book stuff." Dean told her.

"Yea, and that's because I love comics and I'm a girl." April told him.

"So they're girls." Dean grinned.

"They're not girls." April informed him.

"So they're boys?" Dean asked hopefully.

"They're not boys." She told him as well and Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then you have a problem." Dean said and she laughed.

"It's a boy and a girl." She said happily. "But you can't tell anyone."

"I spend every day of every hour with you and Punk, who would I tell?" Dean asked. "So you're keeping them in the same room?"

"Just for the first few months." April said. "The doctor thinks keeping them together in the same room is for the best, even though the first few weeks they'll both be in our room."

"So why are we moving furniture around here now?"

"They'll still go in here. If I have to feed one while one wants to nap or something." She shrugged. "Do you think it's too boyish?"

"I mean-" Dean began.

"You do!" She yelled. "I don't want baby girl to be upset that this room is more for J.R."

"Baby girl? No name yet?" Dean teased.

"Phil wants Zoey for some reason." April groaned.

"That's cute." Dean shrugged.

"I wanted Alma." She said and Dean scrunched his face up.

"It means good!" She argued.

"I'm not crazy about either, go back to the drawing board." Dean said and she rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Oh, I would name her something much better than those two names." Dean teased.

"No, I mean do you wants kids?" She asked sitting in the comfortable lounge chair they put in the nursery.

"No. Not with my job." Dean said to her as he adjusted the crib.

"Why? Phil does the same job." April insisted

"No. Punk doesn't work months, sometimes years at a time away." Dean pointed out.

"So, change your position." April shrugged.

"Kids aren't my thing." Dean informed her.

"Well, what happens when I have these babies? Are you not going to be around them?" She asked.

"Of course I am. I'm here to protect you and the little rugrats." Dean assured her. "I'm great with kids, I just want my own."

"Ok." April sighed. "I mean I think you could benefit from having a woman in your life-"

"Can't have any kind of life with what I do." Dean said cutting her off. "And I love what I do."

"Really?" April asked skeptically.

"Yea. It's adventurous." Dean shrugged.

"Nothing has gone on here in months." April pointed out. "You must be bored."

"Yea, I hate living in a huge house and eating your home cooked meals every night." Dean mocked.

"What's going on with James Sawyer?" April asked.

"We've told you, he's been quiet." Dean told her.

"But you're still on high alert so what is it you think is happening?" She asked.

"We don't know." Dean said to her and she eyed him.

"I know Phil is trying to protect him. He thinks since I'm pregnant he needs to lie to me." She told him. "You don't have to lie to me."

"We truly don't have any leads or facts on him right now." Dean told him.

"What do you think he's planning? You have to be thinking something I mean that's your job." April said to him.

"I think James Sawyer feels a connection to you and feels indebted to you." Dean told her and she nodded. "I don't think he wants anything to do with your children or husband."

"So you think once I have the babies it will be open season?" April asked.

"I can't say for sure but I do think we'll see him then." Dean admitted.

"So why have you been here all of these months?" She asked.

"I'm not taking any chances until then." Dean scoffed.

"Promise me if James comes for me you protect my children first." April requested.

"April-" Dean began with a groan.

"Promise me!" She yelled. "There is nothing more important in this house than these children when they get here. They're innocent and they're too little to defend themselves."

"I'll protect the kids." Dean told her and she smiled.

"Good." She said holding her hands out. "Help me up. I'm carrying two elephants." she said and he grabbed her hands and helped her up.

* * *

Punk made it home early tonight, eight was early for him anyway. Dean was in the kitchen drinking coffee when he saw him.

"How's it going today?" Punk asked.

"Good." Dean shrugged. "She kept making me move furniture around the nursery." he groaned.

"She's just anxious." Punk told him.

"She knows what we know." Dean told him.

"Knows what?" Punk asked.

"She knows Sawyer is waiting for the kids to be born." Dean told him.

"Did you tell her that?" Punk asked him annoyed.

"She's a smart girl." Dean told him. "She doesn't seem scared but she made me promise her to protect the children over her if Sawyer comes in."

"Sawyer doesn't want the kids." Punk said to him. "You protect April, he won't even give them a second look."

"We really don't know what's going through his mind." Dean told him. "When the kids come it might not be a bad idea to have someone extra in the house."

"Yea?" Punk asked and Dean nodded. "Well, I'll be here too. I'm taking leave when they're born."

"Still." Dean shrugged.

"I'll look into it." Punk said to him. "She's been ok otherwise?"

"Yea. She finally caved and told me you're having a boy and a girl." Dean grinned.

"Yup. One of each. Now we don't have to try for more kids after." Punk smirked.

"So you think. Once those kids head off to school the wife will start blubbering about how young they used to be and will want more." Dean warned.

"I can't think of more when I already have two on the way." Punk groaned. "Other than that, how has she been?"

"She keeps falling asleep in random spots." Dean laughed. "Caught her sleeping in the garage when she went to look for something. Standing up and everything."

"Yea the doctor warned she'd be tired a lot. I found her sleeping in the shower last night." Punk smirked.

"I think she went back into the nursery about half an hour ago." Dean told him and Punk nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be back down to eat, you should shower and sleep a bit." Punk told him.

"Cool." Dean nodded.

* * *

Punk walked up the stairs and found the nursery and pushed the door opened and sure enough there was April. Slouched over on the floor sleeping. He could hear her snoring so he knew she was fine but probably really uncomfortable. He narrowed his eyes at a hat box on the floor and picked it up. He placed it on the dresser and looked through it. The box was filled of photos of herself and some with Punk. They had dates and little notes written on the back. There were also pictures of her family and her brother in particular. Her diary was in there and that had a note to be left to 'baby girl' and there were notes in the box as well. One for 'him' and one for 'her'. He opened one o f the envelopes and began to read the note.

"April!" Punk yelled and she stuck her head up.

"Huh? What?" She asked sitting up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm up."

"What is this?" he asked holding up the note.

"Oh." She frowned.

"Why are you writing goodbye letters to our unborn children? Why aren't you going to be here?" Punk asked her.

"It's just in case." She said with a yawn. "Help me up." She said holding her hands out but he ignored her and looked through the box some more.

"In case of what?" he demanded to know. "This is so fucking morbid!"

"We have to be realistic." April told him and he glared at her.

"Realistic? Are you afraid of childbirth?" He asked confused.

"We all know James is waiting for me to have the children and after that-" She began.

"After that you think I'm going to let him kill you?" he asked in disbelief. "You think having Dean here, a big ass fence and cameras all over is because I've given up?"

"No. I know you're trying your hardest-" She began.

"This is fucked up." He said putting the items back in the box. "And it's useless. You're raising these kids with me. Stop being so negative." He ordered.

"Don't toss it!" She begged as he began to walk to the door with it. "I worked so hard on that." she pleaded but he left the room with it.

"Dean!" April yelled as she was still unable to get up. "Dean!" She yelled louder and he ran in.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Help me up." She begged and he grabbed her hands.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Phil stole my memory box!" April yelled heading across the hall and saw Punk in the closet and putting the box on the top shelf where he knew she wouldn't be able to reach.

"Give it back." April ordered.

"No." Punk said to her. "This is fucking sick. You're not dying!"

"What is going on?" Dean asked.

"She made a death box for our kids." Punk told him.

"It's a memory box in case something happens to me." April explained to Dean. "I want my children to know that I loved them and want them to remember me in some way."

"Depressing." Punk spat. "You can't have this kind of negativity around our kids."

"It's negativity it's realism." April insisted. "I want my children to know who I was."

"Why aren't you going to be here?" Punk asked annoyed.

"James is going to kill me! Why are you in denial?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't have married you and had kids with you if I thought he was going to kill you!" Punk yelled back.

"Let's just all calm down." Dean suggested nervously.

"These are MY children and if I want to make this box I can do this!" She yelled. "Give me back the box!" She demanded.

"No!" Punk yelled back. "You're raising these kids with me whether you want to or not!"

"How could you think I don't want to?" She asked stunned. "I want to see them roll over for the first time and take their first steps or say their first words!  
It's all I want!"

"So why are you saying goodbye?" He asked her.

"Because I'm a realist." She told him. "I like to have all my bases covered."

"Well this was stupid." He said simply.

She let out an aggravated breath and stormed out of the room.

"Dude." Dean sighed looking at Punk.

"Don't do that." Punk warned him. "She's my wife and this is my problem."

"Just let her do what she wants. It's not like anything is going to happen to her. So what if it makes her feel better?" Dean asked him.

"I don't want her thinking I'm going to let James Sawyer kill her." Punk said o him.

"This is scary for her. She's carrying two kids around and that's scary for her and now the added pressure of Sawyer. Just let her do whatever the hell she wants." Dean suggested.

"I'm getting close. I know I am. John has been working Sawyer's cases for years. Started in 2012. I need to know his connection to that case." He told Dean who nodded.

"I'll call Corey." Dean told him.

"John knows I'm looking into him." Punk told him. "He hasn't confronted me but he knows something is going on. It's just hard to dig into John and dig into Sawyer at the same time. They're both giving me nothing to go on. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"We'll figure it out. As the babies get closer to their due date James will reappear." Dean assured him.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid." Punk said to him.

* * *

After twenty minutes Punk walked into the nursery and saw April sitting in the lounge chair.

"Come on, you can't sleep in here." Punk said to her.

"You're an ass." She said glaring at him.

"I am." Punk agreed sitting on the ottoman her feet were resting on. "They're swollen." He said grabbing her feet and putting them over his lap and began to massage one.

"I'm carrying two of your elephant children, of course my feet are swollen." She remarked bitterly.

"They're perfectly sized." Punk reminded her proudly.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. I'm getting the steroid show in case they come early." She reminded him and he nodded.

"I'll be there." he said as he continued to work her feet. "It scares me that you think you have a death sentence."

"I just want to be prepared." She told him. "I left something for you too." she assured him and he groaned.

"We're going to grow old together here." He assured her. "You, me and the kids. We'll live here until we're old and gray."

"I hope so." She sighed sadly.

"I know I keep making this promise to keep you safe from James and I haven't delivered but I will." He promised her.

"You have been keeping me safe." She told him.

"I don't want you and our children to have to live with a Marshal." He told her.

"Dean isn't like a real Marshal." April shrugged.

"I assure you, he's a real Marshal." Punk smirked. "I want normalcy."

"Aside from Dean walking around our home armed and almost shooting that deer that was in our yard a few weeks ago I think we're normal." She shrugged.  
"You can hold onto that memory box. I finished it."

"We need to think of a name for our girl." Punk said wanting to get off the topic of the memory box.

"I came up with a few before I fell asleep at the laptop." She told him.

"Let's hear them." He encouraged.

"Gracie." She suggested and he nodded.

"Not bad." he nodded.

"Lennox." She suggested next and he shook his head. "No? Why?"

"I dated a girl named Lennox. She was a skank. I don't want my daughter named after a skank." Punk told her.

"Lennox is off." She agreed. "What about Mya?"

"Mya?" He asked and she nodded. "I like Mya."

"Me too." She smiled.

"J.R and Mya." He said to himself.

"Different names. After you shot down Brandon and Brenda." She mocked.

"Hey, I told you I wasn't naming my kids after TV siblings." He said and she laughed. "I think baby girl Brooks finally has a name."

"We can finally get the nameplate made for over her crib." She told him.

"I'll order it this weekend." He said to her.

"They can be hear in a few weeks." She warned him. "Twins always come early. How's your case load?"

"Done." he told her. "I'm just doing some stuff around the office to keep busy."

"You'll be near?" She asked.

"Yes." He promised. "I'm not missing the birth of my kids. How have you been feeling?"

"Tired, cranky, emotional, uncomfortable, achy." She rambled off her symptoms. "I love feeling them grow inside of me but I'm about out of patience." She warned. "They keep fighting too."

"What?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"One is always kicking the other." April whined and he smiled brightly.

"How can you tell?" He asked. "Maybe they're just moving around."

"I'm a mother, I know." April informed. "This what they're doing now is just regular kicking."

"Yea?" He asked dropping her foot and put his hand over stomach. "Kicking hard." he grinned. "Is it weird?"

"It is." She admitted with a smirk. "There are two little people inside of me."

"It's so cool." Punk said pressing hand on the side of her stomach.

"They're not kicking the crap out of you." She scoffed.

"You're such a badass." Punk said to her and her eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea. I mean you not only survived a gunshot wound to your chest, you saved my life, survived car accidents and now you're carrying growing two people inside of you. You're so awesome." he said proudly and looked up and saw her crying. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it. It's just nice to hear once in a while." She sniffled.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you." He told her.

"It hasn't." She said choking back sob. "I can't fit into my clothes or shoes or sleep in my bed comfortably and I'm always hungry."

"I know baby." he cooed teasingly.

"And now all I can think about is a chocolate ice cream cake." She sobbed.

"What?" He laughed.

"I want ice cream cake." She told him. "I can't just go to the store and get it because I can't get my shoes on! And I can't send Dean because he doesn't leave my side!"

"I'll go get it." Punk offered standing up.

"Would you?" She asked as her crying stopped and he eyed her.

"Yea." He laughed leaning down and kissing her. "Do you want anything else?"

"Maybe you can stop and get me some fries so I can put them in my ice cream?" She asked hopefully.

"What?" He asked disgusted.

"Something salty and something sweet is the best combination! You have to try it when you get back." She told him.

"No, that's ok." Punk laughed and she glared at him.

"You'll really like it." She said to him.

"More for you." He smirked.

"Oh, that's good too." She grinned.

* * *

The next day at the doctors they saw a sonogram and were told everything was on track for a natural and healthy birth.

"They're already in position." The doctor told them.

"But they're not like coming now, are they?" Punk asked nervously.

"Not yet. But you should have your bag packed and ready to go because your water can break at any moment." The doctor warned.

"I have my bag packed." April told her happily.

"You do?" Punk asked. "Do I need a bag? I don't have a bag." he asked the doctor and she smiled at him.

"The bags are usually for the mommies but if you plan on being in the hospital-" The doctor began.

"For every second she's there." Punk confirmed and that wasn't just because he was a dotting husband and father to be. He had read fears of James Sawyer pulling her out of the hospital while she was weak after labor. He and Dean would be in the hospital at all times.

"Then pack a bag." The doctor told him.

"I packed your bag." April told Punk happily.

"Really?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"I'm already on maternity leave so I'm kind of going stir crazy." She admitted to the doctor.

"That's understandable at this point." The doctor told her.

"But isn't it early for her to have the babies? She's only eight months." Punk pointed out.

"Most mothers carrying multiples go into labor early." The doctor warned. "Have you felt any contractions?"

"Yes. Here and there but I remember you told me they were called Braxton hicks." She told the doctor proudly.

"I must say April, for your first pregnancy you've really listened to your body and have been calm and relaxed." The doctor told her and April smiled smugly.

"She's a natural kiss ass." Punk remarked and April glared at him.

"Is everything set up at home?" The doctor asked. "Because like I said the babies can be arriving any moment."

"We have the cribs, the bassinets, toys, diapers, bottles, formula, clothing, pacifiers, monitors and those side cribs for our bed since they'll be with us." April told her. "It's ok that when they pass the three month mark and they're in their own room they share for a bit, right?"

"Of course. I think that would be very comforting but there's always the risk of one waking the other up." The doctor told her. "And it's all baby proofed?"

"Baby proofed?" April asked cutely. "Did we do that?" she asked Punk who just shrugged.

"Outlets need to be covered. Furniture nailed to the walls because once the babies start pulling themselves up they'll use shelves and if it's not secured it could fall on them." The doctor told them.

"I can do that this weekend." Punk said brushing it off

"They're just babies. They're not going to be doing that kind of stuff yet." April pointed out.

"There's two of them. They're going to be very active and climbing on each other and it's going to be impossible to keep both in the same spot and monitored." The doctor warned.

"We didn't even think of baby proofing." April sighed. "My parents are flying in a few weeks to help once the babies get here."

"And my mom will be around too." Punk added.

"Baby proof." The doctor ordered. "You don't need a professional, you can do it yourself if you have the time." She told Punk.

"Done. I'm going on leave from work after Friday." Punk told her.

"Really? I thought you wanted to finish stuff up." April said to him.

"I don't want to risk missing the labor and I want to help out. We have to wash the baby clothes, right?" Punk asked and the doctor nodded. "And just because they're sharing a room now doesn't mean I don't work on the next room."

"Really?" April asked.

"Yea. I mean I want our kids to have their own space too." He shrugged. "We designed J.R.'s room thinking we were having two boys the next one will be more girly."

"You're going to paint the nursery purple and hang up pictures of Princess's?" April teased.

"Yup." Punk said to her and she smiled.

"That's really sweet." April said cupping his cheek and holding back tears.

"Is she still supposed to cry all of the time?" Punk asked the doctor who laughed.

"Yes." The doctor laughed. "You've been doing great, April."

"He's been doing really great too." April sniffled nodding at Punk.

"I have." Punk had to agree teasingly. "Ready to get going?"

"Yes." April said cleaning under her eyes. "I'll see you in a few weeks for my next appointment."

"Or sooner." The doctor warned. "Your babies are ready."

"Oh god." April muttered.

"Come on." Punk smirked helping her off of the table.

* * *

Later that night April and Punk were laying in bed sleeping. Well, Punk was sleeping and April was too uncomfortable. It boggled her mind that she could fall asleep in the shower or on the floor but at night when she wanted to toss and turn she couldn't. She glared at her husband who was able to happily sleep. She huffed and puffed and glared at him. She reached behind his head and pulled his pillow out and hit him with it.

"What?" Punk asked alarmed sticking his head up. "What's the matter?"

"Oh good you're up." She smiled sitting up.

"I wasn't." He groaned.

"I'm bored and I can't sleep." She sighed dramatically. "Tell me about work. What have you been working on since the Sawyer thing has been dead end?"

"Seriously?" he asked.

"I never ask." She said to him.

"I uh..." He said trying to think as he tried to wake up a bit. "I arrested a felon the other day. Escaped from custody in Wisconsin."

"Really? What was he dangerous?" She asked curiously.

"Most felons are and the he was a she." Punk told her.

"What did she do?" April asked curiously.

"She killed her husband because he kept waking her up while she tried to sleep." Punk told her and she glared at him. "She committed fraud." he told her truthfully.

"When does your leave start?" She asked.

"I'll go in tomorrow to put the paperwork in." He yawned tiredly and tried to close his eyes.

"Then you're all ours for a few weeks?" She asked.

"Twelve weeks." He said trying to fall back asleep. "Maybe longer. I still have some personal time and vacation I can throw in."

"I thought you'd only be home for like two weeks!" She said excitedly. "But twelve!?"

"Yes." He yawned.

"You know what I was thinking?" She asked and he didn't respond. "It's going to be a long time before we can have sex and I think we should take advantage of the time we have-" she began and Punk head popped up and he was wide awake.

"You want to have sex?" He asked in a clear steady voice.

"That woke you up?" April asked.

"It's just you made a good point." He said eyeing her. "I don't know how we could do this." he said sitting up on his knees and examining her body closer.  
"You're so-"

"Big?" She asked coldly.

"Beautiful." He corrected nervously. "I don't want to hurt you or the babies."

"Sex is very healthy for me." She told him. "I can roll over on my side-"

"Good plan." He agreed as he pulled his sleeping shorts down under the blankets.

"Now I know how to wake you." April said to him.

"I'm an easy man." Punk shrugged.


	37. Are You True?

**Are You True?**

* * *

"What are you packing so much shit for?" Dean asked as he sat in the security room he made up in Punk and April's home.

"This is a big deal for me. I need a lot of stuff while I'm in the hospital." Punk said looking through the bag April had packed for him. "She didn't even pack my favorite Cubs t-shirt." he groaned.

"You'd think you were the one having the baby." Dean mocked.

"I am having the baby." Punk corrected.

"You've been on leave for four days and you're already bored." Dean laughed keeping his eyes on the security cameras.

"I am bored." Punk admitted. "Usually when I take time it's for a reason but now I'm just waiting around."

"April likes having you home." Dean told him.

"Yea I like spending some final alone time with her." Punk said to him. "And I still have some more baby proofing to work on."

"Kids get into everything." Dean warned.

"I did a ton of stuff already I just need to nail the furniture down." Punk told him.

"Phil!" April yelled from across the hall.

"Yes?" Punk asked walking across the hall into the bathroom.

"The toilet seat." She pointed holding her legs together.

"What about it?" He asked.

"It's baby locked and I can't open it!" She nearly cried.

"You just have to click it like this." He said then frowned. "Huh." he said when it didn't open.

"Phil, we should have hired a professional." April hissed. "My bladder is about to explode." She said pushing past him and he knew she'd go downstairs and use that bathroom.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I thought I did it right." Punk said more to himself as he tried to pull the seat up.

"Dude." Dean laughed.

"Oh, fuck." Punk groaned trying to get the seat up.

"You have to fix that." April scolded. "I can't run downstairs every time I have to go." She told him. "I'm carrying your elephant children-"

"Don't call them elephants. They're perfectly sized." Punk said to her.

"He thinks the babies are going to get a complex." April laughed to Dean.

"They will. They hear things." Punk told her.

"They're going to hear their mother murder their father if he doesn't make the toilet accessible." April warned. "They're not coming in the bathroom anyway."

"They can get in here. The book I read said everything should be done. Especially with twins, one could be distracting while the other one is taking off." Punk argued. "I'll fix this."

"I hope so." She said rubbing her belly. "Your kids are playing with my bladder."

"They're always my kids when they annoy you." Punk pointed out.

"That's right." She nodded. "But when they're born and do something cute they're mine." She grinned proudly.

"That doesn't seem fair." Punk noted.

"I'm carrying them." April pointed out. "That's not fair."

"That's a damn good point." Dean agreed with April.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that your dad is coming by to drop off something for the baby, I invited him to stay for dinner." She told him.

"Ape, no." Punk said shaking his head. "I invited my mom for dinner."

"Oh." April frowned. "That's going to be awkward. But they'll get over it."

"Ape, I can't sit through a dinner of them bickering. It reminds me of my childhood." Punk said shaking his head.

"I'm not telling your dad not to come, he has present and I like presents." She told him seriously. "And your mom has an open invitation here."

"Why can't my parents be more like your parents?" Punk asked annoyed as he ripped the lock off the toilet. "I'll replace it."

"My parents have been together since they were like 14." April told him.

"Really?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"They were high school sweethearts. They were neighbors." April shrugged. "They're not perfect. After Robbie died they fought all of the time. I mean after they grieved they were at each others throats."

"That's how it was after Jake died." Punk said to her. "Except my parents couldn't put their best foot forward for my benefit."

"I'm going back to the security room." Dean said.

"Don't get comfortable because you're coming to dinner." April ordered him.

"Oh, no thanks this is a family thing and-" Dean began.

"You live here, you're family." She told him and Dean tried to hide his smile. "Besides, maybe it will stop Phil's parents from fighting."

"It won't. They like an audience." Punk smirked.

"Dinner and a show." Dean teased happily. "How could I turn that down?"

* * *

"This is amazing." April said admiring the wooden rocking horses.

"This one." Dan pointed at. "This one I made for Jake and then it was passed down to Phillip. And I made a second one since you have two. I hope my hunch is right and the second is a girl because I painted it pretty colors." Dan said to her.

"Your hunch is right." April said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This is so beautiful. I have to bring it up to their room."

"Don't you dare. You're too pregnant to be lifting anything." Dan told her. "I'll bring them up after dinner."

"Karen is in there. I didn't realize Phil invited her to dinner too." April told him.

"I saw her car out front, it's fine. We agreed to be civil for the sake of our grandchildren." Dan smiled. "But before we go in I owe you an apology."

"For what?" April asked confused.

"The first time I met you." Dan smiled and April shook her head.

"Please, it's forgotten." April said brushing it off.

"No. Not for me." Dan said to her. "I was very closed minded. And you've been bought my son such joy and now you're giving me not one but two grandchildren, two grandchildren who are going to share your same ethnicity."

"They are." April agreed.

"I've been thinking about our first meeting a lot and I truly am sorry." Dan told her.

"I told you it's already forgotten." April smiled. "But thank you for apologizing. And these horses are gorgeous. I can't believe you made them yourself."

"I used to have a real passion for building things." Dan told her.

"So you're saying you're handy?" April asked warily and he nodded. "Did you not pass that gene on to your son?"

"Phil? Phil is not a builder." Dan laughed. "He failed shop class in middle school and mechanics in high school."

"Really?" April asked giggling.

"Any other embarrassing things you want to tell my wife?" Punk asked appearing from the kitchen.

"No, that's about it." Dan smiled.

"Phil, look what your father made." April grinned pointing at the horses.

"That one I recognize." He said pointing to the one painted in Cubs colors then there was one painted almost like a unicorn.

"Mya has her own special one." April told him happily.

"What do you think?" Dan asked.

"I think...this was real nice of you." Punk said genuinely. "Thank you. Ape, can you go pull the wine out of my mom's hands. She's hitting on Dean." he whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me." April said to Dan with a smile then waddled off.

"What are you building?" Dan asked.

"I'm not building, I'm baby proofing." Punk reasoned. "I had some difficulties."

"Want me to take a look before I leave tonight?" Dan offered and Punk peered around to make sure April wasn't listening.

"Yes please." He said quietly and Dan smiled. "Oh and before you go in there-"

"Your mom is upset. If you want I'll go." Dan offered.

"No." Punk said to him. "But Ape is real close to having these babies and I don't want her stressed out and you two fighting will stress her out."

"I'll be fine." Dan assured him. "How is the safety issue?"

"It's still very open." Punk admitted. "I think this guy is waiting for her to have the babies to make a move."

"Why?" Dan asked quietly.

"He doesn't want my kids, just my wife." Punk told him simply.

"Why can't you catch this guy?" Dan asked him in a low voice.

"You don't think I'm fucking trying?" Punk snapped. "I have no reason to bring him and arrest him. He hasn't done anything."

"Didn't he intrude on your honeymoon and assault your wife?" Dan asked.

"That's Hawaiian charges and it would be a slap on the wrist. This guy isn't even probation. April is convinced she's going to die. She thinks as soon as the twins are born she'll be gone." Punk confided. "I want to give her peace of mind so bad."

"Where is he?" Dan asked.

"He's in Chicago playing the role of perfect citizen." Punk told him.

"And security here is tight?" Dan asked.

"This place is like a prison." Punk groaned.

"That's good. It will come in handy once your kids are here too." Dan teased. "I wish I could have given you and Jake this kind of home. I think things would have been different."

"What happened to Jake wasn't your fault." Punk finally told him. "It was a freak accident and no one could have predicted it."

"I appreciate you saying that but I will carry the guilt of that day around for the rest of my life." Dan said to him.

"Dinner is ready!" April shouted from the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Dan asked and Punk nodded.

* * *

The dinner was almost painful. Karen had two glasses of wine and was playfully flirting with Dean while Dan managed to keep his temper at bay for April's sake. Punk made a mental note to make sure his parents weren't together in the same room for a while.

"Are you sure you're only 34?" Karen asked Dean as Punk cleared the table.

"Dean, could you help me move the rocking horses upstairs?" April asked him sweetly standing up.

"My pleasure." Dean said quickly standing up. "It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Brooks."

"Karen." She corrected shooting him a wink.

"Ma." Punk hissed.

"Mr. Brooks." Dean said and Dan just nodded as he and April left the kitchen.

"Do you two want to be around your grandchildren?" Punk asked them.

"I know I do." Karen said to him.

"You were the worst one tonight." Punk told him. "Can I not have you two in the same room? What happens at birthdays and holidays?"

"I want to point out that I was the best behaved." Dan said proudly.

"For once in your life." Karen said to him.

"You two have to work this out or we're going to have to work a schedule out where you two swap holidays or something." Punk told them.

"I plan on being at every holiday, again, I behaved myself." Dan stated proudly again.

"I'll behave." Karen told Punk. "I promise!"

"You made Dean really uncomfortable." Punk told her.

"If Dean was a girl your father would have been all over her." Karen scoffed. "Or is 34 too old? You prefer them younger, don't you?"

"April has a lot on her mind and I can't believe I'm begging you two to keep the peace for my wife's sake." Punk spat. "When I was a kid I asked you to do it for me but now I'm asking you for the sake of my wife and children. They come first, I won't put up with this bullshit."

"Fine." Karen said and glared at Dan. "I apologize."

"You should apologize to our son, not me." Dan smirked.

"Honey." Karen said looking up at Punk now.

"I know you're sorry." Punk mocked. "Show it by behaving like a grandmother because that is what you're going to be."

"Yea, act your age." Dan agreed.

"Date your age." Karen shot back then sighed. "Last one, I'm sorry." she said to Punk. "So, I love the name you choose for your little girl."

"Yea, where did Mya come from?" Dan asked.

"We just looked through baby names and liked it." Punk shrugged as he cleaned off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"And you're off from work now, right?" Karen asked. "Your wife is going to need you."

"I am. The doctor thinks the babies will be here early so I wanted to make sure I was off in case she went into labor." Punk told them.

"Smart." Dan nodded.

"Ape's parents will be flying in soon too." Punk told them.

"We're here to help as well." Karen offered.

"Are you? Do I really want you two bickering over my newborns?" Punk asked.

"We'll behave." Karen promised.

"I've already proved that." Dan smiled. "Besides, extra hands can't hurt."

"Look, Ape's parents are fully aware of the threat against her-" Punk began.

"I'm not going to let a psychopath scare me away from my grand-babies." Karen said to him. "You have plenty of room from me."

"I do but-" Punk began.

"The more people here is probably for the best. Granted I won't stay here since I have a job." Dan said then shot Karen a look.

"I have a job too." Karen said annoyed. "But I've prepared for the arrival of the babies."

"I just want you to understand that it might not be the safest." Punk warned.

"All the more reason to be here." Karen smiled. "April is our daughter now, isn't that right, Dan?"

"Yes." Dan agreed. "We want to help both the babies and April."

"One baby is distracting enough but two is just over the top. You need to make sure you can still focus on what you have to do." Karen said in a serious voice.

"Just behave." Punk warned them.

* * *

April had fallen asleep right after dinner but woke up at eleven due to more hunger. She skipped dessert and was regretting it. She sat up and waddled out of the bed and tiptoed down the stairs and saw the light was still on the kitchen.

"You better have left me cake." April warned her husband who seemed to have the same idea as her.

"I did." Punk assured her with a smile. "I had a feeling you'd be down for your late night feeding."

"You make me sound like a dog." She scoffed sitting down next to him.

"Want a plate?" He asked standing up.

"No." She said grabbing a fork and eating the cake from the dish. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope." he admitted.

"Do you regret not having more time alone?" She asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you think we rushed the baby thing?" She asked him. "We didn't even get a chance to enjoy being newlyweds."

"I don't. We'll still have time together. We have an army of babysitters." Punk pointed out.

"That is true." She had to agree with a slight smile. "I just want to make sure we still have time for us, you know? I know our lives will revolve around the babies when they get here but-"

"I know what you mean." Punk said to her. "We'll be fine."

"You promise?" She asked skeptically.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said to her.

"We should try to have one last adventure." She suggested taking a fork full of cake.

"I think you're all adventured out." He teased.

"I am not." She insisted. "I can still walk."

"You can't fly." He pointed out.

"We can drive." She suggested.

"I don't want to leave the state when you're so close to giving birth, Ape." he said to her. "We'll have an adventure after the babies are born."

"No we won't." She sighed. "We'll be boring parents."

"No we won't." he laughed. "I promise after the babies are born and are old enough to be left with our parents we'll do something."

"And after James Sawyer is locked up." April added. "I wouldn't be able to leave them knowing he's out there. No matter how sure you are he doesn't want anything to do with them."

"I agree." Punk nodded. "But I don't want to talk-"

"About James Sawyer." She finished for him. "You say that all of the time but we have to. This is a very real threat to our family, Phil."

"I know." Punk said to her. "I don't like worrying you."

"I have to know what's happening or I'm just going to assume things." She warned him. "And that scares me more."

"I don't know much more than you do." Punk confided. "He's a model citizen as of right now. He's even been volunteering at a nursing home."

"Doesn't he have a thing for old ladies?" April cringed.

"Yea. I'm making sure we're keeping an eye on him." Punk told her.

"Aren't you sick of this already?" She asked.

"Very much so." Punk forced out a laugh.

"I made Dean make a promise-" She began.

"I heard about it and don't go there with me." he warned her.

"Phil it's important." She insisted. "You have to promise me if it comes down to me our the kids you pick the kids."

"Ape, this is morbid-" He began.

"I know it is but you have to know where I stand. Our kids are our number one priority." She reminded him. "Nothing is more important than them. If it ever came down to it you need to keep them safe."

"It won't come down to it so I won't make such a ridiculous promise."

"Phil." She sighed. "We really need-" she stopped when she heard someone running down the stairs and Punk shot up.

"Someone here?" Punk asked Dean who nodded and April's face fell.

"Cena." Dean told him. "He's out by the gate."

"Stay here with April." Punk told Dean as he raced to the door.

"I'm the protection detail." Dean reminded him.

"Yea, your job is to protect April. So stay here and protect her." Punk said taking Dean's gun from his hands.

Punk swung the front door open and John was already there and his hands were up.

"Relax! I came in peace!" John insisted. "I know you're digging into me and I'm here to make your job a little easier. I'll tell you everything."


	38. The Whole Truth

**The Whole Truth**

* * *

"Can you bring April upstairs and make sure she stays there?" Punk asked Dean but not moving from the door to let John in yet.

"Yea." Dean agreed.

"I don't have to-" April began.

"April." Punk warned but kept his eyes on John.

"I'm going." She mumbled and Punk heard her and Dean travel up the stairs.

"You're wasting time looking into me." John informed him.

"I doubt that." Punk said to him coldly.

"Rebecca Howding is my connection to James Sawyer." John said as he passed Punk a photo. "That's me and Rebecca at our high school graduation."

"Ok." Punk said giving him a blank stare.

"You remember Rebecca Howding?" John asked. "She was Marsha Howding's pregnant-"

"Granddaughter." Punk finished for him. "He had been watching Marsha and took Rebecca out when she came by to see her grandmother. She wasn't an intended victim. What about her?"

"She was mine." John told him pointing at the picture in Punk's hands. "That was my baby she was carrying."

"What?" Punk asked. "It was only three years ago and if my math is correct you've been married for four years."

"You really need me to admit the fact that I cheated on my wife with her? Why do you think we never found a spouse for Rebecca? Why there was no record of the father of her baby?" John asked him. "That's why I convinced you to take on this case." he reminded Punk and John was right, it was him who pushed Punk into personally taking over the Sawyer case.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked.

"You would have thrown me off the case." John told him. "Or you might not have taken the case at all. You always said getting personally involved leads to mistakes and you were right. Rebecca and I dated through high school. We slept together on and off for years. I didn't know she was pregnant until I got the call."

"Are you sure it was your kid?" Punk asked.

"Yea." John said to him. "I found an email she had saved in her drafts that she never sent to me. I deleted it before you would get a chance to read it." he said then passed Punk another piece of paper. "I want this guy. I want him so bad that it aches. He took away a child I never even knew about and he took Rebecca who wouldn't hurt a fly. She was studying to be a doctor. I'm not trying to hurt April or you for that matter."

"You could have gotten her killed- countless times." Punk pointed out.

"I know you think that I wanted to trade her life for his but that's not true." John told him. "I'm not telling you this so you let me in I'm telling you so you stop thinking you're going to find something in my past that will nail Sawyer because you're wasting your time and April doesn't have that kind of time. You know what I know and that if he had the chance he would have killed your kids to get to her. You know he's waiting for this birth. You know you can't do this with the team of you and Ambrose and Graves."

"I don't trust you." Punk told him honestly. "I trust you even less now."

"That's fine. But I'm looking to get Sawyer too." John told him.

"That's awfully reassuring." Punk mocked.

"You have two kids on the way. You know Sawyer is already plotting. He's very methodical you know he's laid this all out." John warned him. "This is what he does for all of his victims which is a big reason he's gotten away so many times. And now he's been plotting for months. He still has money we know, his dad had overseas account and that didn't get tied up during the trial. He's living off of it and he's going to buy people if he has to."

"I don't need you to tell me how to protect my wife." Punk told him. "What I need you to do is stay out of my way and if you hear or say something, report it to me. Stop trying to be a damn hero."

"You can have the highest gate on the block, you can have Ambrose living with you with fifty security cameras and you still won't be able to keep him out and you still won't see him coming." John warned then turned around and walked off.

* * *

Punk walked into the nursery and saw April sitting in the lounge chair with headphones over her belly.

"I hope you're not making them listen to that crappy music." Punk teased standing over her.

"Rap isn't crap." April informed him. "I don't want them to hear us talk about James. What did John say?"

"John was connected to one of Sawyer's earlier victims. So he says." Punk told her.

"You believe him?" She asked.

"No. I'll have Graves confirm it." Punk told her.

"Why don't you believe him?" April asked curiously.

"Because John is a proven liar." Punk said simply. "You ready for bed?"

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." She groaned. "I'm uncomfortable."

"Yea? Well I'm sure the bed is more comfortable." Punk suggested.

"Nope. I have to be sitting up so I can quickly get up to pee." She smirked. "What is John's connection to the earlier victim?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." He shrugged.

"It is to me. Please don't keep me in the dark." She said hopefully.

"Rebecca Howding." Punk told her. "She's-"

"The pregnant girl." April finished for him. "I read about that case. Was that his baby?"

"So he claims." Punk said to her and she nodded.

"That explains a lot." She muttered.

"How so?" Punk asked.

"The grief of losing a child, a child you were anticipating has got to kill you." April said to him. "If you came home and I was dead and our babies were dead-"

"I don't want to think about that." He said shaking his head.

"You would carry a vendetta wouldn't you?" She asked.

"Of course I would. Not for long though because I would kill him and go to jail. No point in being alive without you or them." He told her honestly.

"I just understand his desperation. That's all." She shrugged.

"I guess." Punk forced out.

"Can't you use that desperation to your advantage? He must want him more than anyone." She said to him.

"Nobody wants Sawyer more than me. Again, the problem is I need him to fuck up first. He's never been convicted of a thing." Punk reminded her.

"I guess it's too late to change my testimony." She sighed.

"That and double jeopardy. He can't be charged again for the Paulson murder." Punk said to her.

"What about another murder?" April asked and Punk eyed her. "He didn't go to trial for the other women he murdered."

"He knocked off witnesses." Punk reminded her.

"There has to be someone. Someone his dad paid off? You said they paid witnesses off too." She pointed out. "The threat of his father is gone. There's no reason for these people to be afraid."

"That's an amazing point." Punk said to her then smirked. "How did I not think of that?"

"You're over thinking." She told him. "But you're on leave so you can't do it. You need someone who was studied every single murder Sawyer committed. You need someone obsessed."

"You mean like John?" Punk asked and April just shrugged.

"You said it, not me." She remarked innocently.

"I don't trust John." Punk again reminded her.

"I know. But if you can confirm he's telling the truth then you know he's not working with James." She pointed out. "Then you can give him something to direct his attention to."

"I'll have Corey look into it and into past witnesses." Punk said to her.

"See? I'm helpful." She smiled as she rubbed her belly. "They're fighting."

"Are they?" He asked amused and placed his hand on his stomach. "I don't feel it."

"I do." She told him. "That fighting won't be tolerated once you're outside." She warned her belly. "I hope they're close."

"They're twins, of course they'll be close." Punk said to her.

"Your dad's twin bothers aren't." April pointed out.

"That's different, we'll raise our kids right." Punk smirked.

"I can't wait to meet them." She confessed. "It's like they have these little personalities already and I can't wait to get to know them, you know?"

"I know what you mean." He said to her. "But I really would feel better if you came in and went to bed with me."

"You have to help me than." She warned and he grabbed her hands and struggled to pull her up. "You're still strong."

"Of course I am." He said holding onto her arm and helping her into the bedroom.

"Did your dad fix all the stuff you messed up?" She asked as Punk pulled the covers down and helped her into the bed.

"Not everything I did was messed up." Punk defended. "But yes, yes he did." he added quietly.

"Good." She sighed. "I think we're ready which is good because I think they're going to be here soon."

"Yea? Why?" he asked anxiously. "You feel weird?"

"A little bit." She admitted. "Can you call my dad? Tell him I think they should fly in sooner. I don't want to have the babies without my mom." She told him.

"Yea, it's only like ten in Jersey they should still be up." Punk told her. "Do you need me to call the doctor?"

"No." She said putting on a smile. "It's just a feeling."

"Alright." Punk said pulling the covers up over her.

* * *

The next day April waddled down the stairs in search of Punk and Dean. There was snow falling heavily since it was only February. She headed into the kitchen and didn't see either of them, they weren't upstairs. She huffed and struggled walking to the garage where sure enough there they were.

"What are you two doing?" April asked annoyed.

"We're looking for rock salt or a shovel." Punk said as he peered around the garage.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"My water broke." April told them and Punk froze. "Phil." she said to him. "Phil!" She yelled.

"Dude." Dean said slapping his arm.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked and April glared at him. "It's still early."

"It's been eight months. That's about how far most women get with twins." She reminded him. "I'm in a lot of pain-"

"Ok, ok." Punk said rushing past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to get our bags! I have to get changed!" He explained.

"Can you get my jacket too!" She yelled up then looked at Dean. "What?"

"We're really kind of snowed in." Dean admitted with a sheepish smile. "Which is why we were looking for shovels." he said nervously. "I'll call an ambulance." he suggested.

"Dean-" she began.

"No. You sit right here." he said walking her back inside and sitting her on the couch. "Don't freak out."

"I'm the only one not freaking out." April pointed out as Dean ran up the stairs. "An ambulance won't be able to get here either!" She yelled after Dean and she narrowed her eyes. "Men are so stupid." She mumbled to herself and stood up.

April waddled over to the closet and pulled out Punk's jacket and put it on and then walked over to the door where she had left the shovel and stepped outside.

* * *

Punk was shoving more items into his bag as Dean walked into the bedroom.

"The roads are closed. It's going to take an ambulance forever to get here!" Dean yelled. "Why the fuck did you move to a place in the middle of nowhere!"

"We have to get a pot from the kitchen or something and shovel out the car because I can't deliver a baby." Punk explained dramatically.

"Well, I can't deliver a baby either!" Dean yelled back.

"I need my phone charger and my headphones." Punk said thinking to himself.

"We need to get April out of here." Dean explained.

"I need to make sure we have everything first because I can't come back!" Punk yelled frantically.

"Do you have her bag?" Dean asked.

"Do I?" Punk asked looking around and sure enough it was right by the door. "Yes I do. And she needed a jacket." He said pulling something out of the closet.

"Dude, that's a sweater." Dean said reaching in and grabbing April's jacket. "Relax."

"I can't. I have kids about to be born." Punk said grabbing his bag and running out the door, forgetting April's but luckily Dean picked it up as he held onto April's jacket.

"Ape!" Punk yelled. "Dean! April is gone!"

Dean ran down the stairs and looked where he left her on the couch.

"I left her right there!" Dean yelled.

"Oh my god." Punk said racing to the door and sure enough there was April attempting to shovel around the tiers of his car. "What are you doing?"

"I'm shoveling! I have to get to the hospital." She explained as Punk opened the passenger side door and pushed her into it.

"Here." he said passing her his cellphone. "Call your doctor and she'll call the hospital."

"Wait! My mom isn't flying in until Friday. I can't have these babies without her!" She told him as Dean took the shovel from Punk's hand and began to rapidly shovel.

"Babe, you have to go now." Punk told her. "Your mom will get there when she can."

"She can't even fly in today because of this weather. I need my mom." April cried.

"I'll be there." Punk tried to assure her with a smile and April just cried more.

"You're a boy." She wept. "You don't know the pain I'll be going through!"

"I mean I won't but I'll be there every step of the way." He tried to reassure but it didn't work.

"I need my mom." She explained.

"I'll call my mom!" He offered. "She gave birth a couple of times!"

"She won't be able to get to the hospital in this weather. I'm stuck with you." She cried.

Punk could hear Dean snicker and he shot him a glare.

"Babe, please." Punk pleaded. "I have to help Dean shovel so we can get out of the driveway at least."

"I need my mom." April told him. "Or your mom."

"I'll do everything in my power to get them to the hospital but it might just be me, you and Dean and I need you be ok with that. I promise we'll be ok." Punk told her.

"It's two babies." She reminded him and he smirked.

"I know baby." He laughed kissing her hand.

"You'll hold my hand the entire time?" April asked and he nodded. "Dean will get me ice chips and let me yell at him?"

"Sure!" Dean yelled from outside the car.

"It's going to be just us and that's ok." Punk promised her.

"Ok." April said trying to put on a brave smile. "I'm scared now."

"Me too." He admitted.

"One of us needs to not be scared." She told him seriously as she sniffled.

"I won't be scared." He assured her.

"I will be!" Dean yelled from around the car and April had to laugh a bit.

"It's ok." Punk promised.

"What if James knows we're at the hospital?" she asked.

"You are not to worry about him at all." Punk warned her in a low voice. "You worry about getting those kids out. Dean already called the office and there will be Marshal's all over. "We'll have them in the waiting area, by the nursery, by your room. It's going to be safer there than anywhere in the world."

"Alright!" Dean yelled jumping in the backseat.

"You have your gun?" Punk asked Dean.

"A gun in the hospital?" April frowned.

"Just precaution." Punk told her kissing her head then closed her door and ran around to the drivers side.

* * *

Punk made it to the hospital in record time. Only emergency vehicles were allowed on the closed roads so Punk shot on his sirens and managed to get them there in one piece.

"Comfortable?" Punk asked April as she got situated in her room.

"No." April sighed. "When do I get the medicine to make the pain stop?"

"Your doctor will be here soon." Punk assured her. "She's having trouble getting here because of the weather."

"Are there Marshal's here?" She asked.

"Yes. You saw Corey in the waiting area and the guy outside when we came in was also a Marshal." Punk assured her. "There's no getting in here for him. Stop worrying."

"That's all I'm doing is worrying." April admitted. "What if something goes wrong during labor? Do you know how the fatality rate is now for women after labor?"

"Ape." Punk warned.

"And then if I survive that I have to be afraid of that fucking psychopath coming nearing my children." April spat angrily.

"I'm going to try to get you that epidural." Punk said nervously reaching for the call button.

"I got you some of those ice things." Dean said passing April a cup. "They don't look like chips though. They're just ice cubes." he informed her seriously.

"That's all I can have." April smirked. "Thank you."

"No sweat." Dean said looking around. "This is really it. I'm a little excited I have to admit." He smirked.

"Yea?" April asked with a smile and he nodded.

"I've been living with you guys throughout this entire pregnancy." Dean shrugged.

"You're going to be a great babysitter." April smiled happily and Dean's face fell.

"I'm a security Marshal." Dean corrected.

"And babysitter." April added trying to get comfortable.

"Don't argue with her." Punk warned. "She's ready to flip on a dime."

"Did you call my mom?" April asked Punk.

"I did. And she's trying to get here but it's really hard with the weather. I got in touch with Karen and Dan too and I'm sending Marshal's to pick them up since the weather is so bad but it's going to be a while since they're an hour into the City." Dean warned.

"Thank you." April sighed relieved.

"The only thing you need focus on is having these babies, and they're half Brooks so they won't make it easy." Dean warned. "And you'll have Punk in the room with you."

"Ugh." She groaned and Punk eyed her.

"I've gone to every birthing class with you." Punk defended. "I didn't just go for fun. I went to practice! And I'm ready!" He defended.

"I obviously want you in there because I need to squeeze your hand I just wish my mom could be there too."

"My mom might make it." Punk told her. "But if not, you have me." he reassured and she just put on the fakest smile he had ever seen.

"April." The doctor greeted. "You're labor is progressing quickly."

"It took a while to get here due to the snow." April told her. "My water broke a while ago."

"She needs one of those epidurals." Punk informed the doctor hopefully.

"Too late for that." The doctor told him.

"What?" April and Punk asked at the same time.

"Your babies are on their way right now. They're in perfect position and you're dilated enough to start pushing." the doctor told her.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." April told her doctor seriously.

"You are." The doctor disagreed.

"Tell her Phil." April instructed her husband.

"She's not ready." Punk said feeling nervous.

"But she is." The doctor insisted.

"That pain medicine though." April said to her.

"It's too late." She again told April.

"I have to have TWO babies I should be given DOUBLE the medicine." April argued as nurses came in and began to unlock her bed.

"You're moving very quickly, April. The labor will be fast." The doctor assured her.

"But painful." April added. "Phil." She nearly cried as they pushed her out of the room.

"I'm coming." Punk assured her grabbing her hand and following her out.


	39. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

* * *

"Ok, which one is which?" Dean asked looking at the twins who were in the separate bassinets in April's hospital room.

April was sitting up in the bed and peered over to look at the two gorgeous babies and squinted her eyes at them.

"Well, this one is..." She trailed off. "I really wish they would have put a blue hat on one and a pink on the other instead of both in a white hat." April snapped at Punk who laughed.

"Can't tell them apart?" Punk teased.

"No! They're twins they look exactly alike." She argued.

"They're not identical." Punk pointed out.

"Ok, which one is which?" April asked.

"This one is Mya." Punk smirked picking up the very awake baby. "Want to hold her?" he asked Dean.

"Can I?" He asked flattered.

"Of course." April smiled and Punk eased the baby into his arms.

"And this is J.R." Punk said to April.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked skeptically.

"Sure I am." Punk said to her. "I'm their father I can tell."

"Dude I've got some bad news for you." Dean said to him. "Your daughter has a penis."

"Fuck." Punk hissed.

"I guess you don't know them as well as you thought." April remarked smugly. "They're cute though."

"Yes they are." Dean had to admit. "I think this one is my favorite."

"You can't have a favorite." April scolded.

"Sure I can." Dean defended. "This one seems to like me best, the other one is just sleeping."

"I wonder if they miss being together." April pondered aloud.

"I'm sure they're fine." Punk said to her.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked April as he held J.R.

"Tired but too excited to sleep. I just want to look at them." She grinned peeking over at her sleeping daughter. "Your mom isn't here yet?" She asked looking up at Punk.

"There was an accident on the highway and they're backed up." Punk told her. "Your parents got a flight for tomorrow."

"You'll have a Marshal pick them up right?" April asked and he nodded.

"Yea don't worry about it." Punk assured her. "You should really try to sleep."

"I can't. What if they need to be fed?" She asked.

"They just ate." Punk pointed out.

"What if they need cuddles from their mommy?" She pouted cutely and Punk had to laugh.

"Then I'll take care of them." He told her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll wake you." he corrected.

"Better answer." She said laying back. "And you'll both be here, right? Watching them?"

"Of course." Dean smiled.

"Good." She said relieved.

"The other kid is alright too." Dean said nodding at Mya.

"Don't stick your nose down at my daughter." Punk said to him quietly. "She's an angel." she smiled looking down at her. "She probably had trouble resting with her brother always kicking her."

"Maybe you should try to sleep too." Dean suggested nodding at the other bed in the room. "You're going to need it."

"Nah. I just want to keep my eyes peeled." Punk told him.

"You can't not sleep." Dean reminded him. "I know your extra nervous now that the kids are officially here but you have to sleep sometimes."

"Do you think he knows?" Punk asked as quietly as possible as they huddled in the corner to make sure not to disturb April.

"I'm sure he does. I imagine he's keeping a close eye on her." Dean whispered back. "He won't have the balls to show up in this hospital though."

"You have someone checking in at my house?" Punk asked and Dean nodded.

"Of course I do." Dean said looking down at the baby. "Here." he said passing Punk the baby. "He's fussy."

"He was just moving." Punk laughed. "Are you afraid of kids?"

"No. I'm just not around them much. Not even my sisters kids." Dean told him.

"Get used to them because you're going to be living with them." Punk warned.

"I mean, they don't seem that bad." Dean said warily eyeing Mya as well. "I mean if that one just sleeps and this one doesn't fuss around so much it won't be so bad."

"I don't think it's always going to be this peaceful." Punk warned. "This one is falling asleep." he said eyeing J.R.

"Put him in that thing than." Dean said pointing and Punk placed J.R carefully into the bassinet but once he did the babies face scrunched up. "Oh no! Pick him up again!" Dean hissed quietly so April could sleep.

"Ok, ok. ok." Punk said quickly picking J.R up but then Dean looked at Mya.

"This one is up now." Dean told him.

"Um. You have to get her." Punk told him holding J.R.

"Me?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to wake Ape." Punk sighed and Dean picked up Mya but she began to cry a bit.

"She hates me, she hates me, she hates me." Dean said rushing to Punk. "Let's switch."

"Fine." Punk said then eyed Dean.

Both of their arms were filled.

"How do we switch?" Dean asked trying soothe Mya by bouncing her in his arms which was working.

Punk peered over and saw April stirring.

"Um." Punk said thinking about it.

"We toss them up in the air and catch them." Dean teased.

"I'm up." April announced sitting up. "Bring me my babies." She ordered.

"I was just kidding." Dean said nervously.

"Bring. Me. My. Babies." She ordered holding her arms out.

"Fine." Dean sighed walking over and placing Mya into her right arm and Punk placed J.R into her left arm.

"See? Easy." April said to them.

"You're sitting." Dean mocked. "Punk and I could have done that."

"You can go back to sleep, we've got this under control." Punk assured her.

"My babies aren't coins." April warned them.

"It was a joke." Dean defended "I would never throw your children up in the air." He assured her. "At this age." He added teasingly and Punk laughed but April wasn't amused. "It's a joke!"

"Where are they?" Karen asked rushing into the room and nearly closing the door on Dan who was holding balloons.

"Right here." April smiled.

"Oh sweetheart." Karen smiled kissing April hello.

"Why do you have her holding both kids?" Dan asked Punk. "You have to help."

"I was!" Punk defended.

"They were going to throw the babies into the air." April whispered to Karen who quickly shot Punk a death glare.

"Here. Give me one." Karen said taking J.R from her arms. "Which one is this?"

"That's J.R." April told her proudly.

"So handsome." Karen grinned. "He looks like you Phil."

"No he doesn't." Punk mocked. "Neither look like me. I'm questioning paternity." He said and April shot him a dirty look. "Joking!" He added.

"Is that my granddaughter?" Dan asked and April smiled and passed him Mya. "Oh wow." Dan said in awe of her.

"They're perfect aren't they?" Karen asked Dan with a smile.

"They are." Dan smiled looking down.

"I'm going to get coffee." Dean said to them.

"I want coffee!" April nearly cried. "I haven't had coffee for months. I need coffee."

"Ok." Dean laughed.

"I'll take one." Punks said to him.

"None for us." Dan told him and Dean left the room.

"I want to hold my granddaughter now." Karen said to Dan.

"Alright let's swap." Dan agreed.

"It's not as easy as it looks-" Punk began and then his jaw dropped when he saw Dan and Karen switch babies with ease.

"They didn't even threaten to toss them up into the air." April said to Punk who sat on the bed next to April. "You look really tired yourself." She noted.

"It's catching up to me." He admitted and put his legs up on the bed as April moved to make room for him.

"Me too." She agreed. "They're good with them."

April noted as she watched Punk parents smile down at the babies.

"We make good looking kids." Punk informed April seriously who let out a laugh.

"We do." April agreed. "I don't think I'm even biased into saying it. The nurses said J.R is going to be a heart breaker."

"Of course he is, like father like son." Punk agreed.

"And do you see the head of hair on them? The heartburn was worth it." April told him.

"I was born bald." Punk told her.

"I had a full head of hair." April smiled.

"You really should try to sleep a bit." Punk encouraged.

"I just want to close my eyes for a minute." She said closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll stay up and watch them?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea, babe." He assured her with a yawn.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up in the second bed he was sleeping in and wasn't sure what time he fell asleep.

"Did they wake you?" April asked looking over to Punk who sat up quickly.

"No." He said seeing April feeding one of the babies and Dean in the chair feeding the other.

"This isn't so bad." Dean grinned. "Which one is this again?"

"Mya." April told him and he nodded.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Punk asked standing up.

"You needed some sleep. You let me sleep last night." She told him. "But since you're up you can get coffee for us." she told him.

"Here, you take over feeding." Dean said passing the baby to Punk as he walked over. "I'll get the coffee."

"Then you're going to get some sleep." Punk ordered him.

"I'll take you up on that." Dean said then left the room.

"I feel safe here, is that weird?" She asked.

"No. I took a lot of precautions to make sure you feel safe." Punk said to her then smiled down at his daughter. "Hi Mya." He grinned. "She's hungry."

"Corey stopped in, a few other people from the office. Even the chief." She told him.

"And you just let me sleep?" Punk asked.

"You're not on the clock. You need sleep." She told him. "Everyone said the babies are cute and look like me."

"J.R looks like me." He defended. "Mya is all you though."

"It's just so weird." She said looking at her son. "They're so innocent. There's this whole crazy world they were born into and they don't even realize it."

"Well, it's our job to make sure it never taints them." Punk told her. "Although it's impossible to protect them forever."

"We can at least keep them untainted until college." April said to him.

"I agree." Punk nodded seriously.

"My parents flight should be in soon." April told him.

"Ok. I'll make sure someone is waiting for them." Punk told her.

"Are you excited to meet nana and pop?" April asked J.R. "I think he is." April smirked.

"She's done." Punk said holding up the bottle. "What if she's still hungry?"

"She's on a schedule. She can't have more." April told him.

"But..." he trailed off looking at her glassy eyes. "...she looks like she wants more you have to see how she's looking at me."

"Oh god." April sighed. "You're going to melt like butter with her all of the time, aren't you?"

"What?" Punk defended putting a cloth over his shoulder and began to burp the newborn gently.

"You're going to be the good cop and I'm going to be the bad cop." April sighed. "You have to learn how to say no."

"What's the point? If she takes after you she'll just ignore everything I say anyway." He said seriously.

"She will not." April laughed.

"I can see it in her cute little face already." Punk said eyeing his small daughter. "I'm not a doormat." he told his daughter and April laughed again.

"Yes you are." April smiled. "This one is going to be the trouble." She warned him and Punk peered over and looked at his son.

"Yup." Punk confirmed seriously. "You can tell just by looking at him." he teased and April giggled.

"Hopefully they tattle on each other growing up." April sighed.

"Nah. They'll double team us." Punk warned her and her face fell. "They will!" He insisted. "They'll cover for each other, get into trouble together. It's us vs. them." he warned and she smiled. "You think it's cute now wait until they're in high school."

"Don't scare me." April sighed. "Let's just enjoy them tiny and cute."

"Cute? Your daughter just spit up on me." Punk groaned.

"My daughter." April scoffed. "Here. I'll clean her and you can burp J.R." She said told him and he eyed her.

"Oh! So the other one can spit up on me?" Punk asked and April shrugged. "Why do I have to get spit on?"

"Because I pushed them out of my body and they're not small and you didn't." She argued simply.

"Fair enough." Punk agreed and he swapped babies with her.

"Hi, baby." April grinned at her daughter. "I mean I know she's like a day old but she does look like me, right?"

"She does." Punk nodded. "We should have named her little April."

"That's silly." April said then smiled at her daughter. "Isn't daddy silly?" she asked her daughter as she cleaned her face.

A nurse and custodian walked in next.

"How are we feeling, mom?" The nurse asked with a smile.

"Good." April told her. "But when I was feeding J.R I thought maybe he sounded a little congested." She frowned. "Can you check him?"

"I'm sure he's just fussy." The nurse said. "Which one of you has J.R?"

"The one that actually looks like me." Punk smirked showing her J.R.

"His coloring is good." The nurse said and took him from Punk while the custodian changed the trash. "Hold him for me." She instructed Punk as she put the stethoscope to the baby's chest. "He sounds clear. He probably just ate too fast." She told April who nodded.

"J.R is ok." April smiled at Mya. "And I know you're ok." she said as the nurse walked over to Mya.

"She resembles you a lot." The nurse smiled.

"We were just saying that." April smiled proudly.

"Lucky me." Punk forced out as he continued to burp J.R.

"Sweet little eyes for sure." The nurse smiled.

"I sent my mom a picture of them and she swears Mya is my twin." April told the nurse.

"I believe it." The nurse grinned. "I'll clean the bottles." She said collecting them.

"Thank you." April said to them. "Do you know when I'll be discharged?"

"The twins are doing great, you're feeling good so I don't imagine it being too much longer. Possibly the end of the night if the doctor ok's it." the nurse told her.

"Good." April said relieved.

"And there will be a full house." Punk told his son.

"Your parents are already there?" April asked and Punk nodded.

"It does sound like a full house." The nurse teased.

"Phil's parents, my parents, our friend Dean- it truly will be." April told her.

"Well that's for the best because you still need rest. Having twins isn't easy." The nurse reminded her.

"Yea I mean I feel fine until I stand up and try to get into the bathroom." She told her.

"That's going to take some time." The nurse warned. "You did have twins." She reminded her. "This is where dad should pick up the slack."

"I'm going to." Punk defended.

"Right." The nurse and April said at the same time.

"I am." Punk argued. "You need to get used to this, women will never believe a word you say." Punk told his son.

"Don't teach him that." April laughed.

"I'll be back to check on you in an hour." The nurse told her.

"Thanks." April said to her as the custodian walked out first then the nurse.

The custodian passed Dean with his head down and makeup on with ease. He was carrying a tray of coffee but didn't pay much attention to the uniformed man. He slipped into the custodial closet and looked at the half mirror hanging up and removed his hat, blonde curly wig, peeled off his mustache and goatee and then scrubbed off the tanner he applied to his face. James Sawyer eyed himself with confusion. He waited months for April to have these babies but after being in the room he was thinking of changing his plan. He was so fixated on April, he was so fixated on her sweet innocent nature and had hopes to mold her into him. He was lonely since his father was put away, he didn't have a partner in crime. But was April going to be too much of a challenge? He had options and he was weighing them heavily...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Things are FINALLY picking up. How creepy is it that James Sawyer was able to disguise himself so well and be in the room and so close to the Brooks family? James Sawyer maybe deranged but he's no fool...**


	40. Who Will Survive, and What Will Be Left

**Who Will Survive, and What Will Be Left of Them**

* * *

"I thought I was going to be able to go home yesterday." April groaned at her doctor.

"Tomorrow morning I promise." The doctor assured her. "But you're still having trouble staying on your feet and we're not going to release the babies and not you."

"It's fine." Punk told the doctor.

"It's really not. I want to be home." April inssited.

"Tomorrow." The doctor told her. "You just had stitched taken out. You birthed twins. Twins who although early, were not small by any means. You need to relax your body and I know once you go home you'll be running around."

"My house is filled with eager grandparents willing to run around for me." April told her.

"Tomorrow." The doctor said closing the chart. "I'll be by in the morning to discharge you."

"Fine." She sighed dramatically.

"Thank you." Punk smiled at the doctor who nodded and left. "Tomorrow." Punk repeated.

"I know but I'm sick of being in the hospital." She told him.

"I thought you felt safe in the hospital." Punk said confused.

"Well it's alright. But there's so many strangers coming in and out and wandering around." She told him.

"It is a public hospital." Punk teased. "And it's staff that keeps coming in and out." He pointed out.

"I don't like it." She shrugged.

"Just stick it out. We've been fine here." Punk reminded her and she nodded.

"Where's Dean? Did he get a tip on James?" She asked him.

"No. I sent him home to sleep for a bit. He's been up for days." Punk told her.

"Good." April said to him. "He's been great."

"He has." Punk agreed.

"I like him better than John." She told him and Punk smirked.

"Even before you were in the picture I didn't like John." Punk told her as he peered over the bassinets his children were sleeping in.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's just a straight lace boy scout." Punk shrugged. "Never liked taking orders, always thought he was the smartest guy in the room, always tried to stick his dick into anything with a pulse."

"The babies." April scolded pointing at them.

"They have no idea what I said." Punk mocked. "He was married when he allegedly got Rebecca Howding pregnant."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me." April said to him. "He was very into me when he was married."

"Yea I remember." Punk remarked.

They heard fussing in one of the bassinets and Punk quickly picked up the culprit, which was J.R.

"He's so fussy." April frowned as Punk tried to soothe him so he wouldn't wake Mya who was sleeping happily. "I'm worried."

"You have the nurse and doctors check him every time he burps." Punk remarked.

"It's just he's not like Mya." April sighed. "She sleeps and eats and burps and he's always fussy like something is hurting him." She frowned as she attempted to stand up.

"Take it easy." Punk instructed.

"He's going to keep her up when we go home." April warned.

"Maybe we don't have them sleeping next to each other in the bassinets. We'll put one on my side of the bed." Punk suggested and April glared at him. "I can be trusted to watch one baby." He scoffed.

"Mya only sleeps when J.R is near her and that's the only time he'll fall asleep." April frowned. "They've been roomies for months we can't tear them apart." April insisted. "That's cruel."

"We're not giving one away." Punk argued. "We don't want one to wake the other."

"I think they like being together." April said simply and that was the end of that and Punk just shook it off. April carried them for months, she got to call the shots as far as Punk was concerned.

"Ok, maybe I'm not ready just yet." April sighed sitting back on the bed.

"I'll help you into the bathroom but I've kind of got my hands full." He noted.

"No it's alright." April said to him. "Just make sure he doesn't wake Mya."

"Punk!" Corey yelled running into the room and both Punk and April shushed him.

"Sorry." Corey whispered. "We need you downstairs."

"For what? I can't leave April and the babies." Punk reminded him.

"There's a security breach." Corey told him but eyed him in a way that Punk knew he was needed.

"Alright, you stay here." Punk said passing J.R off to April.

"Hospital security has someone matching Sawyer's description cornered downstairs in the basement" Corey told him and Punk nodded.

"It's ok." Punk told April who looked worried. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful." She urged as he rushed out the door.

"That one ok?" Corey asked nodding at the baby in her arms.

"I think so." April said to him. "He's just fussy. Maybe he senses something is off." April said to him. "Babies are very intuitive."

A custodian walked into the room next and April and Corey didn't even notice him locking the door since they were talking and a custodian came in constantly to clean up after the babies.

"That's the boy?" Corey asked looking at the baby.

"Yea. Jake Robert." April smiled. "Name suits him, don't you think?"

"Yea." Corey agreed with a smile then peeked over and saw the custodian standing over Mya's bassinet. "What are you doing?" Corey asked turning his attention to the man and April frowned and stood up.

"She's beautiful." The man said and April narrowed her eyes at the man who had his work hat covering his eyes and half of his face. "She looks like you." The man said and Corey grabbed his arm to tug him away from the bassinet but when he did the man stabbed with a knife he had hidden up his sleeve.

"Oh my-" April began to scream but James placed his finger over his lips and shushed him.

"If you scream I'll kill you and the boy." James threatened.

"Ok." April said quietly in a shaky voice.

Corey was laying lifeless on the floor as blood poured out of him. April wanted to help him, she wanted to grab her daughter but she was stuck where she was holding J.R.

"I've been waiting for them." James told her as he looked at Mya and April didn't like the way he was looking at her at all. "I wanted you. You're my other half." he told her. "We're a team."

"We're not." April whispered. "Please, just let me put my son down and move away from daughter-"

"But I've been coming in here. Some security team." James smirked. "Sometimes they were trying so hard that they missed what was right in front of their faces."

"Please-" April began.

"I want her now." James smiled looking at the baby. "So innocent, like you but untainted." he said reaching into the bassinet and picking her up and April's mouth dropped in shock.

"No, no." April said shaking her head. "I'll go with you." she offered. "I want to!"

"I don't want you." James said. "You get to live simply because you saved me. You made this possible for me. IT was destiny that you were the witness for me. You let me walk and now I'll let you live and get a new life." he said as he pressed his lips to Mya's head.

"My god." April cried. "Please-" She began to sob. "Don't take my daughter."

"She's perfect." James smiled at her. "I've been so lonely since my dad was put away. That's on your husband. He owes me this."

"I'll go!" April offered. "I've been waiting!" She cried.

"April, please." James frowned. "You are a beautiful woman but she's going to grow into a beautiful woman like you. But you won't get the chance to mold her against me first. I'll mold her and she'll be mine."

"She's just a baby." April insisted as she cried. "Please-"

"Again the devil took him to a very high mountain and showed him all the kingdoms of the world and their splendor. Matthew 4:8" James recited the bible verse to Mya, completely ignoring April. "She was meant for me." he said looking at April who shook her head in shock.

"Corey." April cried looking at him but he was in a pool of his own blood and April wasn't sure he was even alive. "He-" April began to scream and James rushed to her and put the knife to her throat. "Put him down."

"No." April cried.

"Put him down!" James yelled still holding Mya with his free arm

April put J.R down on the bed nervously.

"He needs to be in his bassinet-" She began.

"Get into the bathroom." He ordered her.

"No." She said reaching for Mya now and he backhanded her so hard she fell and when she did she crashed her skull against against the corner of the bedside table.

* * *

Punk walked into the hospital room half an hour later after a phony tip. The man that locked himself in the basement was not James Sawyer. He was dressed similar and looked similar. He heard J.R crying when he walked in and then realized the mess he stumbled on. Corey was laying on the floor covered in blood, April was across the room with blood surrounding her head and J.R was left in the middle of the bed with no security. Punk grabbed J.R first and then leaned down to check for a pulse on April.

"I need some help!" Punk yelled then hit the call button. "Ape!" He yelled trying to check her with one hand.

"What-" The nurse began.

"We have two people down and we need security in here, now!" Punk yelled back at the nurse who was screaming outside the hospital room. "Ok." he said to his son and rushed over to the bassinet and went to lay him in it and then it hit him. Someone was missing. "The baby." He whispered as the horror hit him. When he left Mya was sleeping snug as a bus and now she was gone.

"April!" Punk yelled putting J.R down as the room quickly filled with nurses and doctors. "The baby is gone." Punk told the nurse frantically. "You have to lock down the hospital."

"What?" The nurse asked.

"My daughter is gone!" Punk yelled and the nurse again ran out of the room.

"Phil?" April asked trying to sit up.

"Ape, where's Mya?" He asked frantically.

"Mya?" She asked.

"Ape!" He yelled.

"Sir-" The doctor began.

"I need to know what happened!" Punk yelled at him.

"He's hers now." April told him and he frowned. "James."

"James did this?" Punk asked and she nodded weakly.

"He said she's hers you have to get him before he leaves." She cried as doctors tried to look at her.

"April-" Punk began.

"Go!" She yelled pointing at the door and Punk raced out the door.

* * *

A half an hour later Dean arrived at the hospital which was in lock down.

"He's not in this hospital." Dean told Punk who shook his head.

"He just fucking walked in and took her!" Punk yelled. "How the FUCK did this happen?"

"Security footage shows he was disguised as a custodian." Dean told him and Punk couldn't believe this.

"We're wasting time here." Punk insisted. "He could be out of Chicago by now!"

"We have every cop and Marshal in the City searching." Dean told him. "How's Corey?"

"He's in surgery." Punk told him running his hand over his face. "It didn't look good."

"April?" Dean asked.

"Bump to the head, J.R is fine." Punk told him. "How the hell am I going to walk in there and tell her I let him get away with our daughter?"

"What did April say he said?" Dean asked. "I need specifics to go off of."

"She's all out of it. She hit her head hard. He said the baby was his now." Punk told him. "She was innocent and untainted and he was going to make her his- what the fuck did he mean by that?" He asked Dean as he went pale.

"I don't know." Dean said quietly. "But if he wanted to hurt her-"

"He fucking took her! He's killed a baby before!" Punk shouted.

"Relax." Dean insisted.

"No." Punk said pacing back and forth. "How could I let this happen?"

"We thought he was coming for April." Dean argued. "We knew he couldn't sneak her out of the hospital. We estimated him wrong."

"We were way fucking off." Punk said as his heart raced. "I didn't think he'd take her...I didn't think he wanted the kids...and he didn't. He only wanted Mya. Why her?" he asked Dean.

"This guy is unpredictable." Dean insisted.

"He's going to get fed up with her. She's only a few days old! She's going to start crying and he's going to throw her off a bridge or into a dumpster-" Punk stopped when Dean's face fell.

"You need to make sure that doesn't happen." April said coldly stomping over to him. She had a bandage on her head and her eyes were swollen from crying.

"April we're doing everything." Punk assured her.

"No you're not here because you're here!" She yelled. "He's not coming back here, you both need to get out there and find my daughter!"

"We have everyone-" Dean began.

"No you don't have everyone because you two are standing around feeling sorry for yourselves!" She yelled. "He quoted a bible verse." She told them. "He was talking about being lonely since his dad was arrested and this was Phil owing him one."

"He said that?" Punk asked.

"Don't let him hurt her!" April cried grabbing Punk by his shirt. "You promised me you'd protect them above all else! Throw your pity party later! She needs her formula! He's not going to know what to feed her! And she's going to cry because she likes being near J.R and she won't be able to sleep! He's going to get angry at her and it's not her fault! She's just a baby!" she sobbed.

"Ok." Punk said pulling April against his chest. "I've got this." He promised her.

"Let's go to the warehouse." Dean suggested.

"I don't want her alone." Punk told Dean. "You stay with her and J.R."

"Your parents and my parents and the Chief are in my room, you and Dean just go." She told him. "Please don't let him hurt her." She cried.

"I'll get her." Punk promised kissing her head over her cut.

"April?" Robert asked walking over.

"Make sure she stays in bed." Punk told Robert who nodded and Punk cleaned under his eyes from his own tears.

"He's going to bring her back to me." Punk heard April tell her father and he wasn't going to let her down.

"Let's go." Punk told Dean and they walked to the elevator.

* * *

"I think he needs you." Janet said trying to bounce J.R who wouldn't stop crying.

"He wants his sister." April said taking the baby from him. "I want her too." she whispered.

"Phil and the police are doing everything." Karen assured her.

"I feel stupid." April told her parents and in-laws. "We thought he was going to come from me. I accepted it! I offered myself to him and I still couldn't protect her. I couldn't reach for her without putting J.R down and-"

"You couldn't have done anything." Robert told her. "You could have ended up dead."

"But that's my job." April argued. "I'm supposed to give my life for my children and instead I let him walk out of here with Mya." She cried.

"You had another child in your arms." Karen reminded her. "You did everything you could."

"No." April said shaking her head as she clung onto her sobbing son. "I could have tried a different approach. I could have spoke to him better...I should have thought of something."

"April, he told you not to scream." Janet reminded her. "And a man like him can't be reasoned with."

"He's going to kill her." April cried. "I just got her and now she's going to die-"

"Stop that!" Janet scolded and took J.R from her. "You can't let him feel this negativity. "You still have a son here."

"Come on." Robert said putting an arm around April. "Let's clean that face." he said walking her to the bathroom.

"Daddy." April cried as she sat on the covered toilet. "My baby is gone."

"Your baby is coming back." Robert promised her as he ran a face cloth under the faucet then cleaned April's face. "Robbie is looking out for her."

"I can't lose her." April said shaking her head. "I only just met her but she's part of me and-"

"I understand." Robert frowned as he kneeled down in front of her. "She's your daughter. Whether she's two days old or fifty years old. She's yours and she's Phil's and he's going to bring her home to you."

"James Sawyer is so smart." April told her father as she continued to cry.

"He may be smart but so is Phil." Robert told her. "He's always kept you safe. And believe me he knows his daughter needs him and he's going to move hell and high water to get her. I would."

"I want to look for her." April cried sadly. "I want to help-"

"You have a son here who needs you too." Robert reminded her.

"What is he going to do with her?" April cried. "I keep thinking the worst things. He kissed her head and said she was his, is he a pervert? Or is he just lonely and wants a companion? I don't understand." She cried. "I don't know why this is happening to her. I was the one who messed up. I lied on the stand I should have been taken, I planned it out. I made my peace with it." She cried. "I knew I would be punished but this is unbearable."

"You need to clean your face." he insisted. "You need to realize God doesn't punish people like this. James Sawyer is a very unwell man."

"And he has my baby." April sobbed.

"I know this is hard to believe at the moment but your daughter is being watched over and she's going to be safe." Robert assured her.

"I don't believe that." April told him bluntly. "I don't believe in anything."

"Not even your husband?" Robert questioned.

"Of course I believe in him." She said shaking her head as she attempted to clean her face.

"Then trust in him to bring her home." Robert told her.

* * *

Punk and Dean were on their way to the warehouse when they received a call about a witness at a gas station almost on the state line. They pulled up to the gas station and Punk jumped out of the car first.

"Who called the police?" Punk demanded walking into the small shop there.

"I did." A man said and Punk walked over to him.

"You saw this man?" Punk asked showing him a picture of James on his phone.

"Yea but his hair was buzzed. He's pretty much bald." The man told him.

"Did he have a baby with him?" Punk asked him. "She's small. Only a few days old-"

"Nobody was with him." The man told him.

"So are you fucking sure it was him?" Punk spat. "Or am I wasting my god damn time!"

"It was him! He has a scar above his eyebrow. I saw the news about ten minutes after he left and called." The man told him nervously.

"What kind of car was he driving?" Dean asked. "Did you at least see that?"

"Yea but it's dark out." The man explained. "It was a dark model van."

"A van?" Punk frowned and he nodded.

"He left it running when he came in." The man told him.

"What did he buy?" Punk asked anxiously.

"He paid to fill his tank up and then bought a pack of cigarettes and some jarred baby food. So he could have had a baby. But a newborn can't eat that stuff." The man told him.

"He's going to fucking kill my kid." Punk said to Dean.

"Relax. If he's buying food it means he's trying to keep her alive." Dean pointed out.

"He also got a bottle of vodka and nyquill." He told them. "That's it."

"He paid in cash?" Dean asked and the man nodded. "Did he say anything?"

"No. I tried to make conversation and ask where he was heading but he gave me a scary look." The man told them. "Something felt off about him."

"Do you know which way he went?" Dean asked.

"He headed North." The man told him.

"Out of the City." Punk hissed slamming his fist on the counter. "The baby is going to cry, he's not going to be able to feed her and he's going to get pissed."

"We're close." Dean pointed out. "We'll get him."

"I don't give a shit about him! I want my kid back!" Punk yelled and then stormed out of the shop.

"If you remember anything else or if you see him again call me." Dean said passing the man his card

"I had no idea." The man frowned and Dean just nodded and walked out.

"He has nothing to take care of a baby, he knows we're going to be watching stores." Punk said to Dean.

"So what are you thinking?" Dean asked.

"I'm thinking he needs baby clothes and stuff and the only place he's going to find it where he knows we aren't going to be is-" Punk began.

"-is your house." Dean finished for him. "He's heading in that direction. It's worth a shot." he told Punk who nodded. "Security cleared out when April went into labor and the snow has kept everyone away."

"It's abandoned." Punk added. "And he didn't plan on taking Mya from the way Ape explained it to me. I'm guessing he's been in the room and saw Mya and just..."

"Connected with her." Dean added and Punk glared at him.

"Don't say it like that." Punk hissed. "It creeps me the fuck out."

"Alright, alright." Dean said and Punk took the keys from him.

"I'm driving." Punk told him and jumped in the car.


	41. The Killing Moon

**The Killing Moon**

* * *

Punk and Dean made it to the house in record time and Punk was already alarmed seeing lights on in the house.

"Did anyone else come here to search it?" Punk asked as he took the safety off his gun.

"No." Dean told him doing the same thing with his gun and they climbed out of the car.

Punk pressed his fingers to his lips and pointed for Dean to go around the house which he did. Punk slowly opened the front door and slowly crept up the stairs where he saw the lights on- gun drawn and all- and once he reached the top level he could hear someone breathing. Punk was growing alarmed he didn't hear his daughter crying who he assumed would have been crying now, unless James did something to her. Punk could see the light on in the nursery and the shadow of a person inside. He knew to be careful in case he was holding Mya. Punk stopped outside the door and saw Dean coming up the other staircase and Punk pointed into the room and Dean nodded and slowly crept behind Punk.

"Don't fucking move!" Punk yelled pointing his gun at the person and the man held his hands up. His back was to Punk but Punk knew it wasn't Sawyer.

"I know what you're thinking." John said slowly turning with his hands up. "But he was here."

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked keeping his gun on John.

"I had the same hunch you two had." John told them. "If he took the baby-"

"There's no 'ifs'! He snatched my kid up from April!" Punk yelled.

"I'm here to help." John told him calmly. "That's all."

"No you're here to get back at James and you'll kill my daughter in the process." Punk argued.

"I'm trying to save your daughter!" John yelled. "He was here!"

"You saw him?" Dean asked.

"You saw Mya?" Punk asked over Dean.

"No." John said and Punk shook his head. "But he was in here because the girl clothes are missing from the drawers." He pointed out and Punk inspected it for himself and he was right. "There's diapers missing too."

"He could have come before he took Mya from the hospital." Dean said to Punk as they lowered their guns.

"There's a dirty diaper on the changing table." John pointed out.

"Fuck. We must have just missed him." Punk said to Dean.

"There were tire tracks in the driveway- fresh over the snow. I photographed in case it snows by the time you get CSI here." John said showing him the picture.

"Where did he take her?" Punk asked more himself.

"His dad had property not far from here but I think he's too smart for that." John said.

"You're not part of this equation!" Punk yelled at him.

"I'm not going to let him kill another kid." John insisted. "And that's exactly what he's going to do with Mya." he told Punk who glared at him. "He thinks the kid will be his partner in this world. Thinks he'll raise her into a little psychopath like him and then maybe when she's older he'll start sleeping-" John began and Punk grabbed him by his shirt.

"Shut the fuck up." Punk hissed. "Do NOT go there with me."

"I'm not it's Sawyer who is." John told him. "You need extra eyes searching for him."

"My daughter is the number priority. When it came to Ape-" Punk began.

"An innocent babies safety is my number priority as well." John told him. "Nobody should have to bury their baby, believe me, I know how that feels."

"We don't have time to argue about this." Dean said to them. "Every second we waste he's getting further away."

"I'll kill you if something has to my daughter." Punk warned John who just nodded. "I'll check the security room because if he came inside cameras had to have picked him up." He told Dean as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

April was still in the hospital and holding a finally sleeping J.R.

"You sure you don't want to put him down so you can rest?" Janet asked her daughter.

"I'm afraid if I put him down he'll be gone too." April cried a bit. April had not stopped crying since Sawyer took Mya."Have you heard from Phil?"

"No." Janet frowned.

"I want to call and ask but I also know if there was news he would have told me." April sighed.

"That's right." Janet agreed.

"I just let him walk out of the room with her." April said looking at J.R.

"You can still barely walk." Janet argued. "What could you have done? Gotten yourself killed? Possibly your son?"

"What if I never get her back?" April asked her.

"If he wanted to hurt her he would have." Janet insisted.

"That's not what I mean." April whispered as everyone else was sleeping. "What if he takes her and raises her? What would she be like? She'd never even know about me or her brother or her father and who knows what he would raise her to be. I might walk past her one day and not even recognize her."

"It will not get that far." Janet assured her. "There are an army of people looking for her."

"How will she forgive me?" April asked her. "My first duty as her mother is to protect her and I couldn't do that."

"It was out of your control." Janet reminded her. "You need to start thinking positively."

"How can I be positive? When nothing positive ever comes from James Sawyer?" April asked her hopelessly.

"You have a son in your arms who needs you. He's missing his sister and he's just as scared as you." Janet told her. "You tell him that daddy is bringing Mya home soon."

"I don't know if I believe that as much as I want to." April sighed sadly.

"April, your daughter needs you to prepare for her to come home. She needs you to be positive." Janet told her and April nodded.

"You are not alone and you are a mother now so you don't get the luxury of getting to breakdown and cry." Janet informed her. "Your life is about them and as sad as you are and scared and the right you have to be down you need to suck it up for him."

"Ok." April agreed and looked down at him. "Daddy is bringing your sister home." she told J.R. "I just hope daddy is ok." she said then looked at her mother.

"I know him, he's gotta be freaking out."

"As he should, that's as much his daughter as she is yours." Janet told her. "He'll focus though. He always did with you."

"I wish he'd call me." April said to her. "Why won't anyone tell me anything?"

"They just don't know anything yet." Janet assured her.

* * *

In the house Dean was rewinding footage as Punk and John looked on.

"Stop the tape." John said pointing and they saw a van pull into the driveway.

James Sawyer jumped out of the van and sure enough he was bald like the witness told him. He blew hot air into his mouth and headed to the front door.

"Where's Mya?" Punk asked swallowing a lump. "Put the volume up as high as it can go." he told Dean who did as he was told. "You hear that?"

"She's crying." Dean nodded.

James got the door opened and ran to the van and opened the passenger side door and picked the baby up.

"Fuck." Punk groaned. "She's not in a car seat, he bought Vodka so I know he's drinking and she's not even wrapped in a blanket!"

"Relax. Important thing is that she's alive." Dean reminded him.

"Yea." Punk agreed rubbing the back of his neck. "There's a camera in the nursery."

"I'm checking it now." Dean said putting it on.

James walked into the nursery with Mya and quickly changed her. It was very concerning how familiar James was with the nursery. He knew where everything was placed. He watched as he left Mya unattended on the changing table and began to pack things up. He didn't even look over once at her to make sure she didn't fall off of the table.

"She's still crying!" Punk snapped.

"That's a good thing." Dean told him as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"No it's not. She's scared and probably hungry. She's not a fussy baby." Punk said feeling his stomach twist.

"He took all of her clothes." John noted.

"He should put a fucking jacket on her." Punk spat.

"Let's just be relieved she's ok." Dean said to him.

"How about no." Punk shot at him. "Because she's not ok. It's fucking freezing out and she's barely two days old she needs me."

"He's done." John said as he watched James pick up Mya with the bag and then nearly dropped Mya causing everyone to suck in a breath.

"Fucking asshole. I'm going to kill him." Punk stated coldly.

"Let's see which direction he drives out." John said to Dean.

The car pulled out and drove right and only two minutes later John was pulling up.

"Two fucking minutes!" John yelled.

"He's gotta be close." Punk said. "Take April's car." he told Dean.

"What?" Dean asked standing up.

"He couldn't have gotten too far. He's maybe ten minutes ahead of us? We know what he's driving and have a plate number. We have a better chance of finding him splitting up." Punk told them.

* * *

Punk was in the car for five minutes already. There still weren't a lot of cars on the road due to the weather so he was hoping spotting James would be easy. They each went in different direction and hoped to find something. Punk heard his phone ringing and saw April's name and sighed. He put the phone on speaker so it would come out through the speakers.

"Ape." Punk greeted.

"Tell me something." She whispered.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm hiding in the bathroom. My mom told me not to call but I can't stand it." She sniffled.

"He came back to our house and packed up Mya's things." Punk told her. "She was fine. I saw her on the camera."

"Thank god." April said letting out a breath.

"He changed her and packed up her clothes and a few toys." Punk said to her. "I missed him by five minutes. I'm looking all over right now. I have a plate number and a car model."

"Be careful." She told him.

"Are you alright?" He asked keeping his eyes peeled on the empty road. He made sure to keep his car lights off as he searched, not to tip him off.

"My heart hurts." She told him. "I just want her back in my arms."

"I know baby." Punk said to her. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"You didn't. It was me. I let him leave with her." She told him.

"You would have given your life for her if you could, I know that." Punk said to her as he turned down a block.

"I tried to." She whispered. "He didn't want my life he wanted hers. I don't know why."

"He sees her in you." Punk told her.

"J.R is having trouble sleeping without her." April told him.

"He's a good brother, he's worried." Punk noted.

"I feel sick." April told him.

"I'm close I know it." Punk told her.

"We can't let him get her again." April told him. "This isn't about me this is about Mya and she's small and innocent and once he gets fixated he doesn't stop." she warned him. "He'll haunt her for the rest of her life."

"He won't get the chance to, the least I could promise her is that she'll never deal with him again." Punk told her as he eyed a van but it wasn't the one he was looking for.

"She'll never remember this." April told him.

"She won't." Punk agreed.

"I really thought he was coming for me." April told him. "I never imagined he'd take her from us."

"Me either." Punk agreed with her. "We just didn't anticipate properly. We put everything around you and never even thought he'd want anything to do with the kids."

"It wasn't the kids, it was just Mya. He didn't care about J.R." She told him. "Do you think he's hurting her?"

"No." Punk answered quickly. "I saw her ten minutes ago and she was crying and awake."

"She missed her feeding." April told him. "She's starving."

"He picked up baby food." Punk told her.

"She can't have that!" April scolded. "She needs her formula. She needs her mother."

"She'll be back in your arms before you know it." Punk promised her.

"Call me as soon as you hear something." She told him.

"Of course." Punk promised. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back than hung up.

* * *

Punk had been driving around for twenty minutes when he passed by a motel off the next highway exit. Punk pulled into the lot and sure enough there was the van. Punk felt his heart stop as he parked his car next to the van. He reached for his phone to alert Dean and John where he was but he heard crying and realized the crying wasn't coming from the motel. Punk quietly crept out of his car and didn't even shut the door out of fear of him hearing it. Punk peered into the drivers side of the van and on the passenger side was Mya. Her lips were turning blue from the cold and she was screaming her lungs off.

Punk knew he had to make decision right then and there. He was either going to bust James Sawyer finally or give him a head start by making noise breaking Mya out of the car. Marshal Punk would have busted into the motel room, but he still wasn't sure even what room he was in. He was a father and Mya was his priority. He quickly texted the address to Dean knowing he would know what to do. Punk pressed his face to drivers side window and made sure Mya was in safe distance before using his elbow to repeatedly hit the window which he broke on the fifth try.

Punk opened up the door and crawled across the car and grabbed Mya.

"Oh, baby." Punk nearly cried as he unzipped his jacket and stuffed her into it. "Daddy is here." He said kissing her head. "You're freezing." he whispered to her then turned around and came face to face with James Sawyer's gun.

"Give her back." James ordered.

Punk was holding his gun but James' gun was pointed right at Mya's back.

"You need to put your gun down or you're going to hurt her." Punk told him.

"You need to put the baby down." James challenged. "We've never had a chance to have a long conversation before."

"This isn't going to be a long conversation." Punk told him wrapping his arm tighter around the small baby who was still zipped up in his jacket, hoping his arm and hand would somehow protect her from a bullet.

"I was paying for the room." James told him. "I wasn't leaving her in there."

"She's freezing and needs to eat." Punk told him calmly.

"I'm going to take care of her." James told him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "She's mine."

"She's not." Punk told him.

"I named her April." James told him. "She looks like her."

"Her name is Mya." Punk corrected. "And April misses her."

"Mya fills the void that April is leaving." James told him. "She'd never stay with me. She'd force me to kill her. Mya is going to fill that for me. Mya is going to be with me."

"You're fucking twisted. She's a baby." Punk snapped.

"Obviously." James scoffed. "We'd grow together."

"You're going to have to put a bullet through my brain." Punk told him. "Because I'm not handing my daughter off to you. If you want her so badly? Kill me." he told James.

"You're bluffing." James smiled but Punk remained stone faced.

"She needs to get to the hospital." Punk told him. "You're going to kill her."

"You don't know what I feel." James spat. "You don't know the pain and agony I feel. You took everything from me. April, my father-"

"April was never yours." Punk told him. "She lied for you to save me." he informed James.

"Hand over the baby." James ordered pressing his gun to Punk's temple now.

Punk stood there clutching the baby and he saw James pull the hammer back on the gun and it clicked and Punk didn't even flinch when he pulled the trigger. Punk saw his brother, Jake, just as he remembered him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and his blue softball jersey and red Cubs cap. It was the most vivid image of his brother he had ever seen. Punk looked at his brother's eyes for what felt like the warmest time. It was snowing yet he was standing there in the short sleeve jersey throwing a ball into his baseball mitt. Punk had spent so many years trying to push the memories of that day out of his head. He was so young and he really doesn't remember what happened after his brother was shot but he did remember what his brother was wearing, what his hair looked like, even the smell of body spray he sprayed all over himself rather than shower. He was now positive there was an afterlife and his brother was waiting for him and Punk wad oddly at peace with that. His daughter would get to live and he'd get to hang out with the brother he was cheated out of truly knowing. Punk looked at him with confusion as Jake gave him a cocky smirk and winked at him...

James' face fell as Punk was still standing in front of him and the gun didn't discharge a bullet. Nobody was more shocked then Punk but before he cold react sirens approached and James was jumping in his car. He didn't want to risk Mya by shooting at the car so he quickly got into his car and pumped up the heat, keeping Mya in his jacket.

"We're going baby." Punk promised his crying daughter.

Punk flipped on his sirens and pulled out of the spot quickly and drove in the opposite direction of where James went...

* * *

April was looking at J.R who was sleeping in his bassinet and then looked out the window of the hospital. It started to snow lightly again and all she could think about was Mya. Her parents and Phil's parents went out for coffee and there was a Marshal inside of her room but she didn't feel safe enough to sleep. James took Mya with Corey in the room, it could happen again.

"Ape." Punk said and she turned her head.

"Mya?" She asked walking to him and he held up his hands.

"Listen very carefully." He began and her heart sunk. "I found her-"

"And you left her alone?" April hissed shoving him.

"April." He said in a sterner voice. "She was in a car and she was freezing- she was turning blue."

"Oh my god." April sobbed out covering her mouth with her hand. "No." She said shaking her head.

"April-" He began.

"No!" She screamed.

"She's in the NICU!" He yelled grabbing her arms and she froze. "They're afraid she had hypothermia so they need her to stay down there but so far her vitals are good, they're going to feed her-"

"I have to see her." April said but then looked back at J.R. "I can't leave J.R." She cried feeling completely torn.

"What's happening?" Janet and Robert questioned.

"Mya is back! Please stay with J.R?" She asked them.

"Of course." Janet told her.

"Do not let anyone in here." Punk ordered the Marshal who nodded.

* * *

April practically ran to the NICU even though she was in so much pain still.

"April, wait." Punk begged catching up to her.

"How was she? Was she crying?" April asked.

"She was crying up until I got here." Punk told her.

"Oh my god." April gasped seeing her daughter being hold by the doctor who waved at April and Punk to come in. "Is she alright?"

"We want to run some tests but her heart rate is normal." The doctor told her. "We're going to keep her in NICU over night."

"Ok." April nodded taking the baby right from her. "Hi, honey." She said kissing her head. "Did you have a little adventure?"

"The nurses are preparing a bottle." The doctor told her and she nodded.

"We'll feed her." Punk told the doctor who nodded.

"Are you ok?" She asked Mya kissing her head. "She doesn't feel cold."

"I stuffed her into my jacket to keep her warm and pumped up the heat." Punk told her. "I didn't know what else to do. It was faster for me to drive her here." Punk explained.

"You did the right thing." April smiled as she cried happy tears. "Mommy missed you so much." She said to Mya kissing her again. "I'll never let you out of my sight ever again."

"Can I hold her?" Punk asked and April looked up at him. "I didn't get a chance to really check her out-"

"Of course." She said passing the baby to him with ease. "You're her hero. You're my hero." She smiled.

"It was a lucky break." Punk admitted.

"He was at a hotel with her?" April asked and Punk nodded.

"I heard her crying. He left her in the car while he paid for the room." Punk told her.

"I knew you'd do it." April said and pulled his face down to kiss him. "You got our girl home and you got James Sawyer out of our lives for good." She said relieved.

"April-" Punk began. He wasn't sure how to tell her he let James go. "Dean and John are looking for James."

"What do you mean?" April asked. "You saw him, didn't you?"

"I put Mya in my jacket and when I turned around he had a gun pointed on her back." He told her and her face dropped. "I couldn't shoot him and risk him shooting me back. He put the gun to my head and told me if I didn't let her go he'd kill me."

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I told him to kill me." Punk shrugged. "I knew John and Dean weren't far behind and I needed to buy time. If he killed me he still would have been caught with Mya."

"So what happened?" She asked.

"He pulled the trigger and the gun glitched." Punk said simply as if it was nothing.

"He pulled the trigger on the gun he had pressed to your head?" She asked angrily.

"Yea." he said as if it was nothing. "I lucked out."

"Lucked out? Phil there had to be an angel watching you!" She argued. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Ape, the F word." He whispered nodding at the now content baby.

"Here's her bottle." The nurse said passing it to Punk who quickly placed the bottle to her mouth and Mya was drinking it down quickly.

"Easy pea." He said bouncing her a bit.

"Phil, you were going to die." She said to him. "And you don't even care!"

"It was me or Mya." Punk told her simply. "I made you a promise didn't I? They come first."

"Of course, but there had to have been something else. If his gun didn't jam I'd be IDing your body! You'd be getting fit for a toe tag!" She argued.

"Ape, I did what I had to." He told her. "I feel like shit I let him go. I hope John and Dean caught up to him."

"I don't care about that. I'm talking about you-" she began.

"Nothing you say is going to change my opinion. I'd take a hundred bullets to the brain to keep her safe. Or J.R or you." he told her. "I bought our girl home like I promised, just be content with that."

"Phil-" She began.

"Here. I know you want to spend some time with her." He said passing her Mya carefully without removing her bottle.

"She's starving." April noted. Everything she was upset about washed away upon seeing her daughter. "We have to get him." She told him. "He will kill you, he will kill me and he will take our daughter." she told him. "No more games, no more waiting him out. This is life or death now."

"He's never going to get away with hurting our daughter." He told her.

"I can't believe you let him shoot you in the head." She said shaking her head in disbelief. "Weren't you scared?"

"No." He told her honestly. "I didn't even flinch. I had Mya in my arms."

"It's just never going to end." She whispered to herself.

"It is. He's a wanted fugitive now. There's no way out. Every cop in the country, let alone City is going to be looking for him." Punk told her.

"That's a good point." She had to admit.

"And people who take babies, they don't do well in prison." He told her.

"I just hope he's in prison before he hurts our family again." She said looking up at him.

"We're going to need to get her more clothes." Punk told her changing the subject. "He took literally all of it and whatever he took is going to be locked up into evidence."

"I'll ask your mom and my mom to run to the store and pick up some things just to get us by for now." She sighed. "I don't really care about the clothes. I care about her being ok and you not getting shot in the head."

"Like you said, an angel must have been watching out for me." He said to her.

"You don't believe in that stuff." She pointed out.

"I saw my brother." He confided.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"After James pulled the trigger I swear on everything he was right there." Punk told her. "He smiled at me. I thought I was dead and I was being pulled into this afterlife." he said sitting down in the rocking chair and running his hands over his face. "I can't even describe it."

"That's amazing." April said in awe of it. "Your brother saved you."

"No. The gun was jammed." Punk corrected.

"What are the odds of that happening?" She asked. "My mom told me Mya was being watched over by Robbie but it wasn't just him."

Punk was now looking pale. He not only dealt with the panic and fear of Mya being gone, but he drove all over searching for her, almost died and was now comforting her.

"Here." She said passing him back Mya. "She needs her daddy."

"I think daddy needs her." Punk remarked and smiled at his now happy daughter. "You had your first kidnapping before three days old." He told his daughter.  
"You trying to beat your mom's record?"

"Stop." April laughed a bit, the first laugh she laughed since Mya was gone. "She's giving you that look. She's a baby but she knows you saved your tonight. Which means you saved me." she told her husband. "Thank you." She said kissing him tenderly.

"Don't thank me for bringing her back. I'll always bring her and J.R back." Punk told her.

"He's not allowed in here." April noted. "I wish he could see her."

"He'll see her in the morning I'm sure." Punk told her. "Why don't you go check in on him and fill in our parents." He suggested. "I won't let her go. I swear."

"Oh, I know that. You almost took a bullet to the head today for refusing to let her go." She noted.

"I'll stay in here tonight with her too." He offered. "You stay with J.R."

"Alright. But I'll be back to take over for a bit and you should eat and see J.R during that time." She told him and he nodded.

"He's ok?" Punk asked and April nodded.

"I think he was just missing his sister." She told him.

April left the unit and Punk looked down at his daughter and gave her a tired smile.

"There are no lengths I won't go to to keep you safe." Punk told his daughter. "I'm going to tell you this story when you're older and you're going to tell all of your future boyfriends so they know I'll be able to track them down." he teased then kissed the top of her head.


	42. Separation Anxiety

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! They are very much appreciated!**

* * *

 **Separation Anxiety**

* * *

 _ **Six months later...**_

"What a good boy." April cheered sitting on the nursery room floor as J.R attempted to crawl. She knew he was young but he was anxious to crawl and both babies were babbling a bit as well. She knew once she could get one baby to crawl, the other would copy. "Don't feel left out." She said looking at Mya who was laying on her stomach with her head up. "You can do it too."

"What's going on in here?" Punk asked walking into the nursery.

"Tummy time." She said not even looking up but keeping her eyes on J.R. "I think he's going to crawl soon."

"Yea? That's my boy." Punk smirked walking further into the room. "What's your deal? You feel left out?" he asked his daughter as he picked her up.

"Do you think she's scarred from her kidnapping?" April asked.

"Her kidnapping for less than a day six months ago? No." Punk said kissing his daughter's cheek.

"She just seems behind on things that J.R is doing." She frowned.

"She's just going at her own pace." Punk shrugged. "She'll copy what he does anyway."

"I hope so." April sighed. "You're home for lunch?"

"I took half a day." Punk told her.

"Tell me how the world outside is?" April teased.

"You're going to find out because we're going out." Punk grinned.

"No." She said shaking her head.

April had trouble leaving the house without the babies, or even with them. John and Dean chased Dean for a bit but they lost him and he had been in the wind for months. She was anxious of everyone and everything and it wasn't healthy.

"Ape, come on." Punk said to her. "Dean will be here with the kids and my mom will come by too."

"I'm not leaving them alone." She said shaking her head. "Not until James Sawyer is locked away in prison."

"Ape, he's out of the state. He was spotted in California two days ago." Punk told her.

"I don't understand how he's always 'spotted' but never captured." She said in disbelief.

"We can bring the babies with us." He suggested and April laughed. "I'm serious. I just want to get you out of the house."

"I do leave the house." She told him. "I got my hair done, I go shopping-"

"But that's only when I'm home with the babies. We need to do something together. We are married." He noted.

"I can never wash away that feeling of when James took Mya." She told him honestly. "I'm too anxious and I only trust you with them."

"But do you?" He asked teasingly.

"I know I'm like an obsessive new mom." She sighed sadly. "But I think I have extenuating circumstances."

"You do, babe." Punk agreed still holding Mya. "But you need some time, WE need some time. And they're sleeping in here tonight."

"By themselves?" She gasped horrified.

"Yes." He laughed. "We should have done at three months. They take their naps in here they can sleep over night in here."

"But what if James Sawyer breaks in?" She asked him.

"He's not." Punk told her. "If I thought there was a reason to be on high alert I would tell you to keep them in our room and never leave the house, I wouldn't leave you guys in the house but we're in the clear." he assured her. "They're too big for those bassinets in our room. They're going to roll out of them."

"You're right." She agreed sadly. "Dean can keep an eye on them in here too. I can't help feeling scared and I never used to be like that when it was just me."

"I know. And it's natural to be scared. We have two little lives we're responsible for now so it's not like when we first met." He added kneeling down and putting Mya back on the floor. "But we have to live our lives or we're doing a disservice to not only our marriage but our kids as well."

"Your mom would be here?" She asked and he nodded.

"I called her on my way over." Punk told her. "Dean will be here too."

"Dean is always here." She teased.

"You know what I mean." Punk said to her.

"They've been very clingy to me though. They're at that stage-" She began.

"They know their Grandma and Uncle Dean." Punk reminded her.

"Is this because we haven't had sex?" She asked.

"No it's not." He said quickly. "Ok, maybe a tad."

"I'm failing you as a wife." She frowned.

"It's a lot of things but the most important reason is that you need at least an hour away from baby duty. I know you love being a mom and you're an amazing one and hey, I love being a dad but that doesn't mean we stop our personal lives. We can have dinner and our beds to ourselves." he said to her.

"Alright." She said giving in. "We won't go far, right?"

"We'll go to Dante's it's your favorite steak place and it's around the corner." He told her.

"We'll be close!" She cheered.

"Yes! And I'll even take over in here so you can shower and do your hair." He told her.

"Alright." She said standing up with his help.

"Did they eat already?" He asked.

"No. So you don't want help feeding them before I jump in the shower?" She offered.

"No. I want to make our dinner reservation for 6." he told her.

"It's only 3." She frowned.

"I know and I don't know if that's enough time for you to shower." He teased.

"Ok so remember they each get a jar of the solid baby food but they probably won't eat the full the jar." She warned. "Bottle right after." She told him.

"Easy." He waved it off and she eyed him. "Seriously. I've got this."

"Ok." She said then walked out of the room.

"Alright." Punk said leaning over and picking J.R up first and Mya immediately began to cry.

Punk loved his children equally but him and Mya had a special bond. She was extremely attached to her father and hated when he gave J.R attention over her. He knew she was too young to understand what happened to her but he felt deep down the attachment came from rescuing her.

"I didn't forget you, Pea." He teased picking her up with his free arm. "You two are getting heavy." He noted walking out of the nursery.

* * *

Punk had both kids set up in their highchairs and bibs on. Punk pulled his chair in-between the two and rubbed his hands together before opening up a jar of baby food.

"Alright baby Brooks'." He said eyeing the jay. "Which one of you wants squash?" he asked and J.R babbled. "You are the winner of the squash. And that leaves you Pea, with- oh look at that- peas." He smirked at Mya.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen.

"Feeding my kids." Punk said smugly.

"I don't know." Dean said shaking his head. "April does it different."

"How?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. It's just different." Dean shrugged grabbing something the refrigerator.

"Ok, one spoon full for you." Punk said placing the spoon with squash into J.R's mouth. "This is so easy." he said aloud.

"It will get messy." Dean assured him.

"Please." Punk scoffed smugly. "And for my baby Pea." He grinned trying to give Mya the spoon filled with squashed peas. "Come on." he said but she wouldn't open her mouth.

"Make it like the spoon is an airplane." Dean suggested. "April does that."

"I can do that." Punk said waving the spoon around dramatically as if it was a flying plane and then tried to get her to eat it but she still wouldn't open her mouth. While he was doing that J.R began to cry since he wanted more food. "Oh, no it's ok, buddy." Punk said to him grabbing the other spoon and giving him more squash. "Look how good your brother is eating. It's yummy. Your turn." He said trying again to get her to eat the peas but she just began to cry.

"Yea, April definitely does it different." Dean nodded watching the mess unfold.

"You don't have to cry just because she is." Punk said J.R and tried to give him another spoonful but now he was too upset.

Both babies were crying and he was at a loss he looked back at Dean who just shrugged and that's when he heard the jar of baby food crash to the floor, causing the glass to break and squash to go all over.

"Oh, shit." Punk mumbled standing up. "How did this turn so fast?" he asked grabbing a dish cloth and dropping it over the mess on the floor.

"I'll clean it." Dean offered. "You get them to stop crying."

"How?" Punk asked more himself. "Do you want to try peas?" He asked J.R and tried to give him a spoonful but he was too upset. "I'll just give them a bottle." He said shaking his head.

As Punk prepared the bottle he heard another crash and this time it was Mya pushing the peas onto the floor as she sobbed in her chair. It was almost as if J.R and Mya were in competition of who could cry the loudest.

"Sheesh." Dean said over the crying babies.

"I know, I know, I got this." Punk said quickly making up two bottles. "It's alright guys, I've got this." he said to them but now their little faces were turning red from crying.

Punk ran over once the bottle were done and took Mya out of her highchair first and gave her the bottle which she was grateful for then got J.R in his other arm to give him the other bottle.

"Maybe they just don't like solid food." Punk shrugged.

"Nah, they like it. April never has a problem." Dean said as he cleaned up the jar Mya dropped.

"Don't tell April." Punk warned him and he laughed.

"I won't say a word." Dean said amused. "This was a piss poor attempt of feeding them alone though."

"Yea, I get it." Punk said sitting down carefully.

"They're going to get too big for that." Dean warned.

"Yea thanks for the biology lesson." Punk mocked. "But as of right now they're perfect size."

"How's John doing?" Dean asked.

"John flew to California to follow up on those leads about Sawyer and he keeps coming up empty handed." Punk told him as he kept his eyes on his kids. "You think he still wants her?" he asked quietly looking at Mya.

"I don't know." Dean admitted. "He's unpredictable."

"Corey was back at the office today." Punk told him.

"Yea? Good shit." Dean grinned. "Back on his feet after that stabbing."

"He was technically dead." Punk said still in shock from it. "I gave him tickets to the Cubs game tonight."

"Why didn't you go to the game?" Dean asked.

"Because April would have never agreed to go all the way into Chicago. I had a hard enough time convincing her to go around the block." Punk told him.

"Finally a night out." Dean smirked.

"You sure you'll be ok here with just my mom and the kids?" Punk asked.

"Sure." Dean said waving it off. "They fall asleep at like 7 anyway."

"Hopefully. They seem a little pissy today." Punk said annoyed eyeing his kids. "That's right, you two are pissy today. You're usually so good for me."

"What time is your mom getting here?" Dean asked.

"She should be here in about an hour." Punk told him and Dean just nodded.

"Cool." Dean said to him.

"You know, I appreciate you staying here." Punk told him. "You've been here now over a year and you don't have to be. If you want to take some time off, take it. Get back to your life."

"I don't have a life." Dean shrugged. "I like being here. This place is awesome and I don't have to pay rent."

"Still." Punk said to him. "Marshal's are willing to swap out."

"But do the other Marshal's know how Mya can't sleep without her pink doggy or that J.R find watching baseball on TV relaxing? I think not." Dean informed him.

"You're not a babysitter." Punk reminded him. "Except for tonight."

"I want to be here. I want to be here and protect those kids and your wife. I've known these kids their whole lives." Dean pointed out.

"Ape and I want you here. We just don't want you to feel forced to be here." Punk told him. "There is no one on this planet I trust with my family more than you."

"Well, you two are in luck because I want to be here." Dean told him. "I love your kids. I want to help protect them."

"Thank you." Punk said to him. "And they love their Uncle Dean too."

* * *

After Punk finished feeding them, he changed J.R and Mya who made that difficult as well. They were both squirming and wanted his attention completely. He finally had them in PJ's and bought them into the living room and laid them on their play mat and put on the first cartoon he saw on TV which seemed to occupy them.

"They ate?" April asked coming down the stairs.

"Yup and now they're chilling watching TV. Changed and ready for bed." He told her proudly.

"It's only 4." She laughed then inspected the babies.

"Relax, no need to look them over." Punk said to her.

"You're right, sorry." She told him. "What did they eat?"

"J.R had squash and my little Pea had peas." Punk told her smugly and April eyed him.

"Really? Because Mya hates peas." She noted.

"Does she now?" Punk asked innocently.

"They're J.R's favorite though." She told him.

"Never would have guessed." He said nervously. "It was a piece of cake."

"Right." April said suspiciously.

"You could have mentioned she didn't like peas." He said to her.

"I forgot. I thought you knew." She shrugged. "I'm going to get changed."

"One hour." he told her.

"One hour? You said reservations are at 6." She frowned.

"I want to a little alone time before we go in." He told her. "I've got them, they're hanging with dad."

"Ok, but maybe they shouldn't watch South Park." She suggested and he didn't even realize that was the cartoon that came on. "They like Trolls. It's in the DVD player."

"Got it." Punk said quickly putting the DVD on as April went up the stairs. "You two are making me look bad." He said looking at his kids who seemed to be enjoying each others company.

Punk heard the doorbell and kept his eyes on the kids as he approached the door and peeked real quick to make sure it was his mom.

"You got it?" Dean asked hurrying down the stairs as he opened the door.

"Yes. I can watch my kids and open the door." Punk mocked as his mother walked in.

"Hi baby." Karen said kissing Punk hello.

"Thanks for watching them tonight. They're all fed and stuff." Punk told her.

"Barely." Dean coughed.

"You didn't feed them enough?" Karen asked.

"They had bottles." Punk defended.

"What about solids? April has been giving them solids and they've been doing good with them." Karen practically scolded.

"They were fussy tonight." Punk shrugged.

"Yea, they look super fussy." Karen said looking at her content grandchildren on the play mat.

"They were!" Punk defended. "Tell her!" Punk said to Dean.

"I don't know, they were fine until Punk screwed up their dinner." Dean shrugged.

"Fuck off." Punk huffed then walked into the living room.

"I have lasagna here for you and April. I'll put in the freezer." Karen said holding up a bag. "I also bought you sushi." she told Dean.

"You know me so well." Dean grinned. "And I'm starving." he said following her into the kitchen and Punk eyed them for a moment but when he heard J.R suddenly cry he raced into the living room.

"Oh, no, no, no sweet Pea." He said to Mya as he pried her little hand off of J.R's ankle which was causing him to cry. "We do nice with the brother." He told her as he picked up J.R and tried to sooth him. "She's going to pick on you for the rest of your life." Punk whispered to his son. "I'll teach you how to repeal it though."

When Mya saw Punk holding J.R she began to cry. She wanted J.R on the floor with her she wanted to be up in Punk's arms.

"Come on now." he said looking at Mya. "There's no reason to cry."

Now he had two crying kids.

"What happened?" Karen asked glaring at Punk.

"Why do you and April give me that look? I'm doing the best I can." He defended as Karen picked up Mya.

"Sometimes you have to just let them cry it out." Karen told him. "But since you picked up J.R you have to do the same for Mya."

"Mya was beating up J.R, I had to save him." Punk defended.

"They're just babies." Karen told him as she soothed Mya. "Right, baby?" she smiled at her granddaughter.

"If Mya is like her mom, she's going to bully J.R." Punk warned.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm a bully?" April asked walking into the living with a black cocktail dress on.

"No." He laughed fearfully. "A little."

"I'm not a bully, I'm bossy." She informed him. "There's a big difference." she pushed up on her toes and kissed J.R's cheek and his crying stopped. "A kiss from mommy makes it all better." She grinned.

"Don't turn him into a mama's boy." Punk warned her.

"He already is." She said proudly taking him from Punk. "Aren't you?" She asked her son as she bounced him on her hip. "They're going to sleep in their nursery tonight." April told Karen.

"Wonderful." Karen smiled. "It's about time."

"That's what I've been saying." Punk mocked.

"April has understandable fears." Karen scolded him. "Her daughter was kidnapped right in front of her."

"Yea." April added shooting Punk a look.

"I meant it's about time that April starts feeling better." Karen told Punk.

"Well, I really don't." April admitted to her mother-in-law. "But Phil says I have to."

"You shouldn't do it if you're not ready." Karen insisted.

"Ape, you need shoes. And bring the monitor from the nursery down here so my mom can watch them on that. I was charging it." Punk told her.

"Alright." She said walking out of the room with J.R on her hip.

"Stop that." Punk told his mother.

"What?" Karen asked innocently.

"These kids needs to be in their own cribs and April needs to get out a separate herself a bit." Punk told her. "She's living in constant fear. These kids will be sleeping in our bed until they're 18 if we don't nip this in the bud now. Let me handle my wife and children." He told her.

"Wow. Alright." Karen said slightly taken aback. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't butt in." Punk said simply. "It's not healthy. She lives and breathes these kids and yea she's their mother and she's an amazing one. I don't know how she does it." he explained to his mother as April secretly listened by the door. "But she needs to take sometime for herself. Sometime for us. She's killing herself and she doesn't have to. James Sawyer is nowhere near Chicago and I know that for a fact. She can breathe a little easier"

"Alright, alright." Karen agreed.

"Here you go." April said passing Karen the monitor. "Are you ready?" She asked Punk as she put J.R back on his play mat.

"Uh, yea." He said.

"I don't want to say goodbye to them because they'll cry." April told Karen who smiled and nodded. "Call if you need anything we won't be far."

"Just have fun." Karen smiled.

"Thank you." Punk said to her.

"You're welcome." Karen told him.

"You can stay the night too. I don't want you driving home after dark." Punk told her.

"I'm the parent, not you." Karen reminded him.

"I'm the Marshal son." Punk smirked. "We'll be two hours max."

"It's fine." Karen said waving them out.

* * *

Punk and April were still the garage an hour later. April was panting on top of Punk in the backseat gasping for air.

"It has been way too long." April moaned kissing the side of his face.

April pulled Punk into the backseat before they could do anything and they reconnected the only way parents of newborn twins could- by hiding in their backseat in their closed garage.

"We steamed the window." Punk smirked kissing her throat.

"Let's not go that long again." She said nipping at his lips now.

"It's fine. I didn't ask you out tonight for this." He told her and she eyed him. "Ok, partly for this, but I thought we'd make it the motel around the corner." he teased.

"This was better." She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck loosely.

"I love our kids to death but I needed a dinner without crying or smelly diapers." he told her.

"I know what you mean. I've been a tad obsessive. I'm going to take more time out for me and for you." She promised.

"Good." he smiled.

April looked into his green eyes and she smiled.

"We've been together almost two years now." She pointed out.

"And we've done more in those two years than most couples do in their lifetimes." Punk smirked.

"Do you think you can take off this weekend?" She asked. "Maybe we can take the kids to the park."

"Such a public setting?" Punk teased and she nodded.

"And then I'll make us a special private dinner." She suggested. "We'll send Dean for the evening."

"I like the sound of that." he said to her. "I love you so much, all I've wanted was to see you smile again."

"I smile a lot." She pointed out. "I would have gone crazy if I didn't have you." She informed him. "I owe you my sanity."

"You can thank me by having dinner with me now." He said to her and she climbed off of his lap.

"Why did you use a condom?" April asked curiously as he pulled it off of himself.

"Are you back on your pill?" He asked.

"Yes." She said and he nodded as he threw it in the little garbage he had in the backseat.

"I didn't think you were. And there's no better reminder to have safe sex then trying to feed those little monsters at the same time." He said seriously and she let out a loud laugh.

"They are not monsters!" She said crawling into the front seat.

"I love them, but they're monsters." He said getting out of the backseat and when he did the garage door opened and Dean appeared. "This looks bad." Punk smiled nervously.

"You do realize there's cameras in here, right?" Dean asked him and April 's face turned a bright shade of red. "Camera's aren't good enough to see inside of the car, but they're out here. Just so you know for future reference." he winked then walked back inside.

"Oh my god." April gasped as Punk got into the front seat. "That's humiliating."

"He didn't see anything." Punk said as April adjusted her dress. "It is a little annoying we can't have privacy in our own home."

"Let's just go eat. I worked up an appetite." She said turning the radio on.

* * *

Punk and April enjoyed their candlelit dinner. They called to check in on Karen a few times and since the kids were sound asleep they agreed to stay for dessert. April was surprised how at ease she was being there and she now realized how badly she needed a night with just her husband. They bought home leftovers and walked in the front door but Punk was tense the minute he heard a crashing sound in the kitchen.

"The babies!" April hissed running up the stairs as Punk reached for his gun. April was running back down the stairs less than a minute later. "They're sleeping but your mom and Dean are gone." She whispered.

"Go upstairs and stay with the kids." He ordered her.

"What if you need me?" She asked. "I'll stand behind you." She insisted.

"Upstairs now!" He whispered harshly pointing. "Lock the nursery room door and don't come down until I tell you to."

"Fine." She said running back up the stairs.

Punk quietly approached the kitchen and the lights were on and he nearly fainted when he saw his mother and Dean going at it on his kitchen counter. They weren't just kissing- they were having sex and Punk was horrified. He wasn't sure if he wanted to shoot Dean or himself.

He was never going to be able to bleach the memory of walking in on his mother having sex from his brain. He backed away and then ran up the stairs himself and knocked frantically on the nursery room door.

"Babe! Let me in!" he pleaded quietly and April opened the door.

"Who-" She began.

"Dean and my mom." He forced out.

"What about them? Are they hurt?" She asked fearfully.

"Ape." He said looking at her hoping she would be able to figure it out by reading his eyes.

"What is it Phil?" She demanded. "Are they hurt!"

"They were..." he trailed off.

"Oh my god." April gasped. "They're dead-?"

"No!" Punk said shaking his head. "They were...what we were doing in the car..." He trailed off feeling bile from his stomach begin to rise.

"What we were doing?" She asked then placed her hands over her mouth. "Having sex?" She barely whispered and he nodded.

"On our counter." He whispered and April's face dropped in absolute horror.

"Mom and Dean?" She asked stunned and Punk again nodded.

"Oh my god." April repeated. "Ew!"

"I know!" he whispered as loudly as possible not to wake the babies.

"We called and said we'd be late but we weren't that late." April told him. "Our kitchen? Do you think they'll clean the counter when they're done?"

"Jesus, Ape." Punk groaned running his hand over his face. "My mom is so old!"

"Your mom is hot." April had to point out to him and he cringed. "She is!" She insisted. "She looks my age."

"Let's not go nuts." Punk laughed.

"Maybe Dean has a thing for older women." April shrugged.

"My mother." Punk repeated to her. "My mother!"

"I know, I know but remember that Dean is our family." She pointed out. "And we love him and your mom."

"Not together." Punk said to her. "What are they thinking?"

"They're two consenting adults." she reminded him. "What are we going to do? Do we tell them we saw them?"

"I don't know." Punk said disgusted.

"I don't want to hide in the nursery all night." She said to him. "I was looking forward to going another round tonight in our own bed for change." She smiled leaning into him but he gently pushed her away.

"My mood has been killed." he said disgusted and walked out of the room.

"Seriously?" April asked sadly then walked over to kiss the twins goodnight.

* * *

April woke up at 3 in the morning to use the bathroom. She had to admit, having the babies in their room wasn't the worst thing. She was surprisingly relaxed. When she walked out of the bathroom she noticed Punk wasn't in the bed. She frowned and walked out of their bedroom and headed across the hall and she had to laugh, Punk was curled up in the lounge chair sleeping with a blanket over him. Who would have thunk it? HE was the one who had anxiety leaving the twins alone on their first night.

April peered over him and poked his cheek and his eyes fluttered opened. He groaned because he knew he would never hear the end of this.

"What are you doing?" She asked amused in a whisper.

"I was just...Mya was waking up." He lied.

"Really? I didn't hear her over the monitor." April smirked.

"I sensed it. J.R too." Punk defended quietly. "They needed me in here on their first night."

"Right." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Did you talk to Dean or your mom?" She asked and he glared at her.

"No and I'm not talking to either of them ever again." Punk informed her stiffly. "They're sleeping. Preferably in different rooms."

"Don't be silly." She said to him.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here, I don't need this kind of negativity giving me a nightmare." He scolded and pulled his blanket up and closed his eyes.

"You're staying in here?" She asked.

"I am." He said keeping his eyes closed.

"So I get the big king sized bed all to myself for the first time...ever?" She asked herself with a gleeful smile then hurried out of the room and jumped into the lavish bed.


	43. I Can't See You, But I Know You're There

**I Can't See You, But I Know You're There**

* * *

The next morning April was downstairs with Mya on her hip as she prepared coffee while Punk got J.R ready for the day. She saw Dean in the kitchen reading the paper and eyed him.

"Hey." Dean nodded and April just smiled. "What?" He asked, already sensing something was off.

"I was just going to ask how last night was." April shrugged innocently.

"It was fine. Babies went down at seven. How was having them in their own room?" Dean asked.

"Better than I thought, Punk wussed out and slept in the nursery though. Snuck in after I fell asleep." She smirked.

"Whipped." Dean laughed.

"Karen up yet?" April asked in an innocent voice.

"Yea, she left already. She had to get to work." Dean told her.

"You saw her before she left?" April asked and Dean slowly turned his head to look at April and could tell by the knowing smirk on her face she knew.

"Oh, fuck." Dean groaned throwing his spoon down into his cereal bowl.

"We saw you!" April informed him.

"In the shower?" Dean asked and her face dropped.

"No. In the kitchen." She shivered. "You do it in the shower too?"

"Did you tell Punk?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, when I said WE saw I meant Phil saw. I didn't see a thing." She smirked and Dean's face fell.

"I can explain this." Dean said standing up.

"Hey, you don't owe me an explanation." April insisted. "But I am curious as to how long it's been going on."

"The night Mya was kidnapped." Dean confided and April's mouth dropped in shock. "It was when you guys were with her in the NICU and your parents and Dan wanted to stay at the hospital. I took Karen back here to check on the nursery and whatnot and it just happened. We were both very emotional."

"Six months!" April yelled.

"Shhh." Dean hissed looking around to make sure Punk wasn't around. "How pissed is he?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "He's definitely disgusted. So disgusted that my romantic night got cut short." She told him.

"He was so mad that he wouldn't have sex with you? Woah." He said to himself. "He's super pissed. I have to go to the office." Dean said grabbing his bowl and putting in the sink.

"You are at work." April pointed out.

"The office and check in on John." Dean said. "I'll be a few hours."

"You are going to come back, right?" April asked warily.

"Of course. I'm assigned to protect you and your children. I just don't know who's assigned to protect me." He mumbled.

"I won't let him hurt you." April laughed.

"You're laughing like its funny but sleeping with your friends mother is the second to worst thing you could do." Dean told her seriously.

"What's the worst thing?" She asked.

"Sleeping with your friends wife." Dean said to her. "I'm out of here." He said grabbing his keys and racing out the door.

"Was that Dean just leaving?" Punk asked walking into the kitchen with J.R.

"He had to run to the office." April shrugged.

"He must know I know." Punk said glaring at the window and watching him drive off.

"Want to try feeding them again?" April asked.

"Alone?" He asked horrified at the thought.

"No." She laughed. "I actually want them to eat solids." She said putting Mya in her highchair. "We're trying to ween them off a bottle at some point." she smirked.

"Alright." Punk said putting J.R in his highchair next to his sister and Punk grinned when he saw them looking at each other. "You found your sister?" he asked J.R laughing as he watched his children interact. "Woah." Punk said as April walked offer with sliced bananas. "They're babies they need that baby puree crap."

"They're eating table food too." April smirked sitting down in front of them.

"What?" He asked. "Is that safe?"

"Some parents don't think so, their doctor says it is. If the baby looks interested in something you eat let them take a bite or nibble as long as it's healthy." She informed him.

"Babe, I don't know about this." He said to her.

"Phil, we've been doing this for three weeks every morning." She told him. "They're going to be seven months."

"Right." He said nervously and saw J.R grab a banana slice and put it to his mouth. "What about Mya? She like them?"

"She does. She copies J.R." April smirked. "Just watch."  
Punk watched as Mya eyed her brother nibbling on the banana slice then grabbed a piece for herself. Punk heard J.R make a noise and his heart dropped.

"He's choking!" Punk yelled about to reach for him.

"He's gagging. It's normal." She assured him holding her arm up so Punk wouldn't grab him and sure enough J.R was fine.

"How do I not know any of this?" He asked her.

"You work in the mornings." She shrugged. "Ah! Good girl!" April cheered clapping her hands together as Mya finished her piece off. "You can get their bottles ready though."

"It's still formula right? Or are they drinking the hard stuff now like Whiskey?" He asked annoyed.

"Formula will do. They didn't like the Whiskey." She teased. "They're really doing so good. Not just with eating but physically too. I know they're going to start crawling soon."

"I want to be here for it." He said firmly.

"I can't promise that." She said as she watched the babies nibble.

"I'm missing too much already. I don't even know how to feed them." He said annoyed. "I'm staying home today. It's Friday, I'll take a three day weekend. They're bound to crawl one of these days."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But I won't complain having you home today."

"Good." he said with a smile.

"Because today is Friday and daddy doesn't know what we do today." She said to the babies and Punk eyed her as he prepared the bottles. "We have a busy, busy day!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We go to gymboree at 12." She told him and Punk nodded. "Dean usually takes us and helps. I think the other moms thinks he's their father."

"Just explain to them how he's their grandfather." Punk said seriously and April laughed.

"Then what do we do after gymboree?" April asked the babies in a baby voice, a voice they enjoyed because they were smiling. "We have bath time! And you love baths." She said poking Mya's cheek cutely. "And you hate it." She said poking J.R's cheek. "And mommy always ends up getting splashed, yes she does." she said in a baby voice.

"Gymboree and bath time- easy." Punk said brushing it off.

"Then we clip your nails." She told the babies and now Punk arched a brow. "After that we feed you again and then we try to get you to nap but you two don't like naps." She told them. "Then while you're either sleeping or crying because you have to sleep, mommy vacuums, cleans up your play room- formerly known as our living room-, we mop the kitchen floor and then you'll be up from your nap and then I put you back in the living room so I can cook in the kitchen I just cleaned while watching you closely so I can be a first hand witness to you messing up the living room, after that we eat and you get a little TV time while mommy cleans the bathrooms then it's bedtime!"

"God damn." he said to her. "That's everyday?"

"No, that's Friday. I clean different rooms on different days." She told him.

"That sounds like an awful lot." Punk had to admit. "Doesn't Dean help?"

"Dean is a security Marshal, not a house keeper or babysitter." She reminded him.

"We can hire a cleaning person." Punk reasoned.

"Absolutely not." She said firmly. "I will not have some stranger in my home and around my babies given our security issues."

"But-" he began.

"Phil, I've never complained about what I do here." She pointed out.

"No but you have mentioned how you don't have time to write." He noted. "I want you to do what makes you happy."

"Raising my babies make me happy." She smiled happily at them. "We have so much fun together! Next daddy is going to suggest daycare for you or a Nanny."

"I mean-" he began and April shot him a death glare.

"Forget it." He said quickly. "Bottles are ready."

* * *

A couple of hours later Dean poked his head in the front door and looked around. When he didn't see Punk he hurried inside.

"There you are." Punk said coming down the stairs. He had wet spots all over his shirt which meant he was giving the babies a bath.

"Hey, man." Dean greeted nervously. "Nothing on Sawyer yet but John met with some people. Sawyer is buying weapons."

"What kind of weapons?" Punk asked seriously.

"Guns, knives, mace, tazers- you name it." Dean told him.

"It's like he's preparing for war." Punk noted grabbing a towel and drying his hands. "You were just at the office?"

"Yea, I took Corey to lunch." Dean said to him.

"You take my mother too?" Punk asked.

"Look-" Dean began.

"I don't want to know about it." Punk warned him. "I don't want to see it. I don't want to walk in on it in my kitchen. She's my mother, man." he said disgusted.

"She's wonderful." Dean said to him and Punk glared at him. "I didn't mean that sexually!" He quickly covered and now Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "Not that she's not good at that because she is-"

"What the fuck did I just say?" Punk asked. "And when I'm not here you're supposed to be watching my family. I walked right in last night without you or my mom noticing because you were too busy with her." Punk argued. "If you want time alone just fucking tell me and you can have it. I told you this yesterday! Don't fuck around when it comes to my kid's safety."

"I'm sorry." Dean said shaking his head. "You're right."

"And I can't believe I'm going to say this but if you hurt my mom I'm going to fucking hurt you." He threatened.

"It's not serious." Dean assured him.

"I don't want details." Punk said disgusted again. "I just want you to keep your eyes on my family- not my mother- and what you do on your personal time is your fucking business."

"Understood." Dean agreed.

"And my kids aren't calling you Grandpa." Punk warned and Dean glared at him.

"Come on." Dean said annoyed.

"You're the one dating their Grandmother." Punk defended.

"We're not dating." Dean clarified. "We're-" he stopped himself there though. "We're not doing anything, don't worry about it." he smiled.

"Good." Punk said. "And I hope you cleaned my kitchen counter."

"I did." Dean said to him.

"So, what the fuck is Sawyer planning?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." Dean admitted. "He might be arming up. His dad's people know he's a wanted man. They're going to want to take him out before he gets arrested in fear he'll spill some family secrets."

"James Sawyer isn't afraid of shit." Punk said shaking his head. "Why did he go all the way to California for weapons?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. He might have had connections down there." Dean shrugged.

"Something is off." Punk said shaking his head. "I'm actually scared that that psychopath has that kind of weaponry."

"What do you think? You've been around him the most." Dean reasoned.

"We didn't exactly bond when we spoke." Punk said to him. "He wanted Mya and he shot me in the head without even flinching. No fear, no sympathy, only regret when his gun jammed."

"You think he's going to come back for her?" Dean asked.

"He's coming back for sure at some point. And he's loaded with weapons so he's going to take us all out." Punk said to Dean who nodded in agreement. "It's going to be the final showdown. Someone is leaving in a body bag next time we have a face to face."

"The guy is fearless when it comes to you." Dean pointed out. "I don't get his Mya obsession."

"He knew Ape would never stay with him. He'd have to kill her and all of this time waiting and watching would be for nothing. But Mya – who is Ape's twin- is still young enough to not know who he is. He's lonely and he thought Mya was going to keep him company. He'd be able lure victims with her too." He told Dean.

"Baby bait." Dean agreed. "Fucking sick mother fucker."

"If he comes into my house shoot him." Punk ordered. "I don't care if you don't see a weapon- shoot him dead."

"I know how to handle it." Dean assured him.

"You love Mya, don't you?" Punk asked.

"Of course I do. He'd have to shoot ME in the head to get out of here with her." Dean told him. "But we're jumping the gun here a bit, he's still far away and if he comes back into the City it's going to be a matter of time before police find him and arrest him."

"Yea." Punk agreed.

"Oh, Phil." April's voice rang our and he cringed. There was nowhere to hide. He had it with chores now and he was tired.

"Hide me." Punk begged Dean.

"You wanted to spend the day with us." April said walking into the kitchen with both children, one on each hip. "They're not light." She said to him.

"Here, give me one." Dean said taking Mya from her arms.

"Here." She said passing Punk J.R.

"What's next?" Punk asked.

"You were right about me taking some time for myself. Since you bailed halfway through the bath and I had to finish it and I had to dry and dress them then clean the bathroom you and Dean can watch the babies while I take a nap." She told him with a smile. "And start dinner."

"How am I going to start dinner when I have to watch them?" Punk asked confused.

"I do it." April shrugged. "Thank you, baby." She said kissed Punk's cheek and skipped up the stairs.

"I had some stuff-" Dean began.

"Don't you fucking dare." Punk warned him and Dean groaned. "You owe me this much. So what do you want to do? Watch them or start dinner?"

"I'll watch them." Dean said and Punk passed him J.R.

As soon as Dean began to walk away Mya began to cry. She saw her daddy and wanted to be with him.

"Bring Pea back!" Punk yelled. "I can balance her and cook." Punk said seeing his daughter's sad face and breaking.

"Alright." Dean said walking over and Punk took Mya from him.

"Sorry, Pea." He said kissing her cheek. "You can help me cook."

"J.R and I are going to watch the Cubs game." Dean grinned.

"I forgot that was on." Punk groaned and Dean just shrugged and walked into the living room. "What do we want for dinner?" He asked Mya.

Punk realized when he tried to reach for a pot that holding Mya and cooking wasn't going to possible.

"Alright, Pea you sit right here." he said putting her in her highchair but the minute he did she began to cry. "Mya." He almost cried himself walking over to him. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Huh?" he asked leaning over the highchair and she wasn't crying but she was about ready to start up again. "I know you want to hang out with daddy but he really needs to prove he can finish one task mommy left for him." he told her.

Punk eyed his sad daughter and his heart broke. He was thinking about how James Sawyer was out there lurking and possibly coming for her. It terrified him like nothing else, he wondered if she sensed his fear? Did babies have like a sixth sense when it came to things like this? He couldn't bear to see her sad face and picked her up and kissed her cheek which made her smile instantly.

"I'm going to protect you for forever and ever and ever." he promised her. "You don't need to be scared." He promised his small daughter. "And it's not this hectic all of the time. Even though your mom and I haven't been together during a time where it wasn't hectic." He muttered. "It's coming to an end, I promise you." he told her. "I'm not going to let you suffer like your mom has. You or J.R."

Punk eyed his daughter who had no idea what he was saying but she seemed content just hearing him talk to her. He opened the freezer looking for something to cook then grinned when he saw his mother's lasagna she bought over the night before.

"Dinner is cooked." He said using his free hand to pull it out of the freezer. "While this defrosts, do you want to watch the Cubs with your brother? Huh?" he asked bouncing her a bit as he carried her out of the kitchen.

* * *

April came downstairs from her nap and saw Punk sleeping in his chair and Dean sleeping on the couch. She narrowed her eyes at them and spotted her twins on the floor, clearly crawling or dragging themselves across the room.

"After all of this he missed you crawling." April said shaking her head in disbelief. "What's that? Oh you're playing with daddy's cellphone." she smirked reaching for the item J.R was clutching in his tiny fist. "And you missy, the remote is not a chew toy." She said pulling the remote from her. "And he didn't even cook dinner." She said annoyed. "Or feed you guys dinner I presume." she said eyeing the small babies who both looked ready to be picked up by mom.

April reached down and scooped them up in her arms and walked into the kitchen. Punk opened his eyes a few minutes later and saw the Cubs game was over.

"Oh, man." Punk groaned realizing he missed the game. He peered over and saw Dean passed out cold on the couch. "Oh, fuck I have to feed the babies." he said jumping up but the twins weren't on the play mat he left them on. "Dean! Did you bring the babies upstairs?" Punk asked frantically and Dean shot up.

"No. They were right there." He pointed at the mat as he stood up.

Punk ran to the stairs to check when he heard his babies babbling in the kitchen and saw they were in their highchairs.

"I can explain." Punk said entering the kitchen but April glared at him.

"They crawled across the room and we missed it." She told him.

"They did?" he frowned.

"We have to put a gate up downstairs so they don't wander too far." She told him. "Right now it's crawling next it will be walking."

"I have dinner almost ready." He told her proudly and she eyed him.

"Your mom's frozen lasagna isn't you cooking dinner." she remarked.

"You love my mom's lasagna." He said turning on the oven.

"They're going to be tired tonight since we skipped their naps." She noted.

"Good." Punk said to her. "I want private time with you tonight."

"Or are you going to sneak into their room and sleep in the chair again?" She teased.

"No. I'll be good tonight I promise." Punk told her.

"We'll see about that." she remarked as she fed the babies.

* * *

 _ **New Mexico...**_

"An entire family? Your dad always told me you were crazy but this is a bit much." A tall, thin male with long hair and hat on said looking at the picture of AJ, Punk, Mya and J.R.

"No. Not the entire family. The girl baby, her name is April." James Sawyer said pointing at her. "Leave her be. She's mine."

"You have a kid?" The man asked in disbelief.

"She's not my child. She's just my friend." James told him and the man eyed him.

"I'm not killing the other kid." The man told him. "And I'm not going to pass the girl off to you to be hurt. I don't hurt kids, especially kids who look like they're barely a month old."

"They're twins. They're six months and 21 days old." James remarked as if this strange hit man should have known that. "This is their house." he said passing him the photo.

"Does the husband work?" He asked.

"He does but there's a family friend living in the house too. You're going to have to take the adults out because they all carry weapons." James warned.

"This isn't my first rodeo, kid." The man scoffed. "The wife is a looker." he said looking at April's picture. "Pity."

"She's a fucking tease anyway." James spat. "She can't be trusted."

"Right." The man laughed a bit. "So what's the deal? Bad breakup?"

"I just want the girl back." James told him.

"I already told you I'm not passing her off to you be hurt." The man warned.

"I have a connection to her. I can't describe it." James told him and the man pulled his gun out.

"Are you some kind of fucking pervert?" The man demanded to know.

"No!" James defended shaking his head. "She's going to be my friend and protege. I held her when she was first born and she looked up at me and wanted me to take her."

"Where does the husband work?" The man asked.

"What does it matter?" James asked back. "They're expecting me, they'll never see you coming." the man was slightly older too. He wouldn't come across as threatening that was for sure. "You have half the money now and you'll get the rest when I get the girl."

"April is her name, right?" The man asked pointing at Mya and James smiled.

"That's right." James said to him.

"Does your daddy know what you're up to?" The man asked him.

"My dad isn't around. He abandoned me." James told him angrily. "I have a new family now." he said looking at Mya's photo.

* * *

Later that night after dinner Punk and April were on the couch, she was holding J.R and Punk was holding Mya. Punk smirked at the fact that both babies and April fell asleep at the start of the Trolls movie. Punk didn't dare move. He didn't want to disturb any of them. The day was chaotic and he didn't really pitch in like he thought he would but this time was something he wouldn't trade for the world. He'd wait at least half an hour before getting the babies into their cribs then April into bed herself...


	44. To Wish Impossible Things

**To Wish Impossible Things**

* * *

" _Dad!" J.R shouted running to Punk who was inside watching the Cub's game. "You said you wouldn't start the game without me!" He huffed sitting next to his father in his little league uniform._

" _I was just putting it on, I was going to pause it." Punk assured his son as he ruffled his shaggy here, something he inherited from Punk. He was only 7, but everyday he was more and more like Punk._

" _Can we practice after we watch?" J.R asked his dad and Punk looked down at him._

" _Of course but you just had a game today. You did great. Almost a no-hitter." Punk reminded him proudly._

" _I don't want almost, I want a no-hitter next time." J.R said aggravated with himself._

" _J.R, you're losing the passion for the game. This is supposed to be fun and you're the only one not having fun." Punk pointed out. "I know this because I'm the coach." he added teasingly._

" _I want to be the best baseball player in the world." J.R reminded his father._

" _Yea you can do that but you're seven and you should be having fun." Punk told him. "I wouldn't have signed you up for it if I thought you were going to worry more than anything. There's no scouts coming to games." Punk smirked._

" _Don't you want a world famous baseball playing son?" J.R asked his father seriously and Punk let out a laugh._

" _Will I get free tickets to Cubs games?" Punk asked warily and J.R nodded. "That sounds awesome but I still would prefer a happy son. Let's enjoy the game, we'll have dinner then we'll throw the ball around for FUN. No drills, no keeping count."_

" _Alright." J.R sighed._

" _You played great today." Punk said slinging his arm around his son. "You know this because your mom didn't get thrown out of the game for yelling at the umpire." he teased._

" _She was pretty mute today." J.R laughed._

" _That takes a lot of restraint." Punk told him seriously._

" _Phil! Could you tell Mya to come in and wash up! She's in the front playing with her bike!" April yelled from the kitchen_

" _Oh, man! The game is starting!" J.R moaned._

 _"Relax." Punk smirked standing up and he opened the front door._

 _Punk peered around the front yard and saw Mya's bike on the front yard and walked down the stairs._

" _Mya!" He yelled out as he walked down the driveway and that's when he saw her bright pink helmet._

 _He narrowed his eyes at his daughter who was chatting with someone in the car. They were in a friendly area and she was VERY chatty like her mother, but he didn't recognize the car. Punk swallowed the lump in his throat and headed down the driveway._

" _Daddy!" Mya smiled._

 _"Hi, Pea." He said walking to her urgently. "Who are you talking to?"_

" _My friend." Mya smiled._

" _We go way back." James smirked and Punk's face fell. "Come get in the car, sweetheart." James said winking at Mya._

" _No." Punk said grabbing her hand._

" _Daddy, he has a puppy in there." Mya grinned._

" _You don't talk to strangers." Punk reminded her sternly as he kneeled in front of her._

" _I was just explaining to her that we're old friends. We met years ago." James reminded Punk._

 _"Go inside and lock the door." Punk instructed Mya._

" _No!" James yelled. "Get into the car." He said to the seven year old spitting image of April. "The puppy is really sad and wants to play with you."_

 _"Ok." Mya smiled opening the van door and Punk went to grab her but it was like he was a ghost, he couldn't touch her._

" _Mya, no!" Punk screamed and the van door shut suddenly._

" _You know I'm a patient man." James smirked winking at him as he rolled up his window now and Punk tried to open the van door Mya had just crawled into._

" _Mya!" Punk yelled banging on the door then the tires screeched and the van pulled away._

 _Punk began running after the van as fast as he could. Mya's scared little face appeared and she was banging on the window._

" _Daddy! Daddy help me! Daddy!" Mya screamed and it only urged Punk to run faster but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't outrun a vehicle._

* * *

Punk woke up abruptly and he was gasping for breath and covered in sweat. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would rip through his chest and bounce down the stairs. He didn't even pay attention to April who was sleeping next to him. He jumped out of the bed and ran across the hall and saw both babies sleeping soundly in their cribs.

"You scared the shit out of me." Dean said lowering his gun as he approached the nursery.

"Sorry." Punk said as he reached in and picked up Mya.

"Don't wake her." Dean groaned.

"I had a dream." Punk said kissing the top of Mya's head who was struggling to fall back asleep. "She's ok though."

"Yea, she is." Dean said eyeing him. "Want to talk about it?"

"Her and J.R were seven and James got Mya into his van and took off. I couldn't stop the van, I couldn't reach her." Punk said resting his cheek above her head. "She kept screaming for me to help her. But she's right here and she's ok." he said holding her close.

"What's going on?" April asked tiredly. "Did she wake up?"

"Yes." Dean lied.

"No." Punk corrected. "I just had a weird dream." He said kissing the top of Mya's head again.

"Yea? Are you alright?" She asked Punk as she gently rubbed his back.

"Yea it's fine." Punk said to her. "Just a dream."

"I'm going back to bed" Dean said excusing himself.

"I had those dreams too." She said to him.

"I barely remember the dream." He shrugged.

"You dreamed he took her again. I can't count how many times I did that myself. I felt better with both of them in my arms at night." She told him.

"I'm going to stay in here with them." Punk told her climbing into the lounge chair.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yea." He said letting Mya sleep on his chest.

"Alright." She said grabbing a blanket and placing it over him and Mya, "We are going to talk about why you had this nightmare tomorrow. If you're keeping something from me and I want to know about it."

"I'm not." He assured her.

"Uh-huh." She said in disbelief then walked out of the nursery.

* * *

The next morning Punk decided to let April sleep in before he went to work. He changed and fed both babies and by the time April got up he was already done and about to leave for work.

"I'm impressed." April said walking into the kitchen.

"I know, I've become Mr. Mom." He remarked smugly.

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

"You know what's funny? You haven't bought them to the office yet." He pointed out.

"That's funny?" April asked trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"I'm just saying, they should come to the office with me- you too- so everyone can see them." He suggested.

"Why do you want us with you?" She asked warily. "What is happening?"

"Nothing." He laughed to himself. "People in the office keep asking for you and the kids."

"There's nothing for them to do there. They'd get bored and start crying." She told him.

"There's a daycare there!" Punk smiled. "They can come to work and if they get antsy we just drop them there." He shrugged.

"What have you heard about James Sawyer?" She demanded to know.

"Nothing. I know he was last seen in California and he met with some associates for weapons." He shrugged.

"But it was California." She clarified and he nodded. "You think he's coming here with all of those weapons?"

"No." He said quickly. "I don't know." He added scratching the back of his head.

"I have to take the kids into the City to go shopping. They've outgrown everything already. Your mom is meeting us for lunch, maybe after if they're not too cranky I'll bring them by." She offered.

"Why do you have to go all the way into the City? Tell my mom to come here." Punk argued.

"Dean is obviously coming with me." She laughed.

"You're going to have lunch with my mom and Dean?" Punk asked disgusted.

"We had these lunch plans a week ago." She told him.

"Make sure everything is locked up before you leave." Punk instructed.

"You're scaring me." April whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just had this shitty dream last night." He said to her.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Nope." Punk said and kissed her. "I have to get going. I'll see you at the office."

Punk rushed out the door as Dean entered the kitchen.

"He's worried." April said as she saw Punk from the kitchen window inspect around his car first before getting into it.

"He had a nightmare." Dean shrugged.

"You haven't been sleeping either." She noted. "I hear you up all night."

"It's my job to be awake and alert." Dean reminded her.

"Not around the clock." She said to him. "You both are on high alert for a reason and Phil isn't suddenly having nightmares out of nowhere."

"It's really just that." Dean shrugged. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"I'll always worry for my family. It's not just the twins, it's you and Phil too." She insisted. "Don't keep me in the dark."

"We're not." Dean said shrugging it off.

"Alright, I'm going to get their bags ready so we can go, can you keep an eye on them?" She asked.

"Easy peasy." Dean said waving it off.

* * *

At almost three in the afternoon Punk looked up from his desk and peered out the window and saw April stepping off the elevator with the double stroller and Dean in tow. His face lit up but then dropped when the first person to approach them was John. Even though he was on decent terms with John, he didn't want the guy around his wife and kids.

"They are so big." John grinned kneeling down in front of the stroller.

"Yea. Getting bigger by the hour it seems." She teased. "Your son has to be one by now?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yea." John said pulling out his phone and showing her a picture. "Maybe they can all play together one day."

"There you are." Punk greeted, cutting April off before she could respond and gave her a kiss. "They shopped til they dropped, huh?" Punk teased looking at his sleeping children.

"Yea, they ate lunch then couldn't hang." She teased.

"Is this them?" A woman asked and a small group began to huddle around.

April stepped aside as Punk spoke to his co-workers and she slunk off to John's desk.

"I heard you've been helping with James Sawyer, I wanted to thank you." April told him.

"Don't thank me. I've gone about it the wrong way for a long time but it's my only case right now so I'm giving it all of my undivided attention."

"I heard there was some news." She said to him and John nodded.

"They told you about him stocking up in California." John said.

"Yea. Phil seems to think the worst, he's glued to Mya." April told him.

"Well, we're lead to believe that's who he wants." John told her and April felt her heart fall. "I mean, that was his target at the hospital and just because he didn't get away with her doesn't mean he won't try again."

"Why?" April asked sitting next to his desk. "Why does he want my daughter."

"It all stems from his weird attraction to you." John told her honestly. "Mya as an innocent connection. Someone too young to be afraid of him or horrified by the things he's done."

"That's so creepy." She cringed.

"He's not getting back into Illinois." John assured her. "There's no way he could get in. He's the most wanted man in the state."

"But don't we want him here to catch him?" She asked.

"No. I mean, I know my old idea was baiting him with you but we can't use Mya as bait." John told her.

"What about using me?" She offered. "I won't even tell Phil about it. You can bait him with me." she whispered and John gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Punk would kill me and I'm sorry, you're not the object of his affection anymore." John informed her.

"How do I protect my children?" April asked him seriously. "And don't tell me to hide behind the Marshal services because he's outsmarted you all constantly."

"It's really the only thing you can do." John told her.

"Babe." Punk greeted walking over. "What are you doing?"

"I was just thanking John for all the hard work he's put into finding James." She said to him standing up.

"I'm taking half a day and we'll go back home together." He told her.

"Again?" She asked.

"Yea, why not? There's nothing here for me right now." Punk shrugged. "Jenny who is having a baby keeps asking me questions I can't answer so you should talk to her." he said to her.

"Sure." April smiled stepping away.

"If I have to tell you one more time to stay away from my wife-" Punk began.

"She came over here." John reasoned. "Relax. She was just asking about Sawyer. Keeping her in the dark is only going to cause her to act out. You know how she is."

"Of course I know how she is, she is MY wife." Punk remarked.

"She wanted to use herself as bait to lure James out." John told him and Punk turned his head and glared at his wife who wasn't even looking in his direction. "I told her no."

"Fuck off." Punk spat and walked off into his office.

* * *

Arriving home later that day Punk, Dean nor April noticed the man in his car parked in front of the house that was two doors down. The man watched as April grabbed one baby from the backseat and Punk grabbed the other one. The man narrowed his eyes and saw when Punk bent over to reach into the backseat he had a gun located there. When the next car pulled up and Dean got out, he had a gun strapped around his shoulder and the man narrowed his eyes. The man reached for his phone as he watched the family hurry inside.

"It's me." The man said.

"You got her?" James asked anxiously.

"No. And you neglected to mention the fact that the gentlemen in the house would be armed!" He shouted. "What do they do for a living?"

"They're Marshals." James told him honestly.

"You expected me to go in there alone and gun down two Federal US Marshals?" The man asked in disbelief. "Are you that fucking crazy or are you just stupid?"

"So, you're saying you can't do this? I already paid you half." James hissed.

"I can do it. But I'm going to need help and that's going to cost you." The man warned. "I can't just stroll in and shoot Marshal's alone. They'll take me out."

"How much more?" James asked.

"Don't play it up like you can't afford me. I know your dad left money hidden and I know you have it." The man said annoyed. "I'm going to need at least two more men. One for each, I'll take the wife out."

"Just make sure the baby girl isn't hurt." James warned

"Yes, I know." The man said to him. "You don't want the boy?"

"No." James said brushing it off.

"What happens to him? You kill his parents and take his sister?" The man asked.

"That's not really my fucking problem." James told him. "Or yours. Worry about getting the job done and less about what happens after." he said then hung up.

"Crazy bastard." The man muttered putting his phone down then pulled away.

The hitman expected to do the job tonight, but since he needed more hands it would be a few more days. The family got a reprieve...for now.

* * *

Once they were inside April put the babies into their cribs but was startled with Punk standing behind her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Punk spat.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"You asked John about baiting Sawyer? Why do we have to have these same fucking conversations we've been having for two years?" He spat.

"I've never offered myself up as bait! But if it meant protecting my babies or you? I'd give my life for you three!" She yelled.

"It's a dumb fucking thing to offer up." He said coldly. "You're smarter than that! What if he took you up on it?"

"Then good!" She shouted. "You're keeping me in the dark about my own children! James Sawyer is a threat to my children and so help me god, I will do anything to keep them out of harms way!"

"It's not up to you to decide what to do!" He yelled back. "I am the Marshal, remember your place!" he yelled then walked out of the room and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" She demanded pulling on his arm. "I know my place and this is MY family and I'm done playing cat and mouse with this psychopath! For two years you, Dean, the Chief, John- everyone has told me to wait it out, I'm DONE waiting it out. I'm sick of feeling like a sitting duck! If you big, tough, strong men won't do anything about it, I WILL!"

"Butt the fuck out." He warned her. "This isn't a fucking a story for you to write about, this isn't a game, this isn't like when we first met, this is dangerous. This isn't just about YOU either, this about our two kids!"

"I know! Which is why I'm confused as to why I'm the only willing to do anything about him!" She yelled and he glared at her. "If you won't stop him, I'm sure as hell going to try."

"Stop him? Do you think it's that easy? That I can just step outside and wave you around like a white flag forfeiting the war?" he asked angrily. "I have spent the last TWO YEARS of my life dedicated to finding him and locking him up or killing him. He is the hardest kind of criminal to track down because he has no connections, he has no moral compass, he has nothing to live for. He doesn't have a friend, all he has is himself."

"There has to be something he wants-" She began.

"He wants our daughter!" Punk shouted. "And you want to serve yourself up to him and give him a chance to get close to her? Over my dead fucking body. I'm not risking your life or hers!"

"We need to do something because obviously doing the same thing for the last two years- which is nothing- hasn't worked!" She screamed.

"What do you want from me!" He yelled looming over her. "I'm doing the best I fucking can!"

"It's not good enough!" She yelled back then stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

The yelling and door slamming seemed to have worked up the babies. Rather than chase after April who he knew wouldn't let him in the bedroom he headed into the nursery.

"Oh, you're all worked up too." Punk said picking his son up. Mya was awake but she wasn't crying. "It's alright." He told his son. "I know you don't get it but you can sense the tension and fear. I'm sorry, buddy." He said kissing the top of his head as he tried to sooth him. "I also know you think we're not paying enough attention to you but believe me, we are. It's just- your sister..." He trailed off and looked at Mya who was smiling now in her crib. "There's a bad...you'll understand when you're older. Actually I hope you never have to understand this. I hope you two never remember this." He said.

"Everything cool?" Dean asked.

"She doesn't get it." Punk said as he calmed J.R down. "She thinks I'm sitting around twiddling my thumbs waiting for Sawyer to come back."

"She's impatient and I don't blame her." Dean reasoned.

"She gets reckless when she get's impatient." Punk warned him. "You didn't know her back then but she was a fucking handful. She was always running off, running through woods-"

"I saved your life TWICE in the woods!" April shouted as she opened her bedroom door just to say that then slammed it again. Dean had to smile a bit at that.

"She doesn't think." Punk told sternly. "She thinks she's helping but she's usually just making my job more difficult!" he said with each word louder so she would overhear it. "She's going to get not just herself hurt, but our kids." He told Dean.

"Now isn't the time for this." Dean warned him quietly. "We know James is up to something."

"It's her fault. She again went behind my back and tried to fix this herself." Punk said to him. "You need to keep a close eye on her."

"She was only talking to John." Dean said waving it off.

"She knows better." Punk said to Dean annoyed. "I don't need her stirring the pot right now. We have to tread carefully."

"Want me to hang with J.R? You can go talk to her." Dean offered.

"No." Punk said walking out of the room with J.R in his arms and he skipped past their bedroom and headed down the stairs.

"He went downstairs?" April asked opening her door and Dean nodded.

"You know, April-" Dean began as she strolled into the nursery and picked up Mya then stormed back across the hall and slammed the door on Dean now.

"I can just talk to myself." Dean said to himself.


	45. Final Countdown

**Final Countdown**

* * *

"Still not talking to me?" Punk asked the next evening once he had gotten home from work. April ignored him all morning and didn't respond to his messages or answer his calls while he was at work.

"Dinner is in the oven." She said simply as she kept her eyes on the TV.

"I'm sorry I snapped." He said sitting next to her on the couch. "I shouldn't have."

"I'm sick and tired of James Sawyer." She said annoyed. "I'm so sick of him! I'm sick of being afraid, I'm sick of fearing for my children's lives and my husband's life. This has been a two year battle and I'm ready to throw in the towel."

"I know." He groaned. "I feel the same way."

"I hate waiting. I'm constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop." She told him. "It's exhausting. It's mentally and physically exhausting and I'm not happy."

"You're not happy here?" He asked concerned. "Aside from the Sawyer thing I thought things were going good."

"They are but you don't have the weight of James Sawyer on you at home all day. You get out and go to work and you actively search for him and work towards a goal. I sit at home all day and just wait to hear he's been caught or wait for him to kill me and steal our kids." She told him. "It's depressing."

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely.

"Don't be sorry. I know it's not your fault and in spite of what I said last night, I know you're trying really hard to get him." She told him. "It's not your fault but I've reached my end now. I can't do this anymore."

"So, what are you saying? You want to leave?" He asked confused. "Leave me and our home?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "I love this home. I loved it the first time you took me to see it. Even though I didn't realize I'd be sharing this home with you or children for that matter, I love you and our children and our home. We're all a package deal. But I'd sacrifice the home if it meant my sanity."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let's take the kids and go." She suggested.

"Where? For how long?" He asked.

"I don't know, anywhere!" She suggested. "Somewhere he can't find us. We can go into witness protection." She suggested and Punk gave her a sympathetic smile. She was desperate now. "It's a really good idea! We can go somewhere and start fresh! James would never find us and we can let our kids play in the front yard and they'll be safe."

"What did I tell you when John tried to push you into WITSEC two years ago?" He asked.

"You just didn't want me to go because you'd miss me so much." She said shaking her head. "That's the beautiful thing about this now, we're married and have children- we're a package deal!"

"What about our parents? They never see their grandchildren again? We'll never see them again?" he asked.

"Phil, our family- our family that we created- trumps everything and everyone." She reminded him. "They would understand."

"He's one man." Punk reminded her and she felt herself begin to dissolve. "He is one fucking mentally unstable man and we are not going to uproot our children and give up our families because of him. He's one man and we're an army."

"I just want to end." She cried dropping her head into his chest. "I don't know what it's like to be normal with you. I don't know how to not be afraid."

"He's one man." Punk kept reminding her as he held her. "We can handle one man. Before he had his father-"

"He almost killed you." She cried. "Don't you see that I'm scared for you too? I know there is nothing you want to do to keep us safe and that terrifies me too because I can't be a mother without you. I can't raise those babies without you. I can't even stand the thought of it-"

"Hey." He smiled. "Last time when he got the upper hand was a fluke. It won't happen again." He promised her. "Like I keep telling you, hes ONE man."

"I just don't know if I can stand it much longer." She confided.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I let you down. It's just when things settled a bit we got married and then we had the kids and after he took Mya was gone. Things were so quiet for months." He explained.

"I know you and everyone else is working hard." She said to him shaking her head. "I'm not trying to sound ungrateful. I know so much has gone into him but if he's just one man why does he have such control over us? Instills so much fear?"

"We let him." Punk told her. "It stops now." he told her.

"He's just one man." She repeated his words.

"That's right." He encouraged.

"He's one man." She agreed, but more just trying to convince herself.

"I love you." He told her cupping her tear stained face. "I love you and I love our children and I love the life we built and it's going to get better." he promised. "You won't be afraid to go back to work, our kids are going to get to play in the front yard."

"I believe you." She whispered.

April leaned up and kissed him tenderly but he pushed her onto the couch so she was laying on it and his tongue never left her throat while doing so. She was thankfully wearing a button down loose summer dress he ripped opened and both gave into what they really needed...

* * *

Dean wandered down the stairs and saw Punk walking out of the living room without a shirt on and buttoning his jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked and Punk glared at him. "Oh, come on, you two don't live here alone."

"Did you sleep with my mom in my kitchen?" Punk asked mockingly.

"Fair." Dean agreed and April stumbled out of the living room next, buttoning up her dress.

"Are the babies up?" She asked.

"Nope. Sleeping like well, babies." Dean smirked

"I'm going to take a shower." She said hurrying past the two.

"You two made up." Dean smirked.

"Yea." Punk said running his hand through his now sweaty hair. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Yea. I noticed yesterday when we pulled in there was a car few houses down, ran the plates and it came back clean but I saw it again today. Was only here for a few minutes and took off. Want to check if it's still around." Dean told him.

"Did you get a look at the driver?" Punk asked.

"Yea some older guy, maybe his sixties wearing a hat. I've never seen him before." Dean shrugged. "It's probably nothing but want to keep an eye out."

"Thanks." Punk said to him as he thought about it. "You know, we keep fucking up when it comes to Sawyer. We're always so sure we're going to predict his next move but we're always off. Maybe we're off now."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"We think he's on his own. That he's gearing up for war but what if he isn't alone? Call John and ask him to dig into associated of James Sawyer Sr in California." Punk told him. "Maybe he does have some outside help and we're overlooking it."

"Will do." Dean assured him then he stepped outside.

Punk wandered upstairs and checked on the twins before he would bust in on April's shower. He was surprised to see them in the same crib.

"They were impossible tonight." April whispered coming up behind him. "They only stopped crying when I put them together."

"It's cute." Punk smirked taking his phone out and snapping pictures. "We have to take pictures of moments like this so when they're older and fighting we can remind them how much they loved each other." he whispered.

"Good thinking." She smiled looking at her sleeping children.

"They're like angels." Punk grinned proudly.

"Your angel children got into a mini food fight today." She said seriously and he chuckled. "Then J.R was pulling himself up about to stand-"

"And you didn't get a picture or record it?" Punk asked her upset.

"By the time I was about to snap the picture, Mya knocked him over by grabbing his leg and pulling him back down." She told him. "I have a picture of a blurry J.R falling."

"Solid memory to keep." Punk smirked.

"Let's not wake the demons." She said pulling him out of the nursery.

"They are not demons." he frowned.

"They've been beating each other up all day and then the little monsters insisted on sleeping in the same crib." She said seriously and he laughed.

"I hope they always stay this close." Punk grinned.

"Let's go take a shower." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him across the hall.

* * *

The hit man was again parked on the block. It was night time but he needed to know the pattern of the family if he was going to get the upper hand on them. He had two associates flying in tomorrow and then he would do the job. He had taken out many people for a lot of money for many years but this was going to be difficult. He had never murdered an entire family like this. But he didn't turn down money.

"Lights still on." Hector Diaz muttered jotting it down in a little notepad. "Husband gets home at around 8 every night. Sometimes he's a wild card." he whispered writing that down too then he jumped when he heard a knock at his window. "Fuck me." he mumbled to himself and rolled down his window.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked the man as he peered around the car subtly.

"No you can not." Hector said stiffly. He knew Dean was a curious federal Marshal for sure.

"Why are you watching my house?" Dean asked curiously.

"I'm not." Hector chuckled.

"So, what are you doing?" Dean asked in a chipper but sarcastic voice.

"I'm lost." He lied and Dean smiled.

"Where are you from?" Dean asked.

"Milwaukee." he lied again and Dean knew it.

"Yea? Where are you looking to go?" Dean asked playing along.

"542 Noterdam ave." Hector said looking at his notepad but making up the address.

"That's not around here and I don't know where it is." Dean told him. "Why don't you hit the main road and ask for directions." Dean suggested. "So, where in Milwaukee do you live?"

"I've got to get going. Taking your advice." He said then sped off.

"Mother fucker." Dean muttered glaring at the car and pulled out his phone. "John, it's me. We have a problem."

* * *

After their shower Punk and April headed downstairs for a late night snack.

"I made you dinner." She reminded him as he ate cupcake.

"I want dessert first." Punk smirked.

"Hey." Dean greeted in a serious voice as he walked into the kitchen. "Something is going down."

"What do you mean?" April asked alarmed.

"That car out there was watching the house." Dean confirmed.

"Car?" April asked.

"Dean spotted it yesterday and this morning." Punk told her but kept his eyes on Dean.

"The guy gave me a bullshit story. His plates are clean but they're from out here. Name its under is a fake." Dean told them. "Car was spotless from what I can see and he's old school, was writing everything in a little notepad."

"Why didn't you just arrest him?" April asked him.

"I can't arrest a guy for being parked on a public block." Dean told her and she frowned and looked up at Punk.

"This is good." Punk said and April eyed him.

"How is this good?" She asked.

"It means we know Sawyer isn't working alone. And you said he was in his sixties?" Punk asked Dean and he nodded.

"Old school hat on, tan, no accent though. Said he was from Milwaukee but he was definitely not from Milwaukee." Dean told him.

"Sounds like a professional. If he was out here taking notes it was to know our routine." Punk told him. "And this was his second night here so he's being meticulous."

"Hired help." Dean agreed.

"Hired help?" April asked confused.

"A professional hit man." Dean told her and her face fell. "I wonder who the target is."

"Probably all of us." Punk said looking at Dean.

"All but the kids." Dean corrected as April looked horrified.

"We're one step ahead of him, fucking finally." Punk said relieved.

"He knows I'm onto him but I don't think I scared him off good." Dean told him.

"Don't we want that?" April asked.

"No. We want him to act. If he's been hired James Sawyer it means he's in contact with James and I assume James had to pay him some amount." Punk noted.

"And they do that in person." Dean nodded.

"We want to catch him." Punk told April.

"How do we do that?" April asked.

"I have a feeling he hasn't acted out because he realizes he's outnumbered." Dean told Punk.

"We need them to come in." Punk told him and April's face dropped.

"We have two babies!" April argued.

"We're moving the babies out." Punk told her. "As a matter of fact pack a bag. I'll call my mom and she'll meet you at a hotel-"

"I'm not just running." April said to him.

"You're not. Because I'm going to need you." Punk told her. "We don't want him to know we figured it out."

"You're going to have to play the part." Dean agreed. "We can fake out the kids being here. Dolls are easy, but we can't fake you out."

"We could get an undercover actually." Punk said to him. "That would make me feel better."

"Are we going to have time for that?" Dean asked. "If he thinks I'm suspicious he's going to realize his time is limited."

"How can you two just assume all of this? This is quite the story you've created from just a few words with him." She said to them.

"It's our job." Dean informed her.

"Pack the kids up." Punk told her. "I don't know if he's back watching the house or someone else is so we have to sneak the kids out."

"April's car is in the garage. We put them in and April and throw blankets over them as we pull out." Dean suggested. "We'll come back tonight and fake him out in the morning."

"We're going to have to stay here tonight." Dean told Punk who nodded in agreement.

"And be sitting targets? I think not." April said to hem.

"We're going to have a fucking army of Marshal's here." Dean told her. "When we drive back tonight we'll stop and pick some guys up, sneak them in the same way we snuck the kids out."

"Alright." Punk agreed.

"But you need me here for the morning." She pointed out. "I have to stay tonight with you."

"No. I'll sneak you back in or something." He told her.

"He'll figure it out if you keep going and coming." She told him. "But if I'm not spending the night with the babies and your mom is I want them at the Marshal office." She told him. "We'll put up a bassinet for them but that's the safest place for them."

"Alright." Punk agreed. "Call the Chief, John and Corey." he told Dean who nodded.

"I've never left the kids for a whole night." She said nervously.

"You were right about the Marshal office. No one can get in there. But I really wish you'd stay there with them. I don't need you here tonight." He told her.

"I need to be here." She told him firmly. "If this brings us closer to James Sawyer then I have to be here."

"It could be dangerous, Ape." He warned.

"You'll let this creepy hit man hurt me?" She asked looking up at him.

"You know I won't." He said kissing her forehead. "Pack the kids."

"Ok." She said. "And Mya has some dolls-"

"We'll need them." Punk told her. "I don't know how long this is going to be." he warned her.

"I'll pack enough." She said to him. "Is it long enough that I should them to Jersey with my parents?"

"I doubt that but I also don't want them out of state since I don't know what state James Sawyer is in." He pointed out.

"Good point." She agreed then ran up the stairs.

Although this was a high pressure situation he couldn't help but smile a bit, he knew this was James Sawyer's screw up. He was going to get him and he knew it.

* * *

After sneaking their sleeping children into the car and covering them with a blanket, Dean rode in the spacious trunk of the SUV as Punk and April drove into Chicago to bring the babies.

"Ma." Punk greeted seeing she arrived first. "I'm sorry to do this but the kids love you and-"

"Anything I can do." Karen said hushing him and kissing his cheek.

"They're still sleeping." April whispered as she held one car seat and Dean the other.

"There's a cot set up in your office for your mom and we moved your desk out to make room for a bassinet for the kids." John told him.

"Help me set them up?" April asked Dean and Karen who followed her into the office.

"I'm going back to your house." John told him. "Me and Corey."

"Corey cleared for field work?" Punk asked.

"Yea. And trust me, he wants James Sawyer just as badly." John told him.

"We need this guy alive." Punk reminded him. "Without him we have nothing."

"I know this." John said annoyed. "Did you get an undercover for April?"

"April is coming back with us." Punk told him.

"Are you sure about that?" John asked skeptically.

"I can't get an undercover identical to April by the morning. Believe me I tried to talk her out of it too but she isn't having it." Punk told him.

"I suppose it's more realistic." John had to admit. "By the way, we got a picture of your mystery man off a street camera. We're running his picture through databases now so hopefully we have an ID in a few hours."

"Good." Punk said nodding. "This is all coming together."

"Finally." John said to him. "It's been a long fucking road."

"That it has." Punk had to agree. "But this is the end, I can feel it."

"Me too. It's like I know what's about to happen is fucking crazy and can go wrong but I can't help but smile because I know it's a means to the end." John told him.

"Same feeling." Punk said told him. "We have to keep April out of harms way too." He whispered.

"I assume this guy is an independent hit man, he'll have what? One or two more guys with him? We'll get him. Put April in a vest just in case."

"We all wear vests." Punk corrected. "You too. I don't want any more casualties."

"Wow, you want me to live. I'm flattered." John teased.

"It's not that, I just don't want you to die in my house." Punk said honestly.

"Ok. They were still sleeping but they're settled or as much as they can be." April said to Punk. "Want to kiss them goodbye?"

"Yea." Punk said to her. "Get her fitted for a vest." He told John.

"A vest?" April asked.

"Just precaution." John said waving for her to follow him. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Don't worry."

"What if we do all of this and this guy is just a flake and nothing comes of it?" She asked.

"This is the opening we needed. This is the break we've needed for years." John told her. "This will work. Trust me."

"Don't do that in front of me." Punk said disgusted as he walked back over with Dean following.

"I wasn't thinking. It was just a kiss." Dean reasoned.

"She's my mother." Punk reminded him in a warning voice.

"Are you scared?" April asked Punk.

"No." He told her truthfully. "This is going to work and before you know it, it really will be over." he promised her. "You know, if you didn't spot that car we would have still thought James was working alone." He told Dean.

"It's my job." Dean shrugged.

"I didn't notice him." Punk pointed out. "That was really good work."

"Again, this was my job." Dean told him. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you." April smiled and kissed Dean's cheek.

"No reason to kiss him. He gets plenty of kisses from my mom." Punk mocked as he playfully tugged April away.

"Ass." Dean grunted then walked off with John.

"Before we go back to the house you have to promise me you'll do everything I say." He said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean as it relates to this, we both know who's the king of the castle."

"Me." She grinned. "And yes, for this one occasion I'll be a perfect little witness."

"You're not a witness." He pointed out and smirked. "But I remember you saying you'd be a perfect witness many times before and it was bullshit." He laughed. "I need you to mean it this time."

"I do." She nodded.

"We have two kids who need their mother. Not that I plan on you being anywhere near these guys, still." He told her.

"It will be fine." She assured him.

"It will be." he agreed and kissed her.


	46. Live and Let Die

**Live and Let Die**

* * *

April was in her bedroom the next morning talking to Karen on the phone. She was having anxiety spending her first night away from the babies but they were happy and Karen was going to bring them to the daycare. She also knew Punk was going to go and check on them in a bit.

"They ok?" Punk asked stepping out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yea. You are going to see them, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Yea. I need him to see me leave for work." Punk told her. "They ID'd the guy in the picture."

"Who is he?" She asked.

"A contract killer out of New Mexico." Punk told her and her face fell. "It's alright. We know how he operates."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means he has a system. He strikes at night, when he's in over his head he calls in two guys." Punk told her. "James probably hired him to take me and Dean out and grab Mya."

"Has he been here?" April asked.

"Corey spotted the car late last night and it's outside now. Probably waiting for me to go to work." Punk told her. "There's two guys with him now."

"Oh god." She groaned.

"If you want to go to the Marshal's office and stay there with the babies, I endorse that." He told her seriously and she shook her head.

"No. The whole point are the kids, they'll know I wouldn't be away from them and they'll know they're not here." She told him. "What do we do?"

"Well, we're all going to the office for a bit, you're going to hang out with the twins." he told her. "You, me, Dean and fake doll babies so he thinks I'm at work and you and Dean went out with the kids. We'll come back together. John and Corey are already here and I've got under covers heading into the house across the street and next door."

"Ok." She said nodding. "I can do this. I mean I just have to act normal, right?"

"Yea." He smirked. "I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"What about you? Can you promise you won't get hurt? We're about to let contract killers into our home." She pointed out nervously.

"We're ready." he promised her. "But again, you do everything I say. You're going to hide."

"Hide?" She groaned.

"Yes, Ape." He told her. "When we get back here you're going into the basement. It locks from the inside." He told her. "You keep it locked it and you don't open the door for anyone but me."

"Why not Corey or John or Dean?" She asked.

"Only me." He repeated.

Punk trusted Dean very much as he did Corey, John not so much. But when it came to April's life he trusted only himself. He didn't want one of them to get nervous if they got overpowered and had a gun to their head and lead these killers to his wife.

"Tell me you understand that." He requested.

"I'll only open the door for you." She promised and he kissed her.

"Good. I really wish you'd just stay at the office though." He said to her. "I can throw a wig on a Marshal."

"No." She said shaking her head. "They're professionals they'll know. I can lock myself in a basement."

"And do you remember how to use a gun?" He asked her.

"Yea." She whispered and he nodded.

"Good." he said. "Let's get dressed."

"You're giving me a gun?" She asked.

"Just to hold onto." He told her. "It will be fine."

* * *

Inside his office, April was kissing and hugging their children. She was feeding J.R while his mother fed Mya. He had never seen April happier than when she was around the babies. Even on the hardest days she was still so grateful for her children. He was grateful for her.

"Marshal that's in your neighbors house said Diaz and two guys scoped out the house." Dean told him.

"Armed?" Punk asked and Dean nodded.

"Just standard glocks." He told Punk who nodded then peered back into the office.

"You think we can do this without her?" Punk asked Dean as he kept his eyes on his wife.

"Yea." Dean told him. "I mean we don't even need an undercover. We'll pull right into the garage and they'll assume she's in my car. She doesn't want to do it?"

"No, she does but I don't. I've changed my mind." Punk told him and Dean eyed him.

"If she wants-" Dean began.

"I don't need her in the middle of a battle." Punk told him. "She's my wife. She's not a Marshal. She belongs here with our children."

"Alright." Dean told him. "I don't think she'll like it."

"That's why I'm not telling her." Punk said to him. "We're just going to go."

"Is that the right thing to do?" Dean asked warily.

"I think she'll be secretly relieved. This is where she wants to be and it's where she should be." Punk stated firmly. "We'll take car of this."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean agreed. "We still have a few hours."

"Yea, let's go over things then I'll spend some time with them." Punk said to him.

* * *

A few hours later Punk wandered into his office and saw April holding Mya who couldn't sleep and J.R was in her other arm sleeping.

"It's like she knows." April frowned.

"Knows what?" Punk grinned taking his precious daughter from April and kissing her cheek. His beard scratched her face and she smiled. "Hi Pea."

"Knows that there's a madman trying to take her away from us." April said cuddling J.R.

"He's not going to." Punk said surely as he smiled at his daughter and made a funny face at her so she would laugh again..

"It's just so bizarre how one man is going to such great lengths to take our daughter from us. OUR daughter." She emphasized.

"There are sick people in this world. He picked a fight with the wrong people." He told her. "He's tried for years to get you and look how well that worked out. I don't know why he thought he'd get Mya." he said kissing Mya's cheek.

"Are you alright?" April asked sensing he was off.

"Yea. I feel good. I feel confident and I feel like this is the beginning of the end." He told her and she gave him a hopeful smile. "No more Marshal guards, no more WITSEC talk, no more being afraid." he told her.

"Who would have thought that over two years ago when we first met we'd be here." She smiled.

"I didn't." Punk smirked. "I thought you'd drive me crazy. And you did."

"You liked it." April smirked.

"I did. You kept me very busy and on my toes. I had never met a woman like you and I don't think I ever will." he said to her. "You're extraordinary."

"You used to think I was a pain in the ass." She teased.

"Oh, I still think that." He said seriously and she laughed. "But that doesn't take away from how great you've been. And not just as a wife and mother but as person. You've had your life turned upside for no reason other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time and you managed to stick through the craziness."  
"Maybe it was fate I was there." She suggested. "I never would have met you if I hadn't and then we wouldn't have had them."

"Yea, maybe." He forced a smile. "I just wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"You wouldn't have given me the time of day if you weren't forced to." She smirked.

"Not true." He said shaking his head. "You're beautiful. You would have caught my eye. You catch everyone's eyes."

"But I don't want you to think that I think these last few years have been bad, because they haven't. Although some of the scariest moments of my life happened, the best ones happened to. I'm very happy." she told him.

"Me too." He agreed. "I can't wait to be normal with you."

"Me too." She grinned.

April stood up and placed J.R in the bassinet then saw Mya fell asleep in Punk's arms.

"You've got the magic touch." She smiled.

"Yea." He said looking at his sleeping daughter. He'd give his life for either of his children so he had no fear tonight. He kissed the top of her head and placed her next to her brother.

"I just have to run to the bathroom and we can go. Your mom just got back too." She told him.

"I love you." He said cupping her face then kissed her deeply.

"I love you too." She said oddly as he pulled away. "Let me just go to the bathroom and say bye to your mom." She said.

"Yea." He nodded and then stopped her again. "Look, before we do this tonight I had something for you."

"Really?" She asked and he walked over to his desk.

"It's for our anniversary that's next week but I want you to have it now." He said passing her the velvet box.

"Phil." She gaped at the beautiful diamond heart locket. "I'll love you forever, P." She said reading the inscription on the back. "It's so beautiful. But why are you giving me this now?"

"Because things are going to be crazy." He told her. "I don't want to forget it."

"And now I know where you hide your presents." She teased. "It's so beautiful. Thank you." She said giving him a kiss and he deepened it again.

* * *

April walked out of the office and after briefly talking to Karen she walked into the bathroom. She washed her hands and threw some water over her face and looked at her complexion as she had a memory of Punk before they began dating. A conversation they shared after she visited her brothers grave.

" _He gave you a present that day?" Punk asked._

" _Yea, so what?" April asked._

 _"So what?" Punk mocked. "That and spontaneous outbursts of love are signs of suicide. He gave you a chain?"_

 _"It was his. And before that it was my fathers then my grandfathers." April said to him. "He just said he didn't want it anymore and wanted me to have it because he knew I wouldn't lose it."_

 _"He had it planned, April." Punk said to her looking at her face._

April's face fell and she raced out of the bathroom and didn't see Punk or Dean in the main office.

"Where is he?" April asked Karen who was talking to a Marshal outside of Punk's office.

"They left, I thought you were with him-" Karen began and April ran to the elevator.

"April!" the Chief shouted racing to her. "Listen to me-"

"He left without me on purpose!" April yelled.

"He wants you to stay here." The Chief told her. "Its the safest thing for you and for him. He can't be distracted."

"They need me there! I have to play the part!" April argued.

"No you don't." The Chief told her. "Phil asked me to keep you here. Go back inside and sit with your children and I'll tell you when I hear from them." He told her.

"But-" April began.

"He loves you very much. He wants you with the children. That's where you belong." The Chief told her.

"Ok." April said suddenly.

"Good girl." The Chief smiled.

"I didn't really want to go anyway." April said walking away from the elevator with the Chief. "The kids needs me here."

"You're right." The Chief told her. "There's coffee in the kitchen, help yourself. It's going to be a long night."

"Thank you, sir." April smiled and when the Chief walked away she glared behind his back and turned around to the staircase and ran down the stairs...

* * *

Punk and Dean arrived home after eight. It was real eerie uneasy feeling. They knew someone was going to come in, they knew multiple people were going to come in they just weren't sure if they'd wait for later on when they thought they'd all be sleeping. That would have been the smart move.

"Where's April?" John asked when they walked in.

"She's at the office." Punk told him. "We don't need her."

"They might sense something is off." John argued.

"They pulled into the garage. As far as Diaz knows April and the babies are here." Corey told John.

"Remember if you have to shoot Diaz, hit him where it won't kill him." Punk instructed his team. "He's the only way we'll find Sawyer."

"Got it." Dean nodded.

"The other two, do what you have to do." Punk told them. "They don't know shit anyway."

"Alright." John agreed.

"They're probably going to hit my room first because they know I'm the biggest threat to getting to the kids." Punk told them.

"I'll be in there with you." John told him.

"Comforting." Punk mocked.

"Really? We're about to go to war together and you still shit on me?" John asked annoyed.

"Yea." Punk said simply.

"I'll be in the security room." Dean told them.

"And I'll be in the living room, they'll go up the stairs and I can get them from behind." Corey offered.

"As soon as they're spotted coming in we have the undercover Marshal's flooding this place too." Punk reminded them. "Diaz is our priority."

* * *

Outside, April pulled up into the driveway and went to open the two car garage. The garage door went up and she knew Punk and the team wouldn't hear it since it was so quiet. She turned off Punk's car (since they took hers to play off like they had the kids with them) but froze when she saw a man at her car side window. She gasped at the strange man and saw him raise his gun and shot the window. She instinctively threw herself across the front seat, covering her head in the process- but she didn't even hear glass break. She realized she was in Punk's federal issues vehicle, which meant it was bulletproof.

She hoped Punk would have heard the gunshot, it had to have echoed in the garage. The window was cracked from the bullet though. She sat up and was eye to eye with the man who was now banging on the glass with the butt of his gun to break it.

"Ok, ok." April whispered to herself as she took her seat belt off and crawled across to the passenger side and opened the door to try to sneak out, since she would also be closer to the door of the main house.

By the time she got the passenger side door opened and the man grabbed April by her ankles and pulled her out of the car. She clawed and screamed, trying to hold onto the seat but he pulled her out and tossed her onto the floor. April looked up at the man and closed her eyes as he pointed his gun at her and she heard a shot go off.

April opened one slowly when she realized she hadn't been shot. She saw the man who was about to kill her laying with his eyes wide open as blood pooled around his head.

"Fucking Christ!" Punk yelled racing to her and pulling her to her feet. "I should have known fucking better." He hissed pulling her into the house and closing the door. "What is wrong with you!"

"You left without me!" April yelled back.

"For a reason!" He yelled and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the hall. "Get downstairs, keep the door locked and open it for no one." He told her as he reached by his ankle for his backup gun and placed it in her hands.

"Phil-" She began.

"Ape, there are two men breaking into our guest room window right now." Punk said pushing her into the basement.

"I love you." She said nervously and he gave her a quick kiss.

"It's alright." Punk reassured her.

April nodded and ran down the basement steps after locking it and hid in the corner. It was pitch black inside the basement. She reached above her head and tugged on the light and when she did she let out a scream.

"Wow. This is what I'd like to call, right place at the right time." James Sawyer grinned.

* * *

Punk was upstairs preparing for Diaz and his other associate to break in, they were close to turning the alarm wire off and sneaking in. His stomach twisted and knotted though. He wasn't sure why, he wasn't nervous or at least he wasn't until April entered the house.

"One already being out is a huge advantage." John whispered to Punk who nodded. "What?"

"I don't know." Punk said quietly. "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

Punk readied his gun and peered at Dean who was also in position and nodded him but it was something else Punk saw that caught his eye. He saw a man he knew he recognized race past him and down the stairs towards the basement. Punk lowered his gun in shock and Dean eyed him from across the hall.

"What?" Dean whispered.

"You see him?" Punk asked.

"See who?" Dean asked. "No one was there."

Punk looked back towards his bedroom and saw the picture April had up of herself and her brother. That was the man he saw run by. Punk was now distracted. "Graves." Punk hissed and Corey appeared. "Take over for me."

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Something is wrong." was all Punk said. "You three can take them, right?"

"Yea." John nodded. "Power went out for a bit, maybe they had a fourth guy we didn't see." He said.

* * *

Punk raced down the hallway and approached the basement that was locked from the inside.

"Ape!" he whispered as loudly as possible. He didn't want to blow the cover of the guys upstairs. He knocked on the door and there was nothing. "April!" He hissed louder, still there was nothing.

Punk used his hip to break the door down as quietly as possible and headed down the stairs. He had his gun trained as he slowly crept down the stairs, not that it took long to see what was happening. Right in the middle of the room James Sawyer was shielding his body with April's, holding a gun to her head.

"This isn't how imagined this going." James smirked. "Marhsal, it's been a long time."


	47. The Games That Play Us

**The Games That Play Us**

* * *

Two years. It had taken two years to get to this moment. It's like all of those memories flashed through Punk's head immediately. Seeing April in the interrogation room, her hands covered in blood. Everything they had been through lead to this moment.

"Lock the door." James instructed Punk.

"I can't. I broke it." Punk said calmly as he kept his eyes on April's. She looked very calm which put him at ease a bit.

"Barricade it then." James told him. "Or you can go and leave me alone with your wife."

"Fine." Punk agreed.

"Ah, ah." James scolded teasingly. "Drop your gun, please."

Punk eyed James now but then realized there was no option. James had zero reason to keep April alive so he wasn't taking any chances. Punk slowly lowered his gun to the floor.

"Kick it across the room." James instructed and Punk did it. "Take that piece of wood and wedge it under the door. We need privacy." He told Punk.

"Don't hurt her." Punk said and James didn't even flinch he just gave Punk a slow smile.

Punk quickly grabbed the wood and reached to close the door and wedged the wood under it. He could hear commotion upstairs and heard the other Marshal's running in.

"Don't take too long!" James yelled.

Punk came back down the stairs slowly and saw they were in the same position.

"It's been a long time since we've all been together. Was the last time in the woods?" James asked them but neither responded. "I suggest one or both of you engage with me before I get bored."

"Yes." Punk answered quickly.

James was pressing a gun to April's head and Punk was at his mercy. His entire world was his wife and he was now going to do everything this mad man asked of him if it meant keeping her breathing another day.

"I remember that night. April outran me." James smirked. "You remembering that?" he asked kissing the side of her head and Punk felt bile in his throat.  
"Don't worry, I'm not attracted to her. She's a little too young for my liking." he told Punk.

"So don't kiss her." Punk suggested coolly.

"It's a friendly gesture. You should feel good about being me being so delicate with her." James pointed out.

"I am." Punk forced out and moved his eyes to April.

"April and I have this uncanny connection. We are constantly running into each other. It's almost like destiny." James said to him.

"He was going to kill me." April told him and James covered her mouth with his free hand.

"I was." James admitted. "I was about a second away from it when I heard you coming down. I had a feeling if she wasn't my shield you would just kill me." James told him.

"You're right." Punk said to him. "But she's tiny. She won't be a good shield if you plan on getting out of here."

"She is short." James had to agree.

"There's an army of Marshal's upstairs. They can easily shoot you over her." Punk told him. "I'm taller."

"Phil." April's response under James' hand.

"They won't be able to see you behind me. I'll get you out of here." Punk offered.

"Then you'll kill me." James smirked. "I see it in your eyes. I always see it in your eyes every time we meet. You're always ready to kill me. But I always have something you love in my hands. Last time it was your daughter."

"I remember." Punk said to him, remaining calm.

"That's who I want." James told him. "That's who I need."

"She's not here." Punk informed him, sounding smug while doing so.

"I noticed." James told her. "What about a fair trade? Your wife for your daughter?"

Punk glared at the man and April shook her head.

"Stop." James warned her as he bent her neck back a bit and Punk heard a crack and his heart dropped. "I didn't break it. She just needs to stretch more." he smirked.

"There will be no trade for our daughter." Punk told him.

"I didn't think so." James smirked. "You've been after me for years." He told Punk. "You arrested my father to get back at me-"

"I arrested your father for being a criminal." Punk corrected.

"Our states dates back before April. You've just always had a hard on for me." James laughed. "I was the one that got away. Every. Single. Time. You took my father from me, you took my friends-"

"You didn't have friends." Punk scoffed.

"You forced me to live a life on the run." James said to him. "What was it about me that attracted you to me so much?"

"You're a criminal. I'm a Marshal. It's easy math." Punk responded.

"There was something about me that you were drawn to." James grinned. "I know you feel it."

"Look, you're in a lose/lose situation right now." Punk warned him. "You have two choices-"

"I can die or be arrested." James finished for him. "I'll take you both with me." James smiled. "Your children will be orphans, well, the boy will be I'll take the girl." April stiffened in his arms at the remark. It was the first time Punk saw her scared tonight.

"You don't seem to understand. You're not getting out of this house." Punk informed him. "Killing us isn't going to get you any closer to our daughter."

"But it will put me at ease." James said to him. "You've made it your personal mission to get me and I'm going to get you first."

"Don't." April said as James pointed the gun at Punk and she knew he would gladly take the bullet over her. "We'll do whatever you want, we'll help you get out."

"Yea? You would do that for me?" James asked grinning down at her and stroked her cheek. "She's so fucking loyal, I can see why you bone her." he said to Punk crudely. "Those cute little doe eyes. You aren't half bad now that I look at you." James looked up at Punk and smiled and pushed April into his arms.

"Don't hide her behind you because you know I'll just shoot you." James warned him and April clung to Punk's side.

"That was good." Punk encouraged. "You don't want to hurt her, you don't want to-"

"I do. I want to hurt everyone I come across. It's who I am." James corrected. "But I want to know the lengths you'll go to stay alive, well, to keep her alive. I ask all my victims that. You wouldn't know because they're all dead. You know I like to play first."

"April, you can go." Punk told her.

"No, April you can not go." James corrected. "I'll kill him. And my gun won't jam this time."

"I'm not going anywhere." April said holding onto Punk.

"Kiss her." James told Punk.

"What?" Punk asked confused.

"Kiss her. Thank her for being so stupidly loyal to you. That's true love." James said pointing his gun at her.

"Alright." Punk said kissing the top of her head.

"Not like that." James groaned. "Kiss her like you kissed her in the woods." he told him with a smile. "I saw that kiss."

Punk leaned down and kissed April but kept his eyes opened and on James the entire time. He wasn't sure what his game was but he was sure he was sicker than he thought. James licked his lips as he watched the two.

"I like that." James grinned as Punk broke the kiss. He could taste April's tears on his lips. "Do you remember our kiss?" he asked April but she didn't say a thing. "You didn't kiss me like that. Come here." He said using his finger to waved her over.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Loyalty again." James smiled. "My dad had that kind of loyalty. Then I had no one. I had hoped you'd give me the same loyalty you gave him but I realized that was impossible. You were too tainted. Even though you saved me."

"I saved Phil." April told him coldly.

"Ape." Punk warned under his breath.

"She's spunky." James smirked. "Kiss her again."

"Excuse me?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"Kiss. Her. Again." James told him. "Bite her lip a bit, she's been a bad girl." He grinned.

And now Punk realized where this was going. He eyed James coldly and he just nodded at April.

"Do you want me to do it?" James offered.

Punk leaned down and kissed her again, and again kept his eyes on James.

"Don't stop until I tell you." James told him. "You're going to remember this moment every time you kiss. You're going to remember me standing here. Forcing you. Think you'll still want each other by the time I'm finished?" he asked almost gleefully.

"You mother-" Punk began as he pulled away from April and James pulled the trigger back.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" James yelled. "You took away my partner, I'll take away yours." He told him. "Kiss her again!"

"I don't want to." April cried.

"Ape." Punk whispered. "It's alright." he assured her quietly and she just nodded.

"She started crying way later than I thought she would." James laughed and April's face turned from anger.

"Ape." Punk warned again.

"She's always crying. I bet she cries more than the babies." James laughed. "Get back to it." he ordered.

April reached up and pulled Punk into a bruising kiss. Punk knew she was mad and proving a point but he had to keep his eyes on James. He saw Jame biting on his own bottom lip and grinning. When punk saw him reaching into his own pants he began to lose it.  
"Touch her." James told Punk. "And remember this moment."

Punk lost it. He tried to remain calm but he wasn't going to let James taint his physical relationship with his wife. He wasn't going to let him get off and then kill them. Punk shoved April to the floor, harder then he would have liked but he wanted her out of the way as he lunged for James who pulled his trigger and shot Punk in the chest which sent him crashing to the floor.

"Phil." She whispered in horror as she saw her husband lie motionless on the floor.

April didn't realize Punk had pushed her right to where he threw his gun. She reached for it slowly as James watched her.

"April, it's over now. We're all going to die and we're all going to go together." James said pointing his gun at her. "We'll all be in hell together."

"You're going to hell." She hissed and raised her gun and shot him.

April stood up and stood over James to inspect him. She wasn't sure he was dead. She dropped to her knees and leaned over his body.

"You were a dead man the minute you touched my daughter." She hissed. "I hope you burn in hell for eternity."

April then remembered Punk was in the room and went to turn her head but that's when James wrapped his hand around her throat.

"I'll take you with me, bitch." He hissed in pain.

She felt someone lift her up which pried James' grasp of her neck as the door was kicked in upstairs.

"Are you ok?" She heard Punk ask and she turned around his arms and began to inspect his chest.

"I had my vest on." Punk reminded her. "It knocked the wind out of me for a minute though."

April didn't even respond she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." She said against his chest as Marshal's filled in downstairs.

"How the fuck did he get in here?" John demanded to know looking at the other Marshal's.

"He has a pulse!" someone yelled.

"Let him die!" April yelled pushing the Marshal off of James.

"Stop, Ape." Punk encouraged. "It's over." he promised her as she sobbed in his arms. "It's over. " he kept repeating into her ear quietly.

* * *

April was sitting in the hospital waiting room an hour later. Punk was getting checked out after taking a bullet, even though it hit the vest he most likely he cracked or possibly broken ribs. Punk wanted her to get looked over. She was basically unharmed minus a few scratches around her throat from then Punk pulled her away from James. The night's events were weighing on her heavily. It wasn't even the fact that she was nearly killed in the garage and almost killed again in the basement, but she was in shock over shooting someone.

No one explains the power of shooting a gun to someone. James Sawyer was a terrible man but taking a life wasn't something April wanted to live with. If she could go back in time though, she wouldn't change a thing. She thought James killed Punk and something came over her. Then the constant reminder of how James wanted Mya also terrified her. He would kill J.R if he could. She felt like she was being torn in a million directions.

"April." Punk greeted as he stood over her and she looked up.

"Are you ok?" She asked and he nodded.

He had on a hoodie that was unzipped and no shirt on underneath, but his ribs were wrapped.

"Cracked rib but I'm fine." He told her. "Let's go."

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Did you get looked at?" He asked her.

"I don't need to get looked at." She said and he slowly and carefully sat down next to her. "Hurts?"

"Just when I sit." He remarked. "Why don't you want to go?"

"James is in surgery." She told him.

"Dean will call us." Punk assured her. "Let's go get the kids and go home."

"Home? Where I shot a man?" she asked.

"We'll go to a hotel tonight." He shrugged. "It will be cleaned up."

"I can't leave until I know." She told him. "You should go to the twins though."

"I'm not leaving you here." He said and placed his hand on her knee. "What's going on?"

"I have to know if I killed a man." She whispered.

"It was self defense." Punk told her.

"It doesn't change the fact that I might have murdered a man." She said to him. "I don't regret it but I still feel guilt, is that weird?"

"No. You're just an amazing person." He shrugged. "I've known this about you since the day I met you. You didn't have a choice tonight. It was him or you. He would have gone after Mya again." He added.

"I know." She said biting on her nail. "I just...I may have killed a living person."

"He wasn't a person." Punk told her. "He was a very sick lunatic. Sicker than I thought."

"Why did he keep making us kiss like that?" She asked him.

"He got off on it." Punk shrugged and she cringed. "He wanted to make it so if we ever kissed again we'd think of him. Taint it, taint us."

"Why did he hate us so much?" She asked shaking her head. "What did we do to him?"

"He was jealous." He told her simply. "He's was a lonely guy, a lonely kid for that matter who didn't fit in anywhere. Maybe I pushed him further when I arrested his father." he said thinking about it.

"You can't blame yourself for doing your job." She said to him softly.

"Like you can't blame yourself for defending yourself and your family." He pointed out.

"I just want to wait." She said to him.

"Alright." Punk said sitting back. "I'll wait with you."

"You don't have to. You're probably exhausted." She said to him. "Dean or Corey will wait with me."

"Nope. I'll wait." He said to her. "We're a team, remember?"

"Yea." She said giving him a faint smile.

"It's over, whether he lives or dies." He told her.

"If he dies he's going to haunt me for the rest of my life." She told him fearfully. "I'm not a trained Marshal, I can't kill people even they're bad-"

"He's not going to haunt you unless you give him the power to." He told her but she didn't respond. "You want to hear something weird?"

"I don't think tonight could get any weirder." She muttered.

"Oh, it can." He warned and she looked at him. "Aren't you curious as to why I went into the basement?"

"No. I assumed you heard me scream." She shrugged and he shook his head.

"That's like three floors down from where I was." He pointed out.

"So, why did you go downstairs?" She asked.

"I saw something and I might be crazy but I swear it was your brother." he told her and she eyed him. "I didn't recognize him at first but then I saw his picture in our room and it was him. He ran right past me and down the stairs towards the basement."

"You have like a sixth sense?" She asked teasingly.

"No." He said. "But maybe it was like when James was going to kill me and I saw my brother." He suggested. "There's a reason I went down into the basement tonight."

"You saved me." She smiled and kissed the side of his chin. "You always do."

"Actually, you saved me like you always do." He smirked.

"I just don't want him to die." She blurted out. "I can't live with that. It will haunt me for the rest of my life. I'd rather him go to prison."

"Whether he lives or dies he's out of our lives for good. He's never going to get near us or our kids again." Punk told her.

"That is a relief." She had to admit.

"No more guards, no more fear." he grinned. "Our kids can play in the yard and we don't have to move or be afraid every time we hear a noise."

"I like that." She admitted with a small smile.

"Why are you shaking?" He frowned grabbing her hand and clasping it between his two.

"I don't want to be a murderer." April whispered terrified. "I'm not that person."

"You're not a murder." He said to her. "I've killed people in the line of duty, do you see me as a murderer?"

"No. But you're a trained professional. You take an oath." She pointed out. "Also, this is why I could never be a Marshal or a cop." She admitted.

"You're brave, you're strong, you're a wife and you're a mother." her told her. "You're not a murderer."

"We'll find out." She sighed and he kissed her hand.

"You're the ultimate protector and I'm damn proud of you." He told her.

"Thanks." She responded quietly.

"April, did you get looked over?" Dean asked walking over.

"No. I'm fine." She said shaking her head.

"You need to get looked at for the police report." Punk told her. "I'll come with you." he offered.

"No. You sit and rest. And you make sure he doesn't get up, he's in a lot of pain." April ordered Dean who nodded.

"What's going on with her?" Dean asked watching her walking away, it was easy to tell something was very wrong with her and it wasn't just about being held by a madman there was more.

"How is Sawyer?" Punk asked ignoring his question but also keeping his eyes on his wife as she was ushered into a private room by a nurse.

"It's still early but it looks like he'll pull through." Dean told him.

"Good." Punk said and Dean eyed him.

"Seriously?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"Ape couldn't live with herself is she killed him no matter how justified she is for killing him." Punk said.

"Is that why she's so upset? She's so weird." Dean teased but Punk glared at him.

"She's not built like us." Punk said to him. "She's special. She doesn't have a killer bone in her body."

"We're not killers." Dean pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Punk said to him.

* * *

Another two hours later James Sawyer's eyes fluttered opened. He couldn't believe he was still alive. Still being alive meant there was hope. He was satisfied with killing Punk, even if he didn't get April. Jame's weak smile was gone when he saw Punk basically nose to nose with him.

"I never thought I'd say this but man, am I glad to see you awake." Punk grinned. "Save your strength." He urged the horrified man. "You and I are going to be spending A LOT of time together. We have statements, and a trial. I'm so happy you get to live and suffer." he told him. "You're my bitch now." he informed James then walked out of the room leaving James petrified.


	48. Epilogue

**A/N: First and foremost THANK YOU to everyone who has read this story and all my other ones. I greatly appreciate it and are indebted to you all for giving me a reason to write and escape the real world for a bit. Thank you for the kinds words and reviews. You all put a smile on my face. Thanks for giving me a safe place to write and I hope some of you were able to escape any problems or stresses in your life for a little bit by reading my stories. :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

The next day James Sawyer opened his eyes again. The pain was agonizing from the gunshot. The pain medicine wasn't do it's job and the sun was shinning bright into his room, it almost blinded him.

"Good morning, sunshine." Punk's chipper voice greeted and James turned his head to see a happy Marshal Brooks sitting next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." James spat.

"Don't make this even better for me." Punk laughed happily. "How painful is it?"

"Fuck off." James groaned. "Get out of my room."

"Oh, no, no." Punk smirked. "You're rights are gone. See this." he said jingling his wrist that was handcuffed to the bed. "You are under arrest."

"It won't stick. It never does." James smiled to himself.

"You wish." Punk chuckled amused. "There's no way out for you."

"Why are you even here?" James grunted.

"I promised April I'd stay. She was afraid you would die." Punk informed him.

"She's loyal to me." James said happily. "Does it bother you?"

"She's not like us." Punk told him and James eyes him. "She can't take a life, no matter how justified she is. Even a worthless, shitty life such as your own."

"Why didn't you kill me?" James asked.

"I would have, had you not shot at me." Punk told him. "I've been dreaming about it. But last night I found myself hoping for your full recovery so my wife could have some peace. You are done torturing her. Your hold over her is gone. And I'm elated."

"I always get out." James warned him.

"Not this time." Punk remarked happily. "I'm your witness now." he told him smiling. "Not April, I'm the witness to you kidnapping my daughter, I'm the witness who you shot, I'm the witness to you keeping my wife hostage. You are going away for the rest of your life. And don't think you're going to be in solitary confinement either. You're going to gen pop. And I'm going to make sure all of your new roommates know that you're a child predatory, born with a silver spoon. Inmates are going to LOVE that."

"You can't do that." James said to him.

"I think I can." Punk grinned. "I have all the power now. You have nothing. You don't have your dad, you don't have my kid and you don't have a way out."

"There's always a way out." James told him.

"Not anymore." Punk told him and he stood up. "I'm going to go home and see my family. My wife, my son, MY daughter." he grinned happily. "You didn't change a thing between us except make us stronger. Actually, you're the reason for my family. Never would have met April and had those children without you."

"I'm glad my life wasn't worthless." James mocked.

"Oh, no your life is totally worthless." Punk said seriously. "I'm going to make sure family members of the women you killed show up at your trial. I'm going to dig into all of those cases that never made it to trial and add charges. You're done. You're life was pointless."

"Get out." James ordered.

"Normally I don't take orders from criminals but like I said, I have a family waiting for me." Punk said to him. "I think once you're recovered you'll be moved to my office. I'll come by and see you every single day so don't you worry. This is just the beginning."

* * *

Karen called Punk to tell him the house was cleaned and April and the twins returned home. Punk walked inside the normally loud house to silence. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom where April was laying down with both twins as the TV kept them occupied.

"Hey." April smiled a bit.

"Hi." Punk grinned, happy to see his wife and kids.

"How is he?" She asked hopefully.

"He's going to make it." Punk told her and she felt relieved. "I mean, he'll survive the gunshot but I don't know if he'll survive prison."

"I'm just glad I didn't kill him." She said relieved.

"Yea, you can rest now. He's awake." He told her.

"He's handcuffed, right?" She asked.

"Of course he is." Punk scuffed kicking off his shoes and climbing into the king sized bed, beside his wife and children. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No." She admitted. "I was too wired."

"I understand." He said to her.

"Thank you for waiting at the hospital." She told him.

"Anything for you. Besides, I wanted to be the first he saw when he woke up." He grinned.

"I can't believe it's over." She said to him. "Years later and it feels weird. I forgot how it felt to not wait for the piano to drop on my head."

"Get used to it. Our only fears now are J.R turning into me or Mya dating." He told her and she laughed.

"Those are your fears." She laughed. "I'd love it if J.R turned out just like you. So what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We're free." She noted.

"We are." Punk smiled.

"Don't we celebrate?" She asked. "I feel like we should. I mean we did almost die. I almost died like three times last night alone."

"So, what do you want to do? How do you want to celebrate?" He asked. "Anything you want."

"Let's go away." She suggested. "The kids have been cooped here since they were born. Can we take a short vacation?"

"Yea. Where to? You want to go see your parents?" Punk asked.

"I don't want to go that far. I don't think they'd be patient on a plane for that long." She smirked. "What about driving up to Vermont? Your family cabin?"

"I think that's a great idea." Punk agreed. "I mean it's summer but the lake is there and there's things for them to do."

"I don't think we've ever been alone with just the two of them since I had them. Dean or your mom or my parents have always been here." She noted.

"Think we can handle them alone?" Punk asked.

"No. But it's worth a shot." She smirked. "And this time call your dad first, I don't want the kids to see one of his lady friends like we did."

"I'll call him after I take a shower." He told her. "You want to go on vacation?" he asked J.R who was cuddled against April. "Mama's boy." he teased.

"He is." April agreed proudly. "Mya is daddy's girl though." She said to him.

"Wait until he's older and we're playing baseball." Punk smirked.

"And you wait until she's older and sneaking out with boys." April teased.

"Remember that I'm an armed federal Marshal." Punk told her then looked at Mya. "YOU remember it too."

"I think Vermont is going to be nice for us." April said to him. "We should invite Dean though."

"Ugh. I though it was just the four of us." Punk groaned.

"Yea but we have to remember that we didn't do this alone." She pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure we made these kids alone." He said seriously and she laughed.

"I mean protecting the children." She told him. "And us. Dean has been living here for over a year."

"Yea." Punk had to agree.

"He deserves a break more than us and your mom-" She began.

"Fuck that." Punk spat. "I will not go on vacation with them."

"We all deserve a break." She pointed out. "Even them."

"I liked it better when it was just us." He grunted getting out of the bed. "I'm going to shower. Want me to put them in their room so you can sleep?"

"No. This is perfect." She smiled cradling her two children.

"Alright." He said leaning over and kissing her and he was amused at her smile. "What?"

"It's just James thought he was going to ruin that, kissing you is still my favorite thing to do." She smiled.

"He misjudged us." Punk said simply.

"Phil." She called for him before he headed into the shower.

"Yea?" he asked turning around.

"Did you really see my brother?" She asked curiously.

"I did." He told her. "I don't believe in the afterlife or whatnot but I've had two close calls."

"Do you think if there is an afterlife our brothers know each other?" She asked curiously.

"I'm sure they do." He smirked. "Someone was watching out for you for sure because I never would have went downstairs. I left Dean and John and Corey behind and jetted to you. Something or someone told me to go downstairs."

"That's oddly comforting." She admitted with a faint smile.

"Yea, but let's be more careful. I think you and I have used up all of our lives for now." He teased.

"I will." She promised.

* * *

Later that night April was still having trouble sleeping and headed downstairs where she heard Dean come in.

"Hey." Dean greeted.

"Long day." She noted. "Everything ok?"

"Yea. But I had a lot of paperwork to fill out." He said. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm so relieved that I can't sleep." She admitted and Dean smiled.

"Good for you." he said genuinely. "Just give me a few days and I'll be out of here."

"And go where?" She asked. "Your lease ran up at your apartment before the kids were born."

"Maybe I'll stay with Karen for a bit, just until I get settled." He shrugged.

"Stay here for as long as you need." She offered. "You're family, not just a guard."

"I don't want to intrude. You guys can finally have peace of mind." Dean told her.

"It's not an intrusion." She assured him. "There's no end date, stay for as long as you can." she offered.

"I mean, if you don't mind." Dean smirked.

"Of course not." She said to him.

"How's Punk doing?" Dean asked.

"He's sleeping like a baby. He actually fell asleep with a smile on his face." She grinned.

"James Sawyer has been haunting him for years." Dean said to her. "And when it got personal he never had peace. He finally does."

"We all do." She said to him. "Have you seen him?"

"I have." Dean forced out. "Rambling like a madman. Starting to realize he's going to prison and there's no way out this time. You do real good last night."

"Yea, I mean if I didn't show up when I wasn't supposed to you guys might not have known he was in the house." She pointed out proudly.

"I guess." He laughed. "Just next time do what Punk says."

"She's non-compliant." Punk remarked walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going to head up and get some sleep." Dean told them.

"What are you doing up?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Can't sleep."

"I thought this would be your best nights sleep ever." He smirked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved." She told him. "I'm just still adjusting to all of this. I mean last night was-"

"Traumatic." He agreed.

"Not for you." She scoffed. "You do this kind of stuff in your sleep."

"I've never dealt with a madman pressing a gun to my wife's skull." He informed her. "I've never felt so powerless. When I confronted James with Mya I knew she wasn't going to hurt. If he killed me he would have tried to taken off with her and would have been stopped. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted to kill you and I didn't know what to do."

"I think you did a good job." She smirked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You did it. You always save my ass." he smirked.

"So, did you call your dad?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yea. Cabin is ours and he promises to not show up with any young dates." He told her.

"Good." She said to him.

"Now will you come upstairs?" he asked in a whining voice.

"We're not doing anything, your ribs are hurt." She warned.

"I've been thinking about it and if I just lay straight and you do all the work I should be good." He said seriously and she laughed.

"Oh, really?" She mocked and he nodded.

"I think we deserve to celebrate. We survived bullets last night." He pointed out.

"That we did." She had to agree and smiled. "Come on." She said grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs.

"You'll do all of the work? I'll make it up to you." He promised her as she laughed. "Babe, I'm not kidding." he promised.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

After being away for two full weeks filled with relaxing family fun it was back to reality. April just had one more stop before officially closing this horrific chapter of her life. She entered the Marshal's office and Corey took her downstairs to the holding cells.

"Well, well, well." James greeted sitting up on his cot in his cell. "I'm not surprised."

"I just wanted to see you behind bars for myself." She admitted. "I heard you're taking a plea deal."

"I am." James noted. "I'll be out before you know it."

"You think you'll be alive in seventy five years?" She asked amused.

"It's possible." James grinned. "You never know."

"I know." She said to him. "I just had to look at you in the eyes one final time."

"You should be thanking me." James said to her. "I gave you a wonderful life."

"I would have found Phil with or without you. I'd still have my beautiful children." She told him. "You hurt so many people in your short existence on this planet. All of the innocent women you killed had families. Do you have any regret?"

"Not reaching you the night in your apartment. If I would have killed you that night, all of this would have been avoided." James said coolly. "But you can't turn back time."

"No you can't." April agreed. "I wanted to let you know you didn't taint my relationship with my husband. I'm not afraid to kiss him. I'm not afraid to be with him."

"That's because I didn't get a chance to finish." James remarked.

"You are finished." She informed him stiffly. "I'm happy I didn't kill you and I know you'll be suffer for the rest of your life behind bars. Nothing or no one can save you from that."

"I had the best life." James grinned. "I did what I wanted, I had fun. I have no regrets."

"You are a sick and twisted man." April spat.

"Haven't you heard how famous I am?" James asked amused. "I'm on every news channel. Newscasters want to hear from me."

"Is that why you admitted to so many murders? You want your day of fame?" She asked.

"One would think so." James smiled.

"Everyone hates you. But I don't imagine you care." She noted.

"I don't." James agreed.

"You know who is going to hate you?" She asked and he was intrigued. "My children, Mya in particular." and his face fell. "You wanted that innocent untainted life. Someone who hadn't known you for what you had done. Someone to give you unconditional love and she does love unconditionally." she told James with a bright smile. "She loves bubble baths and splashing her brother. She gets the biggest smile when she see's the neighbor puppy. If she knew how to run, she would run to him." she beamed. "But, I never see happier than when Phil comes home from work. She ached to be in her daddy's protective arms. He's her savior."

"Shut up." James warned.

"And he melts like butter." She told him cheerfully. "Phil loves both of our children equally but there's this bond between him and Mya, one I can't even touch. He saved her and she knows it deep down. He's her hero. You helped create that unbreakable bond. You wanted to be a father to her like your father was one to you. That was the only relationship you valued. I get it now."

"I would have been great to her." James told her firmly. "She would have loved me like she loves him."

"Not possible." April said shaking her head gently. "You'll never be loved ever again. You'll never be looked at anything other than revolting."

"I want you to leave." James instructed her.

"And I wanted you to leave my family alone." April reminded him. "Do you want to hear more about Mya-"

"Shut up!" James screamed so loud that April flinched.

"Now, now." Punk scolded teasingly walking up behind April. "That's not very nice. She's your last visitor, probably ever. You're being transferred today."

"I'm sick of her face." James spat.

"She said that about you the last two years." Punk remarked. "Now we never have to see it again."

"I just want to be left alone." He informed them and Punk smiled.

"Did you hear that, babe?" He asked his wife. "He wants to be left alone."

"I wanted to be left alone too." April noted. "Lucky for him, I'm done now."

"Bye, bye." Punk said to him. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again. I might pop into prison every once in a while to pay you a visit. I want the other inmates to see you being chummy with a federal Marshal. That will make you look real good."

"You're going to get me killed." James warned Punk who just smiled.

"How would I sleep at night?" Punk teased. "Let's go. Ape." he said placing her hand on her lower back gently and guiding her away.

April looked over her towards James one final time. He looked devastated as he sat on his bunk with his head held low and that made her smile.

* * *

"Do you feel better?" Punk asked as he lead April into his office.

"Yes." She admitted. "I needed that."

"Good." He said to her.

"Where are my children?" She frowned. She arrived with the children but they were no longer in the office.

"Grandpa Dean took them to see the Chief." Punk said seriously and April laughed.

"I said to cut it out with that Grandpa shit." Dean scolded coming back into the room pushing the double stroller. "It's messed up."

"So is sleeping with my other." Punk reminded him.

"I don't know why you married him." Dean said to April then walked out of the room.

"They're tired, I have to get them home." She said eyeing her children.

"I'll go with you." He offered.

"You have to work." She pointed out. "We just got back from being away."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about work." He admitted. "I've been thinking a lot about you and the kids and the field work I do."

"Yea?" She asked intrigued.

"I've been offered a promotion and I think I'm going to take it. It takes me out of the field." He told her and her face lit up.

"I don't want you to do it unless you want to." She said trying to contain her excitement.

"I want to take it. It's amazing money and gets me home at 5 instead of the middle of the night." He told her.

"What will you be doing?" She asked.

"Supervisor of special divisions. Which means I'd promote someone in my team and they would report to me. All team leaders would report directly to me." He told her.

"I think you really deserve it." She smiled.

"I'm thinking of giving Dean the job." He told her.

"Is this what you want?" She asked.

"I'm not getting any younger and to be honest when I'm here all I think about is being home with you guys. I want to be home more I want to have more kids, I want to have dinner with you guys every night and be off on weekends." he told her. "I'm taking it."  
April threw her arms around him then her face fell and pulled away.

"More kids?" She asked.

"Yea, in a year or so." He said to her. "Hopefully just one at time from now on."

"Hopefully." She agreed. "The kids and I are very pleased with this announcement."

"Well, I thought we'd give this 'being normal' thing a try." He teased.

"There is no one other than you I'd want to be normal with." She grinned and kissed him.

"Alright. Let's get the hell out of here." He said to her. "I was going to oversee Sawyer's transport but I don't want to waste another moment on him."

"Great." She said. "You can hold J.R since he's heavier than Mya." She said picking Mya out of her stroller.

"My boy likes to eat." Punk grinned proudly and took J.R out of the stroller next. "Nothing wrong with that." He assured his son.

"We have to stop at the grocery store too. I need diapers." She told him. "And baby food." He just nodded as he folded up the stroller with his free arm. "And baby shampoo."

"So we're doing like a full grocery shop." Punk remarked.

"No, just a few things. You can even run in while we wait in the car." She grinned.

"I feel like I've been set up." Punk remarked.

"We're so glad to have you home more." She smirked and he kissed her quickly.

"I'll gladly be Mr. Mom." He remarked.

"You can just be dad." She told him.

"Just dad. I like that." he said looking at J.R and making a face at him causing him to laugh a bit. He heard Mya begin to grumble and made a face at her as she was looking over April's shoulder and she laughed now too.

"Yes. They're definitely going to love having you home more." April smirked. "But I'm going to enjoy it more."

"Yea?" he grinned and she nodded. "The children sleep through the night, they go to bed at seven. We can actually spend some time together."

"Sounds good to me." Punk remarked as he followed her to the elevator and they waited. "I think the kids wants to watch Batman tonight."

"I think they're too young for Batman." She said to him.

"I think you're wrong." He remarked. "We'll have a family movie night. It will be our tradition."

"Change the movie to lego Batman or these two will not sit through it." She told him.

"Deal." he agreed and they stepped onto the empty elevator.

"If you get the children to bed by yourself tonight and give me the chance to take a bath, then you and I can have some private time." She offered.

"Easy." He remarked. "You better be out of the bath the second they're asleep, if not I'm going to join you."

"I like that." She smiled. "I'm liking normal."


End file.
